UGWF: Game On!
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: The Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation leauge has started and with it's wild and unpredictable fights, nobody knows what's next. FINISHED. WILL WRITE EPILOGUE.
1. Week 1 UPDATED

**_A/N I got this story idea from all the guys and gals out there making video game/wrestling crossovers so I've decided to give it a shot on my own. Enjoy my newest story!_****  
**

**CURENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD TITLE-VACANT**

**TELEVISION TITLE-CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TAG TITLES-GANON AND BOWSER**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-WARIO**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-ROUGE THE BAT**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-VACANT**

* * *

**WEEK 1**

The huge electric pyro lights up the TitanTron, signaling the very first broadcast of the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation. The ring had six sides, with an entrance ramp, and double TitanTrons. At the broadcast booth was a wolf, a vixen, and a falcon.

"We welcome you ladies and gentleman to the very ever broadcast of the UGWF in the UGWF Arena!" said the wolf. "Boy do we have an exciting set of matches laid out tonight!"

"That's right!" said the vixen. "With our first ever pay per view coming up, we have two qualifying matches for the vacant Intercontinental championship!"

"Don't forget about the champions! All of our champions are here tonight to defend their titles!" said the falcon. "But enough about the matches, what about our introductions!"

The wolf nodded. "Well many people know us! We're TEAM XTREME! I'm Kayden Seyak, 'The Prince of Xtreme'!"

"And I'm Leyla Fray!" said the vixen.

"And I'm Bastian Htarnok! Now that we got that out of the way, let's see what the first match of the evening is! Take it away Bill!"

**TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH-Ganondorf and King Bowser (C) v. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong**

Standing in the ring was a blue robot with a microphone. "The following match up is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the UGWF Tag Team Championship!"

A hard rock remix of conga music played and out came a small monkey with a red cap and red shirt followed by a strong, muscular, bigger monkey with a red tie.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, the team of Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong: THE DK KREW!"

The crowd cheered. Next came a mysterious dark metal theme song and out came a dark man in a cloak with a title belt around his waist. Next to him was a big koopa.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 523 pounds, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions, Ganondorf and King Bowser!"

"Allright! Kicking things of with the tag champs Ganon and Bowser, and the DK Krew!" said Kayden.

"Yeah, at the ceremony last night, we saw Ganon and Bowser get a little unfriendly with Dk and Diddy, and the two Kongs didn't look happy when the dark duo were presented the tag belts!" said Matt.

"Never the less, DK and Diddy could pull off a major victory over Ganon and Bowser tonight!" said Leyla.

The bell rang and the referee presented the tag belts to the crowd. DK and Ganon started things off and things got ugly quickly. They locked up center of the ring while DK shoved Ganon to the turnbuckle and taunted him. Ganon got back up with DK and got him in a headlock, but DK powered out with a back suplex then tagged in Diddy. Diddy took down Ganon with a springboard plancha and ducked a punch from Bowser, kicking him in the knees and dropkicking him out of the ring. Diddy yelled something to DK and motioned him to the ring.

"What is Diddy doing?" said Leyla.

Diddy then bounced off the ropes, and DK lifted him up and sent him like a missle into Ganon and Bowser.

"DIDDY GOES AIRBORNE!" yelled Bastian.

Diddy then rolled Ganon back in the ring for a two count. He tried bouncing off the ropes but got a hard big boot to the face that floored him for Ganon to get a two count. Then he tagged in Bowser who tried a big splash but Diddy rolled and deliverd a dropkick to the head. He then tried getting him in a keylock, but Bowser only powered out.

"Look at the strength of the Koopa King!" said Bastian.

Bowser simply threw Diddy into the turnbuckle and flattened him with a hard clothesline. DK was hopping up and down on the apron hoping Diddy could come back. Bowser tagged in Ganon and he took Diddy in an arm wrench, pulling hard and slamming it hard on the ground. Then he picked him up by his arm into a suplex for a two count. Ganon locked in a leg lock.

Diddy crawled with everything he had to the ropes and Ganon released the hold after 4. He then threw Diddy up against the turnbuckle but the clever monkey rolled and finally tagged in DK who cleaned house. Bowser was knocked down to the outside and DK tagged in Diddy again for a double DDT on Ganon for a two count. Bowser managed to break up the count and slammed DK into the steel steps.

Once Diddy was isolated from DK, Bowser distracted the referee with DK and grabbed Diddy by the throat. Bowser also grabbed Diddy by the throat and delivered The Chokeslams From Hell for the pin.

"Here are your winners, and still Tag Team Champions, Ganondorf and King Bowser!" said the announcer.

"Ganon and Bowser put up a good fight!" said Kayden.

"I know! That was just our first match of the evening!"

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Captain Falcon was seen walking down the area until he bumped into Shadow.

"Watch it punk!" said Shadow, but then looked up to Capt Falcon's face. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me. I can see you're still pissed off about what happened at the ceremony huh?"

Shadow glared at the captain. "Damn right. It's my destiny to be the next UGWF World Champion, so you had better just get back in line!"

Falcon smirked. "Really? How about you actually put your money where your mouth is and meet me in the ring later tonight then?"

"Fine by me, just don't come crying back begging for a re-match when I wipe the floor with you."

The two walked off in opposite directions.

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words from my man there!" said Leyla.

"I know." Said Bastian. "This is going to be a good match, but we still got more titles to see tonight!"

"Yeah, Dr. Trino said he would have two qualification matches tonight for spots in the 6-Man Battle Royal for the vacant UGWF Intercontinental title!" said Kayden. "And one of those matches is up next!

**VENGEANCE BATTLE ROYAL QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario vs Conker the Squirrel**

"The following contest is for a spot in the 6-Man Battle Royal match for the Intercontinental title!"

A voice then said "Listen! IT'S TIME!" and the TitranTron said TEAM MARIO. Mario, Luigi, and Peach came out.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Luigi and Peach, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 297 pounds, The Wrestling God, MARIO!"

A voice then said "Ain't No Stopping Me Now!" and hard rock played with a small squirrel in jeans and a shirt with gym shoes on came out.

"And his opponent, Conker!"

"Conker and Mario exchanged some trash talk earlier this evening and the two are now in this match for the spot at Vengeance!" said Leyla.

"Conker doesn't stand a chance. I mean, sure he's done a lot of cool things, but he'll just get his ass kicked by the true champion, Mario." Said Bastian.

Conker tried everything to avoide Mario's large stature, making him miss most of his moves and work on Mario's arm. Conker hit his Squirel Wrath Splash but Mario kicked out. He threw Conker off and bounced off the ropes with a full head of steam and hit the Fire-Arm for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Mario!"

"Well, I hate to say this, but I told you so Kayden!" laughed Bastian.

"Conker almost had him Bastian, but it was a good fight!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Plusle here standing by with the UGWF TV Champion, Crash Bandicoot and Crash, congragulations on being awarded that title last night at the offical UGWF Grand Opening. Through everything you've been through, hwo does it feel to have gold around your waist for the first time?"

Crash smiled. "What can I say? It's an honor. I've been through some tough stuff with flying masks, fighting tournaments, racing torunaments, saving the world, heck it's just a day in the life of yoru average Bandicoot. But if I'm going to be the UGWF TV Champion, I'm going to give it my all every night for the fans."

"Well people are also saying that you've made a close bond with your opponent tonight, Banjo?"

The bandicoot fixed his title and slung it over his waist. "Banjo and I have been friends for a long time. To actually wrestle him for my title is going to be great. I'm excited. Either way, win or lose, heck even draw, we're going to do a good job tonight."

**RINGSIDE**

"Wow, now that's a champion." said Leyla.

"I agree." said Kayden. "That match up is up next!"

**TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Unstoppable Powerhouse" Banjo**

After countering the Banjo Bomb into a Inverted Facebuster, Crash nailed Whisper in the Wind and the Swanton for the pin.

"Here is your winner, and still Television champion, Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash helped Banjo up and extended his hand in respect. Banjo smiled and shook it, then raised his arm in victory.

"What a sign of sportsmanship there by Crash and Banjo!" said Kaden. "Not many wrestlers do that anymore."

"Right now though," said Layla. "We got ourselves a hardcore match for the hardcore championship! Last night at the ceremony, Wario and Knuckles had their own little parking lot brawl. Dr Trino was supposed to name Knuckles the Hardcore champion, but he changed his mind when Wario beat Knuckles!"

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Wario v. "The Rabid Echinda" Knuckles**

"The following contest is a hardcore match and it is for the UGWF Hardcore Championship!"

Team Sonic's theme song played and out came a red creature with a kendo stick in his hand.

"Introducing first, from the Mystic Islands, weighing in tonight at 254 pounds, the Rabid Echinda: Knuckles!"

Guitar riffs were heard and a fat, short man in purple overalls with a yellow shirt and yellow cap came out.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 410 pounds, he is the UGWF Hardcore Champion, Wario!"

Knuckles quickly whacked Wario with the kendo stick and hit Wario with everything he had. Wario endured it all and fired back with clobbering rights and lefts. Knuckles tried using technical moves on Wario but he continued to power out of them.

"Knuckles is going to have to play the hardcore game for this one!" said Kayden.

Knuckles roared and charged forward only to get a thunderous clothesline from Wario. The action spilled outside as Wario whacked Knuckles with a steel chair and did a DDT on it for a two count. Eventually, Wario rolled Knuckles back into the ring but out of nowhere, Knuckles delivered a german suplex.

"Beautiful german suplex executed by Knuckles!" said Bastian.

"But wait, he's going for another!" said Leyla.

Knuckles did another one and another and finally a fourth. Then he climbed to the top rope and delivered his finishing move Message From The Gods and covered Wario.

"One two th-no!" said Leyla. "Wario kicked out!"

Knuckles sat on his knees and looked on in disbelief. Then he tried locking in the Guardian's Grip but Wario somehow dragged himself to the ropes.

"Looks like Wario might have hurt his arm!" said Bastian.

But words surprised people as out of nowhere, Wario scooped up Knuckles and hit his finishing move, Arrivaderchi followed up with a big splash for the pin.

"Here is your winner, and still Hardcore champion, Wario!"

"Knuckles was really close that time!" said Kayden. "What an exciting hardcore match!"

"Exciting is definitely the word to use because coming up next, we've got another Vengeance Battle Royal qualification match coming up! Two of our fastest rising stars, Klonoa and Mega Man, are facing off tonight for the spot in the Vengeance Battle Royal!"

"These two guys have been best of friends for years but what will happen in this kind of situation?"

The TiranTron then showed a face of Dr. Trino.

"Good evening to you all. As you may all know, our very first pay-per-view, Vengeance, is coming up in just two more weeks and as many of the people watching on the internet know, I have not chosen a world title match for the vacant world title. So I'm here to make one match for Vengeance. Next week on UGWF, the main event will be Sonic versus Link and the winner of that match will be the first man in the main event at Vengeance."

The crowd went wild.

"HOWEVER," continued Trino. "I want you all to watch this video."

A video was shown of Team Chaotix attacking Link after the ceremony.

"Asa result of this attack, I am making a match for the main event tonight. It will be Espio, Vector, and Falco versus Link, Sheik, and partner of Link's chooisng. That is all."

Kayden looked over to Bastian. "Can you believe this? Sonic vs Link next week on UGWF!"

Bastian smirked. "I know. So are you guys ready for the next match, cuz I sure am!"

**VENGEANCE QUALIFCATION MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa vs "The Blue Bomber" Mega Man**

In a high flying match up, Mega-Man missed the Kryptic Missle and Klonoa used the opportunity to nail Sweet Chin Music and the Cabbitsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Klonoa!"

The two shook hands at the end of the match and left together.

"Another good match!" said Leyla. "I heard Shadow and Captain Falcon are up next!"

"This will be intresting." Said Kayden.

**DR.TRINO'S OFFICE**

Trino was talking into a cell phone when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." said Trino.

In stepped two people. One was a man in blue armor and the other with white armor.

"Ah, BomberMan and MegaMan, just the two I was looking for. How can I help you?"

"Well, after seeing Ganon and Bowser's match," said MegaMan "I wanted to make a match up next week against Ganon and Bowser with me and Bomberman here as their opponents."

Trino sat down in his chair. "Hmm...tell you both what. You've got it. Next week, Ganon and Bowser versus BomberMan and MegaMan."

The mechanical duo smiled and left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Bomber and Mega teaming togethor against Ganon and Bowser?" said Leyla. "Ought to be intresting, next week."

"My odds are still on the tag champs. They are a formidable foe." said Bastian.

"So are the BG team," said Kayden. "But now it's Shadow versus Captain Falcon!"

**SINGLES MATCH: Captain Falcon vs "The Cerebral Assasin" Shadow the Hedgehog**

Shadow won when he hit his finishing move, Omega Driver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Leyla smirked. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Kayden smiled. "I bet you're looking forward to this next match Layla!"

The vixen nodded. "Of course. Amy got really pissed last night because the women's title was awarded to Rogue instead of Amy, so this is going to be a good match up."

"And this all started at the ceremony last night." said Kayden.

The TitanTron video was shown of the rivalry between Rouge and Amy.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman," said Plusle. "My guests at this time, Link and Sheik. Now you two are scheduled to go up against Team Chaotix in a 6-Man Tag Team match later tonight, have you decided on a partner yet?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, but I'd like to keep the element of surprise in my corner tonight. Me and Sheik are a good tea, but I have to admit, The Chaotix are good too. I don't know what kind of beef they have against me but I'm just going to settle it tonight."

They both leave.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well who do you think Link and Sheik's mystery partner is?" asked Leyla.

"I have no clue but knowing Link, I bet he has an ace up his sleeve. But now on to the diva match."

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Rouge the Bat v. Amy "Spitfire" Rose**

Rouge pinned Amy with an Extreme Makeover and the Bat Attack.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's champion, Rouge!"

Amy was throwing a fit inside of the ring as Rouge smirked and left.

"Looks like this is only going to get uglier from here on out." said Bastian.

**BACKSTAGE**

A clip was shown of a door being halfway open with Link and Sheik inside.

"Glad to see you are able to side with us. We'll see you in the Main Event." said Link and the two left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I'm getting pumped!" said Kayden. "The main event is up next!"

Layla laughed. "Easy there wolf boy, it's going to be good. Trust me."

**MAIN EVENT-6 MAN TAG TEAM MATCH-ESPIO, VECTOR, AND FALCO LOMBARDI V. LINK, SHEIK AND ?**

"The following contest is a 6-Man Tag Team Match, and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Team Chaotix's music hits and out comes a chameleon, and a crocodile.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 632 pounds, from Downtown Metropolis, the team of Espio and Vector, Team Chaotix!"

Then a clock was hear ticking and rap music was heard as Falco came out.

"Andtheir tag team partner, from the Venom System, Falco Lombardi!"

Then a rap remix of the hyrule theme played and out came Link and Sheik.

"And there opponents, at a combined weight of 498 pounds, from Hyrule, Link and Sheik!"

All 5 men got into the ring.

"So who is this mystery tag partner that Link's got?" said Kayden.

Suddenly, the Star Fox theme played.

"And their tag team partner, from the Lylat system in Corneria, Fox McCloud!"

All 6 men were now in the ring and the action was on. It took a lot of timed menaveurs but it took Link's finishing move the Triforce of Pain on Espio for him to tap out.

"Here are your winners, Link, Sheik, and Fox McCloud!"

"What a way to end tonight's exciting episode of UGWF!" said Matt.

"Yeah, I cannot wait for next time, this was just the first episode! And like people say, the first is always the classic!" said Layla.

"Well thanks for joining us at the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation! Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**GANONDORF AND KING BOWSER DEF. DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG**

**MARIO PINNED CONKER**

**CRASH BANDICOOT PINNED CONKER**

**WARIO PINNED KNUCKLES**

**KLONOA PINNED MEGAMAN**

**SHADOW PINNED CAPTAIN FALCON**

**ROUGE PINNED AMY ROSE**

**LINK, SHEIK, AND FOX MCCLOUD DEF. ESPIO, VECTOR, AND FALCO LOMBARDI**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK'S PREVIEW**

**ROUGE V. AMY V. PEACH**

**MEGAMAN AND BOMBERMAN V. GANONDORF AND KING BOWSER**

**SHADOW V. KNUCKLES**

**SONIC V. LINK**

* * *

**VENGEANCE MATCHES**

**6 MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE VACANT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MARIO V. KLONOA V. ? V. ? V. ? V. ?**

**VACANT WORLD TITLE MATCH-SONIC/LINK V. ?/? **


	2. Week 2 UPDATED

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-VACANT**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Homicidal, Sucidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-GANONDORF AND BOWSER**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-WARIO**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-ROUGE THE BAT**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-VACANT**

* * *

**WEEK 2**

The familiar pyro and theme music for the new set of the UGWF played as the pyro went off with missle like fireworks and wheel arches around them went off. The crowd cheered wildly as the broadcast team, Team Xtreme, came to the broadcast booth.

"We are live from the Grand Hyrule stadium in Hyrule and tonight, we've got a wilf main event! Hello everyone I'm Prince Kaden Seyak and I'm here with my broadcast collagues, Matt Htranok and Layla Fray!"

"I'm excited for tonight! We have two more Vengeance qualifcation matches and one for a spot in the main event at Vengeance!" said Layla.

"Don't forget our tag team title match, Bomber Man and Mega Man get to face off against Ganon and Bowser tonight! But enough talk, let's get our first match of the evening started. Earlier this night, Rouge was injured and is unable to compete tonight so now this match is one on one." Said Matt.

**SINGLES MATCH-Amy Rose v. Peach**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it will determine the Number One contender for the UGWF Women's Championship at Vengeance!"

The Team Sonic theme played and Amy came out with her boyfriend, Sonic.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose!"

Then Team Mario's theme played and Mario came out with Peach.

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Mario, Princess Peach!"

"Last week on UGWF, Mario beat Conker to get a spot in that Intercontinental Battle Royal at Vengeance and Mario wasn't a happy camper after he found out he wasn't eligible to be in the main event or even part of the mix at Vengeance." Said Kaden. "Our cameras caught up with Mario earlier this evening to let him get out a few words to the General Manager."

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT IN DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING AROUND HER TRINO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MAIN EVENT AT VENGEANCE, NOT SOME GUYS LIKE SONIC OR FOX! NOW I DEMAND MY TITLE SHOT!"

Dr. Trino remained unfazed. "You're in no posistion at all to make demands!"

Mario grew angrier. "I am a wrestling god Trino! I deserve that title shot and you had better give it to me or I swear to god I will come back, guns a blazin!"

"Now you listen here Mario! You need to get a reality check because if you threaten me one more time, your ass if fired! Now I can see why you're angry, so sit down and calm down before I really lose my temper."

Defeated socially, Mario sat down.

"Look, how about I do this? Next week, right on UGWF, you'll get your title shot…but you'll be going one on one with Fox! Now take it or leave it!"

"Fine."

**RINGSIDE**

"Wow." Said Layla. "I have never seen Mario snap like that before. Do you think he could snap again tonight?"

"I don't know but-hey!" yelled Matt. "These two divas aren't going to wait for the bell, they're going at it right now!"

Indeed, a wild cat fight had erupted in the middle of the ring, then the two divas got into a lock up until Amy pushed Peach back, with the ref getting in the middle. Peach took advantage by getting a cheap shot and a few kicks to the gut then whipping her into the other corner. She charged and Amy ducked and tried a sunset flip but Peach sat down and held onto the ropes, but the ref saw it.

"Good call ref!" said Sonic. Mario grunted and took a steel chair and sat down at ringside.

Amy took control with a hammer lock and turned it into an overhead inverted suplex for a two count. Peach tried a dropkick, but Amy dodged and slapped Peach right across the face. Amy felt it then did a lou thesz press onto Peach, swinging hard lefts and rights until Peach threw her off. Amy fought back with a lot of heart but a missed clothesline allowed Peach to hit the Chick Kick on Amy for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Peach!"

"Peach picking up an impressive victory tonight!" said Kaden.

"Amy was close, she put up a good fight too." said Matt.

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Luigi was sitting in the back, reading the papers when he noticed Mario.

"Mario! Hey wait up bro!"

Mario grunted and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"Jeez, calm down will ya? Look, I got a match up with Banjo in a bit for that qualification thingy at Vengeance, so like…could you maybe be in my corner or something tonight?"

"Why bother? I thought a wimp like you could handle things on your own for once!"

With that, Mario stormed off with a very confused Luigi standing backstage.

**RINGSIDE**

"Aww poor Luigi." Said Layla.

"Poor Luigi?" said Kaden. "What the heck is eating Mario?"

"Beats me." Said Matt.

"Anyway, on with our next match up, this one is going to be brutal tonight."

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Cerebral Assasin" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

Despite hsi best efforts, after missing Message from the Gods and being hti with a hard spinebuster, Shadow finished off Knuckles with a Omega Driver for the 3 Count.

"Here is your winner, Shadow!"

"Shadow is going to Vengeance and Knuckles doesn't look too happy about that, he lost yet again!" said Bastian.

"Maybe something is wrong?" said Leyla.

"I doubt it." Said Kayden. "We got a new hardcore match up next."

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Wario v. Donkey Kong**

"The following is a hardcore match and it is for the Hardcore Championship!"

Team DK's music hit.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Congo jungles, weighing at 322 pounds, Donkey Kong!"

Wario's theme hit.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 410 pounds, he is the UGWF Hardcore Champion, Wario!"

The two stared eachother down until Wario taunted DK into coming forward. The two fought hard until DK brought out the artillery. Wario was whipped into the steel steps, then whacked him with the ring bell. DK came back with a trash can lid, smashing Wario's head hard. The action spilled to the crowd where Wario nailed Arrivaderchi on the concrete floor for a two count.

"How did DK kick out of that?" said Kaden.

Wario then dragged DK back into the the ring and set up two chairs by opening them then placed a trash can onto the chairs. Suddenly, a figure came running through the crowd with a kendo stick.

"Hey!" yelled Layla. "It's Knuckles! I thought he left?"

Knuckles ran in and whacked Wario multiple times over the head with the kendo stick before going to the top rope and doing a spin kick with the kendo stick until Wario drove Knuckles out. DK suddenly came too and grabbed Wario into a full nelson.

"The Banana Lock! The Banana lock is locked in!" said Matt.

Wario tried to power out of it but DK turned it into a full nelson suplex onto the trash can, then pinned Wario.

"Here is your winner, and the new UGWF Hardcore Champion, DK!"

Knuckles watched as DK celebrated in the ring while Wario left a very pissed off former champion.

"Knuckles getting some revenge against Wario by costing him the Hardcore title!" said Bastian. "Wario doesn't look too happy."

"Well why wouldn't he be? He just got screwed by Knuckles!" said Kayden.

"Nobody likes to be screwed Kayden," said Layla. "I think the feud between Wario and Knuckles is gonan get ugly from here on in."

**BACKSTAGE INTERVIEW**

"I'm standing by with Link and Link, you are going to go one on one against Sonic tonight for a place in the main event at Vengeance for the UGWF title." Said Plusle. "What are your thoughts going into the match later tonight?"

"Well this is my first time going up against a guy like Sonic for the first time ever, I'm nervous I admit, but I'm still looking forward to it."

"One more question, if you do win tonight and win at Vengeance, what kind of champion will you be?"

"One you can be proud of." Link walked off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Wow." Said Kayden. "Link is pumped tonight!"

"Who wouldn't be?" said Leyla. "Being in the main event gives anybody goosebumps but for high stakes like this, it's going to be good! We got another good match up coming up next!"

**SINGLES MATCH-Conker the Squirrel v. Sheik**

Sheik won when Conker missed a dropkick and got the Sheik Kick for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Sheik!"

Conker sat up and held his head, then got up and looked back at Sheik.

"That's the second time he's lost Leyla!" said Bastian. "This could be the start of a bad losing streak..."

"Speaking of streaks, we got the tag team champions up next against Mega Man and Bomber Man!"

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Ganondorf and King Bowser v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Tag Team Championship!"

A techno hard rock remix of the MegaMan theme played and two men in blue and white armor came out.

"Introducing first, from the Cyberworld, at a combined weight of 290 pounds, the team of Bomber-Man and Mega-Man: The Techno Twisters!"

Ganon and Bowser's theme played.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 523 pounds, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions, Ganondorf and King Bowser!"

"Last week on UGWF, Bomber-Man and Mega-Man were granted a title shot against the tag champs and now, maybe the might want to regret their decision."

The match started with Bowser and Megam Man in a staredown. The two locked up in the middle of the ring and suprisingly, Mega Man overpowered Bowser. Bowser was driven back into the corner with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Bowser just got overpowered by Mega-Man!" said. "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"No, and I think Bowser just tagged in Ganon!"

Ganon took his time and this time, overpowered Mega-Man and tossed him into the turnbuckle and powered out with a hard series of punches. Suddenly, DK and Diddy came out and rushed to the ring and attacked Ganon and Bowser. The ref saw this and rang the bell.

"Here are your winners by disqualification, and still the tag team champions, Ganon and Bowser!"

DK and Diddy stared down Bomber-Man and Mega-Man in the ring and started yelling at one another.

"Uh-oh...this doesn't look good..." said Kaden.

The two teams brawled against one another until referees came out and seperated them.

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-Luigi v. "The Unstoppavle Powerhouse" Banjo**

Even after nailing the Twist of Fate, Banjo stioll kicked otu and pinned Luigi with a Banjo Bomb and a spear for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Banjo!"

"Banjo is going to Vengeance!" said Kayden.

"Yeah, but Luigi didn't seem in his game tonight after what Mario said." said Leyla.

**NON TITLE MATCH-"The Homicidal, Sucidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot v. Silver the Hedgehog**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Crash's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 212 pounds, he is the UGWF Television Champion, Crash Bandicoot!"

"Dreams of an Absolution" played and out came a white creature.

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 234 pounds, Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Silver is quite an impressive athelete!" said Bastian.

"Crash is going to have his hands full tonight."

The two locked up center of the ring until Silver used a double leg takedown into a headlock. Crash countered with a leg scissors and tried a roll up on Silver who kicked out. Crash got Silver in a headlock until Silver pushed Crash up against the ropes and pushed him off. As Crash bounced back, he got hit with a dropkick to the knee by Silver and then taken down into an ankle lock.

"Silver calls that The Emerald Lock." said Kayden.

Crash sensed this and rolled with the momentum to send Silver out to the outside. The crowd cheered for the good match so far as Silver looked back at Crash.

"Looks to me like Crash outwrestled Silver!" said Bastian.

Crash then ran to the ropes bounced off and tried a baseball slide which he missed and Silver dropkicked Crash into the steel steps, his head bouncing off the steps.

"Oww...that must have really hurt." said Leyla.

Silver rolled Crash into the ring for a two count. Silver started to work on the leg of Crash and the two of them continued to fight. Crash finally knocked down Silver with a stiff kick to the head and then climbed the top rope. Silver quickly got up and gave a hard superplex.

"Both men down in the center of the ring!" said Kayden.

Silver got up first and then quickly hooked on the Emerald Lock and Crash was trapped in the center of the ring. Silver screamed at Crash and Crash tapped the mat furiously.

"Here is your winner, Silver!"

Crash was in the ring holding his leg as Silver walked away.

"Silver and Crash put on a good show this night." said Leyla.

"Looks like Silver might have hurt Crash's leg." said Kayden.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, the second participant in the main event tonight, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic, how does it feel to be in the main event tonight?" said Plusle.

"It's a great feeling, but I'm not gonna let anything stop me from winning the UGWF World Title. I've always fought hard and this match up tonight will be no diffrent."

Sonic left.

**RINGSIDE**

"A creature of not many words." said Leyla.

"Well actions do speak louder then words and our main event is up next!"

Dr. Trino appeared on the TitanTron.

"Good evening people of Hyrule, I am here to announce a couple of new matches tonight for Vengance. Next week on UGWF, we are going to have a Triple Threat Hardcore Match featuring DK, Wario, and Knuckles." The crowd cheered.

"Also, I have decided to have Crash Bandicoot one on one with Silver for the Television Title at Vengeance and it will be a Submission match!"

"A submission match!" yelled Bastian. "Awesome!"

"Keep your cool Bastian." laughed Kyaden.

"One last thing, next week, we will have the main event with Mario versus Fox for a spot in the main event at Vengeance and two more qualifying matches for the Battle Royal. That is all."

The crowd cheered.

"Wow, I can't wait for Vengeance!" said Leyla.

"Neither can I! Our main event is up next!"

**MAIN EVENT-VENGEANCE WORLD TITLE QUALIFYING MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog vs Link**

Sonic pinned Link after he hit the Sonic Driver on Link for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Sonic!"

"What a way to end tonight's episode of UGWF with Sonic going to Vengeance!" said Bastian.

"That's all the time we have for tonight! Good night everybody!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**PEACH PINNED AMY**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-SHADOW PINNED KNUCKLES**

**DK PINNED WARIO TO WIN THE HARDCORE TITLE**

**SHEIK DEF. CONKER**

**GANON AND BOWSER DEF. BOMBER-MAN AND MEGA-MAN BY DQ**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-BANJO PINNED LUIGI**

**SILVER PINNED CRASH**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-SONIC PINNED LINK**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK'S PREVIEW**

**DK V. WARIO V. KNUCKLES**

**ESPIO V. CAPTAIN FALCON**

**ROUGE V. PEACH**

**TAILS V. LUIGI**

**FOX V. MARIO**

* * *

**VENGEANCE MATCHES **

**6-MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE VACANT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-MARIO V. KLONOA V. SHADOW V. BANJO V. ? V. ?**

**CRASH V. SILVER-SUBMISSION MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP**

**VACANT WORLD TITLE MATCH-SONIC V. FOX/MARIO**


	3. Week 3 UPDATED

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-VACANT**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TAG TITLES-GANON AND BOWSER**

**HARDCORE TITLE-DONKEY KONG**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-ROUGE THE BAT**

* * *

"We are just 6 days away from Vengeance and we are coming to you live from the Mushroom Kingdom dome! I'm Kayden Seyak with my broadcast partner Bastian Htarnok!" 

"Thanks and it is for us to inform you that Leyla is not a part of the broadcast team, now she's our offical interviewer." Said Bastian.

"So with that out of the way, let's get our first match up started!"

**SINGLES MATCH-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. Luigi**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Team Sonic's theme hit.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, The Inovator of Violence: Tails!"

Team Mario's theme hit.

"And the challenger, weighing in tonight at 221 pounds, the Mushroom Kingdom's own: Luigi!"

The crowd went wild for their hometown hero.

"One heck of a reception for one half of the Mario Brothers!" said Kayden.

Luigi and Tails had a stare down until Tails extended his hand. Luigi looked down at it then shook it.

"Good show of respect there by Luigi and Tails." said Bastian.

The two locked up center of the ring and Tails drove Luigi into the corner, getting off a clean break until Tails tried a clothesline which Luigi dodged and got in some stiff kicks to the gut then into a suplex. Tails fought back with attacking Luigi's knees, then bounced off the ropes and delivered a hard dropkick right to the jaw of Luigi for a two count. Tails got Luigi into a leg lock but Luigi got out of it and whipped Tails off the ropes. Tails ducked the clothesline and did a front flip, the ropes allowing him to bounce off, and hit a hard reverse elbow for another two count. Luigi continued his offense and used his strength to use a powerslam for another two count. The two of them hit hard high flying moves but it wasn't until Luigi finally got in a front headlock.

"Wait, I think he's going for it!" said Kayden.

"You're right!" said Bastian. "The Twist of Fate!"

Luigi hit it and climbed the turnbuckle and delivered a top rope leg drop but Tails got his foot on the bottom rope. Luigi picked Tails up but out of nowhere, Tails grabbed Luigi and delivered a hard T-Bone Suplex.

"Tails calls that one The Two Tailed Assault!" said the wolf.

Tails quickly jumped to the top rope and delivered the Five Star FoxSplash for the pin..

"Here is your winner, Tails!"

"What an exciting match and what a way to kick off tonight!" said Bastian.

**DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

The door opened and in came Bomber-Man and Mega-Man.

"Trino!" said Mega-Man. "We want a re-match against Ganon and Bowser tonight!"

Trino turned his chair around. "Why should I give it to you? You had your chance last week and you lost."

"Don't forget it was by disqualification by the DK Krew." Said Bomber-Man.

"Point taken." Said Trino.

"So we deserve a tag team title shot against the tag champs!" said Mega Man.

Trino got up. "Let me see…tell you what, I'm going to make a Number One contender's match for the Tag Team Championship. Tonight, you two will go one on one with Espio and Vector and the team who wins will face Bowser and Ganon at Vengeance!"

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man looked at eachother and nodded. "Fine by us." The two of them left.

**RINGSIDE**

"This ought to be interesting!" said Kayden.

Bastian nodded. "Speaking of which, we have got ourselves another qualifying match for Vengeance!"

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-Sheik VS Conker the Squirrel**

Conker pinned Sheik with the Nutcracker and the Squirel Wrath Splash.

"Here is your winner, Conker!"

"Conker is now settling the score at one win a piece!" said Kayden.

"He got lucky that time, let's hope his luck continues in the battle royal this Sunday." Said Bastian.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time to settle another score and by that I mean the Hardcore Triple Threat Title match!"

**HARDCORE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-Donkey Kong v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. Wario**.

"The following contest is a Hardcore Triple Threat match for the Hardcore championship!"

Team Sonic's theme played.

"Introducing first, from the Mystic Islands, weighing in tonight at 254 pounds, The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"Knuckles has been dieing to get his hands on Wario for some time now and this might be his chance!" said Kayden.

"But he's got to worry about DK too." Said Bastian. "Triple Threat rules apply and since this is for the Hardcore title, there are no countouts, and no disqualifications. First guy to get a pinfall or submission is the champ."

Wario's theme played.

"Introducing the second participant, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 410 pounds, Wario!"

"Last week, Knuckles screwed Wario out of the Hardcore title and Wario sure as hell doesn't look too happy tonight!" said Bastian.

Team DK's music hit.

"And the final participant, from the Conjo jungles, weighing in tonight at 322 pounds, he is the Hardcore Champion, DK!"

All three participants met in the ring Wario and Knuckles looked over at DK, then back at eachother. There was a small nod between them until they double teamed DK.

"Good strategy!" said Bastian.

Knuckles then lowblowed Wario and drove him down to the mat with a DDT for a two count.

"On second thought…never mind." Said Bastian.

Wario and Knuckles fought hard against eachother until DK came to and dug under the ring. He brought out a table and set it up outside, unbeknowest to Wario and Knuckles. DK came in locked in the Banana Lock on Wario. Knuckles crept up behind DK and gave him a german suplex, sending Wario flying out of the ring right through the table.

"Wow!" said Kayden. "Wario really got nailed hard on that one!

Knuckles got his kendo stick out and came off the top rope with it, knocking DK to the ground. Knuckles ascended the turnbuckle and delivered Message From The Gods but still got a two count. Knuckles then got out a steel chain and wrapped it around his fist. He aimed for DK but Wario grabbed Knuckles and gave him Arrivaderchi, but Knuckles kicked out. Wario came over to DK but he kicked out as well and locked in the Banana Lock once more on Wario. Knuckles saw his chance and nailed DK with the chained fist then was hoisted into the air by Wario for another Dominator.

"This could be it!" said Bastian.

But it wasn't. Out of nowhere, Knuckles reversed it into the crossface.

"The Guardian's Grip! The Guardian's Grip! Knuckles has it locked in! Is Wario going to tap??"

Suddenly, DK came back and whacked Knuckles in the back of the head with brass knuckles, then threw Wario over the top rope and locked in the Banana Lock once more. Knuckles fought back hard but he slowly faded and the ref called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, and still Hardcore Champion, DK!"

"Knuckles had Wario beat!" said Kayden.

"If it weren't for DK of course." remarked the falcon.

Knuckles got to his feet and took a microphone. "DK! You got lucky this time! I want to challenge you for the Hardcore title at Vengeance! Steel Chain match! YOU AND ME!"

The crowd went wild as DK nodded.

"A Steel Chain match for the Hardcore Championship? This is really getting interesting!" said Kayden.

"Coming up next, we have the Women's championship! Last week, Peach beat Amy to face Rouge tonight and if she wins, she could be defending that title at Vengeance!" said Bastian.

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Rouge the Bat v. Princess Peach**

Rouge pinned Peach with a roll up and an assist from the ropes.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's champion, Rouge!"

Rouge was celebrating in the ring while Amy came out and attacked Rouge and Peach attackedAmy until the referees separated them all. Trino's music played and he came out.

"Now wait just a minute there!" said Trino. "You three aren't going to settle this are you? If not, I'll settle it for you! Rouge will be putting her Women's title on the line this Sunday against Peach AND Amy in a Triple Threat Elimination match!"

The crowd cheered this decision as the three divas had a stare down as Rouge held her title high.

"This is just what we can expect at Vengeance!" said Kayden.

"We've got a badass match card so far!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Leyla Fray and my guest at this time is Fox McCloud and Fox, you're going to be facing Mario tonight for a spot in the main event at Vengeance. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

"There isn't much I know, all I know is that I have on goal: Win the UGWF World Title. And as far as I'm concerned, I've got a roadblock: Mario. If he wants to get in my way, I thrive on challenges. And once I beat him and I go on to beat Sonic at Vengeance, you'll be looking at the first ever UGWF Champion and the greatest of all time."

Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Now that is determination in a nutshell for ya!" said Bastian.

"The main event is going to get good tonight Bastian." Said Kayden. "Mario is gonna get a run for his money."

"What I'm waiting for is the tag team match up next!"

**TAG TEAM NUMBER ONE CONTEDRSHIP MATCH-Vector and Espio v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

Mega-Man pinned Espio after both Mega-Man and Bomber-Man nailed the Eliminator.

"Here are your winners, Bomber-Man and Mega-Man!"

"Now this is where things start-HEY!" yelled Kayden.

Ganon and Bowser came out with steel chairs and attacked both teams, leveling them both out.

"We're warning you punks!" said Bowser. "You mess with the Duo of Darkness, you're messing with the impossible! You earned your little title shot but take us on in No Holds Barred tag team match!"

Bowser tossed the mic away and he and Ganon posed with the tag belts.

"You know…" said Bastian. "They could do it."

"Do what?" said Kayden.

"Retain the titles. Bowser and Ganon are a cohesive unit, I don't know if anyone can take the titles away from them."

"Well, you never know Bastian. You never know."

**NON TITLE MATCH-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot v. Falco Lombardi**

Crash pinned after Falco missed a moonsault which allowed Crash to nail Whisper in the Wind, and then the Swanton for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

Suddenly, a figure came out from under the ring with a steel chair. He nailed Crash in the back of the and grabbed a mic.

"Wait a sec!" yelled Kayden. "That's Silver!"

Silver took the mic, but still got booed. "You think I'm not going to walk out of Vengeance with the TV Title? Think again because this is only a small sample of what will happen in six nights!"

Silver took the chair and bashed Crash's leg 4 times until the referess came out and stopped him.

"About damn time!" said Bastian.

"But it looks like the damage may have been..Crash doesn't look good."

Crash was groaning in pain as he held his ankle.

"Hope Crash can pull through…" said Kayden. "Up next, our final Vengeance Battle Royal match!"

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-Link v. Captain Falcon**

Captain Falcon made Link tap to the Falcon Figure 4.

"Here is your winner and the final superstar in the Vengeance Battle Royal, Captain Falcon!"

"Captain Falcon is the final entrant, this is really going to be good!" said Bastian.

"Mario, Shadow, Klonoa, Banjo, Conker, and now Captain Falcon. One of these men could walk out of Vengeance as the new Intercontinental champion!"

"They've all got good chances…but now it's time for the main event!"

**MAIN EVENT-VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and the winner will advance to Vengeance in the main event!"

Team Mario's theme hit.

"Introducing first, weighing in tonight at 297 pounds, The Wrestling God and the Mushroom Kingdom's own: MARIO!"

The crowd cheered loud, but some booed Mario.

"What I still don't understand is why Trino let Mario be in the main event when he is already in the Vengeance Battle Royal?" said Kayden.

"Maybe Mario is trying for double gold?" said Bastian.

Team Starfox's theme played.

"And his opponent, from the Lylat system in Corneria, weighing in tonight at 235 pounds, The Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"Fox getting a huge opportunity to win it all at Judgement day!" said Kaden. "Can he beat Mario tonight and show the world what he's made of?"

"I got to talk with Fox earlier tonight and he was pumped." said Bastian.

Fox and Mario locked up center of the ring until Mario got Fox in a headlock. The two played a little technicality in their arsenal. Everything was going well until Mario took a cheap shot at Fox.

"OOOO! Mario just decked Fox!" said Bastian. "He's turned this into a brawl!"

Mario and Fox fought with hard suplexs and hard DDT's. Mario hoisted Fox into the air and powerbombed Fox hard for a two count. They continued to brawl and after a superplex, Mario nailed Fox in the back with a hard kick and bouncing off the ropes with a full head of steam, Mario aimed straight for Fox's head.

"The Fire-Arm! He got it! It's over!" yelled Kayden.

But Fox kicked out. Mario sat up in disbelief and proceded to try it again. Suddenly, Fox ducked and hit his finishing move when he delivered a jumping cutter.

"Fox hit the Diamond Cutter on Mario! Cover!" yelled Bastian.

The ref counted three and Mario kicked out one second too late.

"Here is your winner, Fox McCloud!"

"Fox now has a chance to win the ultimate prize! If he can beat Mario AND Sonic he will be forever remmembered as a legend!" said Kayden.

"Well thanks for joining us tonight and we'll see you all at Vengeance!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**TAILS PINNED LUIGI**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-CONKER PINNED SHEIK**

**DK DEF. KNUCKLES AND WARIO TO RETAIN HARDCORE TITLE**

**ROUGE PINNED PEACH**

**BOMBER-MAN AND MEGA-MAN DEF. ESPIO AND VECTOR**

**CRASH PINNED FALCO**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-CAPTAIN FALCON DEF. LINK BY SUBMISSION**

**VENGEANCE QUALIFICATION MATCH-FOX PINNED MARIO**

* * *

**VENGEANCE MATCHES**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-ROUGE V. AMY V. PEACH-TRIPLE THREAT ELIMINATION MATCH**

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-DK V. KNUCKLES-STEEL CHAIN MATCH**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-GANON AND BOWSER V. BOMBER-MAN AND MEGA-MAN-NO HOLDS BARRED**

**TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-CRASH V. SILVER-SUBMISSION MATCH**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ROYAL-MARIO V. KLONOA V. SHADOW V. BANJO V. ESPIO**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Impact Player" FOX MCCLOUD V. "The Franchise" SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**


	4. Vengeance UPDATED

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD TITLE-TO BE DECIDED**

**TELEVISION TITLE-CRASH BANDICOOT**

**TAG TITLES-GANON AND BOWSER**

**HARDCORE-DK**

**WOMEN'S TITLE-ROUGE THE BAT**

**INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-TO BE DECIDED **

* * *

**VENGEANCE**

The UGWF Arena lit up with dozens of pyro and fireworks as the camera's panned over the huge audience, cheering wildly.

"We are live from the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Arena and this is Vengeance, our first ever pay per view! I'm Kaden Seyak along side my broadcast colleague Matt Htarnok!"

"Thanks Kaden and we've got a wild show tonight! 4 titles are going to be on the line with 2 vacant! We'll explain more as the night progresses but now it is time for our first match of the evening. 3 of the most talented divas in our business are going to do battle for the Women's Championship in a Triple Threat Elimination match!"

"Rouge defends her title against Amy Rose and Princess Peach!" said Kaden. "Expect a high flying match up!"

**TRIPLE THREAT ELIMINATION MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-Rouge v. Amy v. Peach**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination Match and it is for the Women's Championship!"

Team Sonic's theme played and Amy came out in her usual gear with a bandanna on her head.

"Introducing first, Amy Rose!"

Peach's theme music played.

"The second participant, Princess Peach!"

"Feelin Me" played and Rouge came out in a sexy skirt and black tube top.

"And the final participant, she is the Women's champion, Rouge!"

The three participants met in the ring and Amy and Peach immediately went for eachother. Rouge got out of the ring and simply watched them both fight. Eventually, she got back in the ring after Peach threw her back in. The two of them ganged up on Rouge and delivered a Double DDT. Rouge managed to get up but got the Chick Kick from Peach and an inverted swinging neckbreaker by Amy. Then they both covered Rouge for the pin.

**1****st**** Eliminated: Rouge.**

"I don't believe this!" said Kaden. "Rouge is eliminated!"

"And you know what that means! We're going to have a new Women's champion tonight!"

Amy and Peach had a small staredown before Amy slapped Peach. She slapped her back, Amy got a lou thesz press on Peach and threw out some lefts and rights until Peach threw her off. The two bounced off the ropes and even hit a crossbody against eachother. Peach climbed the top rope and proceeded to deliver a doube axehandle until Amy blocked it and delivered her inverted swinging neckbreaker for the pin.

**2nd Eliminated: Peach**

"Here is your winner and the new Women's champion, Amy Rose!"

"Amy has done it!" said Matt. "She beat Peach and Rouge and now she's our new Women's champion!"

"Congrats to Amy on her victory! And now it's time for us to have the Hardcore Championship match! DK goes one on one against the hard hitting Knuckles!" said Kaden.

"But don't forget the added stipulation that Knuckles made! This is going to be a Steel Chain match!" said Matt.

"And this all started when DK won the Hardcore championship from Wario."

Highlights were shown of the first three weeks of the UGWF and the Hardcore title.

**STEEL CHAIN MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-Knuckles v. DK**

"The following contest is a Steel Chain match and it is for the Hardcore Championship!"

Knuckle's music hit.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Mystic Islands, weighing in tonight at 254 pounds, Knuckles!"

DK's music hit.

"And his opponent, from the Congo Jungles, weighing in tonight at 322 pounds, he is the Hardcore Champion, DK!"

"Knuckles isn't going to wait for the bell!" said Matt.

Knuckles charged with his kendo stick and whacked Dk with his kendo stick multiple times until DK dropped the title belt. Knuckles quickly grabbed it and slammed DK in the head with it but still got a two count. Knuckles dug under the ring and brought out a trash can but DK's massive fist punched it right into Knuckles face for a two count. DK rolled Knuckles into the ring and placed him in the corner sitting down.

"What is DK doing?" said Kaden.

DK then charged with a head of steam and while Knuckles was getting up, DK leaped onto Knuckles with a stinger splash. As Knuckles wobbled, DK gave him a belly to belly suplex for a two count. DK dug under the ring and set up a table outside, then took the trash can and bashed Knuckles over the head with it for another two count. Knuckles suddenly came back with hard rights and lefts and picked up the trash can and delivered hard hits from his kendo stick, rattling the can and DK.

"Owch…" said Matt. "That's gotta hurt."

Knuckles took advantage of the table outside and brought out a steel chair. He waited until DK took the garbage can off his head and Knuckles blasted DK over the head with the chair and dragged him to the outside where he planned to whip DK into the steps, but got reversed into Knuckles going shoulder first into the steel steps. DK then got out another steel chair but Knuckles quickly grabbed the ring bell and whacked it into the chair, sending DK backwards onto the table.

"Uh-oh…Knuckles has that look in his eye!" said Kaden.

Knuckles crossed his throat with his thumb and climbed to the top rope, then he delivered the Message From The Gods to DK through the table but DK barley kicked out. Knuckles got up and grabbed the steel chain from the turnbuckle and took off the turnbuckle padding, then wrapped the chain around the metal part and put DK in a corner. He whipped him but he once again got reversed and got the steel chain in the face. He fell back and DK got another two count.

DK became frustrated and dug under the ring, but then stopped and came back in. Knuckles was up against the turnbuckle with the chain and quickly wrapped it around his fist.

"Uh-oh!" said Matt. "DK look out!"

It was too late. Knuckles whacked DK in the head with the steel chain and swooped around him, delivering a hard German suplex. Then another. But just when Knuckles was about to do a third, he very quickly took DK down to the mat with an armbar and wrapped the chain around DK's throat, then proceded to lock in the crossface.

"The Guardian's Grip!" said Kaden. "With the steel chain! DK's gonna tap!"

DK screamed in pain and tapped the mat furiously.

"Here is your winner, and the new Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

Knuckles was presented the belt as he held it high on the second turnbuckle.

"Knuckles has won the hardcore title! I didn't think he could, but he did it!" said Kaden.

"I'm starting to think that maybe all the titles could change hands tonight Kaden!" said Matt.

"Yeah, and we might see another one up next! The Television title is on the line as Crash defends the title against Silver in a Submission match!"

"We've seen Crash tap out to the Emerald Lock before, could it happen again tonight?"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Layla Fray here and my guest at this time, he is one of the participants in the Battle Royal later tonight, Klonoa. This is your first ever pay per view match and you are going up against the odds o Mario, Shadow, Espio, Banjo, and Conker. What are your thoughts heading into this match?"

"My thoughts? Well it's not a walk in the park to survive this kind of match up. But with a title hanging in the balance, that's all the motivation I need to win this match tonight. And if Shadow, Mario, or anyone else wants to get in my way, I'm not stopping them. But I WILL win this match up, and I WILL walk out of Vengeance the first ever Intercontinental Champion."

Klonoa left.

**RINGSIDE**

"That Battle Royal match is coming on later tonight, but let's get the next match up underway!"

**SUBMISSION MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-Crash v. Silver**

"The following contest is a submission match and it is for the Television Championship!"

Crash's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 212 pounds, he is the UGWF Television Champion, Crash Bandicoot!"

Silver's music hit.

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 234 pounds, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Despite having an injured leg, Crash fought hard and the two showed off some expert submission moves and mat wrestling and Crash was once again dominant. Crash didn't know very many submission moves and was once locked in the Emerald Lock again on Crash's bad leg.

"Crash is screaming in pain! His ankle might be torn in half if he doesn't make it to the ropes!" yelled Kaden.

Crash did everything he could and finally made it to the ropes, but his leg was badly hurt. Crash then tried a few new submission moves and locked in a muta lock. This is similar to like what Melina is using now.

"Silver doesn't look good! He's fading!"

Silver did, but very slowly and when the ref raised Silver's hand the third time and it dropped, the ref called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, and still Television champion, Crash!"

"Despite the injury, Crash retains!" said Matt.

"I guess I was wrong, Crash really does know how to play both games. That Muta lock…wow. It's such a hard move to pull off." Said Kaden.

Referees came out and helped Crash to the back.

"Up next, the tag team champs, Bowser and Ganon, are in action against the team they beat 2 weeks ago, Bomber-Man and Mega-Man." Said Matt.

"The MegaBomb team are good, but I don't think they have a chance tonight. Especially under No Holds Barred Rules."

**NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Ganon and Bowser v. Bomber-Man and Mega-Man**

Bowser pinned Bomber-Man when Bowser and Ganon double chokeslammed both Bomber-Man and Mega-Man through tables for a double pinfall.

"Here are your winners, and still Tag Team Champions, Bowser and Ganon!"

"Well, I hate to say this, but I told you so Kaden!" said Matt.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it…" said Kaden.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Layla here with my next guest, Fox McCloud and Fox, you'll be going up against Sonic later tonight for the vacant World title. What are your thoughts on making it this far?"

"I got here because I earned it. Simple as that. Sonic's a good fighter and but hey, you know me, I can hit the Diamond Cutter out of any angle, anywhere, and at anytime. If there is anybody who deserves to be the first World champion, it's going to be me: FOX MCCLOUD!"

Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

"That battle royal is up next!" said Kaden. "But let's take you all back to the UGWF Grand Opening Ceremony and show you how this all came to be."

A highlight video was shown of the ceremony and the qualification matches. Plus, there were 4 other interviews to watch with Mario, Conker, Espio, and Shadow.

"Matt, let me tell you, this is going to be wild!" said Kaden.

"You bet, and the match is right now!"

**6-MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE VACANT INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-Mario v. Klonoa v. Shadow v. Banjo v. Conker v. Espio**

"The following contest is a 6-Man Battle Royal and the winner will become the first ever Intercontinental champion! Now the rules are simple, the match will start off with 2 superstars in the ring and the other 4 around the ring. A superstar can be eliminated by pinfall and submission. When that happens, the next superstar who drew the next entrant will enter the ring. This will continue until 5 superstars are eliminated and the winner will becoem the first ever Intercontinental champion!"

Shadow's music hit.

"Introducing the first participant, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 212 pounds, Shadow!"

Klonoa's theme hit.

"The second participant, from Lunatea, weighing in tonight at 220 pounds, Klonoa!"

Mario's theme hit.

"The third participant, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario!"

Conker's theme hit.

"The fourth participant, Conker!"

Espio's theme hit.

"The fifth participant, Espio!"

Banjo's theme hit.

"And the final participant, Banjo!"

Conker and Espio started in the ring. Shadow, Banjo, Mario, and Klonoa watched. Conker and Espio locked up center of the ring and fought hard against eachother. Espio showed off some of his unique style and moves, using mutliple variations of suplexes. Conker tried dropkicks and hurrancanranas, but nothing could slow down Espio. Eventually, Espio caught Conker in the air and gave him his fisherman suplex with the bridge for the three count.

**1st Eliminated: Conker**

"Conker's been eliminated!" said Kaden. "Who's up next?"

Banjo came into the ring and went on the attack, focusing on Espio's arm. Espio was no match against Banjo as Banjo hit the Bearhammer for the 3 count.

**2nd Eliminated: Espio**

"Banjo is definitley in his A game tonight!" said Matt.

Shadow then entered the ring sneakily and gave a low blow and a roll up on Banjo for the 3 count.

**3rd Eliminated: Banjo**

"What?" said Kaden. "Come on! That wasn't even fair!"

Mario then came in and battled with Shadow. Mario kicked Shadow hard in the gut and bounced off the ropes with a full head of steam for the Fire-Arm but Shadow blocked it and hit the Omega Driver for the 3 count.

**4th Eliminated: Mario**

"Woah!" said Matt. "Mario got eliminated! I thought he would win this thing!"

Shadow posed for the fans and got rightfully booed. Klonoa then snuck into the ring and stood in one of the corner opposite Shadow. As Shadow turned around, Klonoa delivered a jaw shattering super kick right to the face of Shadow but Shadow just barely kicked out. Klonoa used his offensive skills and submission abilities to keep Shadow on his toes and then bodyslammed Shadow. Klonoa climbed the top rope and hit a hard elbow.

"Klonoa didn't cover Shadow? What is he doing?" said Kaden.

Klonoa got in one of the corner and started to bang his foot on the floor in a rhythm. Shadow slowly got to his feet and when he least expected it, he got another super kick to the chin. Klonoa then quickly covered Shadow for the pin.

**5th Eliminated: Shadow**

"Here is your winner and the first ever Intercontinental champion: Klonoa!"

Klonoa held his head in his hands as he was knees down on the mat.

"Klonoa has actually done it! Despite the overwelhming odds, he's won the Intercontinental championship!" said Kaden.

Shadow watched Klonoa leave the ring and growled, with a very angry look on his face.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here and my guest at this time, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, you are scheduled to go up against Fox later-"

Sonic took the mic.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not going to lose tonight. Come hell or high water, that World title is coming home with me!"

Sonic left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well, that match up is up next and let's take you back to how this all started." said Kaden.

A video was shown of the ceremony and of Sonic and Fox's matches.

**MAIN EVENT: VACANT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Fox v. Sonic**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and the winner will becoem the first ever World Champion!"

Sonic's music played.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, weighing in tonight at 227 pounds, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Fox's music played.

"And the opponent, from the Lylay System in Corneria, weighing in tonight at 235 pounds, Fox McCloud!"

"This is the match we've all been waiting for!" said Kaden. "Fox versus Sonic!"

Fox and Sonic looked at eachother and walked right up to eachother. The crowd was split in their decisions.

"This place is divided! One side cheering Fox and the other booing Sonic and one side booing Fox and cheering Sonic!"

Sonic and Fox looked slowly to the crowd in opposite directions. They then locked up with eachother and Sonic got Fox in a hammer lock. Fox reversed it into his own hammer lock. Sonic gave a few elbows to Fox's head and whipped him against the ropes. Sonic used his large stature to shoulder block Fox. Mario then bounced off the ropes while Fox slid on the floor and got up, jumping over Sonic and giving him a dropkick to the back of the head, sending him flying outside. Fox then held onto the ropes and did a crossbody right onto Sonic.

"Woah! Nice crossbody by Fox!"

Fox rolled Sonic back into the ring for a two count. Fox then started working on Sonic's arm. Sonic got to a vertical base and the two played the mat wrestling game for awhile until Sonic gave a cheap shot to Fox and gave him a hard northern lights suplex for a two count. Fox fought back with lefts and rights and after Sonic hit the Sonic Driver on Fox, it looked like it was all over.

"Sonic got it! The Sonic Driver! New champion!" said Matt.

But somehow, Fox kicked out.

"WHAT?" said Kaden.

"How the hell did Fox kick out of that?" said Matt.

Sonic sat up and looked at Fox. He picked him up and threw him into the corner. He charged for a clothesline but Fox ducked and bounced off the ropes, hitting a hard kick to the gut and then into a swinging neckbreaker for another two count. Sonic and Fox took the action to the outside when Sonic missed a moonsault and landed hard on the floor. Fox rolled Sonic into the ring and got up to the top rope. Sonic saw this and countered it into a superplex for another two count.

"The crowd is loving this!" said Kaden.

Fox looked tired and fought with everything he had left. Eventually, Amy came out and saw Sonic. The ref saw this but didn't see her slipping the Women's title into the ring. Sonic quickly got the title and tried to hit Fox with it but Fox ducked, kicked Sonic in the gut to make him drop it, then delivered a Diamond Cutter on the belt, tossing it out of the ring and covering Sonic for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and the first ever World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

The crowd went beserk as Fox celebrated in the ring.

"What an amazing night this has been and what an amazing Vengeance!" said Matt.

"We'll see you all thsi Wednesday for the aftermath! Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**VENGEANCE RECAP**

**AMY DEF. ROUGE AND PEACH IN A TRIPLE THREAT ELIMINATION MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S TITLE-NEW CHAMPION**

**KNUCKLES PINNED DK IN A STEEL CHAIN MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-NEW CHAMPION**

**CRASH DEF. SILVER IN A SUBMISSION MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION TITLE**

**BOWSER AND GANON DEF. MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN IN A NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH FOR THE TAG TITLES**

**KLONOA WON THE 6-MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP**

**FOX PINNED SONIC TO BECOME THE FIRST EVER WORLD CHAMPION**


	5. Week 4 UPDATED

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Ganondorf and Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Amy "Spitfire" Rose**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa****

* * *

WEEK 4 **

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Utlimate Gaming Wrestling Federation! We're broadcasting LIVE from the sold out Twisted Island arena! I'm Kayden Seyak and I'm here with my broadcast colleague Bastion Htarnok and I got to say, what a wild night it was this past Sunday!"

"Our first ever pay per view, Vengeance where we saw 2 titles change hands, two awarded, and two retained!" said Bastion. "But we're going to open the show tonight with a special announcement from our General Manager Dr. Trino!"

Trino stood in the ring with a microphone and two drawstring bags.

"Last Sunday was our first ever pay-per-view Vengeance. Where four new champions were crowned. Tonight, I am going to officially award the winner of Vengeance's vacant title match the Undisputed UGWF World Heavyweight Championship. I also will award Vengeance's battle royal winner as the Intercontinental Champion. So now, I'd like our Intercontinental champion Klonoa and our World Champion Fox McCloud to come out right now!"

Fox and Klonoa came out and Fox stepped back into another corner while Klonoa approached Trino.

"I have to hand it to you Klonoa." Said Trino. "You put on one hell of a show last night in the battle royal. So for that, I am honored to award you as the first ever UGWF Intercontinental Champion!"

The crowd cheered as Trino opened the drawstring bag and gave the belt to Klonoa, who put it on his shoulder. Fox then approached Trino with a big smile on his face.

"I know what that smile is for Fox." Said Trino. "For your hard work and for putting on one of the most suspenseful matches in the few weeks of UGWF, I am more then honored to present to you…" Trino opened the drawstring bag and pulled out the belt. "The UGWF Undsiputed World Heavyweight Championship!"

Fox held it in his hands and put it around his waist.

"Now I have matches planned for both of you so go get ready." Said Trino.

Klonoa and Fox shared a handshake and they left.

"Now…tonight, we will have a Fatal 4 Way match feauturing Silver, DK, Banjo, and Link. Thw winner will recieve a guarenteed title shot at Backlash." The crowd cheered in approval.

"Also, I have made a huge main event for tonight. It will be a Vengeance Re-Match for the World title. But this match will be contested inside of a 16 foot high STEEL CAGE!"

The crowd then cheered louder as Trino left. Kayden and Bastion were awed.

"Wow." Said Kayden. "Can you believe this?"

"No I can't. A Number One Contenders Fatal 4 Way Title Shot match…I'm looking forward to that."

"So am I. But I really want to see this new match up Trino has for the main event. A Steel Cage Match for the World Title…I can't wait for this one!"

**NON TITLE TAG TEAM TITLES MATCH-Ganondorf and Bowser vs Espio and Vector**

Despite their hard effort and multiple near falls for Ganon and Bowser, Espio and Vector still lost. Ganon pinned Espio after a Tombstone Piledriver.

"Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Ganondorf and Bowser!"

Ganon and Bowser celebrated until two figures were seen running through the crowd.

"Wait a second! That's Mega-Man and Bomber-Man!" said Kayden.

"They lost to Ganon and Bowser at Vengeance in that No Holds Barred Tag Team match!" said Bastion.

The team got into the ring and viciously attacked both Ganon and Bowser but also the Chaotix. DK and Diddy also came out and cleaned with the Chaotix. Ganon and Bowser both brought out chairs and started swinging at the DK Krew. The Mega Bomb team then dug under the ring and got out a ladder they set up at ringside. DK and Diddy got out tables and placed them at ringside. Then both teams got into the ring and attacked eachother once more. DK and Diddy nodded at eachother and then they both delivered the Beserk Bananna on Ganon. That's the 3-D that the Dudley's use.

"Woah!" said Bastion. "That's new!"

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then used the ladder to clean house and also to lay out both teams. Dr. Trino then appeared on the screen.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

All three teams stopped.

"I swear, I leave my ring for only a few minutes and I have people in there doing things they are not supposed to! So if all three of you want to settle this, then fine! At our next pay per view, Backlash, we'll have the DK Krew versus Ganon and Bowser versus Bomber-Man and Mega-Man! Now, with all of these things at ringside, I'm starting to get another idea."

The crowd cheered.

"DK and Diddy love tables...Mega-Man and Bomber-Man like ladders...and Ganon and Bowser like chairs...hmmm...I have it! You three will all face off against eachother with the Tag Titles on the line...and it will be with TABLES...LADDERS...AND CHAIRS!"

All three teams looked please.

"Now get out of the ring!" said Trino. The teams left.

"Tables, Ladders, and Chairs..." said Kayden. "I've never heard of that type of match before."

"Knowing Trino, he's always got new ideas up his sleeves. Coming up next, Knuckles defends his newly won Hardcore Title against Wario!"

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. Wario**

Knuckles pinned Wario after Knuckles placed a chair on Wario's head and delivered the Message From The Gods on it.

"Here is your winner, the Hradcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

Waluigi suddenly came out to help Wario but Knuckles gave him a german suplex for his troubles.

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Trino sat in his chair talking into his cell phone. The door suddenly burst open with Shadow walking in.

"What can I do for you Shadow?" said Trino.

"You know damn well what you can do for me! I may have lost the Battle Royal last Sunday but I survived longer then anybody else in there and I deserve the title shot against Klonoa! He got lucky when he pinned me but that won't happen again!"

"So you want a re-match tonight then?" asked Trino. Shadow nodded. "Allright, you got it. How does this sound? I'll give you a title match tonight and you two will face off in a 2 Out of 3 Falls match at Backlash. That sound better?"

Shadow smirked. "Much better." Then he left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Woah, looks like Shadow might have blown a fuse there. That match is coming up soon, I heard." said Kayden.

"2 out of 3 Falls had better be the way to settle this feud." said Bastion.

**NON TITLE MATCH-Amy "Spitfire" Rose v. Princess Peach**

Amy pinned Peach after Peach missed a Chick Kick and got the Rose Kick in return.

"Here is your winner, the Women's champion, Amy 'Spitfire' Rose!"

Amy celebrated until Rouge came out to the ring and attacked Amy once more. She nailed her with the women's title belt and then delivered the Bat Attack on her. Rouge then grabbed a mic.

"Amy, you cost me my Women's title! I'm coming after you and I'm taking it back at Backlash! You and me, one on one, Falls Count Anywhere!"

Rouge then posed with the Women's title over the fallen Amy, getting booed hard.

"Falls Count Anywhere?" said Kayden. "Divas can't do those kind of matches...can they?"

"It looks like they can!" said Basion. "Up next, Tails goes one on one with Crash!"

**NON TITLE MATCH-"The Suicidal Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

Crash pinned Tails after he missed the Five Star Fox Splash.

"Here is your winner, the Television champion, Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash helped Tails up again and shared a handshake with him.

"Crash is becoming one hell of a respected champion!" said Matt.

"Yeah, but being a goody two shoes all the time might not be the best style for Crash."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Lwyla Fray here and my guest at this time, Sonic the Hedgehog. Last Sunday Sonic, you lost to Fox in the main event-"

"Tell me something I don't know! I was this close and I screwed up and everyone knows I don't screw up! So tonight, inside of a Steel Cage, Fox you had better be shining that title nice and shiny because I am not going to lose again tonight to you! Last Sunday you got lucky, tonight won't be the same!"

Sonic left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Sonic not a happy camper after Vengeance, he looks ready to win it back!" said Kayden.

"Speaking of which, it's time for our Intercontinental Title match! Last Sunday was the Vengeance Intercontintental Battle Royal which featured Mario, Banjo, Conker, Espio, Shadow, and Klonoa."

A video was shown with highlights and eliminations from the battle royal.

"Then there were two." said Bastion. "Klonoa managed to pin Shadow and boy did he ever shock Shadow! So tonight, let's see what kind of champion Klonoa is going to be!"

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Cerebral Assasin" Shadow the Hedgehog" v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship!"

Shadow's theme hit.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, the Cerebral Assasin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Klonoa's theme then hit with a huge cheer from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Lunatea, he is the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

Klonoa and Shadow circled eachother and they got into a test of strength but Shadow delivered a hard kick to the gut followed by a neckbreaker for a two count. Shadow went to work on Klonoa's shoulder and got him in a headlock. Klonoa pushed Shadow back to the ropes andused the momentum to push him off. Shadow bounced off the ropes and tried to hit Shadow but he ducked and hit a high knee in the face. Shadow covered Klonoa again for a two count.

"Shadow was close!" said Bastion.

Shadow then backed up on the ropes and jumped wih another knee shot right to the face for a two count. The two continously battled against eachother until Shadow set Klonoa up for the Omega Driver. Klonoa sensed this and quickly did a double leg takedown and into a pin with a bridge for the pin.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental champion, Klonoa!"

Shadow sat up and pounded the mat furiously while Klonoa celebrated on the ramp.

"Shadow lost again!" said Kayden. "Klonoa has got Shadow's number!"

"Coming up next, the Fatal 4 Way No. 1 Contender's match!"

**FATAL 4 WAY NO. 1 CONTENDER'S MATCH-Banjo v. Link v. Silver v. DK**

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way No. 1 Contenders match.

Silver's music played.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Link's music played.

"His opponent, from Hyrule: Link!"

Donkey Kong's music played.

"His opponent, from the Congo Jungle, DK!"

Banjo's music hit and the crowd roared with cheers.

"And the final participant, from Spiral Mountain, the Unstoppable Powerhouse: Banjo!"

Banjo decided to stay out of most of the match while Link and Silver went at it in a technical showdown. The action was fast and furious, just like any other Fatal 4 Way. DK was dominating for most of the matchup and when Banjo got involved in the match up, he wnet straight to work on DK's arms. After Banjuo escaped a Bannana Suplex, he quickly bounced off the ropes and delivered a hard spear into DK. Link hit the Wind Stunner on Silver which sent him out of the ring. Banjo whipped Link around and gave him a Banjo Bomb onto DK. Banjo rolled Link away and pinned DK for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Banjo!"

"Banjo gets a shot at Fox's world title!" said Kayden. "This will be good!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Leyla Fray here and my guest at this time, he is the World Champion Fox McCloud! Fox, in moments you will defend your title against Sonic again inside of a Steel Cage, what are your thoughts?"

"Sonic had some strong words for me so here are some of mine: Neither one of us have been inside of a Steel Cage but I've always been known to adapt and tonight will be no diffrent when I pin Sonic once more."

Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

The lights dimmed and a large steel cage was shown coming down from the rafters, the crowd was amazed at the structure.

"16 feet tall, this thing will cover the entire ring...Trino never fails to amaze us." said Kayden.

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match and it is for the UGWF World Championship! Now the rules of this match are this. The only way to win this match is by pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage by going through the door or by climbing over the top and both feet touching the floor."

Sonic's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, weighing in tonight at 227 pounds, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Fox's music hit.

"And the opponent, from the Lylat System in Corneria, weighing in tonight at 235 pounds, he is the World Heavyweigh Champion, Fox McCloud!"

Both superstars enter the ring and have a small staredown where Fox gives the belt to the ref and then walks to Sonic. The two start to fight and mix it up, both superstars trying to use the cage as a weapon. Sonic gave Fox a scoop slam and a few elbow drops before going for a two count pin. Fox hit Sonic with a flying clothesline and they two of them continued to brawl inside of the cage. Sonic got a back suplex onto Fox and tried to climb the cell but Sonic caught him and threw him in the ring. Fox got Sonic in a headlock and Fox pushed Sonic off the ropes for a clothesline for a two count.

Suddenly, Banjo's music played and he came out.

"What the heck is Banjo doing here?" said Kayden.

"Probobly scouting out his opponents." said Bastion.

Despite Banjo being at ringside, he did nothing. Sonic and Fox continued to brawl hard and furious until Sonic took Fox down with a double leg takedown and slingshotted him right into the cage, busting him open. Sonic tried fighting back and gave it his all and when Fox tried a crossbody, Sonic caught him in mid air and hoisted him onto his shoulders.

"Woah! Look at Sonic's strength!"

Sonic nailed the Sonic driver but instead of going for the pin, he started to climb the cage. Fox got to his feet and stopped Sonic from getting any further. Sonic then started to stand up with Fox and then Fox grabbed Sonic and gave him the Diamond Cutter from the top of the cage for the pin.

"Here is your winner, the World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

Sonic was helped to the back, and the cage was finally raised. Banjo came into the ring.

"Do you think Banjo might do something with Fox?" said Bastion.

Banjo looked at Sonic and then back at Fox as the three had a dramatic staredown as the show went off the air.

**

* * *

EPISODE RE-CAP **

**ESPIO AND VECTOR DEF. GANON AND BOWSER BY DISQUALIFICATION**

**KNUCKLES PINNED WARIO**

**AMY PINNED PEACH**

**CRASH PINNED TAILS**

**SHADOW PINNED KLONOA**

**NO. 1 CONTENDER'S FATAL 4 WAY-BANJO DEF. SILVER, LINK, AND DK**

**STEEL CAGE MATCH-FOX PINNED SONIC**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK'S PREVIEW**

**CRASH V. TAILS-REMATCH**

**KNUCKLES, BOMBER-MAN, AND MEGA-MAN V. WARIO, GANON, AND BOWSER**

**FOX V. BANJO**

* * *

**BACKLASH MATCHES**

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-Amy Rose v. Rouge the Bat**

**TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Ganondorf and Bowser v. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**2 OUT OF 3 FALLS MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-Klonoa v. Shadow**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Fox McCloud v. Banjo**


	6. Week 5 UPDATED

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD TITLE-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**TAG TITLES-Ganondorf and Bowser**

**INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**WOMEN'S TITLE-Amy "Spitfire" Rose**

**TELEVISION TITLE-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot**

**HARDCORE TITLE-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles  
**

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as a music video was shown for UGWF's opening and then the words came across as Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation-MELEE! The huge pyro and light and fireworks erupted out and the show had officially started.

"We are live from the sold out FX Dome in Mute City and we are here for MELEE! I'm Prince Kayden Seyak alongside my broadcast partner, Bastion Htarnok!"

"It's great to be here tonight Kaden, we have a lot of good matchs tonight! There's going to be the offical contract signing for the Main Event at Backlash, a 6-Man Tag Match, tonght's going to get good!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" Crash v. Tails**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Crash's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Twisted Islan, he is the current UGWF Television Champion, Crash Bandicoot!"

Tail's music then hit.

"And the challenger, from Metropolis, Tails!"

Tails and Crash had a small staredown before Tails charged and tried using a dropkick. Crash conutered with a dropkick of his own and they both collided and spun back up to the mat. The match went smoothly with a lot of tehcnical wrestling and counter holds. Tails showed off some high flying dropkicks and spin kicks and Crash kept up his unorthodox and unpredictable style against Tails. Crash had knocked down Tails with an inverted DDT and ascended the top rope. Suddenly, Silver came out and pushed Crash off the top rope while Tails distracted the referee. As Crash tried to swipe at Silver, Tails got a second wind and spun Crash around, delivering the Two Tailed Assault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Tails!"

Silver then got in and attacked both Tails and Crash with a steel chair. Silver then waited for Tails to get up and blasted him right in the face with the chair. Then he locked Tails in the Emerald Lock, Tails screamign hard in pain. Crash meanwhile had gotten up and had snuck out of the ring to get his own steel chair. Then Silver turned around and got blasted in the face with the chair. Crash swung again but this time, Silver got out of the ring. Crash went to help up Tails as Silver simply smirked.

"Woah!" said Kaden. "Silver still has a grudge against Crash, and he took it out on Tails!"

"They ought to settle this at Backlash!" said Bastion.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Leyla Fray here and my guest at this time, he is the Intercontiental Champion, Klonoa! Now Klonoa, you'll be taking on Shadow at Backlash in a 2 out of 3 falls match for your title. What are your thoughts?"

"Well here's the thing...everyone knows it's tough to be beat a man once. Twice is tough enough. I earned this title because I deserved it and if Shadow wants a shot at it, then I'll beat him not once but twice and there isn-"

Shadow came in and interrupted Klonoa. "You think you're so damn tough huh? You think you got that belt because you earned it? You got lucky at Vengeance."

Klonoa said nothing. "Maybe I did, but I'm not gonna lose. I'm going to walk out of Backlash just like I did at Vengeance, still champion and you're going to lose."

Shadow smirked then punched Klonoa right in the face, then started attacking him until referees restrained both him and Klonoa.

**RINGSIDE**

"Things between Klonoa and Shadow are getting more violent!" said Kayden. "Klonoa's got that match against Mario later tonight!"

"Let's just hope he can win." said Bastion.

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Amy v. Cream**

Amy pinned Cream when she rolled Cream up with help from the ropes.

"Here is your winner, the Women's Champion, Amy Rose!"

"Amy with a good win tonight!" said Kayden.

"Let's see if she can do it again at Backlash!" said Bastion.

**BACKSTAGE**

Silver was seen walking down the hall until he bumped into Trino.

"Think you can get away with that?" said Trino.

"You have a problem with that?" said Silver.

"Yes, if you want a match so badly, now you have it. You will go against Tails and Crash at Backlash in a Triple Threat Street Fight!"

Silver smirked. "Fine by me."

**RINGSIDE**

"A Triple Threat Street Fight at Backlash for the TV Title?" said Kayden. "Wow, I think Backlash is going to be off the chart!"

"Tell me about it..." said Bastion. "Let's get the next match up anyway!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Conker v. Captain Falcon**

Captain Falcon locked Conker in a Figure 4 Leg Lock to make Conker tap.

"Here is your winner, Captain Falcon!"

"Conker with a loss tonight, how did Falcon do it?" said Kayden.

"Sheer luck...that Figure 4 is deadly. But the crowd sure loves a hometown hero!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Espio and Vector v. DK and Diddy**

DK and Diddy used the 3-D on Espio for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, DK and Diddy, the DK Krew!"

"Dk and Diddy with another good win tonight!" said Kayden. "Could this be what happens at Backlash?"

"I hope so!" said Bastion. "My money's on them winning!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Klonoa v. Mario**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Mario's music played and the crowd booed.

"Making his way to the ring, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario!

Klonoa's music hit and everyone cheered.

"And his opponent, from Lunatea, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Klonoa!"

"Klonoa and Mario face off tonight, Shadow might have softened up Klonoa a little for Mario tonight!" said Kayden.

"The kid's got a lot of heart but he might be going way over his head at Backlash in 2 out of 3 falls."

The bell rang and Mario and Klonoa circled eachother. Mario tried for a short arm clothesline and Klonoa rolled out of the way, kicking Mario in the ham strings. Mario gave a hard elbow to Klonoa and bounced off the ropes for the Fire-Arm but Klonoa got a hard standing dropkick in for a two count.

"Klonoa is smarter then he looks!" said Kayden.

Mario got to his feet and Klonoa bounced off the ropes, only to ge ta big boot right to the face for a two count. Mario then locked in a side headlock on the ground as Klonoa struggled to the ropes, just making it with his foot. Mario then stomped on Klonoa's leg and then whipped him off the ropes for a hard powerslam for another two count. Klonoa got up and then aimed a stiff kick at Mario but he caught it.

"Well, so much for that!" said Kayden.

Klonoa then used his other foot and used it to smack Mario right in the side of the head with it.

"Woah! I've never seen that move before!" said Bastion.

Klonoa then quickly took advantage and jumped to the second rope for the Cabbitsault but Mario blocked with his knees in Klonoa's gut, still getting a two count. The two continued to brawl and battle until Klonoa finally hit a missle dropkick from the top rope to Mario for a very close two count. Mario tried a double leg take down into a slingshot but Klonoa rolled Mario up for a 2 count. Mario then tried to hit another short arm clothesline but Klonoa boucned off the ropes and hit a forearm to the head of Mario, then knipped up. Klonoa got to the top rope and hit an elbow drop, then got into the corner and started banging his foot in rhythm.

"Time to tune up the band!" said Kayden.

Mario slowly got to his feet and got the Sweet Chin Music superkick from Klonoa, followed by the Cabbitsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Klonoa!"

Klonoa got to the second turnbuckle with his title and celebrated.

"Klonoa putting up a hard fought battle here tonight!" said Kayden.

**6-MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH-Knuckles, Mega-Man, and Bomber-Man v. Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser**

"The following contest is a 6-Man Tag Team Match with standard elimination rules! Elimination occurs by pinfall, submision, countout, or disqualification! The first team to eliminate all their opponents will be the winner!"

Bomber-Man and Mega-Man's music hit.

"Introducing first, from the CyberWorld, Bomber-Man and Mega-Man: The Techno Twisters!"

Knuckle's music hit.

"And their tag team partner, from the Mystic Islands, weighing in tonight at 257 pounds, he is the current Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

Ganondorf and Bowser's music hit with some death metal and flame fireworks as the two behemoths walked down the ramp with their tag titles.

"And their opponents, they are the current Tag Team Champions, Ganondorf and Bowser: The Duo of Darkness!"

Wario's theme hit.

"And their tag team partner, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario!"

"Ganon and Bowser are the team to beat and they may lose them at Backlash in that TLC match with th Techno Twisters and the DK Krew! We've got an impressive line up of challengers and champions who are ready to fight here tonight." said Kayden.

Knuckles and Ganon started things off and the two of them fought hard. Knuckles got nailed with hard powerbombs and powerslams by Ganon and he tagged in Wario. The action got even more crazier when the ref got knocked down and the Techno Tiwsters quickly got in the ring. They then hit a lariat clothesline/chop block combo they called the Eliminator on Wario and Knuckles got the 3 count on Wario.

**1ST ELIMINATED: Wario**

Wario growled and got sent to the back leaving Mega-Man and Bowser in the ring. Mega-Man tried everything on Bowser but Bowser capitalized with a double chokeslam with Ganon and a top rope splash from Bowser to Mega-Man for the 3 count.

**2ND ELIMINATED: MegaMan**

Bomber-Man helped his partner up and then tagged in Knuckles who immediatley hit a variety of snap suplexes, German suplexes, and even a Tiger suplex but it still wasn't enough. Bomber-Man was next to be eliminated after a Tombstone piledriver from Ganon.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Bomber-Man**

"Oh no...Knuckles is in a 2 on 1 disadvantage here!" said Bastion.

Knuckles fought back and locked in the Guardian's Grip on Bowser who eventually tapped.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Bowser**

"And then there were 2!" said Bastion.

Bowser used his immense power to stop Knuckles but the Techno Tiwsters quickly got back in the ring after the ref was knocked down again. Bomber-Man hit a dropkick to Ganon sending him into the second rope, Mega-Man hit the Kryptic Missle, Bomber-Man got in a Bomber DDT, and Knuckles capitalized with the Message from the Gods for the final 3 count.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Ganondorf**

"Here are your winners, Bomber-Man, Mega-Man, and the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

"This team has impressed the hell out of me!" said Bastion. "What a great 6-Man Tag Match!"

"Up next, it is our main event! Banjo, Sonic, and Fox in the contract signing for Backlash, and that is up next, but let's take you back, ladies and gentleman, to how this all started."

A video was shown of the Banjo, Fox, and Sonic rivalry. The ring was set up with a red carpet and Dr. Trino stood in the ring with a table and three spin chairs. Dr. Trino took the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, in just two weeks, the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation will be sponsoring it's next pay per view: Backlash! Now I made multiple matches over the past weeks including the TLC match and tonight I am going to announce Backlash's main event. Fox will defend the UGWF World Title against both Sonic and the Number One Contender: Banjo in a Triple Threat Match! So tonight, the contracts will be signed. Please welcome the first two participants in the main event, Banjo and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic and Banjo's music played and they both came out.

"And now..." said Trino. "Allow me to introduce, the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation's Offical Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion, Fox McCloud!"

The crowd erupted into a cheering frenzy as the world champion came out. All three competetors stood in the ring.

"Now...before we get this contract signing underway, do you have anything to say Sonic?"

"Allright, I'm just going to get straight to the point Fox. I had a title shot against you at Vengeance and because of you using the world title that was supposed to be mine, I lost to you again! Then a week ago, I lost again to you in a Steel Cage Match! I may be 0-2 against you but I'm going to make sure that I walk out of Backlash with the World Championship, and it doesn't mater who I have to pin or beat, it can be you...or it can be Banjo but the fact still remains that both times you beat me, you won fair and square, but it's not going to happen again!" Sonic then got the pen and signed the contract.

Trino nodded. "Banjo, anything to say?"

"You guys are good. You both put on great shows at Vengeance and last week, but at Backlash, it's gonna be ME that steals the show when I win the World Title at Backlash!" Banjo then signed the contract.

Fox watched with intrest as the mic was given to him. "You know...I think I want to up the ante a little bit. I don't think me, Sonic, or Banjo want just any old match. How abotu we make it...A LADDER MATCH!"

The crowd cheered in aprooval as Fox then signed the contract and gave it to Trino, who checked it.

"So who is up for the challenge?" said Fox. Sonic and Banjo looked at eachother and nodded as they all stood in seprate corners watchign eachother as Fox held his belt in the air.

"Alliances can be formed, titles can be lost, rivalries can be settled, thank you ladies and gentleman and that's all we have for tonight! See you next week!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**TAILS DEF. CRASH**

**AMY DEF. CREAM**

**CAPTAIN FALCON DEF. CONKER BY SUBMISSION**

**DK AND DIDDY DEF. ESPIO AND VECTOR**

**KLONOA DEF. MARIO**

**KNUCKLES AND THE TECHNO TWISTERS DEF. WARIO, GANONDORF, AND BOWSER**

* * *

**BACKLASH MATCHES**

**TRIPLE THREAT STREET FIGHT FOR THE TELEVISION TITLE-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Deat hDefying Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot V. Tails V. Silver the Hedgehog **

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S TITLE-Amy Rose v. Rouge the Bat**

**TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Ganondorf and Bowser v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. DK and Diddy**

**2 OUT OF 3 FALLS MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH FOR THE WORLD TITLE-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. Sonic the Hedgehog v. Banjo**


	7. Week 6

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD TITLE-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TITLES-GANONDORF AND KING BOWSER**

**TELEVISON TITLE-CRASH BANDICOOT**

**INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-KLONOA**

**HARDCORE TITLE-KNUCKLES**

**WOMEN'S TITLE-AMY ROSE**

**

* * *

WEEK 6 **

The music video for MELEE played as the pyro and fireworks started the show.

"We are just 6 days away from Judgement Day and we are live from the sold out Mystic Island stadium! I'm Prince Kaden Seyak alongside my broadcast colleague Matt Htarnok!"

"That's right, and we have an amazing main event for tonight! A 6-Man Tag Team Elimination match! Fox, Sonic, and Klonoa versus Banjo, Silver, and Shadow! So let's get our first match of the evening underway!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Knuckles v. Waluigi**

Knuckles pinned Waluigi after Waluigi missed a Scissors Kick and Knuckles hit three german suplexes and then followed with an impaler DDT for the win.

"Here is your winner, the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

Knuckles then took the belt and was celebrating on the second turnbuckle while Wario sneakily got into the ring with a steel chair.

"Knuckles, behind you!" said Matt.

Knuckles heard it and then backflipped right off the turnbuckle and blasted Wario in the face with the title belt. Waluigi came too and Knuckles did the same. Knuckles then clotheslined Waluigi and then Wario out of the ring. Knuckles grabbed a microphone.

"Wario! You thought you could outsmart me like that? Well how about this: At Judgement Day, I'll put my Hardcore title on the line against you AND Waluigi in a Handicap Match!"

The crowd cheered.

"A Handicap match for the Hardcore title?" Said Kaden. "Can he do that?"

"I don't know, but what a way to kick off MELEE tonight!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Conker v. Vector**

Vector pinned Conker after Vector hit a sit down powerbomb known as the V Bomb for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Vector!"

Conker tapped the mat furiously as Vector walked off.

"Conker not liking how things are going today." said Matt.

"Well he hasn't really been givign it his A-Game at all latley. Maybe he ought to step it up at Judgement Day?"

Luigi then came out and helped out his friend.

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

"A Handicap Match for the Hardcore Championship?" said Trino. "Talk about last minute timing..."

"Why, there a problem?" said Knuckles. "I can take them both on."

"I never said that...but If you really want this, then you got it. But let me tell you, in this match, if Wario or Waluigi pin you, they will walk out the new Hardcore Champion."

Knuckles smirked and held his title on his shoulder. "Thanks Trino. I'll put on a good match." Then he left

**RINGSIDE**

A promo video was shown of two people, one in yellow and one in blue. They were seen with other ninjas as they fought them off then got into a pose with the words "Gaming's Most Wanted" appearing above them. Then the blue ninja used ice to create another series of words. "In 2 weeks."

"Gaming's Most Wanted?" said Kaden. "Looks to me like they seem intresting..."

"I bet. We could use a new tag team."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Amy Rose v. Cream v. Rouge**

Rouge won when she hit the Bat Attack on Cream.

"Here is your winner, Rouge!"

"Rogue is heading into Backlash with a godo advantage! Can she win back her Women's title?"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here and I'm standing by with the tag team champions, Bowser and Ganon. Now this Sunday, you two will defend your tag titles against both the DK Krew and the Techno Twisters in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. What are your thoughts?"

Bowser laughed. "A bunch of apes and two little men in armor think they have chances of winning our tag titles? Heh, forget about it! Me and Ganon are the most dominant and most powerful tag team in the history of the UGWF! TLC may mean Tables, Ladders, and Chairs to everyone else but all this means to me and Ganon is total destruction, and the Duo of Darkness THRIVES on destruction!"

Ganon then took the mic. "Donkey Kong...Diddy Kong...BomberMan...MegaMan...at Judgement Day...it will be a defining moment in both of your careers when me...hehe...and Bowser chokeslam all four of you straight to hell...and you all...will...rest...in...peace!"

Both of them left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Ganon and Bowser are a good tag team but now let's see how they can handle them selves against the duo of Mario and Luigi!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Ganon and Bowser v. Mario and Luigi**

Ganon and Bowser pinned Luigi after a double chokeslam.

"Here are your winners, the tag team champions, Ganon and Bowser!"

Ganon and Bowser then got out of the ring and got out chairs, then cleaned house with them.

"Come on!" said Kaden. "You won the match, leave them alone!"

Conker then ran out to Luigi's defense and swung the chair into Ganon's back but he didn't even flinch as he turned around and threw him out of the ring. Ganon then placed Luigi's head on a flat chair and then got another chair.

"No...NO!" said Matt. "YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE MAN'S SKULL!"

Ganon then climbed the top rope and got a chair in an elbow drop posistion, then jumped off and sandwhiched Luigi's head. Mario then tried to fight back but then Vector and Espio came out and did a 4 on 1 attack.

"THIS IS A DAMN MUGGING!" yelled Kaden. "SOMEBODY GET OUT HERE AND STOP THIS!"

Conker then was put in a powerbomb posistion and as Vector climbed to the top rope, he hit a top rope V Bomb on Conker. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then chased Ganon and Bowser out of the ring and helped up Conker, Mario, and Luigi. The referees came out and helped Conker and Luigi who both were out cold from the chair shot and the top rope powerbomb.

Kaden the had enough, he took off his headset and ran with all of hsi might to the ring and nailed Vector and Espio with hard rights and lefts. Everybody was amazed at Kaden's ability as he nailed a flip piledriver on Espio and chased both of them out. Then he grabbed a mic.

"Vector! Espio! You think you can get away with this? Think again! Me and Mario will take on you two at Judgement Day!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Kaden got back to the broadcast booth as Matt just looked at Kaden with a shocked look. "I had no idea you could wrestle Kaden!"

"Well, I've been training. I'm gonna look forward to kicking their ass at Judgement Day. Sorry for that everyone. Let's keep this show rolling."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here and my guest at this time, he is one of the participants heading into the main event at Judgement Day, Banjo. Now Banjo, you've never been in a ladder match before, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? A little, but that's what gets me pumped! I'm going to win the title this Sunday by climbing up that ladder and taking it off! Sonic and Fox can try and stop me but nothing is going to stop me from becoming World Champion!" Banjo then left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words by Banjo!" said Kaden. "Up next, it's time for our main event!"

**MAIN EVENT-6 MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH-Fox McCloud, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Klonoa v. Shadow, Silver, and Banjo**

"The following contest is a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Shadow's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 212 pounds, Shadow!"

Silver's music hit.

"And his tag team partner, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 234 pounds, Silver!"

Banjo's music hit.

"And their tag team partner, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 220 pounds, Banjo!"

Klonoa's music hit.

"And their opponent, from Lunatea, weighing in tonight at 220 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Klonoa!"

Sonic's music hit.

"And his tag team partner, from Metropolis, weighing in tonight at 227 pounds, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Fox's music hit and everyone stood up and cheered.

"And their tag team partner, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the UGWF World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

Fox and Banjo's team went into seperate corners. Sonic and Silver started things off. The two showed off an amazing arsenal of technical moves. Silver tagged in Banjo and isolated Sonic from his corner while working on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic finally tagged in Klonoa and delivered a body slam and clothselines to Silver. Silver tried to use the mat games on Klonoa but was countered at every turn. Silver then rolled up Klonoa from behind for a three count.

1ST ELIMINATED-KLONOA

"Klonoa eliminated early into the match!" said Kaden.

Shadow then got tagged in and eventually, Sonic and Shadow faced off with Sonic hitting the Sonic Driver for the 3 count on Shadow.

2ND ELIMINATED-SHADOW

Silver then took his time working on Fox but out of nowhere, after Silver missed a clothesline, Fox hit the Diamond Cutter on Silver for a 3 count.

3RD ELIMINATED-SILVER

Banjo cleaned house and eventually eliminated Sonic with the Bearhammer.

4TH ELIMINATED-SONIC

"Fox and Banjo nwo facing off!" said Matt.

The two unloaded all of their best moves but it still wasn't enough for Fox to place Banjo on the top rope and deliver a top rope Diamond Cutter for the final pinfall.

5TH ELIMINATED-BANJO

"Here are your winners, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Intercontinental Champion Klonoa, and the World Champion Fox McCloud!"

Banjo and Sonic and Fox then started another staredown.

"Fox picks up a win for his team! Can he win it again at Backlash?" said Kaden.

"I don't know! See you all this Sunday!" said Matt.

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**KNUCKLES PINS WALUIGI**

**VECTOR PINS CONKER**

**ROUGE DEF. AMY ROSE AND CREAM**

**GANON AND BOWSER DEF. MARIO AND LUIGI**

**FOX, SONIC, AND KLONOA DEF. SHADOW, SILVER, AND BANJO**

**

* * *

**

**BACKLASH MATCHES**

**KADEN AND MARIO V. VECTOR AND ESPIO**

**TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIR'S MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-GANON AND BOWSER V. DK AND DIDDY V. TECHNO TWISTERS**

**TRIPLE THREAT STREET FIGHT FOR THE TELEVISON CHAMPIONSHIP-CRASH BANDICOOT V. SILVER V. TAILS**

**HANDICAP MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-KNUCKLES V. WARIO AND WALUIGI**

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-ROUGE V. AMY ROSE**

**2 OUT OF THREE FALLS MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-KLONOA V. SHADOW**

**TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH FOR THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP-FOX MCCLOUD V. BANJO V. SONIC**


	8. Backlash

**A/N: I've decided to add Kaden, Layla, and Matt into wrestling but when and where I have not decided. Until then, I am putting in two new commentators. By popular request by SkyQueen, Plusle and Minun are the new UGWF MELEE commentator! Also, I have made a lot of errors on Judgement Day and Backlash, it's BACKLASH, not Judgement Day. Sorry for the delays...  
**

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD TITLE-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TITLES-GANON AND BOWSER**

**INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-KLONOA**

**HARDCORE TITLE-KNUCKLES**

**TELEVISION TITLE-CRASH BANDICOOT**

* * *

**BACKLASH**

The pay per view set for Backlash lit up with multiple styles of fireworks and pyro and set up for the giant wheel arch TitanTron. The cameras spanned over the wild crowd as two small creatures made their way to the broadcast booth. One was a small creature with yellow fur and red marking while the other had blue markings.

"For one night only, it is BACKLASH! We are all coming to you live from the Metropolis MasterDome!" said the red creature. "We're the new broadcast team! I'm Plusle!"

"And I'm Minun!" said the blue creature. "And Plusle are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course! We've got so many good matches on the match card tonight! All 6 of the UGWF titles are on the line tonight! We have a Street Fight, Ladder Match, TLC, Falls Count Anywhere; it's going to get brutal tonight! So let's get the first match underway!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Mario and Kaden W/ Matt, Conker, and Luigi v. Vector and Espio**

"The following contest is a tag team match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Kaden's music hit, for the first time.

"In his debut match, from the Xtreme Islands, weighing in tonight at 231 pounds, the Prince of Xtreme, Kaden Seyak!"

"Kaden's been an amazing commentator so far and we saw last week when he nailed that flip piledriver…wow, he must have been training to pull that move off!"

"Yeah, Vector and Espio gave Conker and Luigi concussions last Wednesday so this is the result!"

Mario's theme hit.

"And his tag team partner, being accompanined by Luigi and Conker, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 297 pounds, Mario!"

"Mario's got a lot of strength but all this wrestling god stuff has inflated his ego just a little too much." Said Plusle.

"Mario and Luigi are considered one of the best teams of all time." Said Minun. "Mario is more expierenced then Kaden, I think they might be able to co exist in this match."

The Chaotix music hit.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 438 pounds, Espio and Vector: The Chaotix!"

Kaden and Espio started things off. Espio smirked and taunted Kaden, knowing hecouldn't wrestle. Espio then slapped Kaden in the face, getting an OOOO from the crowd. Kaden the responded with a hard right hand that knocked Espio off his feet, then Kaden mounted Espio with hard lefts and rights as Espio protected himself. Kaden then picked Espio up and whipped him off the ropes and tried a clothesline but missed and Espio bounced off the ropes and Kaden did a small standing jump, allowing him to dropkick Espio in the back of the head for a two count.

"Wow, Kaden's doing good!" said Plusle.

Kaden got Espio in a Fujuawar Armbar but Espio got to the ropes. Kaden then waited for Espio to get back up and hit him with a neckbreaker, then tagged in Mario. Mario worked on Espio and the two surprisingly worked together. Espio tried bouncing off the ropes to mount an offense but got a big boot right to the face. Vector tried to get involved and the four brawled hard. Mario then hit the Fire Arm on Vector which sent him out of the ring. Kaden then got in a side slam and hooked in an Anaconda Vice.

"I've never seen that move before!" said Minun.

Espio tapped the mat furiously and Kaden released the hold.

"Here are your winners, Kaden and Mario!"

"Kaden with an extremely impressive debut here tonight!" said Plusle.

Kaden then got Vector into the ring and gave him a flip piledriver for his troubles.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I'm Layla Fray, and my guest at this times, he is one of the participants in the Triple Threat Street Fight for the Television Title, Tails! Now Tails, you've earned a few victories over Crash in the past but with Silver added to the mix and the match now a Street Fight, what are your thoughts?"

"Doing a regular match is tough…I didn't think I'd have to be in a Street Fight so I'm eager to show Crash and Silver what I can do. Tonight, you're going to see a side of me that will show the world that I am truly a rising star!"

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words from Tails and good luck in his match later on tonight but ladies and gentlemen, up next: Two of the best divas so far in our business take apart in the first ever Diva's Falls Count Anywhere match for the Women's Championship. Amy Rose defends against Rouge!" said Plusle.

"And this all started at Vengeance when Amy won the Women's Championship." Said

A video was shown of the brutal rivalry between Amy and Rouge.

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-Amy Rose v. Rouge the Bat**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, where falls count anywhere in the building, and it is for the Women's Championship!"

The music for the two divas hadn't even started and they already were seen fighting on the ramp way with everything they had. Amy hit Rouge with a neckbreaker on the ramp for a two count and Rouge hit a moonsault press from the barricade for a two count as well. Eventually, Peach came out and nailed Amy with the Chick Kick. As the ref was distracted with Peach, Rouge hit Amy with the Women's title and hit the Bat Attack on Amy for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and the new Women's Champion, Rouge!"

"Rouge getting outside interference from Peach and help from the title to become a two time Women's Champion!" said Plusle.

"If you ask me, I thought it was smart." Said Minun.

Rouge and Peach celebrated on the ramp as Amy looked on in fury.

**BACKSTAGE**

DK and Diddy were seen talking to eachother. Suddenly, Ganon and Bowser appeared and attacked the DK Krew with chairs. Bowser took DK and chokeslammed him against some steel pipes, then threw him through a glass window. Ganon then hoisted Diddy up in a powerbomb posistion and Bowser held onto Diddy as the two of them then double powerbombed Diddy through a wooden crate. Bomber-Man and Mega-Man came to the rescue but the damage was already done.

**RINGSIDE**

"What the hell did Ganon and Bowser do that for?" said Plusle. "I can understand you want to soften up the competetition but this is just ridiculous!"

"Well now it's just Mega-Man and Bomber-Man and the tag champs!" said Minun

Referees and security guards were setting up tables, ladders, and chairs around the ringside area.

"This is going to one brutal environment…" said Plusle. "The Techno Twisters get their re-match against Ganon and Bowser but now they have Tables, Ladders, and Chairs to deal with! It's speed and skill versus power and durability!"

**TABLES LADDERS AND CHAIRS MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Ganon and Bowser v. DK and Diddy?**

"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match and it is for the Tag Team Championship! Now here are the rules, the tag team belts will be suspended in the air and one team must use a ladder to climb up and retrieve the title belts in order for their team to win. The winner of this match will then be declared the new Tag Team Champions!"

Bomber-Man and Mega-Man's music hit as they both came out and they came out by taking a ladder with them.

"Introducing first, from the Cyberworld, at a combined weight of 290 pounds, the team of Bomber-Man and Mega-Man: The Techno Twisters!"

"Mega-Man and Bomber-Man originally lost to Ganon and Bowser at vengeance in that No Holds Barred match and now they get another chance in this brutal environment!" said Plusle.

"Yeah, and they've got a ladder with them too! Looks like they might be getting straight to the point on this one!"

Bowser and Ganon's music hit and the huge fire pyro erupted from the set as the two giants came to the ring with chairs and their titles.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 523 pounds, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions, Ganondorf and King Bowser!"

The both teams started things off with Ganon and Bowser trying to hit the mechanical duo with their chairs but they both ducked and fought back with lefts and rights. Bomber-Man did a crossbody onto Ganon sending him and Ganon out of the ring, giving Bomber-Man enough time to set up a table at ringside. Bowser tried a chokeslam on Mega-Man, but he reversed it into a DDT. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then grabbed a ladder and used it as a battering ram and even managed to suplex Ganon through a table. The two of them work as hard as they could.

"Mega-Man is setting up the ladder!" said Minun.

The two of them set up the ladder but Ganon low blowed Mega Man and gave him a big boot. Bowser then grabbed Bomber-Man and gave him a press slam.

"Well that's just great!" said Plusle. "How the hell are they supposed to be climb the ladder without it crumpling?"

Eventually, everything came down to the point where Bomber-Man and Mega-Man and both been giving top rope chokeslams through tables. Ganon and Bowser set up the ladder and Ganon climbed the ladder.

"They're gonna do it!" said Minun.

"They just might-WAIT A MINUTE!" yellled Plusle.

The crowd cheered wildly as DK and Diddy came running to the ring and pushed over the ladder with Ganon falling from the ladder to the outside through a table. Bowser then got locked in the Bananna Lock and turned it into a full nelson suplex out of the ring, and Diddy did a crossbody onto the duo of darkness. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then double teamed DK with the Eliminator. They both climbed the ladder as Diddy set up a ladder right next to them. DK then got out a steel chair and got to the top rope and drove the chair right into the back of Mega-Man.

"OOOO!! Mega-Man is down!" said Minun

Bowser was groggilly getting up and Ganon climbed the ladder with Bomber-Man. DK set up a table in the ring and put two ladders standing up and a table as a small platform as DK and Diddy pushed Ganon off again, right onto Bowser, and Bomber-Man got thrown off threw the table set up at ringside. DK and Diddy then reached and up grabbed the titles.

"Here are your winners, and the new Tag Team Champions, DK and Diddy: The DK Krew!"

"DK and Diddy have climbed the mountain and won the UGWF Tag Ttiles!" said Plusle.

DK and Diddy celebrated on the rampway as Ganon and Bowser looked on in deep shock. Bomber-Man and Mega-Man then got into the ring and Mega-Man had powder in one hand. Ganon turned around and got the powder in his face. He swung wildly and grabbed Bowser's throat.

"Woah woah Ganon!" yelled Plusle. "Wrong guy!"

"I don't think he knows!" said Minun. "The powder is still in his eyes!"

Ganon then chokeslammed Bowser, by accident then got the Eliminator from the Techno Twisters.

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Kaden was seen walking in the backstage area, many people were giving him high fives but that stopped when Kaden bumped into Mario. The two of them gave eachother a small staredown which was broken by Mario giving a small smile and extending his hand. Kaden looked down at it and then shook it in a sign of respect.

"You know..." said Mario. "I have thing against rookies, I don't like them, nor do I trust them. But when you get into the ring, you gotta make an impact. And in our match against Vector and Espio, I honestly thought you would get your ass beat."

The crowd OOOOed again.

"But hell, I guess I was wrong. That Anaconda Vice...and that flip piledriver, you sure know your moves. Good job out there."

Kaden nodded and then left but Mario grabbed Kaden's shoulder. "But..." said Mario. "I'd like to have a match against you on MELEE. Just one on one, you and me. I want to see what kind of moves you can really do."

Kaden smirked. "Bring it."

**RINGSIDE**

"Kaden versus Mario next week on MELEE!" said Plusle. "I'm really looking forward to this!"

"I know." said Minun. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for a first. Knuckles defends his Hardcore Title against both Wario and Waluigi in a Handicap Hardcore Match!"

**HANDICAP HARDCORE MATCH-Knuckles v. Wario and Waluigi**

Knuckles went through a brutal punishment and survived not only a scissors kick from Waluigi and a top rope splash fro mWario, he even survived Arrivaderchi. Fighting back with his kendo stick and after giving Wario a Message From The Gods through a table, Waluigi was forced to tap out to the Guardian's Grip.

"Here is your winner, and still Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

"That was a well fought match for Knuckles!" said Munin

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Television Champion: Crash Bandicoot. Crash, tonight you face both Tails and Silver in a Triple Threat Street Fight for your TV Title, what are yoru thoughts?"

"Just to win, Layla. Just to win. That's what I've been doing since I've had this title."

"Well, you have lost to Silver and Tails at some point in your career."

"True...I tapped with Silver and lost to Tails, but now I'm going to beat them both to retain my TV Title. So Silver, Crash, get ready for a street fight you won't forget!"

**RINGSIDE**

"That match up is next!" said Plusle. "Let's take you all back to how this all started."

A video was shown of Crash and Silver's rivalry, also included were the battles between Tails and Crash.

**TRIPLE THREAT STREET FIGHT FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-Tails v. Crash v. Silver **

The bell rang and the annocer stood up. "The following contest is a Triple Threat Street Fight and it is for the Televison Championship!"

Tail's music hit and he came out in jeans and a shirt with his name written on it in futuristic writing. he also wore a bandanna. He was coming to the ring with a cart full of diffrent weapons.

"Introducing first, weighing in tonight at 202 pounds, Metropolis's own: TAILS!"

"What an amazing reception for the hometown hero!" said Plusle. "Tails and Crash have faced off multiple times and so far, the score is even. Tonight that might change!"

"We heard Tails say we will see a side of him that nobody has ever seen before so don't think Tails is gonna follow the rules tonight! And look, he's bringing some of his own toys to the ring for this street fight!" said Minun.

Silver's music played and he came out with a baseball bat.

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing in tonight at 234 pounds, Silver!"

"Silver's a deadly fighter." said Plusle. "He knows hwo to play both games of speed and power and he's got that little extra gear he can kick into when needed."

"Yeah, looks like he's got his own weapon of choice, that baseball bat. It was at Vengeance where Silver tapped out to Crash's Muta Lock, so he must be looking for some sweet revenge tonight!"

Crash's music played but this time, Crash came running through the crowd with a steel chair and got into the ring and slammed the chair right into Silver's face. Tails and Crash double teamed Silver and threw him out of the ring. Tails then slipped out of the ring and grabbed a stop sign from his cart and whacked Crash with it for a two count. Silver then got the cart and took out another baseball bat and proceded to whack Crash and Tails multiple times. Silver was then thrown outside and Tails bounced off the ropes to hit a corkscrew plancha onto Silver. Crash then climbed to the top rope and hit a high crossbody onto them both.

"All three men are down!" yelled Plusle.

Crash got up first and took out a trash can lid to hit Silver with. Tails then grabed Crash and whipped him into the steel steps, then took the smaller top part and tossed it into the ring. Silver and Tails traded punches and Tails hit Sailver with a dropkick for a two count. He then climbed the top rope but was superplexed off. Crash meanwhile had gotten up and Silver and Tails looked at eachother. They then grabbed the steel steps and charged, throwing it out of the ring, and hearing the loudthud of steel versus head as Crash's head smacked the oncoming steel, head whiplashing off the mat.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" yelled Minun. "CRASH'S HEAD SMACKED THE STEEL STEPS! LOOK AT THE IMPACT! HE'S GOTTA BE DEAD!"

"Holy crap..." said Minun. "Crash isn't moving...he could have a concussion or something...if anybody can here me back there, get some medics! NOW!"

Tails then hit a low blow on Silver and tried for the Two Tailed Assault but Silver reversed it into the Emerald Lock.

"THE EMERALD LOCK! SILVER'S GOT IT LOCKED IN!" yelled Plusle.

Tails screamed in pain as he tried to drag himself to the ropes, and made it, reversing it so it sent Silver out of the ring. Crash was busted open but he very slowly got up and climbed back into the ring, a bloody mess. Tails and Crash then squared off and Tails hit Crash with a trash can, then gave him a shuffle side kick for a two count that Silver broke up. Silver then grabbed Tails and hit him in the face with a steel chair and gave him a DDT on it, but Tails kicked out.

"This is a brutal street fight...I don't think Crash has a clue where he is!" said Plusle.

Crash then stumbled slightly as Silver then hit him with the stop sign and then gave him a backbreaker on it for another two count. Everything got worse when Silver was thrown into the ring post and had the steel steps slammed into his head,crushing his head between the post. Crash fought back with everything he had and hit a hard swinging neckbreaker and then he climbed the top rope and delivered the Crazy Swanton Bomb.

"The Swanton! the Swanton!!" yelled Minun. "It's over!"

Crash crawled to Tails but Tails got his foot on the bottom rope just before three. Suddenly, Tails got back up and hit another dropkick, then got the steelsteps and placed them in the ring.

"What is Tails doing?" said Plusle. Crash was placed sitting down on one corner with the steel steps placed against him and Tails climbed to the top rope next to him.

"No way..." said Plusle. "There is no way he can hit a missle dropkick that far."

"I don't think he cares!" said Minun.

Tails then jumped off the top rope and hit a hard missle dropkick right into the steps crushing Crash.

"MY GOD!" yelled Plusle. "CRASH'S HEAD COULD BE SHATTERED AFTER THAT MISSLE DROPKICK!"

"We heard Tails was gonna go to the next level, but I think he just showed the world how bad he wants the title!" said Minun.

Tails got the steps in the middle of the ring and tossed Crash out of the ring, head bleeding even more. Silver finally got into the ring and was met with a hard Enzuiguri kick. Tails placed Silver on the top rope and got him in a suplex posistion.

"The Two Tailled Assault from the top rope?" said Minun.

Tails hit it and Silver's body slammed hard on the steps. Tails then quickly covered Silver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and the new Television Champion, Tails!"

"Tails has done it!" said Minun. "Tails has won the TV Title and he had to put his body on the line just to do it!"

"Crash and Silver got their butts kicked hard by Tails...what creative asault he has..." said Plusle.

Crash and Silver where both taken out on stretchers.

"That was one of the most brutal matches we've seen all night..." said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Layla Fray here, and my guest at this time, he is the UGWF World Champion, Fox McCloud! Now Fox, you will be taking on both Sonic and Banjo tonight in a Triple Threat Ladder Match for your World Title, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, after last week...I learned who my opponents are and I know they hare hungry for championship gold. We have Sonic the Hedgehog, the great one himself! And then we have the powerhouse, Banjo! And then we have the great Fox McCloud as world champion! Tonight is only a small stepping stone on my road to greatness. Tonight is going to be one of the toughest challenges I have ever had to face! Tonight, when that world title belt is suspended in the air, when I take that ladder, climb up and retrieve my world title, it will only be the beginning of the McCloud era! The era of the true franchise! The era of Fox McCloud!"

And with that he just left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Fox looks pumped for tonight!" said Plusle.

"I'm excited." said Minun. "But right now, we got a huge score to settle! Klonoa takes on Shadow in a 2 out of 3 falls match for the Intercontinental title! And this all started when Klonoa pinned Shadow at Vengeance for the win."

A video was shown of Shadow and Klonoa's rivalry.

**2 OUT OF 3 FALLS MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE-Klonoa v. Shadow**

"The following contest is a 2 out of 3 falls match for the Intercontintenental Championship! Now as an added bonus, this match will have no countouts and no disqualifications!"

Klonoa's theme hit.

"Introducing first, from Lunatea, weighing in tonight at 220 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Klonoa!"

Shadow's theme then hit, but out of nowhere, the Chaotix came out and severeley beat Klonoa, busting him open with a steel chair shot.

"What the hell??" yelled Plusle. "The match hasn't even started yet and Shadow is using the Chaotix to do his dirty work for him!"

Klonoa fought back with all of his spirit but it wasn't enough. Klonoa then got a V Bomb and then got a fisherman suplex. Then, Klonoa was thrown into the post and the steps and then finally, was given a V Bomb through the spanish announce table.

"Enough already! Enough!!" yelled Plusle. "Somebody's got to stop this!"

The Chaotix finally left and Shadow's music hit for real as he came out and got into the ring. The bell then rang.

"I cannot believe this...Shadow took advantage on Klonoa before the match even started!" said Plusle.

"That sick piranha is going to steal this!" said Minun.

Shadow then rolled into the ring and posed for the fans, then taunted Klonoa as he tried desperatley to get to his feet. Then he placed his foot on Klonoa's chest but surprisingly, Klonoa just managed to kick out. Shadow hit Klonoa with hard lefts and rights then bodyslammed him and gave him a knee drop right on the face. Shadow didn't go for the cover and Shadow bounced off the ropes for a high knee but Klonoa nailed Shadow with a hard clothesline.

"Klonoa is fighting back! There's some life left in him!" said Plusle.

Klonoa hit Shadow with rights and lefts, and whipped him into the corner for a clothesline. Shadow elbowed Klonoa and he bounced off the ropes and hit Klonoa with a flying knee. Shadow taunted Klonoa and put his foot on Klonoa's throat using the ropes for leverage. Klonoa got up and fought back but got a backbreaker and then got a sidewalk slam. Shadow then systematically worked on Klonoa's leg and lower back with knees to the back and then climbed the top rope. Klonoa suddenly got up and knocked Shadow off his balance and jumped off, giving Shadow a hurricanrana from the top rope.

"Klonoa is giving it his all for this!" said Plusle.

Klonoa hit a belly to back suplex on Shadow for a two count and Shadow was given a drop toe hold onto the second turnbuckle as Shadow brought out a steel chair and put it on Klonoa's stomach. As Shadow climbed the top rope for a moonsault, Klonoa quickly put the steel chair on his knees and Shadow moonsaulted onto the chair, allowing Klonoa to bounce off the ropes and hit a dropkick, then Klonoa got the chair and whacked Shadow multiple times with it, one shot busting Shadow open. Klonoa then nailed Shadow with Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere for a 3 count.

**WINNER OF THE 1ST FALL: Klonoa**

"Klonoa is fighting back hard! Better use that 30 second period as best as he can." said Plusle.

Shadow got up and Klonoa was thrown against the ropes but Klonoa hit a flying forearm and then knipped up, as he climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow.

"He's calling for it!" said Minun.

Klonoa waited for Shadow to get up and then aimed for Sweet Chin Music once more but Shadow hit a low blow and then hit the Omega Driver on Klonoa for a 3 count.

**WINNER OF THE 2ND FALL: Shadow**

Shadow then got out a sledgehammer, much to the shock of the audience.

"You know, there are certain lines you can cross when breaking the rules but Shadow has just jumped all the way over them! HE'S GONNA BREAK THE MAN'S BACK WITH THAT!" yelled Plusle.

"There are no rules in this!" Said Minun. Shadow then nailed Klonoa twice on the back with it, then gave him an Omega Driver. Shadow then picked Klonoa up and taunted him as he gave him another Omega Driver for the 3 count.

"Shadow's gonna steal the title!!" yelled Plusle.

"1!"

"NOT THIS WAY!" yelled Minun.

"2!"

"NO! DAMN IT!" yelled Plusle.

"3! Ring the bell!"

**WINNER OF THE 3ND FALL: Shadow**

"Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion, Shadow!"

"SHADOW HAS STOLEN THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE FROM KLONOA! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" said Minun.

The crowd booed heavily as Shadow held his new title on the second turnbuckle.

**BACKSTAGE**

Ganon was seen backstage as Bowser charged angerily towards Ganon.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell just happened out there?!" yelled Bowser. "It's bad enough we lose the Tag Titles but you chokeslammed me to boot!" said Bowser

Ganon said nothing.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" yelled Bowser.

Ganon slowly turned to Bowser. "Look...what happened out there...that wasn't my fault. There is nothing more I can say."

Ganon walked off as Bowser looked on in anger.

**RINGSIDE**

"High tensions building between the two former tag team champions!" said Plusle.

"One problem started, and yet another is brewing." said Minun. "Well ladies and gentleman, it's now time for the main event! A Triple Threat Ladder Match for the UGWF World Championship! Fox McCloud defends his title against the hungry challengers, Banjo and Sonic!"

**MAIN EVENT-TRIPLE THREAT LADDER MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP-Fox McCloud v. Sonic the Hedgehog v. Banjo**

Through out the entire match, all three men gave it there all. The ladder, more often then not, was used like a battering ram and a weapon as Sonic and Fox would often find themselves on. However, Fox showed off a high flying arsenal, combinng stinger splashes, hurricanranas, and powerbombs into creative ways to damage the ladders. Banjo was thrown off the top of the ladder through another table, putting him out of the equation for a while. Sonic and Fox used the ladder in very creative ways, but in the end, while Sonic and Fox brawled on a ladder next to Fox's, Fox pushed the ladder over, and quickly pulled off the tag belts for the win.

"Here is your winner, and still World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

"Fox, despite the huge odds, still pulled off an amazing victory!" said Plusle.

"I had my doubts, but Fox prooves why he deserves to be world champion!" said Minun. "Thanks for joining us here at this amazing pay per view!"

* * *

**VENGEANCE RESULTS**

**KADEN AND MARIO DEF. VECTOR AND ESPIO**

**ROUGE THE BAT DEF. AMY ROSE-NEW CHAMPION**

**DK AND DIDDY DEF. GANON AND BOWSER AND MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN-NEW CHAMPIONS  
**

**KNUCKLES DEF. WARIO AND WALUIGI**

**TAILS DEF. CRASH AND SILVER-NEW CHAMPION  
**

**SHADOW DEF. KLONOA-NEW CHAMPION **

**FOX DEF. BANJO AND SONIC**


	9. Week 7

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-SHADOW**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-TAILS**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-KNUCKLES**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-ROUGE THE BAT**

**

* * *

**

**WEEK 8**

The opening music video played for MELEE as the pyro and fireworks signaled the opening of the show

"We are 72 hours removed from Backlash and we are at the Yoshi Island stadium for tonight's broadcast! Hello everyone I'm Plusle alongside my broadcast partner Minun!" said Plusle

"Great to be hear in the Yoshi Island stadium! We've got multiple matches set for tonight! But our main event, it will be Fox going one on one with Banjo and Sonic gets to be the special referee!" said Minun.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Klonoa v. Vector W/Espio**

Klonoa pinned Vector after 2 Sweet Chin Music Superkicks and the Cabbitsault.

"Here is your winner, Klonoa!"

"Klonoa getting revenge after Vector and Espio ambushed him at Backlash, screwing him out of the Intercontinental Championship in that 2 out of 3 falls match against Shadow!" said Plusle

Espio then tried to attack Klonoa from behind, but Klonoa just gave him Sweet Chin Music and got out a steel chair, whacking Vector multiple times on the back, then giving him Sweet Chin Music out of the ring.

"Klonoa has erupted here tonight!" said Minun. "And Espio still has to do that match with Luigi here tonight! Speaking of which, last night, the other half of the Mario Brothers, Mario, teamed with Kaden to take on both Espio and Vector. Kaden showed off amazing moves and at Backlash, Mario challenged Kaden to a match tonight, and that match is up next!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Kaden w/ Matt v. Mario w/ Luigi**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Kaden's music hit and he came out with Matt.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Matt Htarnok, from the Xtreme Islands, weighing in tonight at 231 pounds, the Prince of Xtreme, Kaden!"

Mario's theme hit and he came out with Luigi.

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Luigi, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in tonight at 297 pounds, Mario!"

Mario and Kaden stood in the ring and then circled eachother, Kaden watching Mario closely. The two locked up in the center of the ring and Mario got Kaden in a headlock. Kaden backed Mario into the ropes and threw him off, Mario bouncing off the ropes and knocking Kaden down with a hard shoulder block. Mario bounced off again and Kaden jumped up, giving Kaden a standing dropkick, for a two count. Kaden got Mario in a hammerlock which Kaden reversed. The two then locked up until Kaden pushed Mario into the corner, where they both got out a clean break until Kaden gave Mario hard shoulder thrusts into the gut followed by a DDT for a two count. Mario then got back up and tried once again to take down Kaden to the floor, but Kaden out manevured him and gave him a hard arm drag, grounding Mario.

"Well, Kaden is living up to our expectations!" said Plusle.

Mario got up and Kaden whipped him into the corner, which Mario blocked with a big boot for a two count. The action continued until Mario hit the Fire-Arm on Kaden, but to everyone's surprise, he kicked out.

"How in the hell did Kaden kick out of that?" said Minun.

Kaden managed to get up and as Mario went for another Fire-Arm, Kaden quickly blocked it and locked in the Anaconda Vice. Mario tried to make it to the ropes, but he still tapped.

"Here is your winner, Kaden!"

"Kaden made Mario tap!" said Plusle. "That's something rare and he even kicked out of the Fire Arm!"

"Kaden's got a lot of skill and heart, he can go far!" said Minun.

Mario got up and Kaden extended his hand, Mario gladly shaking it and the two left.

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Banjo and Sonic sat in the back of the office with Trino.

"Look, I deserve another title shot." said Sonic. "I was this close to beating Fox."

"You had your shot twice and you failed twice Sonic." said Trino.

"Well then give the shot to me!" said Banjo. "I can still do this!"

"True, but you lost as well." said Trino. "Now I may have something that can solve both your problems. Despite the fact that you both lost, neither of you were pinend and neither one of you were made to submit. So how about this: Next week, we will have ourselves a Number One Contender's match. It will be Sonic versus Banjo and the winner gets to face Fox at Judgement Day and the winner will also be able to name the stipulation."

Sonic and Banjo gave eachother looks and then they left.

**RINGSIDE**

"A Number One Contender's match next week! I'm really looking forward to that!" said Plusle.

"Me too. Judgement Day has now got a great main event!" said Minun.

A video was shown of two ninjas, showing them beating up other wrestlers in the ring. The video ended with it saying "Gaming's Most Wanted comes in 2 more weeks."

"I got to admit, maybe these two guys are really Gaming's Most Wanted, I mean they do like pretty cool." said Minun.

"Maybe so but it's the age old cliche that comes to midn when I hear that and appearences can be decieving. Up next, our new tag champs get a chance to take on the former champions tonight! DK and Diddy afce off against Ganon and Bowser, and we'll show you the footage of what happened last night."

A video was played with highlights from the TLC Triple Threat match.

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP REMATCH-DK and Diddy v. Ganon and Bowser**

"The following contest is a tag team match and it is for the Tag Team Championship!"

DK and Diddy's music played and DK came out on a DK Barrel Cart.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, they are the Tag Team Champions, DK and Diddy!"

"Well well!" said Plusle. "That old cart they had from the Doube Dash curcuit is here tonight!"

Dk and Diddy were in it as Diddy stood on top and held both tag belts in his hands. They got into the ring and showed them off to the crowd.

"DK and Diddy pulled off one heck of a victory, despite the backstage ambush from Ganon and Bowser." said Plusle.

Ganon and Bowser's theme played and they both came out.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 523 pounds, Bowser and Ganondorf!"

"DK and Diddy aren't going to wait for the bell!" yelled Plusle as the two teams fought on the entranceway ramp. DK hit the Bannana Master Lock suplex onto a steel chair and they both beat eachother up hard until they both got in the ring. After Bowser was busted open by a chair shot, DK and Diddy isolated Bowser from Ganon. Bowser fought back and reached out for Ganon but to everyone's shock, Ganon backed off the turnbuckle and watched as Bowser got the 3-D, and DK hoisted Diddy in the air and Diddy hit the Mini Bannana 450 Splash on Bowser for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, and still Tag Team Champions, DK and Diddy!"

"What the hell!" said Plusle. "Ganon just abandoned his tag team partner!"

Bowser got up and looked on in pure shock at Ganon, yelling at him in rage. Ganon got back into the ring as Bowser argued with him. Ganon smirked and then grabbed Bowser by the throat and gave him a chokeslam, then delivered a hard tombstone piledriver.

"Bowser...because of you we lost the tag team championships at Backlash...your little plan of attacking Mega-Man and Bomber-Man failed...and now you pay the price...you failed to understand that I never needed you to attain my eternal glory...so now...you rest...in...PEACE!!!"

"Why the hell would Ganon just turn on his own partner like that?!" said Minun.

"I have no idea, but we'll just have to find out next week!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the new Television Champion, Tails! Now Tails, you beat both Silver and Crash in the Triple Threat Street Fight, and you put both Silver and Crash on stretchers, fans are worried that you went too far last Sunday."

Tails took the mic. "Look Layla, in this buisness, it's all about making an impact! I prooved to the world when I beat Silver and Crash that I can hang with the best! Hell I can take on anybody! I'm MELEE's fastest rising star and with this TV title around my waist, I'm going to guarentee that nobody will take my title away from me! I took the crazy Swantoner himself Crash and he beat him to a bloody pulp! I took the self proclaimed wrestling machine Silver and I beat him down too! And tonight, in my match with Conker, I'm going to show why I am a true rising star!"

Tails left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I've never seen a more focused and determined Tails..." said Plusle. "Crash suffered a concussion at Backlash and Silver almost got his back broken!"

"Well Conker had better pray to the god above that he can win tonight!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Tails v. Conker**

During the match, Tails was dominating. But after the referee got knocked down, Crash's music suddenly played and he came running out with Silver.

"CRASH AND SILVER ARE COMING AT TAILS!" yelled Plusle.

Silver beat Tails hard with a lead pipe and then Silver locked in the Emerald Lock, Tails screaming in pain as he tapped the mat furiously. The ref called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, by Disqulification, the Television Champion, Tails!"

"There's no referee!" said Minun. "Stop already Silver!" 

Crash then nailed Tails with a running bulldog and then gave him the Crazy Swanton Bomb. Then out of nowhere, Crash gave Silver a running bulldog and helped Tails up.

"Well that was a double cross!" Said Plusle. "Whose side is Crash really on?

"Whatever side he gets the most benefit from." said Minun.

**SINGLES MATCH-Peach v. Amy**

Amy won after giving Peach an inverted neckbreaker on the outside followed by a thrust kick to the jaw for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Amy Rose!"

"Amy getting sweet revenge against Peach after Peach screwed Amy out of the Women's title at Backlash!" said Plusle.

"I know, she must be enjoying this victory!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles! Knuckles, last sunday, you took on both Wario AND Waluigi in that handicap match for your hardcore title. How does it-"

Waluigi came in and interrupted.

"You think you got lucky last night Knuckles?" said Waluigi. "Last Sunday, you may have gotten the best of me, but you never pinned Wario! How about you try and test your luck again tonight with a one on one match up against Wario here tonight! Now what do you say to that?"

Knuckles said Nothing, he just punched Waluigi right in the face. "I accept."

**RINGSIDE**

"Wario versus Knuckles!" said Plusle. "Now that I'm looking forward too!"

"Me too. Up next, our new Intercontinental Champion Shadow takes on Sheik!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Shadow v. Sheik**

Shadow easily defeated Sheik with his new finishing move, The Omega Spinebuster for a 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Shadow!"

Shadow grabbed a mic.

"Klonoa! Last Sunday, I beat you not once, but twice for the Intercontinental Championship! This is just a small sample of what you can expect next!"

Shadow grabbed a helpless Sheik and threw him onto the spanish announcers table, then gave him the Omega Driver right through it. Sheik was out cold.

"Come on Klonoa!" said Shadow. "I'm waiting!"

Klonoa's music finally hit and he came out, but from the rafters on a scaffold.

"Hey Shadow!" said Klonoa. "You think you're so good, come on up here and fight me liek the little pussy that you are!"

Suddenly, Dr. Trino's music played. "Now wait just a minute! Klonoa, first off, get the hell down from there! You're gonna get yourself killed! And Shadow, you have no right to tell Klonoa what to do! So I'm going to make a match for Judgement Day. It will be Shadow versus Klonoa and the Intercontinental Championship."

The crowd went wild as Klonoa came down. Trino then looked up at the scaffold. "And that match will be contested on a scaffold supsended 20 feet above the ring!"

Shadow went crazy as he looked on in shock. Klonoa simply had a smirk on his face and used the distraction to hit Shadow wit hSweet Chin Music.

"A Scaffold Match against Klonoa and Shadow?" said Plusle. "Can Trino do that?"

"Looks like he can, the risks are high!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here with the UGWF Champion Fox McCloud, and Fox last Sunday you defeated both Sonic and Banjo in the ladder match, how does it feel to win again?"

"As always, it feels great. Twice I have beaten Sonic the Hedgehog, and I have beaten Banjo so I could care less about what's going on tonight in my match against Banjo. So what if Sonic is the special referee, I like the element of surprise. I earned this title fair and square and at Judgement Day, I'm gonna win again!"

Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words from the champ!" said Plusle. "He's becoming a great champion!"

"But it's only as good as it lasts Plusle." said Minun. "Up next, a hardcore rematch against Wario and Knuckles!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Knuckles v. Wario W/Waluigi**

"The following contest is a UGWF Hardcore Rules match! Now in this match there are no countouts, no disqualifications, and falls count anywhere!"

Wario's music hit and he came out with Waluigi.

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Waluigi, weighing in tonight at 410 pounds, Wario!"

"Wario is no stranger to Hardcore gold." said Plusle. "He was awarded the title at the offical UGWF ceremony and held onto it until DK took and then Knuckles took it so now, it's just Wario and Knuckles!"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be under Hardcore rules!" said Minun.

Knuckle's music hti and he came out with his kendo stick.

"And his opponent, from the Mystic Islands, weighing in tonight at 254 pounds, he is the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

Knuckles quickly got in the ring and after the bell rang, Knuckles started whacking Wario with the kendo stick. Wario used hsi large figure to flatten, crush, and almost squeeze the life out of Knuckles but the ever resiliant Knuckles fought back with snap suplexes, a chair DDT, and a Message From The Gods which Wario coutnered with a hard chair shot. Knuckles tried to lock in the Guardian's Grip but Wario powered out. Knuckles eventually hit Wario with an Impaler DDT.

"Knuckles likes to call that the Chaos DDT!" said Plusle.

Waluigi got involved with a steel chair and held Knuckles in a full nelson posistion. Wario charged forward but accidentally flattened Waluigi. Knuckles followed up with 3 german suplexes, the Chaos DDT, and finally a Message From The Gods for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

Knuckles celebrated but suddenly, the lights went dark.

Gong...

"What the hell is going on?" said Plusle.

Gong...

"Somebody turn on the lights, I'm afraid of the dark, damn it!" said Minun.

A lightning bolt careened down and hit the ring causing it to implode. Blue mist rolled down from the rampway and a figure came out with a mask, wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora. Knuckles looked on in disbelief.

"Who the heck is this guy?" said Plusle.

The figure got into the ring and stared Knuckles down. For the first time in his life, Knuckles showed a face of fear. The tall figure walked to him and Knuckles threw a punch which the figure caught right in his hand. he shook his head slowly and grabbed Knuckles by the throat, giving him a chokeslam.

"Knuckles..." said a voice from the announcer's system. "You...versus me...next week...I wiil take your soul..."

The lights came back on and the figure had dissapeared.

"Well, whatever the hell just happened..." said Minun. "Up next is our main event!"

**MAIN EVENT NON TITLE MATCH-Fox v. Banjo-SPECIAL REFEREE: Sonic**

Despite Fox's hard effort to keep Banjo down, it took Sonic giving Fox the Sonic Driver, Banjo giving Fox the Bear Hammer, and then a hard spear for the win.

"Here is your winner, Banjo!"

"Banjo has pinned the champion!" said Plusle.

"Alas, not for the world title!" said Minun.

"Well thank you everybody for joining us here tonight! See you next week!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**KLONOA DEF. VECTOR**

**KADEN DEF. MARIO**

**DK AND DIDDY DEF. GANON AND BOWSER**

**TAILS DEF. CONKER**

**KNUCKLES DEF. WARIO**

**BANJO DEF. FOX**

**

* * *

**

**GAMING'S MOST WANTED DEBUT**

**TAILS V. CRASH V. SILVER**

**NO# 1 CONTENDER'S MATCH-SONIC V. BANJO**

**

* * *

**

**SCAFFOLDING MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-KLONOA V. SHADOW**

**FOX V. SONIC/BANJO**


	10. Week 8

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-DK AND DIDDY**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-SHADOW**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-KNUCKLES**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-TAILS**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-AMY ROSE**

**

* * *

**

A video of Dr. Trino was shown on the titantron.

"Good evening people of Lunatea. Tonight, I have decided to make a triple main event for MELEE. The first match will be Shadow versus Klonoa in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Intercontinental Title. The next will be the Television Champion Tails teaming with a partner of his choosing against Silver and Sheik. Finally, Sonic and Banjo will face off to determine the No. 1 Contender to Fox's World Title. That is all for now, enjoy MELEE!"

The music video for MELEE played as the lighting, pyro, and fireworks signaled the opening of the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation. The two familiar pokemon, Plusle and Minun, sat at the broadcast booth

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the sold out Joliet Theater in Lunatea for MELEE here tonight! I'm Plusle alongside my broadcast partner Minun!" said Plusle.

"Man, I'm so excited for this. The Triple Main Event was just announced by Trino!" said Minun. "Tails and a partner of his choosing go up against Silver and Sheik and we have a Number One contenders match with Banjo and Sonic! Tonight, we're kicking things off with the Hardcore Champion: Knuckles!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Knuckles v. Link W/Zelda and Sheik**

Knuckles had a hard time focusing during the match up, his right shoulder was taped up, making it very hard for him to use his trademark submission moves. Link had been getting more training from Sheik and focused heavily on Knuckle's taped shoulder. Link made Knuckles miss move after move after move as he strategically and creatively used the ring ropes and the turnbuckles to his advantage.

"Knuckles just isn't in his zone tonight!" said Plusle.

"I think that's because of Ganondorf's attack on him last week. And boy is Link taking advantage of it!" said Minun.

Link placed Knuckles in the corner with a hard whip and as Knuckles stumbled forward, Link bounced off the ropes and got a hard high knee right into Knuckles face for yet another 2 count. Knuckles then got up and shrugged off the rights and lefts from Link, whipping him against the ropes and catching Link with a hard spinning heel kick for a two count.

"Knuckles looks like he's fighting back!" said Plusle.

Sheik and Zelda got involved too but after Sheik held the top rope allowing Knuckles to miss a clotheseline, the referee made the right call by ejecting Sheik and Zelda from ring side. Link made a dirty move as he very quickly delivered a low blow, spun Knuckles around and delivered a hard Wind Stunner, similar to Stone Cold's stunner. Link covered Knuckles but Link got a 2 count.

"That was close!" said Plusle.

"Knuckles just won't go down!" said Minun.

Knuckles fought back hard and eventually nailed Link with a hard impaler DDT, followed by a Message From The Gods for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

"Despite Link's efforts, Knuckles wins!" said Plusle.

Knuckles held his title high and watched as Link left.

"I wonder why Ganon didn't show up?" said Minun.

Gong…

"Err…maybe I spoke too soon…" said Minun.

Gong…

"Oh great…not this again…" said Plusle.

The lights dimmed but the music was cut off by static as the TitanTron showed a mystifying graveyard in the Hyrule world. Ganon stood in his new attire, shoveling dirt into a grave with Knuckles name on it.

"Welcome Knuckles…" said Ganon. "You probably are asking yourself…why would Ganondorf attack you? Simple…when I finish off Bowser tonight…it will only be the precursor to your imminent doom…what I am saying…is that piece of gold on your shoulder remains in the wrong hands. So now…it is my job to take it. When and where you might ask? In just two weeks time…and at Judgement Day, I become your judge, jury and executioner. Hold tight to that title Knuckles…because I will take it…and you will…rest…in…peace…"

The lights came back on as Knuckles stood with his title, confused at what he had just witnessed.

"Ganon's coming for Knuckles!" said Plusle. "He could lose the title at Judgement Day!"

"Knuckles is a great fighter, but even he might be outmatched this time!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE-Dr. Trino's Office**

Tails and Kaden sat in Trino's office,

"Allright, now this past weekend, you two said you both came up with an idea for Judgement Day?" said Trino.

"Yes," said Tails. "I want to make an offical TV title defense at Judgement Day. See, tonight I got a tag match with Crash but as we know, Silver ambushed him over the weekend and Crash isn't able to compete tonight. So, Kaden wants to take my place. And we want to also add the Chaotix to this tonight in a Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination Match."

"Well that definitely sounds good, I haven't booked the Chaotix so I can put them in. Kaden, you had an idea too?" said Trino.

"Speaking of Tail's title defense…" said Kaden. "How about we make things bigger. Instead of one opponent…Tails can face…not two, not three, not four, not five, six, but SEVEN opponents at Judgement Day."

"I like the sound of that…" said Trino. "Who do you want to include Tails?"

"Hmm…how about Silver, Crash, Kaden, and Link…" said Tails.

"And Sheik, Vector, Bowser, and Falcon…in an 8-Man TV Title Gauntlet match!" finished Kaden.

"Done." Said Trino. "Now you both have match ups coming up next so get ready. I'll send the idea to the commisoner and then we'll see how it works."

Tails and Kaden looked at eachother and nodded as they both left.

**RINGSIDE**

"An 8-Man Battle Royal Gauntlet?" said Plusle. "I definitely like the chances of a new champion in that!"

"Sure does Plusle!" said Minun. "Coming up next, Shadow and Klonoa get to go one on one against eachother tonight before Judgement Day in a Falls Count Anywhere match tonight for the Intercontinental Title, which Klonoa lost at Backlash."

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-Shadow v. Klonoa**

It was a very brutal street fight to say the least, Shadow and Klonoa mostly kept the action in the ring but after Klonoa whacked Shadow with the ring bell, it was on. Shadow used the power game to slam Klonoa in the crowd area, but as they neared the ramp way, Klonoa missed Sweet Chin Music and got the Omega Spinebuster off the stage throw an electrical circuitboard for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion, Shadow!"

"Shadow almost killed Klonoa with that spinebuster through the curcuitboard!" said Plusle.

"Klonoa is getting medical attention at this point," said Minun. "Shadow might have just taken Klonoa out of action for good this time."

**BACKSTAGE**

DK and Diddy were seen talking to one another when Mario and Luigi came up to them.

"Well well…long time no talk Mario." Said DK.

Mario nodded.

"How ya been Luigi?" said Diddy.

"Fine, and yourself?" said Luigi.

"Pretty good. Whatcha guys want?" said Diddy.

"Well, you guys really haven't got tag team opponents at Judgement Day so we'd like to challenge you guys now." Said Mario.

"Really now?" said DK. "Hmm…how about you guys take on me and Diddy in single's competetion tonight, beat both of us and you got a shot at Judgement Day kay?"

Mario and DK shook hands and they both left.

**RINGSIDE**

"The DK Krew versus the Mario Bros at Judgement Day for the tag titles…this will really give DK a run for his money!" said Plusle.

"That's only if the two of them can beat DK and Diddy in single's action here tonight."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, in the main event tonight you will face off against Banjo to determine who will face Fox at Judgement Day, what are your thoughts?"

"I'll tell you my thoughts Layla." Said Sonic, taking the mic. "Fox, at Vengeance, you pinned me to become the first ever UGWF World Champion. At Backlash, you defeated both me and Banjo in the ladder match. But let me guarentee you something, lightning's not gonna strike three times here tonight. I'll beat Banjo and at Judgement Day, I'll finally beat you and become the new UGWF World Heavyweight Champion!"

Sonic left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Sonic looks more determined then ever this time." Said Plusle.

"I agree." Said Minun. "Up next, a tag team match in the Women's Division!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Peach and Zelda v. Amy Rose and Cream-SPECIAL REFEREE: Rouge**

Zelda had received special training from Link and Sheik and used dirty tactics on Cream and Amy, combining them with Peach's opportunistic tag ins, Amy and Cream had a tough time gaining momentum. But after Peach hit the Chick Kick on Cream, Amy got in and cleaned house, throwing Zelda and Peach out of the ring. Rouge used her referee powers to a cruel degree by allowing Zelda and Peach to double team Cream.

"Oh come on Rouge, play fair in this match!" said Plusle.

Eventually, Amy got tagged back in and this time whacked out Rouge, allowing a regular referee to get in the match up. The tables had turned in the younger duo's favor as Zelda was knocked from the ring apron and Peach got a swinging sidewalk backbreaker and a seated senton from Cream for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Amy Rose and Cream!"

"High tensions are building up in the Women's Division Plusle!" said Minun.

"We have yet to learn who Rouge will defend her title against at Judgement Day, so anything goes right now." Said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, Banjo. Banjo, tonight you face Sonic and the winner gets to go to Judgement Day to face Fox. Your thoughts?"

"Well, as you can see…I'm finally gonna settle the score between me, Sonic, and Fox. Sonic got his opportunity, now it's my time. Fox, that title is coming home with me and at Judgement Day, I'm gonna be the one leaving with the world title."

Banjo left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well one rivalry looks to be settled at Judgement Day but up next, Diddy takes on Luigi and Mario takes on DK!" said Plusle.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Luigi v. Diddy/Mario v. DK**

Luigi pinned Diddy with a Twist of Fate, and a top rope leg drop. Mario and DK then got in the ring and started their match which Mario won with his new finishing move, the Inferno Slam, which was a modified powerbomb into a facebuster. Mario then waited for DK to slowly get to his feet as Mario quickly bounced off the ropes and hit the Fire Arm on DK for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Mario and Luigi!"

"Mario and Luigi get their title shot at Judgement Day!" said Plusle.

"That will definitely be something to look forward too." Said Minun. "Up next, what many people are waiting to see…the debut of Gaming's Most Wanted! Their match is up next!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Gaming's Most Wanted v. Wario and Waluigi**

Gaming's Most Wanted featured two ninjas named Scorpion and Subzero, both of which were strong powerhouses. Wario and Waluigi couldn't capitalize against them and after Wario was thrown from the ring, Subzero got Waluigi in an electric chair posistion and Scorpion and Subzero hit a flying clothesline/electric chair drop combo for the pin.

"Here are your winners, Scorpion and Subzero, Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"An amazing debut for Gaming's Most Wanted, they show a lot of promise in the near future!" said Plusle.

"Up next, the triple threat tag team match!" said Minun.

**TRIPLE THREAT ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH-Kaden and Tails v. Silver and Sheik v. Espio and Vector**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team Match! Now ladies and gentleman, this match will be contested under Triple Threat Tag Rules. You can not only tag in your own partner but also another team's partner that is not the other partner in the ring. A team is eliminated when both team mates are pinned, disqualified, counted out, or made to submit."

All three teams were ready as Kaden and Silver started things off. The action was fast and furious, Silver and Tails and Kaden showing off high flying and deadly submission holds on the other. The Chaotix decided not to get involved until Kaden attacked Espio. Kaden and Espio fought and Kaden nailed Espio with his Xtreme Flip Piledriver for a 3 count.

**FIRST ELIMINATED: Espio**

Tails got involved and nailed Silver with the Two Tailed Assault and then used his new Five Star FoxSplash for the 3 count.

**SECOND ELIMINATED: Silver**

Vector then cleaned house when he delivered a hard running boot to the skull of Kaden followed by a Vector Bomb for a 3 count.

**THIRD ELIMINATED: Kaden**

Sheik then got involved and was rolled up by Tails for a 3 count.

**FOURTH ELIMINATED: Sheik**

Vector and Tails then battled but after Kaden nailed Vector with an Xtreme Flip Piledriver behind the referee's back, Tails quickly hit a Five Star FoxSplash for the 3 count and the win.

**FIFTH ELIMINATED: Vector**

"Here are your winners, Kaden Seyak, and the Television Champion, Tails!"

"What a great match up this two put on!" said Plusle. "Up next, Ganondorf takes on Bowser!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Ganondorf v. King Bowser**

Ganondorf pinned Bowser after two Death Valley Tombstone Piledrivers.

"Here is your winner, Ganondorf!"

"Ganondorf with an impressive victory over Bowser, can he do the same to Knuckles at Judgement Day?" said Plusle.

"He may very well win." Said Minun. "The World Champion is in action next against Mega-Man!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Fox v. Mega-Man**

Fox pinned Mega-Man after a Diamond Cutter and a FoxSplash.

"Here is your winner, the UGWF World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

"That was mere child's play for Fox." Said Minun.

"Well give Mega-Man some credit, he almost had Fox on a few occasions." Said Plusle. "Well Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for our main event! Sonic and Banjo face off against one another in a No. 1 Contender's Match for Fox's World Title!"

**MAIN EVENT-NO. 1 CONTENDERS MATCH-Sonic v. Banjo**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and the winner will face Fox at Judgement Day for the UGWF World Title!"

Sonic's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Banjo's theme hit.

"And his opponent, from Spiral Mountain, Banjo!"

"Two popular contrasting styles get to be put to the test here tonight." Said Plusle. "Sonic, with his lighting quick agility and high flying arsenal pitted against the powerhouse and hungry challenger, Banjo."

"Both of the these two guys are tremendous fighters but like the Highlanders say, there can be only one." said Minun.

Banjo and Sonic circled one another and then locked up center of the ring, Banjo leaning back and then shoving Sonic hard into the corner, taunting him. Sonic came back and locked up again, locking Banjo in a side headlock, but banjo easily powered out. The two tried to feel eachother out and they battled very hard against one another. Multiple near falls and close calls were all through out the match. In the end, Banjo debuted a brand new move called the Kazzoie Clutch, which was like a high angle boston crab that made Sonic tap out.

"Here is your winner, and the Number One Contender, Banjo!"

"Banjo is going to Judgement Day!" said Plusle.

Fox's music hit and he came out, looking right at Banjo. The two stared down one another, Fox holding his belt in the air with one hand. Banjo grabbed a mic.

"Fox! I've decided to name the stipulation for our match at Judgement Day! There's only one way we can settle this feud! At Judgement Day, it will be Fox McCloud versus Banjo for the UGWF World Championship...LAST...MAN...STANDING!"

The crowd erupted as Fox nodded and Banjo signaled he was going to get the title.

"Fox will be in for the fight of his life at Judgement Day when he puts his title on the line against the powerhouse Banjo!" said Minun.

"Thanks for joining us here tonight everyone! See you next week!" said Plusle.

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**KNUCKLES DEF. LINK**

**SHADOW DEF. KLONOA**

**AMY AND CREAM DEF. ZELDA AND PEACH**

**LUIGI DEF. DIDDY**

**MARIO DEF. DK**

**GAMING'S MOST WANTED DEF. WARIO AND WALUIGI**

**KADEN AND TAILS DEF. SILVER, SHEIK, ESPIO, AND VECTOR**

**BANJO DEF. SONIC**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK'S PREVIEW**

**KADEN, TAILS, LINK, AND CRASH V. SILVER, SHEIK, VECTOR, AND CAPTAIN FALCON**

**GANON AND SHADOW V. KNUCKLES AND BOWSER**

* * *

**JUDGEMENT DAY MATCHES**

**KNUCKLES V. GANON FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP**

**SCAFFOLDING MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-KLONOA V. SHADOW  
**

**THE DK KREW V. THE MARIO BROS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS**

**8-MAN BATTLE ROYAL GAUNTLET FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-TAILS V. KADEN V. LINK V. SILVER V. VECTOR V. BOWSER V. CAPT. FALCON V. SHEIK**

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE WORLD TITLE-FOX V. BANJO**


	11. Week 9

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-DK KREW**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-SHADOW**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-TAILS**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-KNUCKLES**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-ROUGE**

* * *

The traditional opening music video and fireworks kicked off the show, the cameras spanning over the large crowd. 

"In just six weeks, it will be Judgement Day for the superstars of MELEE! We are coming to you live from to the sold out Corneria Stadium and we have got a lot of good matches tonight! I'm Plusle alongside my broadcast partner Minun!" said Plusle

"Great to be here in Corneria and we've got an electric crowd here tonight!" said Minun.

Fox's music played and the crowd's cheers were deafening as their hometown hero.

"This place has gone crazy for their hometown hero and world champion!" said Plusle.

Fox came out to the ring dressed in his Star Fox uniform, saluting the audience. He came into the ring and held his title belt high for all to see, getting on the second turnbuckle and getting a roaring response from the crowd. Fox got a mic and put his title on his shoulder. He laughed and listened to the chants of "FOX! FOX! FOX! FOX!"

"I only have one thing to say, it feels great to be back here in CORNERIA!"

The crowd roared loudly.

"You know, when you start out young, you always had a dream. My dream has always been to be…a champion. It never mattered to me what champion I was, as long as I could prove that I was good. And look at me now! I'm the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Champion!"

The crowd cheered.

"It wasn't easy getting this title." Said Fox. "When I first started out, I knew I would be a main event level superstar. When I defeated Mario to get into the main event at Vengeance awhen I pinned Sonic to become the first ever UGWF World Champion. But now I face one of the toughest challenges I have ever had to face here. This Sunday, at Judgement Day, I must go one on one with the unstoppable powerhouse: Banjo."

The crowd was divided in their shouts.

"I stand before you as your UGWF World Champion as…the definitive underdog going into Judgement Day." Continued Fox "To make matters worse for me…I will not be facing Banjo in your traditional wrestling match, I will put my title on the line against Banjo in a match so brutal, you have to beat your opponent so bad, that they cannot even stand…a Last Man Standing match. Tonight might be my last night as a champion, but if that's the case, I'm gonna be going out in a blaze of glory!"

Fox then left the ring.

"An emotional speech from our world champion!" said Plusle. "That's just the start of things to come tonight! This Sunday, Knuckles defends his Hardcore Championship against Ganon along with Shadow who takes on Klonoa in a Scaffolding Match for the Intercontinental Championship."

"So later on tonight, Shadow and Ganondorf team up to take on Knuckles and Bowser in a Champion versus Champion Tag Team Match!" said Minun.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Sonic v. Luigi W/Mario **

Sonic had his hands full with Luigi with a back and forth match up. Luigi reversed the Sonic Driver and Sonic reversed the Twist of Fate. Everything went well until Kaden came out and suddenly attacked Sonic, causing the ref to ring the bell.

"Here is your winner, by disqualification, Sonic!"

"What the heck does he want?" said Plusle.

Kaden then laid out Sonic with an Xtreme Flip Piledriver and then left with a smirk.

"Sonic and Kaden did share some bad words during the last weekend at a photo shoot. Remmember, Sonic and Kaden have had their fair share of fights in the past but why Kaden would attack Sonic now remains uncertain."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Now you both will be defending your tag titles this Sunday at Judgement Day against Mario and Luigi. What are your thoughts heading into the match?"

DK took the mic while Diddy sat on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter to us who we have to take on Layla, we've beaten some of the best." Started DK. "We beat Ganon and Bowser and the Techno Twisters in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for these tag titles, and now we're going to beat the Mario Bros. to retain them."

Diddy then started laughing. "In fact, you know, I bet you anything we can beat Mario and Luigi in a Tag Team Tables match if they wanted. We can beat anybody we want!"

Mario and Luigi came in and Diddy stopped laughing.

"Tag Team Tables match?" said Luigi. "You think you can hold onto those tag titles this Sunday?"

"Think again." Said Mario. "You're on."

DK and Mario looked at eachother then both left.

**DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Sonic was seen inside Trino's office.

"Look, I don't care what match Kaden is in at Judgement Day!" said Sonic. "I want him out of the TV Battle Royal Gauntlet to face me instead!"

Trino stood up. "You don't make the demands around here Sonic. Kaden earned that spot in the Battle Royal, but if you want to face Kaden at Judgement Day, then I will remove him from the Battle Royal."

Kaden just walked in after he heard this.

"Woah, woah Trino, you don't even know why I attacked him! Come on, this is my first title shot!"

"Sorry to say, but now it isn't, you got yourself into this, so now you'll be facing Sonic at Judgement Day instead!" said Trino.

Sonic smirked and looked at Kaden who said nothing, just gave Sonic a glare, then left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Justice prevails I guess." said Plusle.

"I still think that wasn't fair." said Minun.

"Well Kaden shoudln't have attacked Sonic, if he knew what was gonna happen! Anyway, up next, Gaming's Most Wanted is in action against Mega-Man and Bomber-Man!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Scorpion and Subzero v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

Scorpion and Subzero spent the match keeping the weaker Bomber-Man isolated from his tag team partner. Scorpion was smaller then Subzero, allowing him to fly around the ring and Subzero used his klarger stature for hard, bone crushing power moves. When Mega-Man finally got tagged in, he cleaned house and Bomber-Man and Mega-Man clotheslined Scorpion and Subzero over the top rope. Then, the mechanical duo then leaped to the top rope and did high crossbodies to the outside onto Scorpion and Subzero.

"An amazing double team crossbody by the Techno Twisters, they are definitley giving it their all tonight!" said Plusle.

"They are one of our most athletic duos and they are fun to watch too!" said Minun.

Mega-Man rolled Scorpion into the ring and covered him for a two count. The two of them showed off high impact moves until Bomber-Man stopped Scorpion from attacking Mega-Man with a double arm DDT and then dropkicked Subzero onto the second rope. Mega-Man then hit the Kryptic Missle and as Subzero stumbled, they hit the Eliminator on Subzero. Scorpion then rolled into the ring and Subzero distracted the ref while Subzero hit a Big Boot to Bomber-Man, which sent him out of the ring. Scorpion the climbed to the top rope and hit the Death Sentence on Mega-Man for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Scorpion and Subzero, Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"Wait, was Subzero the legal man or was Subzero?" asked Plusle.

"I don't know, but the GMW pick up a good win here tonight!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Television Champion, Tails. Now Tails, this Sunday at Judgement Day, you will be taking on not one, but 7 opponents in an 8-Man Battle Royal gauntlet for your TV Title. What are your thoughts going into this matchup?"

"Well, it's my first ever title defense so I'm very excited. I worked hard to get this title, just like everyone else. I had to beat both Silver and Crash to get this, but I'm not gonna brag, I got the skills, I got the talent, but thsi Sudnay is gonna be one of my toughest challenges." said Tails.

"Well tonight, you'll be teaming up with Kaden, Crash, and Link going up against Vector, Sheik, Silver, and Captain Falcon in an 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match." said Layla.

"It's only a good opportunity to learn what my opponents' weaknesses and strengths are, that way I'll walk out Judgement Day still the UGWF Television Champion, and if anybody thinks they can proove me wrong, I beg to differ!"

Tails left.

**RINGSIDE**

"That match up is coming on later tonight." said Plusle.

"Up next, Amy and Zelda face off!" said Minun

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Amy Rose v. Zelda**

Amy fought hard, but Zelda prevailed with her brand new finisher, the Royal Decree, which was a version of Victora's Widow Peak, nailed it and covered Amy for a 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Zelda!"

"Zelda's heading into Judgement Day with some serious momentum behind her, Plusle!" said Minun.

"But will it be enough to stop Rouge?" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE-LOCKER ROOM AREA**

Knuckles was seen wrapping tape around his wrists, putting his gloves on as well. Bowser walked in and looked at him.

"What do you want?" said Knuckles.

"I want to know if you'll have my back tonight." said Bowser.

Knuckles continued taping his fist. "I don't have anybody's back. I walk alone and I fight alone. I appreciate your offer, but I think I'll pass."

Bowser said nothing. "You're gonna regret that." he said to himself, quietly.

**RINGSIDE**

"What did Bowser mean by that?" said Plusle.

"I don't know." said Minun. "Up next, Mario is in action against Banjo!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Mario v. Banjo**

Two mighty titans faced off against one another in this extremley physical match up. Mario outsmarted Banjo, Banjo outsmarted Mario, and once the referee was knocked down, all hell broke loose as the two bashed eachother up. But the victor was Banjo who locked in Mario with the Kazooie Deathlock to make Mario tap.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Banjo!"

"At Judgement Day, there aren't gonna be any submissions, it's gonna be a Last Man Standing match!" said Plusle.

"The stakes are high, I think Banjo can do it." said Minun.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, we're going to show you footage of what happened a few weeks ago here on MELEE." said Plusle. "It was a Falls Count Anywhere match which had Klonoa going up against the Intercontinental Champion, Shadow. They would face off in this match until Shadow drove Klonoa off the stage and Klonoa landed back first through an electrical circuit board. Sources tell me that despite the injury's, Klonoa insists on going through his Scaffolding Match with Shadow this Sunday."

The footage was shown, then Klonoa being taken out on a stretcher.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the former Television Champion, Crash Bandicoot. Now Crash, at Backlash, you went through a hellacious Triple Threat Street Fight against Tails and Silver. During that fight you suffered a concussion and severe head trauma. Now in your 8-Man Tag Team match tonight with Kaden, Link, and Tails, what are your thoughts heading into Judgement Day?"

"You were right, Backlash was one of the worst matches of my life. I lost the TV Title, and I wasn't even pinned. But I'm not gonna complain because I've got a little idea of my own that I'm going to reveal at Judgement Day. But until then, I got one guarentee. I put my body and my soul on the line for the fans, and at Judgement Day, I'm going to win back my TV Title."

Crash then left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Crash seems very confident heading into Judgement Day." said Plusle.

"Who can blame him?" said Minun. "He has every right to get the title back. Remmember, Crash was never pinned at Backlash. The champion DID NOT have to be pinned in order for the championship to change hands."

"Up next, the UGWF World Champ is in action against DK!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Fox v. DK**

After DK locked in the Banana Lock, and as Fox's hand was coming down for the third time, Fox somehow dug down deep, reversed the Bannana Lock and turned it into a beautifully executed Diamond Cutter followed by a Foxsplash for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the UGWF World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

"I honestly thought that nobody could reverse the Banana Lock." said Plusle. "But Fox did, and he won!"

"That's why he's the champ!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion: Shadow! Shadow, this Sunday at Judgement Day, you're going to defend your Intercontinental Championship against Klonoa in a Scaffolding Match. What are your thoughts on the dangers of this match?"

Shadow looked ot Layla. "Klonoa? Klonoa thinks he has a chance against me at Judgement Day? In case you haven't noticed, I put Klonoa out of action when I gave him a spinebuster through an electrical circuitboard. If he even thinks that he's walking out of Judgement Day wih my title, he's got something else coming. I pinned Klonoa to get this title and while he's falling down to the ring below, I'm gonna watch and hold my hand high in the air with my Intercontinental Championship!"

Shadow left.

**RINGSIDE**

"That could very well happen!" said Plusle.

"The odds are high, but if Klonoa wins, he'll definitley make me a believer." said Minun. "Coming up now, it's the 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match!"

**8-MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH-Tails, Crash, Kaden, and Link v. Silver, Sheik, Captain Falcon, and Vector**

"The following contest is an 8-Man Elimination Tag Team match, scheduled for one fall!"

Silver's music hit with Silver, Falcon, Sheik, and Vector coming out.

"Introducing first, the team of Silver, Captain Falcon, Sheik, and Vector!"

Tails' music hit.

"And their opponents, the team of Link, Kaden, Crash Bandicoot, and the Television Champion: Tails!"

"Both sides of their share of equal talent, I can't wait for these guys to get it on!"

Link and Vector started things off, Vector simply overpowering Link with neckbreakers, backbreakers, and even reversing the Wind Stunner. As Link prepared for another Wind Stunner, Espio came out and distracted Link and when Link turned around, Sheik hit the Sheik Kick from the top rope allowing Vector to score the V Bomb for the 3 count.

**FIRST ELIMINATED: Link**

"Link got eliminated!' said Minun.

"No thanks to Sheik and Espio." said Plusle.

Vector then tagged in Captain Falcon and Crash stepped up to the plate. Crash dodged most of Falcon's moves and suddenly, Crash found himself locked in the Figure 4. Tails quickly climbed to the top rope and hit a Five Star Frogsplash onto Falcon, allowing Crash to get out of the hold and nail his Running Bulldog, called Whisper in the Wind, for the 3 count.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Captain Falcon**

Crash looked over to Tails and nodded.

"Looks like Crash is thanking Tails. I see they still have the same respect for one another." said Plusle.

Crash tagged in Tails as Silver entered this time. Silver and Tails played some mat wrestling games until Tails caught Silver in mid air and used the momentum to hit the Two Tailed Assault for the 3 count.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Silver**

"That was an amazing display of strength from the TV Champion!" said Plusle.

Silver wasn't done yet as he viciously attacked Tails and hit a swinging neckbreaker from the top rope, followed by a Shining Wizard kick before he left. Vector then came in and waited for Tails to slowly get to his feet, Vector ran forward for a clothesline but Kaden saved Tails and jumped to the top rope, grabbing Vector and nailing Vector with a Tornado DDT. Crash then climbed to the top rope and nailed the Swanton, Vector stumlbed to hsi feet and got an Xtreme Flip Piledriver, and Tails hit a Five Star Foxsplash for the final 3 count.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Vector**

"Here are your winners: Kaden, Crash Bandicoot, Link, and the Television Champion: Tails!"

"The TV Champion still wins the match with hsi partners!" said Minun.

"But at Judgement Day, nobody's gonna be partners!" said Plusle. "It's gonna be every man for himself this Sunday!"

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, it's now time for the main event! It's a Champion versus Champion in this tag team match! The Hardcore Champion teams up with Bowser to take on Ganondorf and the Intercontinental Champion: Shadow!" 

**MAIN EVENT-TAG TEAM MATCH-Knuckles and Bowser  
**

For the first time ever, two champions faced off against one another in a tag team match. Knuckles and Bowser worked togethor for awhile and everything went smooth until Shadow got into the match and used eye rakes, and used the referee's 5 count for his moves. He went relentlessly atttacking on Bowser, mostly attacking Knuckles.

"Shadow is definitley prepared for tonight!" said Plusle.

The referee then got knocked out when Bowser squashed the referee in the corner by accident. As Knuckles went for the Chaos DDT, Ganon distracted the referee allowing Shadow to hit a low blow on Knuckles. Suddenly, Klonoa's music played.

"No way! Could it be??" said Minun.

Klonoa came through the crowd and while Ganon and Shadow were fighting Knuckles andBowser, Klonoa quickly got into the ring and got into one of the corners and delivered Sweet Chin Music straight to Shadow and then Knuckles nailed Shadow with the Chaos DDT. Klonoa then got out a steel chair and aimed for Shadow again, but Shadow quickly rolled out of the ring as Knuckles and Klonoa held their hands up.

"At Judgement Day, Shadow and Knuckle's title reigns could come to an end!" said Minun.

"Thank you all for watching tonight's broadcast, we'll see you at Judgement Day this Sunday!**"  
**

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**LUIGI DEF. SONIC BY DQ**

**GMW DEF. BOMBER-MAN AND MEGA-MAN**

**ZELDA DEF. AMY ROSE**

**BANJO DEF. MARIO BY SUBMISSION**

**FOX DEF. DK**

**TAILS, CRASH, KADEN, AND LINK DEF. SILVER, SHEIK, VECTOR, AND CAPTAIN FALCON**

**KNUCKLES AND BOWSER VS SHADOW AND GANON-NO CONTEST **

* * *

**JUDGEMENT DAY MATCHES**

**SCAFOLDING MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-SHADOW V. KLONOA  
**

**TABLES MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-DK AND DIDDY KONG V. MARIO AND LUIGI  
**

**HARDCORE TITLE MATCH-KNUCKLES V. GANONDORF  
**

**AMY V. PEACH **

**WOMEN'S TITLE MATCH-ROUGE V. ZELDA**

**8-MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE TELEVISION TITLE-TAILS V. CRASH V. VECTOR V. SILVER V. SHEIK V. LINK V. CAPTAIN FALCON V. ?**

**KADEN V. SONIC**

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD TITLE-FOX MCCLOUD V. BANJO**


	12. Judgement Day

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on this one. **

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-FOX MCCLOUD**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-DK AND DIDDY**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-SHADOW**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-TAILS**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-KNUCKLES**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-ROUGE THE BAT**

* * *

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

"38,00 thousand live have sold out the grand Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Stadium on the Xtreme Island tonight!" said Plusle. "Tonight's Judgdment Day, our lucky number three pay per view and this might be one of the most violent pay per views we've ever had! I'm Plusle, alongside my broadcast partner, Minun!"

"It's good to be here tonight Plusle and I'm excited! Scores will be settled, bones will be broken, and rivalries will come to a violent ending here tonight!" said Minun. "Shadow and Klonoa hope to bring their rivalry to an end tonight as Klonoa hopes to regain the Intercontinental Title in a Scaffolding Match."

"Also, Knuckles must defend his Hardcore Title against the newly christened Lord of Darkness: Ganondorf. Then we have the 8-Man TV Title Battle Royal, and of course, the main event: Fox puts his title on the line against the powerhouse, the unstoppable force: Banjo in a Last Man Standing match."

"To kick off tonight, we have the Prince of Xtreme himself, Prince Kaden looking forward to settle a personnel outside score with Sonic the Hedgehog."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Sonic the Hedgehog v. Prince Kaden**

"This opening contest is scheduled for one fall."

Kaden's music played and this time, he came out on a motorcycle with the Xtreme Heroes logo flag on the tail pipe. Also, Matt didn't come out either.

"Introducing first, he is the Prince of Xtreme, Xtreme Island's very own, Prince Kaden!"

The crowd was divided in their cheers for this one. Kaden then grabbed a mic.

"Before I start this match…what I did last Wednesday to Sonic, that was because of Sonic's jealousy to my success in the wrestling world. Now I admit, I said some stuff to him about his losing streak…so Sonic attacked me, therefore I responded by attacking him last Wednesday."

The crowd slightly booed at this. "Now don't get me wrong, I have a lot of respect for Sonic. We did have a little fight backstage after a photshoot last weekend. Might I also remind you, Sonic was, and still is to this day, an Xtreme Heroes member. So now, tonight is about respect."

Kaden dropped the mic and started to warm up as Sonic's music hit.

"And his opponent, from Downtown Metropolis, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic and Kaden got into the ring and stared down eachother as they battled against one another. Sonic outsmarted the rookie and made him miss most of his high flying moves. After Sonic whipped Kaden into the corner he prepared for a running shoulder thrust, Kaden quickly side stepped Sonic and used his momentum to send him shoulder first into the steel ring post allow Kaden to jump to the top rope and do a mule style kick right to Sonic's back followed by a standing moonsault for a two count.

"Kaden's not holding anything back!" said Plusle.

"Sonic is really getting a number done on him by the Prince of Xtreme!" said Minun

Sonic managed to capitalize after Kaden tried to lock in the Anaconda Vice, he turned it into a reverse DDT for another two count. The two spent 9 minutes more countering eachother until Kaden prepared Sonic for his flip piledriver, Sonic countered it and backbody dropped him over the top rope. The action got nasty when Kaden worked on Sonic's arm and dropkicked him face first into the steel ring post again. Sonic and Kaden battled hard and it wasn't until Kaden tried a high crosbody and got caught in mid air by Sonic as he hoisted him up onto his shoulders for the Sonic Driver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic did it!" said Minun. "What a great match up by these two talented athletes!"

Kaden got up into one of the corners and slowly put his hand to his neck, rubbing it. He looked at Sonic as the two had a staredown, until Sonic extended his hand. Kaden looked down at it then shook it.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, Klonoa. Now Klonoa tonight you hope to regain your Intercontinental Championship from Shadow here tonight in a match you made, a match that could very well end your career, a Scaffolding match, what is going through your mind right now?"

"What's going through my mind? Well how do you think you would feel if you were going to face your most hated rival ontop of a scaffold suspended 20 feet above the air, against a guy who had to cheat to win your title? You'd be pretty pissed off. Now a few weeks ago, I suffered a minor injury after being given a spinebuster through an electrical circuitboard. He's lucky that after last week's attack I only gave him a small sample of what he would expect tonight. Either way, win or lose, or even a draw, I'm gonna make him watch as my boot kicks his teeth right down his throat!"

Klonoa then left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Minun, this is going to be a highlight for the Shadow/Klonoa rivalry." said Plusle.

"I agree. Up next, the UGWF Tag Team Champions take on the Mario Brothers in a Tag Team Tables match!"

**TABLES MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES-Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong v. Mario and Luigi**

"The following contest is a Tables match, now Ladies and Gentleman, the first team to put both of their oppponents team mates through tables "

DK's music hit and they came out on the DK Cart.

"Making their way to the ring, from the Congo Jungle, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the DK KREW!"

"DK and Diddy won those titles at our last pay per view, Backlash in a very brtual Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match with both Mega-Man and Bomber-Man and the former tag champs, Bowser and Ganondorf." said Plusle.

"I got to have my odds on the DK Krew tonight Plusle." said Minun. "This is their speciality, they're in their element tonight!"

Mario's music hit and he came out with Luigi.

"And their opponents, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi, the Mario Brothers!"

Mario and Luigi immeidatley got into the ring and started to attack DK and Diddy, both isolating DK from Diddy. Eventually however, Mario nailed DK with the Fire-Arm followed by a hard Inferno Slam through the announcers table that knocked DK out cold. Diddy then realized he was severley out numbered as Luigi nailed Diddy with a Twist of Fate. Luigi then hit a reverse atomic drop and Mario nailed a hard big boot, knocking out Diddy for awhile. Diddy rolled out of the ring as DK came too, Mario then coming out of the ring, setting up some tables at ring side.

"Mario and Luigi are showing a vicious streak that we all knew they had!" said Minun.

"Despite the arguements these two have had, they sure can co exist tonight." said Plusle.

DK and Mario fought on the ramp and Luigi was fighting a badly injured Diddy. DK finally managed to get an advantage against Mario after Mario missed the Fire-Arm allowing DK to hit the Banna Lock suplex, stunning Mario for awhile. DK and Diddy outsmarted Luigi and gave him the Beserk 3D Bannana and Diddy then quickly set up tables at ringside. DK set up one table at ringside and DK hoisted Diddy into the air allowing Diddy to nail the Mini Banna 450 Splash from the ring to the outside, right through the table.

"Luigi has been eliminated!" said Plusle.

Luigi was then shown going into the back, helping up Mario. Diddy headed back to Mario and proceded to hit Mario with the chair only to get a big boot right into the chair Diddy had, that slammed against his face. Mario then plowed down Diddy with a hard Fire Arm then set up three tables, side by side on the stage as DK sowly made his way to Diddy's aid. Mario hoisted DK up for the Inferno Slam and Diddy jumped onto to DK to try and get DK off but it was too late. With DK and Diddy in tow, pulling off a huge superhuman strength feat, Mario jumped right off the stage, going through all three tables, eliminating DK and Diddy in one fell swoop.

"Here are your winners and the new Tag Team Champions: Mario and Luigi!"

"I am simply amazed at the strength of Mario!" said Minun. "He drove both DK AND DIDDY through the tables. I've never seen that before!"

"We've got brand new UGWF Tag Team Champions!" said Plusle.

Diddy was on the floor, screaming pain, clutching his ribs and back.

"I think Diddy got crushed by DK going through those three tables!" said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the self proclaimed Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog. Now Silver, toinight you face 7 other guys in an 8-Man Battle Royal Gauntler for th Television Title, what are yout thoughts on the chances of you walking out of here the new TV Champion?"

"What's going on through my mind, is none of anybody's concern. I'm gonna go out there tonight, survive the gauntler, and walk out as the new Television Champion. See I've made Tails tap out before and I've made Crash tap before. Tails got away with being the champ but tonight is gonna be different! Why? Because I'm the Original Wrestling Machine and that's how I roll! "

Silver left.

**RINGSIDE**

"It's anybody's ball game in the TV Title Gauntlet." Said Plusle. "Also Ladies and Gentleman, news on Diddy's injury: He's been rushed to a nearby hospital and so far it looks like major internal injures along with some broken ribs."

"It's bad enough that you lose your Tag Titles but then you find out you could lose your partner, that's a bitter pill to swallow." said Minun. "Especially in just one night."

"Up next, the Women's Championship is on the line as Zelda and Rouge face off!"

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP-Rouge v. Zelda**

Most women are just eye candy, not actual athletes. In the UGWF, there is a very rare occasion when they become eye candy. Tonight, Zelda and Rouge were fighters. In a brutal match up between theses two, Rouge hit her Snap DDT and went up to the top rope for the Bat Attack but Zelda had moved and nailed her Royal Decree with a roll up for a three count.

"Here is your winner, and the new Women's Champion, Zelda!"

"Zelda did it! She has fulfilled her dream as Women;s Champion!" said Plusle.

"Congrats to our brand new Women's Champion!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Hardcore Champion: Knuckles. Knuckles tonight you face possibley your toughest challenge yet when you go one on one with Ganondorf for your Hardcore Title. What are your thoughts?"

"There aren't many people in the world that can brutalize me and get way with that and tonight, Ganon's gonna realize that when you mess with the Rabid Echinda, you're gonna be on the mat tapping out!"

Knuckles left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Knuckles has the heart of a champion, no doubt about that." Said Plusle. "But even I think Knuckles is out of his head in this match up."

"We've seen Knuckles in a Steel Chain Match and we've seen him take on both Wario and Waluigi, but Ganondorf might be his hardest test yet." said Minun.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Amy Rose v. Peach**

Amy pinned Peach after Peach missed the Chick Kick and Amy hit her with her Swinging Backbreaker for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Amy Rose!"

"Amy finally gets some revenge against Peach, the one who screwed Amy out of her Women's Title at Backlash!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Homicidal, Genocidal, Suicical, Death Defying Maniac and the master of the Swanton Bomb, Crash Bandicoot. And Crash tonight you hope to regain your TV title from Tails but in order to do so, you must go through 7 other superstars in order to do including the new TV Champ Tails and Silver the Hedgehog, what are your thoughts heading into the match?"

"Well tonight is going to be a good night for me. Tonight is where the tables turn. At Backlash, I wasn't involved in the pinfall decision! Tails pinned Silver! So tonight I know I can beat both of them. I've made Silver pass out to my Insanity Muta Lock at Vengeance. I've beaten Tails on a few occasions. Tonight when I face guys like Silver, Tails, Link, and Vector, I've got a really huge task ahead of me. But they don't cal me the Swanton Maniac for nothing. I will leave tonight as the UGWF Television Champion."

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Gaming's Most Wanted v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

Furious over their loss to the new comers, Mega Man and Bomber-Man took it to the GMW. But simple tag team tactics by Subzero and Scorpion allowed Subzero to nail his Running Freezer Boot on Bomber-Man for the 3 count. 

"Here are your winners, Scorpion and Subzero, Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"For the second time, Scorpion and Subzero have beaten Mega-Man and Bomber-Man!" said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

Knuckles was seen backstage working, taping his fists and punching the air, working out hard.

"Easy there Knux, you're gonna knock someone's eyes out!" said a voice.

Knuckles turned to see Tails and Sonic walking to him.

"Good luck out there tonight Knuckles." said Tails.

Knuckles nodded and put his belt around his waist, taking his kendo stick and swinging it between his fingers. "Good luck to you in your Gauntlet match tonight Tails. Good job beating Kaden tonight Sonic."

Sonic nodded. "Ganon's gonna be pretty tough man. Think you can beat him tonight?"

"All I can say is, I hope man. I hope." said Knuckles.

A guy came to Knuckles. "Knuckles, it's time for your match."

Knuckles nodded. "Allright. Here we go. See you later."

Knuckles left as Sonic and Tails went to watch the match.

**RINGSIDE**

"I've been looking forward to this match the whole night Minun." said Plusle. "Knuckles is pumped and ready for tonight!"

"Ganon's definitley got to have the advantage coming into this match." said Minun. "Ever since he betrayed Bowser and donned his brand new look, I've got to say Ganon's gonna win tonight."

**HARDCORE TITLE MATCH-Knuckles v. Ganondorf**

"The following contest is to be conteste under UGWF Hardcore Rules and it is for the UGWF Hardcore Championship!"

Knuckle's music hit and he came out.

"Introducing first, from the Mystic Islands, he is the Rabid Echinda and the UGWF Hardcore Champion, Knuckles!"

"Knuckles won that title originally from DK back at Vengeance and has most recent title defense against both Wario and Waluigi but tonight, he faces a darker challenge, if you will against the Lord of Darkness." said Plusle.

"I agree, Ganon's gonna have to work hard if he hopes to stop Knuckles and I knwo for a fact that Knuckles didn't just get his nickname for nothing. He's one hell of a hardcore fighter and a good technical wrestler."

Knuckles paced around the ring, trying to get the blood flowing within him.

Gong...

"Allright, here we go!"

Gong...

A single bolt of lightning struck the ramp, causing the pyro to go off. The lights dimmed and Ganondorf came out with a fedora and black cloak.

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, he is the Lord of Darkness, Ganondorf!"

Ganon spent most of the match simply overpowering and brutalizing Knuckles even more. Knuckles found a a small opportunity in attacking Ganon's legs but it wasn't working. Ganon got Knuckles in an armbar and went up to the top rope, walking the top rope like a tight rope and jumping off, nailing Knuckles hard in the shoulder.

"Ganon's going right to work on that shoulder!" said Minun

Knuckles tried everything he could, fighting back from the hammer locks, keylocks, and armbars, refusing to go down. As Knuckles pushed Knuckles off and bent down to try and go for a back body drop, Ganon grabbed Knuckles and jumped into the air for a swinging DDT, but it got him a two count. Knuckles the tried to go for the Guardian's Grip, but was countered with a reverse STO.

Ganon then got out a steel chair and whacked Knuckles hard over the head with it, then drove Knuckles down to them at for a DDT, but still Knuckles kicked out. Knuckles finally got an opportunity to attack Ganon as he delivered a german suplex.

"He's not letting go!" said Plusle.

Knuckles rolled for another, and then a third but he went for a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, a seventh, and then an eighth, then turning him around and nailing the Chaos DDT.

"8, count them, EIGHT German Suplexes!" said Minun.

"And a Chaos DDT for his troubles!" said Plusle.

Knuckles slowly got this feet, and crossed his throat with his thumb, then climbed to the top rope and delivered the Message from the Gods but to everyone's surprise, Ganon sat up and looked at Knuckles, who had a shocked look on his face. Ganon got back up to his feet and proceded to heavily pummel Knuckles with hard lefts and rights. Ganon scooped Knuckles onto his shoulder and dropped him face first on the top turnbuckle. As Knuckles stumbed stunned, Ganon bounced off the ropes and nailed a big boot right to Knuckle's face.

"I have never seen Knuckles destroyed and brutalized like this!" said Plusle. "Ganon's new look has gave him brand new moves!"

"I know!" said Minun. "Knuckles doesn't stand a chance!"

But as Ganon prepared for another big boot attack, Knuckles ducked and hit a low blow on Ganon, then hit the Chaos DDT, which sent Ganon out of the ring. Knuckles then bounced off the ropes and did a suicide dive through the second rope, nailing Ganon. Knuckles used the Hardcore rules to his advantage, whacking Ganon with the steel steps, his kendo stick, the title belt, and the ring bell but after Knuckles missed a chair shot, Ganon capitilized with a chokeslam and then a Death Valley Tombstone Piledriver onto the steel chair for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and the new Hardcore Champion, Ganondorf!"

"Despite his best efforts, Knuckles still lost the match." said Plusle.

"Ganon said he was going to become Knuckle's judge, jury, and executioner, and now I can see why. He's taken the Rabid Echinda to the limit. The Lord of Darkness is our new Hardcore Champion!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE **

"Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Number One Contender to Fox Mccloud's World Title, the unstoppable powerhouse, Banjo. Now Banjo, tonight you're not facing Fox in a regular match , you have to face him in a match where you have to beat your opponent so bad that they can't even stand. And of course I'm talking about your Last Man Standing match. What must be going through your mind at this time?"

"What goes in my head is competetion and the competetion tonight is stronger then ever. Tonight I get to fulfill my destiny as the UGWF World Champion. Tonight is going to be the night the title changes hands and even though the record books won't show this, I'm going to leave my offical mark on Fox McCloud. How am I going to do that tonight? You'll all find out."

Banjo left.

**RINGSIDE **

"That is just a small taste of Banjo's hunger for gold." said Plusle.

"Speaking of hunger for gold, it's now time to go to new heights, if you will, as the hatred between Klonoa and Shadow hits the ultimate peak in their Intercontinental Championship match up." said Minun.

"Klonoa really raised the stakes on this one. They'll be competeing in a Scaffolding Match on a scaffold suspended twenty feet above the ring! So let's take you back to Backlash where Shadow beat Klonoa to win the Intercontinental Championship."

A video was shown of Backlash and Shadow beating Klonoa at Backlash.

**SCAFFOLDING MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-Shadow v. Klonoa**

"The following contest is a Scaffolding Match and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Now Ladies and Gentleman, the action will take place above the ring on top of a scaffold suspended twenty feet above the ring. There are no pinfalls, no countouts, no submissions, and no disqualifications. The superstar who throws their opponent off the scaffold, threw the tables, will be the winner and the Intercontinental Championship."

Shadow's music hit and he came out with hsi belt held high.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, he is the Cerebral Assasin, and the UGWF Intercontinental Champion, Shadow!"

"Shadow's got a huge advantage in this match." said Plusle. "Klonoa's got some messed up ribs to worry about."

"Not to mention the physicaloigcal edge too." added Minun.

Klonoa's music hit, a version very smiliar to Shawn Michaels.

"And his opponent, from Lunatea, he is the Showstopper, Klonoa!"

"Lady luck had better be giving Klonoa all the help he can get because if he falls, that rib injury is gonna send him packing for sure." said Plusle.

Klonoa and Shadow got into the ring and they circled eachother once the bell rang. Taking advantage of not being on the scaffold yet, Shadow attacked Klonoa's ribs, weaking him by throwing him around like a rag doll at times. Klonoa fought back with hard kinfe edge chops but nothing even seemed to slow down Shadow. Even when the referee tried to stop the match, Shadow simply knocked out the referee.

"Shadow's manhandling the former champ, Plusle!" said Minun.

"I know, come on Klonoa! Kick, fight!" said Plusle.

Klonoa started to use a steel chair for hsi weapon and viciously worked on Shadow's leg, finding and using anything he could to stop Shadow. It wasn't until Klonoa missed a chair shot did Shadow knocked the chair out of Klonoa hands, gave him a low blow, and then threw the chair right into Klonoa's face, busting him open, and sending him to the outside. Shadow took advantage by setting up multiple tables in the ring.

Klonoa took advantage of Shadow's setting up tables and suddenly whacked Shadow with the title belt, righti n the face. Klonoa finished setting up the tables. Klonoa then took out a garbage can with multipel waposn and made his way up the scaffold. As Shadow came to, he started climbing up the scaffold. Klonoa waited for Shadow to get up top and the match offically began. The two battled furiously above the scaffold, risking their careers by doing anything. Shadow looked to give Klonoa a serious concussion by sandwiching his head between the scaffold with a serious Omega Driver but Klonoa barely countered.

"This is a dangerous matchup..." said Plusle. "These two absolutely hate eachother!"

"Looks to me like the Intercontinental Championship is just an added bonus here!" said Minun.

The action continued until Shadow countered Sweet Chin Music with an Omega Spinebuster, that left Klonoa writhing in painon the scaffold. Shadow went on a relentless assualt on Klonoa, even going so far as to rip off the tape guarding Klonoa's hur ribs. But to everyone's surprise, as Shadow went for Sweet Chin Music, mocking Klonoa, Klonoa got a second wind, sweeping Shadow's other leg out from under him, causing him to lsoe balanace, fall off the scaffold, and ultimately crash and burn through the tables.

"Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion, Klonoa!"

"Even with the rib injury, the Showstopper regains his Intercontinental Title!" said Plusle.

Klonoa got down from the scaffolding, holding his Intercontinental Title high above his head for all to see. Shadow slowly got to his his feet and while Klonoa was celebrating on the ramp, Shadow surprised Klonoa with a post match attack consisting of an Omega Driver on the ramp, 3 steel chair shots to the back, a shot with the ring bell right to the injured ribs, and then adding insult to injury by throwing Klonoa right through the stage settings, Shadow had left his offical mark on Klonoa.

"Shadow's leaving a message for Klonoa!" said Plusle.

"Klonoa may have won the match but the war between these two maginifcent atheletes is far from over." said Minun. "Things are gonna get a lot uglier from here on in."

Klonoa was screaming and writhing in pain on the other side of the stage, holding his non-taped ribs.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Layla Fray here, I'm standing by with the UGWF World Champion Fox McCloud. Tonight Fox you face the toughest challenge of your life in the form of the unstoppable powerhouse they call Banjo, and you are facing him tonight in the main event in a Last Man Standing Match. What are your thoughts on going into this match up?"

"Last Man Standing...LMS. When you're going into a match up like this, you're in for a rollercoaster ride. Banjo thinks he's gonna get an easy win over me. He's sadly mistaken. I didn't earn this championship easily. Tonight, the third time is the charm. Tonight is my thrid pay-per-view. My second as champion. Tonight, I'm going to beat Banjo, I'm going to be the Last Man Standing. Banjo thinks he can leave his mark, so Banjo I only got one thing to say to you: Bring it. I'm the UGWF's Impact Player and the greatest champion of all time. It's Judgement Day for you Banjo, I will show no regret when I defeat you once and for all tonight."

Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I think Fox might stand a chance against Banjo." said Plusle.

"It's gonna be close. These two are solid fan favorites heading into this match." said Minun. "Up next, it's the 8-Man Battle Royal Gauntlet for the Television Championship!"

**8-MAN BATTLE ROYAL GAUNTLET FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-Tails v. Crash v. Link v. Silver v. Sheik v. Wario v. Vector v. ?**

"The following contest is an 8-Man Battle Royal Gauntlet match and it is for the Televison Championship! Now ladies and gentleman, the match will begin with two superstars. During the match, a superstar can be eliminated by pinfall and submission, there are no countouts and no disqualifications. After a superstar is eliminated, the superstar who drew the next entrant will go next. This will go on until 7 superstars are eliminated and the winner will be the UGWF Televison Champion!"

Vector's music played.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, Vector!"

Link's music played.

"And his opponent, from Hyrule, Link!"

Vector used his size and strength advantage to dominate over Link. Link hit Vector with 2 Wind Stunners but Vector kept coming back. After Link brought out a steel chair and used a facebuster on it with Vector, Link locked in the Triforce of Pain, in the middle of the ring, and Vector had no choice but to tap out.

**1ST ELIMINATED: Vector**

"Talk about embarrasing to be eliminated first!" said Plusle.

Sheik's music played and he came out, rushing to the ring and nailing Link with a hard chair shot of his own. He got the Wind Stunner for his troubles then followed by a chair DDT. Link tried another Wind Stunner, but Sheik blocked and hit Link with the Sheik Kick for the 3 count.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Link**

Wario's music then played and Sheik stood no chance after Wario flattened her with Arrivaderchi and a Big Splash for a pin.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Sheik**

"There goes Sheik." Said Minun.

Silver's music played and Silver used his quick wrestling skills to out maneuver Wario, add the Shining Wizard, and a high crossbody from the top rope for the 3 count.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Wario**

"Silver's on a roll here tonight!" said Plusle.

Crash's music played and he went straight for Crash, with blistering fast kicks and mutliple new maneauvers. Silver tried locking in the Ankle Lock but Crash countered with an inside cradle for the 3 count.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Silver**

"That just leaves the TV Champ!" said Minun.

Tails came out and the two had a heated confrontation, letting out some of their best skills. Tails had been improoving his skills. As Crash was knocked outside, Tails bounced off the ropes and jumped right over the top rope with a corkscrew summersault senton that knocked the wind out of Crash for a few moments. The two fought with everything they had and as Tails prepared to hit another Coast to Coast dropkick, Crash avoided this and hit Whisper in the Wind followed by a top rope Crazy Swanton Bomb for the 3 count.

**6TH ELIMINATED: Tails**

"CRASH HAS DONE IT!" yelled Plusle. "CRASH HAS REGAINED THE TITLE! HE BEAT TAILS!"

"Easy there Minun. There's still one last guy left to beat."

Crash waited for the announcer to announce him the new TV Champ. Nobody said anything. He waited for the bell, he argued with the ring announcer, he argued with the ref, and just when he was gonna get out of the ring with the title belt, huge amounts of pyro lit up the Judgement Day set and out came the one superstar Crash hoped he never had to face.

"IT'S BOWSER!" said Minun.

Crash looked on in shock as Bowser's dark gaze. Crash tried jumping over the top rope for a high crossbody, but Bowser simply caught him in mid air and drove Crah spine first into the ring post. Bowser then threw Crash back into the ring and viciously attacked Crash. Crash tried mounted an offense with a missle dropkick but nothing seemed to slow down Bowser as Bowser simply swatted Crash down to the ground Crash had tried whacking Bowser on the head but Bowser punched it back with his huge hand, sending it right into Crash's face. Cras had been busted upon by the chair shot.

"Crash has been busted open again!" said Plusle.

Bowser then threw Crash like an arrow through the turnbuckle and shoulder first into the steel ring post. Bowser dragged him up and threw him into the other corner, slamming his whole body weight onto Crash as Crash limped to the floor, laying his head back on the bottom turnbuckle. Bowser got into the other turnbuckle and ran as fast he could, using a running hip smash, but Crash quickly rolled out of the way and got his strength back, grabbing a steel chair and whacking Bowser with it multiple times then laying it on the ground as Bowser tried to hit Crash with a clothseline, Crash bounced off the ropes and nailed a hard springboard tornado DDT onto the steel chair.

"How is Crash finding the strength to do this??" said Plusle.

"It's called Testiucular Fortitude Plusle." said Minun.

Crash looked up at his hands, looking at his own blood as Bowser slowly got up, Cash bounced off the ropes and nailed Bowser with the Whisper in the Wind Running Bulldog, jumped up to the top rope, and delivered the Crazy Swanton Bomb, holding his back, he covered Bowser but just before the ref's hand came down for the 3 count, Bowser at up, holding Crash. He rolled backwards, stood up, and delivered his Falling Powerslam finisher. Then he slowly climbed up to the top rope.

"Oh god Bowser, don't do this!" said Plusle. "This a human being we're talking about here!"

"I think he's gonna fly!" said Minun. "That's almost 400 pounds coming down on you!!"

Bowser then leaped from the top rope and crushed Crash with a Banzai drop, covering Crash for the 3 count.

**7TH ELIMINATED: Crash Bandicoot **

"Here is yoru winner, and the new Television Champion, Bowser!"

"I don't believe it! Both Tails and Crash's hopes have been shattered by the koopa king himself, Bowser!" said Minun.

"I thought Crash had won it but I didn't think we'd see Bowser as he fifth man" said Plusle. "After all the punishment Tails, Crash, and Bowser endured, Bowser has earned the UGWF Televison Title."

A promo video was shown of Matt training in a gym inside of a ring by himself with light all around him. The view was black and white and Matt looked to the camera as a countdown from 5 to 1 began as the words: Matt Htarnok is coming to MELEE.

"Wow." said Plusle. "If Kaden can become a good wrestler, I'm sure Matt should have no probem fitting in."

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the match everyone has been waiting for since it's announcement." said Minun. "For almost 4 monthes, Fox McCloud has held onto his World Championship defending againt his main competitor, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"However tonight, Fox faces his greatest challenge in the form of Banjo! It's the Impact Player versus the Unstoppable Powerhouse in a Last Man Standing Match for the UGWF World Heavyweight Championship! Let's take you back to how this rivalry started."

A video was shown of Banjo and Fox' battles.

**MAIN EVENT-FIRST EVER LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP-Fox McCloud v. Banjo**

"This final match of the night is the first ever Last Man Standing match and it is for the UGWF World Championship! Now there are no disqualifications, no countouts, no submissions, and no pinfalls! The superstar who decmates his opponent so badly that the opponent cannot get to his feet before the count of 10 is the winner and the Last Man Standing."

A hard rock remix of Banjo's music played and he came out ot his opening, deafening, high impact fireworks for hsi entrance roared out of the stage.

"You know, the only thing I've been hearing in the locker room this Saturday is that tonight may be Fox's final night as champion." said Plusle.

"What if it's right?" said Minun. "Could we see the end of Fox's title reign and the first time ever the World Title change hands?"

Banjo paced the ring, everyone eagerly awaiting Fox's arrival. Suddenly, Fox's new music played and he came out with the title, the crowd erupted with cheers.

"The crowd has gone completley nuts for the Champ!" said Plusle. 

"Tonight's gonna be the night to see if Fox really does have what it takes to be the champ!" said Minun.

Fox and Banjo got into diffrent corners.

"Ladies and gentleman, this final match of the night is the first ever Last Man Standing match and it is for the UGWF World Championship! Now there are no disqualifications, no coutnouts, no submissions, and no pinfalls! The superstar who decimates his oppponent so badly that the opponent cannot get to his feet before the count of 10 is the winner, the Last Man Standing, and the UGWF World Champion! Introducing first, to my left, from Spiral Mountain, he is the Unstoappble Powerhouse, Banjo!"

The crowd cheered.

"And his opponent, to my right, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the Impact Player and the UGWF World Champion, Fox McCloud!"

The bell rang and Banjo immediatley speared Fox right off his feet. The two brawled viciously against eachother with brutal steel chair shots, shots with the ring bell, the two of them fought with everything they could muster. Banjo was laid out on the announcers table and Fox got into the ring and got onto the top rope, delivering his Foxsplash, crushing Banjo. Banjo still got up by a 9. Fox was then press slammed onto the steel steps for an 8. Many of their highlights were when Fox attenmpted the Diamond Cutter on the outside, only to be thrown into the air and slammed through the other announcer's table. Banjo tried a spear but Fox reversed it into a hard swinging neckbreaker. Banjo tried everything, and Fox tried everything.

"I know this is for a championship, but this is insane!" said Plusle. "These are two are risking their bodies, their careers, and puttign their very lives at stake trying to win in this match!"

"Well that's what you do to please the fans!" said Minun.

One other moment was when Banjo took a steel chain and locked it around Fox as he locked in the Kazooie Deathlock, strangling Fox hard. The steel steps got involved once Banjo was on the outside, Fox whacked Banjo head first with the steel steps, busting him open. Fox then delivered a Foxsplash onto Banjo but still Banjo got up before 10 The defining moment in their brutal match up was on the stage when Fox prepared another Diamond Cutter but Banjo quickly moved, and ran forward, spearing Fox and himself right off the stage.

"HOLY $#&!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Plusle. "BANJO JUST SPEARED FOX OFF THE STAGE ONTO THE ELECITRICAL EQUIPMENT!!!!"

"Never before have I seen Banjo this intense, these two guys are gonna kill eachother at this rate!" said Minun.

The referee looked down at Fox and Banjo, both sprawled out on the floor, both unconcious. The referee started counting.

1..2...3...

"Whoever gets up first could take complete cotnrol of ths match!" said Plusle.

"Yeah, if either of them can get up." said Minun.

4..5...6...

"Wait a minute, you don't think..." said Minun.

"It's highly possible now Minun." said Plusle.

7...8...9...

"Neither man is getting up! They haven't moved since Banjo speared Fox off the stage!" said Plusle.

"That's it! It's a draw!" said Minun.

10...

The ref rang the bell and walked over to the announcer, tell him somehing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your attention please. Both Fox and Banjo have been out and neither individual has risen to the count of ten, therefore ending in a draw. Now this means, that because of a draw, STILL World Champion: FOX MCCLOUD!"

"Fox retains through a controversial finish, but Banjo's intensity has fallen short!" said Plusle.

"Thanks to everyone here tonight for this historic night! See you this Wednesday on MELEE for the destructive aftermath of Judgement Day!" said Minun. "Goodnight everyone!"

* * *

**PAY-PER VIEW RECAP**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DEF. PRINCE KADEN**

**TAG TEAM TABLES MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-MARIO AND LUIGI DEF. DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG-NEW CHAMPIONS!**

**PRINCESS ZELDA DEF. ROUGE THE BAT TO BECOME THE NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION **

**AMY ROSE DEF. PRINCESS PEACH**

**SCORPION AND SUBZERO DEF. MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN**

**GANONDORF DEF. KNUCKLES TO BECOME THE NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION**

**SCAFFOLDING MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-KLONOA DEF. SHADOW-NEW CHAMPION**

**8-MAN BATTLE ROYAL GAUNTLET FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-BOWSER DEF. TAILS, CRASH BANDICOOT, LINK, VECTOR, CAPTAIN FALCON, SHEIK, AND WARIO-NEW CHAMPION**

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP-FOX MCCLOUD V. BANJO-NO CONTEST**


	13. Wrestler Analogys

**NAME: Mario**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Fire Arm/Clothesline From Hell**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Inferno Slam/Modified Powerbomb into Facebuster**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: Brothers Flare/Inferno Slam and Down in Flames combo**

**AKA: The Wrestling God**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: JBL **

* * *

**NAME: Fox McCloud**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Diamond Cutter/Elevated Cutter**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Foxsplash/Frogsplash**

**AKA: The Impact Player**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Batista**

* * *

**NAME: Banjo**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Banjo Bomb/Sit Down Powerbomb **

**AKA: The Unstoppable Dominator, The Unstoppable Powerhouse**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Bobby Lashley **

* * *

**NAME: Crash Bandicoot**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Crazy Swanton Bomb**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: GTS/Fireman's Carry Drop with a High Knee  
**

**AKA: The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Master/The Rated R Superstar**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Edge**

* * *

**NAME: Ganondorf**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Death Valley Tombstone Piledriver/Tombstone Piledriver**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Chokeslam From Hell/Chokeslam**

**AKA: The Lord of Darkness**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Undertaker**

* * *

**NAME: Klonoa**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Sweet Chin Music/Superkick**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Cabbitsault/Springboard Moonsault**

**AKA: The Showstopper**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Shawn Michaels**

* * *

**NAME: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Sonic Driver/Modified Fireman's Carry Slam**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Lightning Lock/STF**

**AKA: The Franchise**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: John Cena**

* * *

**NAME: Shadow the Hedgehog**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Omega Driver/Pedigree**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Omega Spinebuster/Rolling Spinebuster**

**AKA: The Cerebral Assassin**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Triple H**

* * *

**NAME: Wario**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Arrivaderchi/Running Powerslam**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: Sicilian Splash/Arrivaderchi Double Splash Combo**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Chris Masters**

* * *

**NAME: Prince Kayden Seyak**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Xtreme Wolf Flip Piledriver**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Anaconda Vice**

**THIRD FINISHING MOVE: XKO/Inverted TKO **

**AKA: The Prince of Xtreme**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: CM Punk**

* * *

**NAME: Miles"Tails" Prower**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Two Tailed Assault/Exploder T-Bone Suplex**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Five Star Foxsplash/High Angle Frogsplash**

**AKA: The Innovator of Violence**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Rob Van Dam**

* * *

**NAME: Bowser**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: King Powerslam/Falling Powerslam**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Banzai Drop/Top Rope Splash**

**WRESTLER RESEMEBLENCE: Kane/Mark Henry **

* * *

**NAME: Sheik**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Sheik Kick/Spinning Heel Kick**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Gerudo Leg Drop/Guillotine Leg Drop**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Jimmy Wang Yang**

* * *

**NAME: Donkey Kong**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Banana Lock Suplex/Full Nelson Suplex**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Diddy: Beserk Banana/3D**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: D-Von Dudley**

* * *

**NAME: Diddy Kong**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Sliced Banana #2/Sliced Bread #2**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/DK: Mini 450 Splash/3D**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Spike Dudley **

* * *

**NAME: Knuckles the Echidna**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Guardian's Grip/Crippler Crossface**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Message From The Gods/Flying Headbutt**

**THIRD FINISHING MOVE: Chaos DDT/Impaler DDT**

**AKA: The Rabid Echidna**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Chris Benoit**

* * *

**NAME: Vector**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: V Bomb/Elevated Powerbomb**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Espio: Chaos Drop/G9**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Shad**

* * *

**NAME: Espio the Chameleon**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Chamelotix/ Fisherman Suplex Driver**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Vector: Chaos Drop/G9**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: JTG**

* * *

**NAME: Bastion Htarnok**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Falconite Spear/Spear**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: The Sharpshooter**

**THIRD FINISHING MOVE: Full Throttle/Rock Bottom**

**AKA: The Lone Falconite  
**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Chris Jericho**

* * *

**NAME: Silver the Hedgehog**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Emerald Lock/Ankle Lock**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Silver Wizard/Shining Wizard Kick**

**AKA: The Wrestling Machine**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Kurt Angle/Randy Orton**

* * *

**NAME: Link**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Triforce of Pain/Camel Clutch**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Wind Stunner/Stunner**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Gregory Helms**

* * *

**NAME: Conker the Squirrel**

**MAIN FINISING MOVE: Squirrel Wrath Press/Shooting Star Press**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Nutcracker/Backcracker**

**AKA: The Underdog**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Rey Mysterio **

* * *

**NAME: Mega-Man**

**MAIN FINISING MOVE: Kryptic Missle/619**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Bomber-Man: The Eliminator/Lariat Clothesline Legsweep Combo**

**AKA: The Blue Bomber**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Paul London **

* * *

**NAME: Bomber-Man**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Bomber DDT/ Double Arm DDT**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Mega-Man: TheEliminator**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Brian Kendrick  
**

* * *

**NAME: Waluigi**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: 3 Seconds of Fame/Scissors Kick**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Up In Flames/Standing Flip Leg Drop**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: Sicilian Splash/Arrivaderchi followed by Big Splash Flip Leg Drop Combo**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Booker T **

* * *

**NAME: Luigi**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Twist of Fate**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Down in Flames/Diving Summersault Leg Drop**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: Brothers Flare/Inferno Slam and Down in Flames combo**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Matt Hardy**

* * *

**NAME: Falco Lombardi  
**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Falco Driver/Modified Muscle Buster **

**SECOND FINISHING MOVE: Triple Jump Moonsault  
**

**AKA: The Shooter **

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: MVP/Sabu **

* * *

**NAME: Scorpion**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Scorpion Slam/Backflip Uranage Slam**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/Subzero: The Death Sentence/Electric Chair Flying Clothesline Combo**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Road Warrior Hawk **

* * *

**NAME: Subzero**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Freezer Boot/Running Big Boot**

**DOUBLE TEAM MOVE: W/ScorpionThe Death Sentence/Electric Chair Flying Clothesline Combo**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Road Warrior Animal **

* * *

**NAME: Captain Falcon**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Falcon Lock/Figure 4 Leg Lock**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: The C-4/Olympic Slam**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: William Regal **

* * *

**NAME: Rouge the Bat**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Bat Attack/Corkscrew Moonsault**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: Extreme Makeover/Swinging Snap DDT**

**AKA: The Theif**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Kristall Marshall/Lita **

* * *

**NAME: Princess Zelda**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: The Royal Decree/Widow's Peak**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Melina Perez **

* * *

**NAME: Amy Rose**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Amy Driver/Spinning Backbreaker**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: The Rose Kick/Spinning Thrust Kick**

**AKA: Spitfire**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Torrie Wilson **

* * *

**NAME: Cream the Rabbit**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Bunny Buster/Springboard Seated Senton**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Maria Kanellis **

* * *

**NAME: Layla Fray**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Thunder Chick Kick/Outside Crescent Kick  
**

**SECONDARY FINISHING MOVE: High Hopes/Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault  
**

**AKA: The Heartbreak Chick**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Trish Stratus **

* * *

**NAME: Princess Peach**

**MAIN FINISHING MOVE: Peach Bulldog/Springboard Bulldog  
**

**WRESTLER RESEMBLENCE: Jillian Hall**

**Now also I have decided to include multiple characters to be in Game On. Problem is, I have no idea which ones to choose from. So I'm going to let you readers decide who should be the next guy in the story. You may choose from this list**

**Master Chief**

**Snake**

**Kirby**

**Yuffie**

**Tifa  
Cloud**

**Lara Croft**

**Akuma**

**Bass**

**Ken Masters**

**Dante**

**Mina Mongoose**

**Zero**

**Ash Mongoose**

**Johnny Cage**

**Ryu**

**Guile**

**Yoshi**

**Sally Acorn**

**Liu Kang**

**Blood Falcon**


	14. Week 10

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-King Bowser**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

* * *

The opening music video played featuring all 6 of the champions and the new MELEE logo blazed across the screen with a new metallic style. A brand new barrage of fireworks opened up and the arena erupted with cheers. Their were entrances on both sides of the arena for the superstars to come . 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation! We're being broadcast live around the world on the Friday Night Thrillzone! We're here live in the grand Dreamland Arena for MELEE! I'm Plusle, alongside my broadcast colleague, Minun!"

"We're five nights removed from Judgement Day, 5 titles changed hands, one had a controversial ending, it was a violent pay per view to say the least." Said Minun. "Tonight we have an amazing main event. After last week's main event that was interrupted by Klonoa, Ganondorf and Bowser hope to finally settle their feud in a Champion vs Champion grudge match, with No Holds Barred rules!"

"First up tonight, the new tag team champions, Mario and Luigi are in action against Mega-Man and Bomber-Man in a non title match!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Mario and Luigi v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man **

Mario and Luigi now had the rights to call themselves champions after defeating DK and Diddy in a brutal Tag Team Tables match for the UGWF Tag Team Championship. In the end, Diddy was severely injured as he jumped onto DK who was about to be powerbombed off the stage through 3 tables. Diddy had been right under DK after smacking the hard concrete floor.

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man had recently come of a lose against the brand new team of Scorpion and Subzero, also known as Gaming's Most Wanted. Despite their loss, Mega-Man and Bomber-Man used their high flying arsenal to keep Luigi and Mario on their toes. At one point, Mega-Man launched himself over the top rope with a moonsault but missed, allowing Luigi to score a Twist of Fate on the outside.

"Many people think Bomber-Man is the weaker partner of the Techno Twisters." Saiud Plusle.

"Bomber-Man prefers more ground attacks then high flying attacks but Mega-Man and Bomber-Man are a good team none the less." Said Minun.

Luigi rolled Mega-Man into the ring and Mario caught Bomber-Man with a hard right and then bounced off the ropes, delivering the Fire-Arm, but Bomber-Man tossed the referee into Mario, stunning the ref and sending him out of the ring. Mega-Man had gotten back his strength, and gave a low blow on Mario, allowing Bomber-Man to bounce off the second rope for a hard missile dropkick.

"Nicely done Tornado DDT by Mega-Man!" said Plusle.

All of a sudden, DK came running to the ring, and took advantage of the ref being down, allowing DK to bash Luigi over the head with a steel chair. Mario took notice to this, but he missed the shot, allowing DK to lock the Bananna Lock on Mario, draining Mario of his energy. DK then turned that into a Bannana Slam, leveling the tag team champions.

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man slowly got back to their senses and Bomber-Man dragged Mario to the second rope where Mega-Man nailed the Kryptic Missle, Bomber-Man hit the Bomber-DDT, and while Bomber-Man got onto all fours, Mega-Man bounced off the ropes and hit a Rebound Shooting Star Press.

"See, this is why Mega-Man and Bomber-Man are such a great team!" said Minun. "They're fun to watch and they're very athletic."

"That's not what I'm watching right now. They're capitalizing on DK's attack!" said Plusle.

Luigi got back in the ring and tried whacking Mega-Man but Bomber-Man hit a low blow on Luigi allowing Mega-Man and Bomber-Man to hit the Eliminator on Luigi, for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Mega-Man Bomber-Man, the Techno Twisters!"

"Thanks to Donkey Kong, the Techno Twisters pick up a huge victory over the tag Team Champions!" said Minun.

DK then grabbed a mic.

"Mario!" he yelled. "You think you can just walk away with the tag titles and put my own partner on the sidelines like that? Well I don't need him to show the world why I am a force to be reckoned with! Next week, I want you one on one!"

DK tossed the mic down and left the ring, a furious and enraged look on his face and in his eyes.

"DK's furious over the loss at Judgement Day, and he's taking it out on Mario and Luigi!" said Plusle.

"Well the battles between Mario and DK have been well documented thus far, so we can expect that these two will later settle their differences. And their match next week sounds interesting."

**BAKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Trino was seen backstage talking on his cell phone. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." said Trino.

Shadow stormed in, with a dark smirk on his face.

"Ah, Shadow. What can I do for you?" said Trino, coming up with a calm face.

"You know goddamn well what you can do for me Trino." Said Shadow, angrily. "You saw Klonoa regain the Intercontinental Championship right?"

Trino nodded. "It was a very good match, even though it took a long time for you Shadow to get onto the scaffold."

"That's not the point and you know it. I want, no I DEMAND a rematch against Klonoa for the Intercontinental Championship!"

"Well I can't give that to you Shadow. See, you're not the Number One Contender anymore to Klonoa's title, you have to earn it, just like everyone else."

"And why would I have to do that? I'm clearly the most dominate superstar on the roster. Hell, I'll stake that clam against any one else that thinks they're better then me!"

The General Manager thought for a moment, sitting down in his seat and reading the match card.

"Well let's see…" said Trino. "the show's already started, the match card is already set…but I can give you a Number One Contender's match."

Shadow nodded and started to leave.

"Oh and Shadow…I chose who your opponent is."

Shadow left.

**RINGSIDE **

"A number one contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship?" said Minun. "Now that sounds promising."

"I agree." Said Plusle. "Coming up after the break, Kayden Seyak and Sonic the Hedgehog face off in a Judgement Day re-match!"

**JUDGEMENT DAY REMATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Prince Kayden v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

Kayden and Sonic's match opened Judgement Day, and the two of them pulled off a good match, and even though Kayden lost, despite his best efforts and his unpredictable fighting style, he showed the world he could hang with the best. Tonight though, the tables were turning in Kayden's favor. The Prince of Xtreme took advantage of any one of Sonic's mistakes.

"Kayden's on a roll here tonight!" said Plusle.

"I agree. Sonic's having a hard t-hey!" yelled Minun.

Silver came walking out and distracted Sonic. Kayden, unaware of what was going on, grabbed Sonic from behind, nailed his Xtreme Flip Piledriver, and covered Sonic for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Prince of Xtreme. Prince Kayden!"

Kayden didn't have much time to celebrate as Silver got into the ring and attacked Kayden. Sonic tried to help but got the Silver Shining Wizard kick, that laid out Sonic. Silver then turned his attention to Kayden and locked him in the Emerald Lock. Kayden had a high threshold for pain, refusing to tap. As Kayden held his leg, Silver bounced off the ropes and nailed Kayden with a hard Silver Wizard kick.

"Silver has sent a hard message to Kayden and Sonic!" said Plusle. "We saw Silver get eliminated in the TV Title Gauntlet last Sunday at Judgement Day!"

"Silver really is an amazing athlete, but if he wants to take it out on Kayden, he'd better be expecting Kayden to attack right back." Said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE **

"Ladies and gentleman, Leyla Fray here, my guest at this time, she is the former Women's Champion, the Theif, Rouge the Bat. Now Rouge, last Sunday, you lost the Women's Championship against Zelda. How disappointed do you think you feel after-"

"Dissapointed?!" yelled Rouge. "Dissapointed does not even begin to describe the way I'm feeling right now! Mark my words, I WILL be Women's Champion soon!"

"That's kind of hard to see…you've lost to the likes of Amy and Peach, and if you can't even beat them, how can you hope to beat Zelda?"

Rouge, still furious over her loss, then started to get angry, then slapped Leyla right across the face. Leyla then punched Rouge right in the gut and kicked her hard in the shoulder, this erupted into a cat fight. The referees got involved and split them apart.

**RINGSIDE **

"Well that's one way to get into a fight with Rouge." Said Minun.

"Speaking of the Women's Championship, Zelda defends her newly won title against the Pink Spitfire, Amy Rose."

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Princess Zelda v. Amy "Spitfire" Rose**

Amy was looking forward to not only beating Peach, but also hoping to regain her Women's Championship. Unforunatley, Zelda had other plans. After a Rose Kick that Zelda barely kicked out of, Zelda put the Sptifire away with a Royal Decree for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's Champion, Princess Zelda!"

"Zelda showed the world she is a force to be reckoned with in the Women's Division!" said Plusle.

"Heh…" said Minun. "Only if she can beat Rouge in the re-match, which I'm looking forward too."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Leyla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the brand new UGWF Television Champion, Bowser. Last Sunday at Judgement Day, you were the mystery final entrant in the TV Title Battle Royal Gauntlet, defeating Crash to win the title. What are your thoughts on your Champion versus Champion main event match that will happen later tonight with your former tag team partner, and the new Hardcore Champion, Ganondorf?"

"Well you all know, me and Ganon were the very first UGWF Tag Team Champions. Me and him were unstoppable together. Then we lost the tag titles in the TLC Match at Backlash, and instead of getting a rear match, I got my ass kicked by my own tag team partner. Last Wednesday, I tried once again to beat Ganon…but because of Klonoa, the score remains unsettled. So tonight is where it all ends."

Bowser left.

**RINGSIDE**

"The Champion vs Champions match is later on tonight, but right now the World Champion has an important announcement to make concerning his next title defense at our next Pay-Per-View: NO MERCY."

Fox's music played and he came out, with the World title belt on his waist. His waist was taped from being speared off the stage at Judgement Day. He got a mic.

"You know…I got a lot of heat and anger vented at me last Sunday before the main event." Said Fox. "Everyone was saying that I stood no change against Banjo. The Title was on the line, it was a Last Man Standing match. For those of you that didn't watch the pay per view…it is best if you see for yourself what went down at Judgement Day."

Footage of the controversial ending aired, Fox watching as well.

"Now…as a result of the draw, I am still your World Champion. Banjo had to almost kill himself, just to stand a chance against me! He knows damn well that he stands no change against me! That's the second time that he's lost to me! No one can beat me!"

Banjo's music played and he came out.

"I think someone has something to say about that!" said Plusle.

"This is gonna be good…" said Minun. "Sparks are gonna fly tonight."

Banjo got in the ring and got mic, and went right up to Fox.

"You think that just because of one little mistake that I made, you have the right to jap your jaw about how great you are?" said Banjo. "You want to walk the walk and talk the talk?"

"I know I can beat you! I've beaten you before!" said Fox. "I can beat you anyday of the week!"

"Then how about we have our re-match, right here, right now!"

The crowd erupted at the very idea the two stared eachother down. Suddenly, Crash's music hit.

"What's Crash doing out here?" said Plusle.

"Looks like he's got pretty important to say." Said Minun.

Crash got into the ring with a mic. "Woah, woah, sorry to break up the talk here guys. Looks like now might be a good time to unveil my grand idea."

"What idea are you talking about?" said Fox.

"Well…after seeing your Last Man Standing Match…and after seeing the other superstars backstage…I got to thinking…make a match for the main event at No Mercy. One opponent on each corner…in one corner, we have the UGWF World Champion: The Impact Player himself, Fox McCloud!"

The crowd cheered as Fox did his pose at the mention of his name.

"In the other corner…the Unstoppable Powerhouse, Banjo!"

The crowd cheered more.

"And yet another corner, me! The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying Swanton Maniac: Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered as well.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take on both of you at the same time at No Mercy!" said Fox.

"You won't be walking out of No Mercy with the title around your waist Fox." Said Banjo. "That title belongs to me."

"Easy there Banjo…you might not want to get so cocky…because I have one last trick up my sleeve." Said Crash. "You see…after Judgement Day, I approached Trino with the same idea I am talking to you about. However, I decided to make things more intresting. Trino has ordered a special 10-Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal to find a FOURTH entrant that will be in the main event at No Mercy, next week!"

The crowd erupted and cheered as the crowd started chanting Fox's name. All three of them had a stare down before leaving.

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm standing by now with the former Hardcore Champion, The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. Knuckles, last Sunday you lost the Hardcore Championship to the newly crowned Lord of Darkness: Ganondorf. Having lost the title, how do you feel?"

"Well it's like they say, one door closes, another opens. My thoughts are now set on a new gold. I'm gonna win the World Heavyweight Championship."

Knuckles left.

**RINGSIDE **

"Knuckles now has a new goal!" said Minun. "Let's hope he can rebound from his title loss."

"Coming up after the break, Crash Bandicoot and Conker face off." Said Plusle.

A promo aired with Matt practicing in a ring lit by light in the darkness. He turned his attention to the camera and said "My name is Matt Htarnok. I am the Falcon Knight and I am coming to No Mercy."

"Woah, Matt looks forward to make an impact at our next Pay-Per-View: No Mercy!" said Plusle.

"Let's see if Matt can match the success of Kayden." Said Minun.

**SINGLES MATCH-"The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot v. Conker the Squirrel.**

Conker, still furious that he couldn't end his losing streak, fought with everything he could to keep Crash down. Fans were surprised at the questionable tactics he used on Crash. Crash was still coming off the shock and heartbreak of what happened at Judgement Day. He had pinned Tails, and thought he had won the Television Championship back, only to find out that there was a eighth opponent was Bowser. One King Slam and a Banzai Drop later, Crash was leaving the stadium without his championship.

"Conker is really taking it to Crash here!" said Plusle.

"This is exactly the kind of momentum the Conker needs to put him in the title picture!" said Minun.

Crash had the match in the palm of his paw as he nailed Conker with a corkscrew neckbreaker, now his new Whisper in the Wind move, allowed him to swoop up to the top rope and attempt the Swanton Bomb, only for Conker to roll out of the way. Conker then nailed Crash with a Backcracker, which he called the Nutcracker, jumped to the top rope and nailed the Squirrel Wrath Press.

Just as Conker went for the pin, Bowser's music suddenly played.

"Woah? What's the TV Champ doing here?" said Minun.

Bowser made his way to the ring and got into the ring, bashing Conker over the head with the TV Title. The ref called for the bell.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Conker!"

"Allright, enough's enough Bowser!" said Minun.

Bowser picked Crash up and threw him right out of the ring then started stalking Conker. Conker fought back hard with hard lefts and rights but Bowser simply pushed Conker back. Crash then got back into the ring and as Bowser was fighting Conker on the outside, Crash leaped from the top rope for a huricanrana, only to be given a hard powerbomb right into the steel ring post.

"Bowser has just taken things to the next level!" said Plusle.

Crash lay on the floor, clutching his back, grunting in pain. Conker was then thrown into the ring and Bowser then scooped upand nailed with a King Falling Powerslam, then things looked bad as Bowser slowly climbed to the top rope. Suddenly, Tails came running out and pushed Conker out of the way, saving him as Bowser landed on the canvas. Tails helped Crash up and Conker got to the ramp along with Tails and Crash.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Layla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion: Klonoa! Now Klonoa, at Judgement Day, you regained your title from Shadow the Hedgehog in that Scaffolding match. What other challenges do you think lay on the horizon for the Showstopper?"

"Well Layla, I am more then happy to focus now on the slew of challengers who wish to challenge me for my Intercontinental Championship. Last night, I put to rest the Cerebral Assasin as I watched him plummet and crash through those tables

Klonoa left.

**RINGSIDE **

"Up next, Gamig's Most Wanted and the Chaotix go head to head as Subzero faces Vector."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Subzero W/ Scorpion v. Vector W/ Espio**

Many expected this to be a sneak peek at the rivalry between the GMW and the Chaotix. Espio and Scorpion meanwhile had their own little fight on the rampway. As the referee became distracted with the fight, Subzero took his opportunity and clocked Vector on the head with it, dropping him to his knees. Subzero bounced off the ropes and nailed the Freezer Boot, allowing Subzero to score the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Subzero!"

"Subzero picks up a point to start off the rivalry between the GMW and the Chaotix!" said Plusle.

"Scoprion and Espio should be facing off soon." Said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

Kayden was seen practicing backstage with hard kicks and excerising. His foot was suddenly caught by a white glove.

"Hey, easy there Kay…" she said in a seductive voice.

"Oh hey Rouge." Said Kayden, putting his leg down. "I'm really sorry to hear you lost your title to Zelda."

"That's the least of my worries right now. Look, I had a really great time on that date you took me out on the romantic date back on Xtreme Island, thanks for the good times." She said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kayden blushed a little. "Err…anytime Rouge. I take it you saw my match?"

"Yeah, ummm…Kayden? Can I ask you something?"

Kayden stretched and laid back against his wall with his arms crossed. "Sure thing."

"Well you see…I'm looking for a manager now. Would you be interested?"

Kayden thought for a moment. A manager would be just what he need to getting his first title.

"Sure. I could use the extra boost up the title ladder." Said Kayden.

Rouge smiled and hugged him. "Oh and by the way, I'm free this weekend…so wanna head to the Dreamland Buffet after work?"

"Sounds great to me." Said Kayden.

Rouge winked. "Catch ya later, hot stuff."

Kayden watched as Rouge walked off. He smiled and turned away to start walking only to be met by a thunderous chair shot right to his head. The white hedgehog known as Silver viciously attacked Kayden, throwing him right through pipes then sealing the deal with a vicious Emerald Lock. As Kayden desperately tried to limp and crawl to his feet, Silver delivered one more chair shot. Silver stood over his fallen pray.

"You and me have an unfinished score to settle Seyak." Said Silver. He tossed the chair down. Kayden lay there, busted open and laying there unconscious.

**RINGSIDE **

"What the heck did Silver mean by 'unfinished score'?" said Plusle.

"Silver has recently been on a losing streak for three straight pay per views, so maybe this is his way of making an impact." Said Minun. "Coming up after the break,Klonoa and Wario face off."

**NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. Wario W/Waluigi**

Klonoa had regained his Intercontinental Championship against Shadow in an extremely brutal Scaffolding match against his arch nemesis, Shadow the Hedgehog. Wario meanwhile had failed to capture the TV Title in the Battle Royal Gauntler. Taking out his anger on the Intercontinental Champion, Wario used Waluigi to keep Klonoa on his toes.

Eventually, Waluigi got caught, holding Klonoa's leg before he hit Sweet Chin Music. The ref saw this and argued with Waluigi, ordering him back to the locker room.

"About time!" said Plusle. "Now this is a fair one on one match up!"

"What?" Said Minun. "Waluigi is just helping Wario."

"By hitting Klonoa when the ref's back is turned? That sounds more like it's 2 against 1."

"Hey, we all have our opinions."

Klonoa took notice of Wario's distraction and as Wario turned around, he walked right into Sweet Chin Music followed by the Cabbitsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

Waluigi tried getting involved but got Sweet Chin Music as well.

**BACKSTAGE-Dr. Trino's Ofice**

Layla was seen walking to Trino's office.

"Evening Ms. Fray." Said Trino. "What can I do for you?"

"Well seeing as how you're letting Kayden and Matt compete at No Mercy, I figured I'd want to compete as well. Against Rouge."

"Well Layla…if you want a match against Rouge, you'll have to earn it. Tell you what, I'll make a match next week. If you can beat Peach, then you have your match."

The thunder vixen nodded, walking out. She was met with Matt.

"Layla! You got to come quick! It's about Kayden!"

Layla and Matt ran to the locker room where a brusied and bloody Kayden lay on one of the seats.

"Kayden! What happened to you?!" said Layla.

"Rggh…Silver…" Grunted Kayden.

The wrestler doctor examined his eyes. "Definitley a concussion. I suggest taking a few weeks off in order to repair." He stood up and went to the other superstars who were injured.

Kayden sat there, wiping the blood from his face. "I have to face Silver…"

Layla put her paw on his shoulder. "I don't think you should…Silver's merciless in the ring."

"I don't back down from anything…I'll face him. I guarenteee a Team Xtreme full sweep at No Mercy." Said Kayden

**_A/N: To fully understand the rivalry between Kayden and Silver, you must read Xtreme Heroes Episode 1. COME ON PEOPLE! DOES ANYBODY EVER NOTICE MY WORK NOW?!_**

**RINGSIDE**

"It's gonna be tough for Team Xtreme to make a full sweep at No Mercy." Said Minun. "If Kayden's wounds heal and Matt and Layla match the success of Kayden, then they are sure to make their marks in the business."

"Up next, the World Heavyweight Champion is in action against Captain Falcon in a non title match!" said Plusle

**NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. Captain Falcon**

Captain Falcon had recently been learning many of the veteran wrestling moves from his perssonel trainers and was hoping to pick up a huge victory over Fox. But victorys over champions do not come easy. Through out the match, Falcon strategically worked on Fox's legs, using the full 5 count to inflict the pain on Fox. Eventually, after Falcon blocked the Diamond Cutter, he swooped in and nailed Fox with the C-4 only to have Fox kick out.

"Woah!" said Plusle. "That was a close one!"

Fox got to his feet and pummeled Falcon in the corner with hard lefts and rights. The ref got in the way and Falcon hit a cheap shot on Fox, knocking him down with a double leg takedown. The captain then quickly wrapped up Fox and locked in the Figure 4. Fox screamed in pain, but he still got to the ropes, countering more of Falcon's moves. But after a Diamond Cutter, FoxSplash, and a three count later, Fox picked up the victory.

"Here is your winner, The Impact Player and the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion, Fox McCloud!"

"Fox picks up a victory against the Commander!" said Minun.

"He kicked out of the C-4, and got out of the Figure 4...Falcon had Fox at a few poitns, but the Champ wins!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Leyla Fray here, my guest at this time, he is the Innovator of Violence and the former Television Champion, Tails! Tails, after losing your TV title in that battle royal last Sunday, what is going through your head?"

"Well I was honored to face Crash yet again in the finals and he pinned, for a 3 count, in the middle of that ring. I was so close, but not close enough. At No Mercy, I'm guarenteeing, I WILL be walking out with my Televison Championship."

Tails left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Tails has got some major guts to lay down a challenge for Bowser." said Plusle.

"Allright, Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for our main event! These two guys have been at eachother's neck. At Judgement Day, they both earned Single's Titles. Now, they compete in a No Holds Barred Champion versus Champion match!" said Minun.

"It's the Hardcore Champion, The Lord of Darkness, Ganondorf versus the Television Champion, Bowser! And this all started one week after Backlash."

A video showed Ganon and Bowser's rivalry

**MAIN EVENT-NO HOLDS BARRED CHAMPION V. CHAMPION MATCH-Hardcore Champion "The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf v. Television Champion Bowser**

The set almost lit on fire as pyro exploded out of the set. Bowser walked to the ring wih the TV Title draped across his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the following is a Champion versus Champion match with No Holds Barred Rules. There are no countouts, no disqualifications, and no submissions. Introducing first, he is the Television Champion, Bowser!"

"We saw Bowser attack Conker and Crash during their match." said Plusle. "We may see them attack Bowser during this match!"

"Well, we know how vicious Bowser can be. He completley demolished Crash in the Gauntlet match at Judgement Day." said Minun.

Gong...

"Oh boy, here we go!" said Plusle.

Gong...

"Here comes the Lord of Darkness!"

But instead of the organ rock, there was dark rock in it's place. Ganon came out with his title, a solid look on his face.

"And his opponent, he is the Hardcore Champion and the self proclaimed Lord of Darkness, Ganondorf!"

Ganon got into the ring and the two glared at one another. When they got into a double elbow tie up, it was like two bulls clashing. Bowser dominated most of the match, using his strength and figure to flatten Ganon. Ganon fought back after nailing a big boot and his chokeslam attempts were thwarted at every turn. The action spilled to the outside as Bowser bashed Ganon over the head with a steel chair. The koopa king tore apart the spanish announce table and placed Ganon on it.

"Oh no..." said Minun. "Ohh dear god, he's gonna crush him!!"

Bowser climbed to the top rope and leaped with a Banzai Splash but Ganon rolled out of the way, letting Bowser crash and burn on the announcers table. Sure enough, Crash and Conker came out and attacked Bowser and Ganon. Since there werre no disqualifications, it was all legal. Ganon was knocked out on the floor from a wicked fast chair shot from Crash and Conker and Crash got into the ring. Conker nailed Bowser with a Tornado DDT onto a steel chair, Crash nailed Whisper in the Wind, Conker nailed the Nut Cracker, then Conker climbed to the top rope and nailed the Squirrel Wrath Press and Crash nailed the Swanton as they both left afterwards

"Bowser has just been demolished by both Crash and Conker!" yelled Plusle.

Ganon slowly arose to his feet and delivered a hard leg drop and covered Bowser only for him to just barely kick out.

"How the hell did Bowser kick out of that?" said Plusle.

"A Steel Chair Tornado DDT, Whisper in the Wind, Nut Cracker, Squirrel Wrtath Press, AND a Swanton? No one can kick out from that!" said Minun.

Bowser sat up and he grabbed Ganon, delivering his own chokeslam. Bowser then picked Ganon up for another chokeslam and this time exited the ring, standing on the apron.

"Woah, where is Bowser going?" said Minun.

Bowser climbed to the top rope and grabbed Ganon.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Plusle. "Ladies and gentleman, Bowser ain't no cruiserweight!"

Ganon hit Bowser in the ribs, causing him to lose his balance. Ganon then slowly climbed to the top rope.

"Oh you have got to be kiddin!" said Minun. "No freak'n way!"

"A 400 Pound Superplex!" yelled Plusle.

And that was exactly what happened, with superhuman strength, Ganon lifted Bowser off the ropes and dropped to the ring. However, Bowser twisted his body in the air and pressed all of his body weight on Ganon and upon impact, the entire ring imploded.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Minun. "WHAT THE HELL???" 

The crowd was silent then chants of Holy Shit echoed through the arena.

"Holy Beep is right!" said Plusle.

The ref, quickly noticiing Bowser on top, got down to the mat and made the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Television Champion, Bowser!"

"Despite the heavy attack from both Conker, Crash, and the heavy onslaught from Ganon, Bowser finally prevails over the Lord of Darkness!" said Plusle.

"I still can't believe what just happened with the ring. Well Ladies and Gentleman, that's it for tonight! See you next Friday!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man def. Mario and Luigi**

**JUDGEMENT DAY REMATCH-Prince Kayden def. Sonic the Hedgehog**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE MATCH-Zelda def. Amy Rose **

**Conker def. Crash by DQ**

**Subzero def. Vector**

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Klonoa def. Wario**

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Fox McCloud def. Captain Falcon**

**NO HOLDS BARRED CHAMPION V. CHAMPION MATCH-Bowser def. Ganon**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK PREVIEW**

**Mario v. DK**

**Layla v. Rouge**

**Kayden v. Silver**

**4 CORNERS BATTLE ROYAL  
**


	15. Week 11

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf**

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Friday Night MELEE! We are sold out LIVE in the WitchyWorld Coliseum! Tonight it's go time baby! It's time for the superstars to shine and prove that they are championship material in the 10 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for a spot in the main event at No Mercy! Hello everyone I'm Plusle alongside my broadcast partner Minun." 

"Man I'm fired up for tonight!" said Minun. "The Battle Royal is set to kick things off tonight but what I am looking forward to seeing is Crash and Tails face off yet again in a Street Fight! The winner will face Bowser at No Mercy! Also the World Champion is in action tonight in a non-title match up with Kayden tonight! So without further ado, let's get the battle royal underway right now!"

Fox, Crash, Trino, and Banjo were in the locker room with everyone else, watching the television before the match started.

**10-MAN OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL-Klonoa v. Sonic v. Link v. Conker v. Scorpion v. Subzero v. Knuckles v. Shadow v. Mega-Man v. Bowser**

"The opening contest is a 10-Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal! Now Ladies and Gentleman here are the rules: All 10 Participants will be in the ring at the start of the bell. A superstar can be eliminated when he is tossed over the top rope and BOTH feet touch the floor. This will go on until there is one superstar left standing and they will go on to compete in the 4 Corners Match at No Mercy!"

Klonoa's music hit.

"Introducing first, from Lunatea, The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

Sonic's music played and he came out with Amy by his side.

"From the streets of Metropolis, being accompained by Amy 'Spirfire' Rose: The Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Link's music played and he came out with Zelda.

"From Hyrule, being accompanied by the Women's Champion Princess Zelda: Link!"

Conker's music played and the crowd cheered for the ultimate underdog.

"From The Woods, Conker!"

The GMW theme played and Scorpion and Subzero came out.

"From Japan, Scorpion and Subzero: Gaming's Most Wanted!"

Knuckles music played.

"From Angel Island, The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

Shadow's music hit.

"From Metropolis, The Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The Techno Twister theme hit.

"From the Cyber World, being accompained by Bomber-Man, Mega-Man!"

Bowser's theme hit and the pyro erupted throughout the arena.

"And the final participant, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the Television Champion, Bowser!"

All 10 superstars got into the ring and the action immediatley started. Scorpion and Subzero attacked Sonic and Mega-Man, Knuckles threw Conker into a corner, Shadow simply slid under the bottom rope and watched Klonoa face off with Link. Bowser was squashing Knuckles in the corner. Amy and Zelda watched as Link nailed the Wind Stunner on Sonic, almost knocking him over the top rope. Conker was hanging on as Knuckles tried to eliminate him. Klonoa, getting his feet into the rhythm gave Sweet Chin Music to everyone in the ring. He pointed right to Shadow.

"Ohh boy! Klonoa wants a piece of Shadow!"

Shadow smirked and got into the ring and nailed Klonoa with hard lefts and rights. Apparently he was still angry of losing his title to Klonoa so soon so bad blood still was warm between the two. Eventually, Shadow went for the Omega Driver but Klonoa countered into a double leg takedown and as Shadow got back up, he was met with Sweet Chin Music which knocked him over the top rope and onto the floor.

**IST ELIMINATED: Shadow**

"No way!" said Minun. "Shadow just got eliminated by Klonoa!"

Shadow argued with the referee until he punched the referee down and slid back into the ring while Klonoa was fighting Scorpion. He gave Klonoa a low blow and tossed him over the top rope.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Klonoa**

"Oh come on!" said Plusle. "Shadow cheated to take out Klonoa!"

Shadow kept hammering Klonoa and threw him face first into the ring post busting him open. Shadow scooped Klonoa up and started taking him to the back. The action continued as Conker nailed the Nutcracker on Link and ascended the top rope. Knuckles however kicked the bottom turnbuckle which made Conker lose his balance and plummet of the rope to the floor below.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Conker**

"There goes Conker! So much for his title shot." said Minun.

Bowser finally had gotten back to his sense and attacked both Scorpion and Subzero. Scorpion tried to lift Bowser but Bowser simply grabbed him and threw him over the top rope. Scorpion hung on though and Subzero bounced off the ropes for the Freezer Boot. Bowser quickly moved and Subzero accidentally eliminated Scorpion.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Scorpion**

Subzero's leg was hung up on the top rope and Bowser scooped Subzero up over his head and catapulated over the top rope right into Subzero.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Subzero**

"Bowser eliminated both Subzero AND Scorpion!" said Plusle.

While Bowser yelled at Scorpion and Subzero, Sonic quickly got Knuckles and the Techno Twisters attention. When Bowser turned around, Mega-Man and Bomber-Man knocked Bowser down and started heavily punching him while Sonic and Knuckles started stomping on Bowser's legs. The strategy was smart but shortlived as Bowser overpowered them all and threw Knuckles through the ropes to the floor below.

"Woah! There goes Knuckles!" said Minun.

"Nope, that wasn't an elimination! Knuckles went throught the middle rope!"

Knuckles held his back as the action continued in the ring. Sonic bounced off the ropes and hit a running neck snap on Bowser. Link, whom had been healing himself, hit the Wind Stunner on Bowser and as Link charged to the koopa, Bowser side stepped him and he went soaring over the top rope to the outside.

**6TH ELIMINATED: Link**

Knuckles got back into the ring. With some hard rights and lefts to the koopa's skull, Knuckles shoved Bowser in the corner while Mega-Man got into the other corner and removed his knee pads. Knuckles backed down and Mega-Man charged forward and knocked both of his knees into Bowser's jaw. Bowser stumbled and Knuckles grabbed him, throwing him onto the second rope, holding him down. Mega-Man bounced off the opposite ropes and nailed the Kryptic Missle. Knuckles watched then as Mega-Man jumped onto the ropes, Knuckles kicked the ropes and Mega-Man fell to the outside.

**7TH ELIMINATED: Mega-Man**

"Woah, these guys are just dissapearing like flies!" said Plusle.

Sonic, whom had been attending to his leg, got back into the action. Bowser laid sprawled out in the middle of the ring and Sonic took notice, getting nearby Bowser and putting his hand in there. He then bent down and waved his hand in front of his face to Bowser while the crowd said "You can't see me!" Sonic bounced off the ropes, dusted his shoulders and hit Bowser with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Knuckles meanwhile had climbed up to the top rope and nailed Message From The Gods. Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother and they shook hands but while doing so, Bowser got back up and ran into Sonic, clotheslining him out of the ring.

**8TH ELIMINATED: Sonic the Hedgehog**

"And then there were two." said Minun, watching as Knuckles and Bowser stared eachother down. Bowser charged forward and Knuckles quickly dodged, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Bowser's skull. With immense leg strength, he tugged Bowser right over the top rope and fell the ground hand first, stopping his fall.

**9TH ELIMINATED: Bowser**

"Here is your winner and the fourth participant in the 4 Corners match: The Rabid Echidna: KNUCKLES!"

"Knuckles did it! Knuckles did it!" said Plusle. "He's got a chance to win the world title at No Mercy a week from Sunday and bounce back from losing his Hardcore Title!"

Knuckles celebrated and helped Sonic up as they went to the back.

**BACKSTAGE-AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Shadow was still carrying Klonoa away until they reached a lone part of the arena. He tossed Klonoa onto a hard sandbag and started mericlessly whacking Klonoa on his injured back. Klonoa screamed in pain as he tried to push Shadow back. Shadow kept attacking and then picked Klonoa up for the Omega Driver, nailing it on the concrete, busting Klonoa open. Shadow then picked up Klonoa again and tossed him into a chain link fence. Klonoa lay helpess on the ground as he struggled to get to his feet. Shadow went away and retrieved a propane tank and as the cabbit shifted his leg, Shadow whacked the side of Klonoa's shin with it, causing him to howl even more in pain as he laid there screaming in pain. Shadow watched with a sadistic smile on his face until suddenly, Link came out and attacked Shadow from behind, chasing him off. Link quickly went down and yelled for help as he tried to help Klonoa up who was scraming about his leg.

"I cannot believe what I just saw..." said Plusle. "I think the audience will agree...that was one of the most brutal attacks I have ever seen."

"Klonoa and Shadow have had a huge war over the Intercontinental Championship, but Shadow has made this even more perssonel! They have fought in a 2 Out of Three Falls match, Falls Count Anywhere Match, and a Scaffolding Match, what could Trino come up with to settle this grudge between these two talented athletes?"

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have an update on the Intercontinental Champion as soon as possible. Up next: DK gets his hands on Mario!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Donkey Kong v. Mario W/Luigi**

Donkey Kong remained enraged at Mario for sidelining his tag team partner, Diddy. During the match, DK worked hard on the arm of Mario so that he could not hit the Fire-Arm. Mario had escaped the Banana Lock twice during the match but as DK went up to the top rope for a double axe handle, Mario used his good arm and knocked DK in the gut. Bouncing off the ropes, Mario aimed straight for DK's head but DK dodged and hooked in the Banana Lock. Mario flailed and tried to break it but was unsuccesful and passed out.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Donkey Kong!"

"DK gets some payback for what Mario did to Diddy at Judgement Day!" said Plusle. "He deserved it."

"Well Diddy should not have been behind DK when they both got powerbombed off the stage. It's his own fault, even if he was trying to help his friend."

Luigi helped Mario off as Dk walked off.

**BACKSTAGE**

Shadow was seen talking with Espio and Vector. Espio nodded and vector walked off with him. Shadow smirked and turned around only to bump into a furious Dr. Trino.

"I do not believe what I just saw, Shadow. What you have done is shown me exactly how bad you want your title match with Klonoa at No Mercy, but that was NOT the way to show it."

"Well I just finished my work now so I'm all set for my No. 1 Contender's match tonight.." said the hedgehog who turned around but his arm got grabbed by Trino.

"No you are not. Your ass is suspended until No Mercy."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Oh I can. Now as far as I'm concerned, I read through your contract and it states you are allowed a re-match should you lose a title. So I've decided to let the match happen at No Mercy. Now my original plan was to have you two face off in a Steel Cage match...but I figured that would be a little bland. So I've set up a new type of match."

Shadow glared, but still listened.

"At No Mercy, it will be Shadow the Hedgehog versus Klonoa for the Intercontinental Championship and it will be...HELL IN A CELL!"

Shadow's expression immediatley changed at this. His anger was rising but his glare remained the same. "You ain't heard the last of me." Shadow walked off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Hell in a Cell...what kind of match is that gonna be?" said Minun.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who knows. Well it will definitley be another first at No Mercy. We have recieved word of an update on Klonoa, he has been taken immediatley to a nearby hospital and it's a torn meniscus. Let's hope that Klonoa can recharge in time for No Mercy." said Plusle.

"Coming up after the break, the ThunderVixen takes on Princess peach in her debut match."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Princess Peach**

Many thought this match would be a cakewalk for Peach, but the fans were sorrily mistaken. Leyla had appeared to have some training as she unleashed multiple headscissor takedowns and hurricanranas. She used her speed to outrun Peach and when Peach nailed the Chick Kick, Leyla kicked out. Leyla gained her strength back and put Peach on the top rope. She backed up and front flipped onto the first rope, her legs wrapping around Peach's head. She then used her leg strength to throw Peach off the top rope.

"Nicely done modified headscissor takedown by Leyla." said Plusle. "She's very talented, isn't she?"

"Talented and drop dead gorgeous for sure." said Minun. "

Peach remained shock and she climbed up to the top rope to take a page right out of Leyla's book. As she leaped off the top rope, Leyla caught her in mid air and hit a powerbomb. She then climbed up to the top rope and everyone watched.

"What is she doing?" said Plusle.

Leyla dropped down with a split and took a page right out of Rouge's book with a split legged corkscrew moonsault for the pin.

"Here is your winner, Leyla!"

"What an impressive debut match for the ThunderVixen! Now she'll get the chance to take on Rouge!" said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

Cream was now the new backstage interviewer since Leyla quit. "Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the former Television Champion, the self proclaimed Innovator of Violence, Tails. Tails, tonight you face the Swanton Maniac: Crash in a Street Fight, a match which favors your chances of winning tonight. What's going through your head?"

"As you all know, Bowser is the new champ. However it was CRASH that pinned me to eliminate me. NOT Bowser. Bowser's got a lot to proove at No Mercy. The Innovator of Violence is not just a nickname. It's my lifestyle. I prooved that when I won the TV title. tonight, I'm gonna show Crash how to dish it out in a street fight and at No Mercy, I'm gonna show Bowser just why everyone calls me the Innovate of Violence."

Tails walked off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Tails is ready for tonight, that Street Fight is coming up after the break!"

**STREET FIGHT-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot**

"The following contest is a Street Fight where there are no submissions, no countouts, and no disqaulifications. Falls count anywhere in this match. Now the stipulation is, if Tails should win this match, he will go on to face Bowser for the Television Championship at No Mercy."

Crash's music played and he came out with his usual dance at the beginning.

"Introducing first, from Twisted Island, the Swanton Maniac: Crash Bandicoot!"

Tails music hit and his fireworks gunned across the rampway. He came out with a bandanna on his head and a steel chair in the other.

"And his opponent, the former Television Champion, from the streets of Metropolis, the self proclaimed Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

Tails and Crash got into the ring and looked at eachother as the crowd cheered for Tails. Crash watched then slapped Tails across the face. Tails replied with a slap of his own and a kick in the gut. Both Tails and Crash had been in a Street Fight before but they had both learned from then on. Tails whipped Crash into the corner and charged only to miss as Tails bounced off the ropes and jumped at Crash who caught him in mid air and tried to power bomb him only to get a headscissor takedown which sent Crash out of the ring. The crowd cheered at Tails and Crash's performance so far. Tails bounced off the ropes again and hit a summersault senton right over the top rope, colliding into Crash.

Crash got back up after that one and nailed a suplex facebuster on the mat below. He dug under the ring and pulled out a trash can lid. Tails walked right into the smash as Crash went for the cover but got a two count. Tails pushed Crash back and tossed a steel chair in his face. Crash stumbled and Tails hit a windmill kick which knocked Crash down but Tails still got a two count. The action got a little more violent when Crash was knocked down in the corner. Tails took the chair and used it like a surfboard to squash it into Crash. Crash fired back as he was whipped into a corner where he nailed a corkscrew rebound wheel kick.

"These two magnificent athletes are putting on one hell of a show!" said Plusle, Minun nodding.

Crash and Tails slowly rose to their feet and the two got into a fist fight until Crash bounced Tails off the ropes. Tails ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes with a springboard dive kick. Tails then nailed a corkscrew leg drop and then did a forward roll into a senton for another 2 count. Tails grew frustrated and went down to get a chair and got back into the ring. Crash dodged the chair shot and hit a sitout jawbreaker. Quick as a cat, Crash leaped to the top rope and nailed the Swanton.

"Swanton Bomb! That's got to be it!" said Minun. "One! Two! Th-he kicked out?!"

Tails did, his foot was on the bottom rope. Crash pounded the floor with frustration and threw Tails out of the ring. Crash was on the other side of the ring, looking under it. Tails quickly removed the cover of the announcer's table and played possum while Crash came back with a trash can. Crash charged, but Tails did a drop toehold and Crash's face smacked the Steel Steeps. Tails quickly grabbed him and threw him onto the announcer's table.

"What is Tails doing?" said Plusle.

Tails jumped to the top rope and did a FiveStar FoxSplash to Crash from the top rope to the floor.The impact broke the announcer's table. Tails quickly went for the pin and finally scored the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Innovaterof Violence: Tails!"

"Well I'm surprised Plusle." said Minun. "I didn't think Tails had what it takes to hang with the best but man was I wrong!"

"Tails showing everyone around him why he is the Innovator of Violence tonight! Let's hope he gets the title back soon!"

Tails signaled around his waist he wanted the title back but he went back down and helped Crash up. Crash looked at him for a moment and extended his hand. Tails smiled and shook it, Crash raised his arm and pointed to Tails in a sign of respect.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the self proclaimed Prince of Xtreme: Kayden Seyak. Kayden tonight is your first time in the main event of MELEE. You're going up against the Impact Player later tonight, Fox McCloud. Are you nervous?"

"Who? Me? Hell no. I'm excited. I just beat Sonic last week. Call me cocky, but I got fair odds with the Champ. Win or lose, I respect Fox none the less."

"Are you feeling better now that you got off that recent attack from Silver?"

"Meh, I got some scars from it, but Silver knows he can't beat me. He got his handed to him by Tails and Crash for the past few monthes, what makes him think he can beat me?"

Kayden turned to the camera. "Yo! Silver! Hope you're watching this man. You want to play dirty and walk the walk and talk the talk? Why don't you proove it to me. You and me. No Mercy. The Anaconda Vice versus The Emerald Lock. A Lumberjack match. I'll be waiting for you." Kayden walked off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Trino was talking to me and telling me about all the diffrent match types today Minun." said Plusle.

"Really? So what's a Lumberjack match then?"

"Well the ring is surrounded by superstars. Basic rules. You get thrown out of the ring, you get thrown back in."

"Ohh...that makes more sense now. Up next, Espio takes on Scorpion."

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Espio v. Scorpion**

Scorpion pinned Espio with a Scorpion Slam.

"Here is your winner, Scorpion!"

"Well now GMW owns two victories in single's matches." said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the World Champion: Fox McCloud. Fox, what's going through your head right now?"

"Well I'm interested to see how Kayden handles himself out in the main event tonight. I'll say, he's one of the best superstars I've ever seen so far. But my thoughts are now on the 4 Corners match. Me, Banjo, Crash, and now Knuckles. I don't know if this will be my last time with the title, but if it is, I'm going out with a bang and you can take that to the bank, courtesy of the Impact Player." Fox left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well, both Kayden and Fox are ready but is Banjo?" said Minun.

"We saw Crash lose tonight and Knuckles win so let's see how Banjo takes on Sheik."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Unstoppable Powerhouse" Banjo v. Sheik**

Banjo pinned Sheik after a Banjo Bomb and a spear.

"Here is your winner, the Unstoppable Powerhouse: Banjo!"

"I'd say Banjo's ready." said Minun.

"Me too. Allright everyone, it's tiem for the main event. It's Kayden versus Fox-first time everfor both of these guys!"

**MAIN EVENT-"The Prince of Xtreme" Prince Kayden v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

"This closing non-title match up is set for one fall."

Kayden's music played and he came out to the roar of a motorcycle. He rode up to ringside in it and showed it off to everyone.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Xtreme Island, the Prince of Xtreme: Kayden!"

"Kayden has seriously impressed me with his work so far." said Plusle. "He's beaten both Sonic and Mario in just the few weeks he's been here. A win over the world champ could elevate him to main event status tonight."

"I don't know about that one." said Minun. "Kayden still has a lot to learn and proove here."

Fox's music played and the crowd's cheers were almost deafining. He came out and did his pose while firework sparks flashed around him. He was a fan favorite to say the least, high fiving most of the fans in the front.

"And his opponent, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the Impact Player and your UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: Fox McCloud!"

"Now here is a fighter whom all the guys in the locker room should respect. He's turned back both Banjo and Sonic so far but it's gonna be tough to see how the Impact Player can handle the Prince of Xtreme."

Kayden and Fox got face to face and Kayden extended his hand in sign of sportsmanship before the match started. The bell rang and they both got into a double elbow tie up. Kayden went for a side headlock and Fox bounced him off the ropes. Kayden slid under Fox and used his legs to trip Fox. Kayden quickly went for a cover but Fox kicked out quickly. Kayden bounced off the ropes and nailed a swinging neckbreaker. Fox got back up and countered some of Kayden's moves. Kayden went straight to work on the arms of Fox, keeping him down for most of the match.

"Well Kayden is doing good so far." said Plusle.

Fox got back up and dodged another clothseline from Kayden and hti an inverted headlock backbreaker for a two count. Fox pushed Kayden into the corner and nailed him with forearm shots and whipped Kayden into the other corner who raised his elbow up. Kayden quickly went to the second rope and leaped off with a Tornado DDT for a 2 count. Kayden had a huge steam of momentum behind him and after he nailed the Xtreme Flip Piledriver he went straight for the cover. But as the ref was about to count for three, Silver rushed out and pulled Kayden out of the ring and nailed him with a DDT on the floor below. The ref hadn't seen any of this as Silver rolled Kayden back into the ring while he grogilly got back up. Fox nailed the Diamond Cutter and the FoxSplash for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the UGWF World Champion, the Impact Player, Fox McCloud!"

"Come on, that wasn't fair!" said Plusle. "Silver cost Kayden his match!"

"Well hey, the ref didn't see it and neither did Fox so it don't count." said Minun.

Silver got into the ring and grabbed a steel chair, whacking Kayden over the head with it. As the wofl lay prone on the floor, he opened the steel chair and put it around Kayden's leg. Silver went to the top rope and nailed a hard stomp on the chair. Kayden grunted with pain as he held his knee. With a sadistic smile on his face, Silver wrapped Kayden up in the Emerald Lock. Suddenly, Bastian rushed out and hit a low blow on Silver. Out of nowhere, Bastian boucned off the ropes and nailed a hard running spear which sent Silver out of the ring. Bastian got a mic and helped Kayden up.

"You think it's cool to attack someone from behind like that? Well you got it coming to you man! Next week, you and me! One on one!"

Silver smirked and nodded.

"Well another challenge has been issued!" said Minun. "Man, Kayden's knee doesn't look to good...hope he can make it to No Mercy allright. Thanks for joining us here tonight Ladies and Gentleman! See you next week!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**KNUCKLES WON A 10-MAN OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL**

**DK DEF. MARIO BY SUBMISSION**

**LEYLA DEF. PEACH**

**TAILS DEF. CRASH IN A STREET FIGHT**

**SCORPION DEF. ESPIO**

**BANJO DEF. SHEIK**

**FOX DEF. KAYDEN**

**

* * *

**

CONFIRMED NO MERCY MATCHES

4 CORNERS MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP-Fox McCloud v. Banjo v. Crash Bandicoot v. Knuckles

TV TITLE MATCH-Bowser v. Tails

LUMBERJACK MATCH-Silver v. Kayden

HELL IN A CELL MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-Klonoa v. Shadow the Hedgehog

Leyla v. Rouge

* * *

NEXT WEEK PREVIEW 

Link v. Shadow

Silver v. Bastian

HARDCORE TITLE NO. ONE CONTENDERSHIP MATCH-Sonic v. Wario v. DK


	16. Week 12

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-"The Wrestling God" Mario and Luigi**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstoppa" Klonoa**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

* * *

The opening music video and fireworks exploded from the set, the camera panning over the cheering crowd. 

"We are just 48 hours, two nights away from No Mercy and tonight, we're broadcasting live for the first time ever on Angel Island! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast colleague 'Blue Static' Minun and man, tonight we have a HUGE tag team main event for tonight!" said Plusle.

"Yeah, I'm excited allright! Banjo and Fox take on Crash, Knuckles, and Silver in a tune up match for their 4 Corners Match!" said Minun. "So let's kick things off tonight with the Hardcore Title Number One Contender's match!"

**TRIPLE THREAT HARDCORE TITLE NO. CONTENDER'S MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. Conker v. Wario**

"This opening contest is a Triple Threat Hardcore Title Number One Contender's Match! Now ladies and gentleman, this match will be contested under UGWF Hardcore rules: There are no disqualifications and no countouts. The first superstar to gain a pin fall or a submission will be declared the winner."

Sonic's music played and he came out to the loud cheer of the crowd.

"Introducing first, from the streets of Downtown Metropolis, the self proclaimed Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Conker's music played.

"Introducing next, from the Woods, Conker!"

Wario's music played and received a series of boos.

"Introducing the final participant, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario!"

Sonic and Conker double teamed Donkey Kong and threw him out of the ring. Sonic dodged some of Conker's punches and threw him into the corner. Sonic charged with a clothesline but Conker brought his elbow up. Conker then climbed to the second rope and brought his elbow down on Sonic's neck. Conker went for the cover and received a two count.

DK had recovered outside and set up a table. He climbed back into the ring and picked up Sonic from the corner, launching him into the air and into a power bomb. Conker had gotten a chair and hit Wario on the back of his head only forWario to turn around enraged and started to pummel Conker with hard right hands. Sonic took advantage of this and tried to roll up Conker but Wario stopped him. DK grabbed Conker and drove him down to the match with a Chair DDT for a two count.

"Wow, this match is already getting off to a brutal start!" said Plusle.

Sonic recovered and as Wario set up the chair, Sonic bounced off the ropes and hit his running neck snap, causing Wario's skull to bounce off the steel chair. Sonic then ascended to the top rope and as Wario used the chair to help him up, Sonic dove off the top rope with a leg drop that drove Wario's head back down to the chair. Sonic went for the cover but Wario kicked out.

Conker then went to work on Sonic's back, throwing him into the ring post and taking the steel chair, and whacking him multiple times across the back. Sonic grunted and rolled out to the floor in pain. Wario meanwhile had set up a table in the ring and lifted Conker onto his shoulders. He stepped up to the top rope and was about to powerbomb Conker through the table until Conker countered with a hurricanrana that sent Wario into the table.

"Conker countered the powerbomb! Wario's got to be out cold!" said Minun.

But somehow, Wario kicked out. Sonic then got into the ring and nailed Conker with a boot to the gut, then he hoisted him onto his shoulders. Sonic got near the ring ropes and then tossed Conker over the top rope which sent him crashing through the table. Sonic turned around and dodged a clothesline from Wario then turned it into a spin out powebomb. He raised his fist up into the air and got in front of Wario. He bent down and waved his hand in front of his face, then bounced off the ropes and hit the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Wario held his head and slowly got to his feet only for Sonic to grab him, hoist him onto his shoulders, and nail the Sonic Driver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and the number one contender for the Hardcore Championship, the Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"What an awesome way to kick off MELEE tonight!" said Minun. "Sonic's gonna face Ganon this Sunday at No Mercy for the hardcore title! I'm gonna look forward to seeing that!"

"Coming up after the break, DK goes one on one with the other half of the tag team champions: Luigi!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Luigi v. DK**

DK had his hands full with the high flying Luigi. After surviving a Twist of Fate, DK caught Luigi in mid air and gave him a Bannana Slam for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Donkey Kong!"

"Donkey Kong now has victories over both the Mario Brothers." Said Minun.

DK however wasn't finished. DK hurled a limp Luigi into the corner and hit Luigi in the head with hard lefts and rights. DK then threw Luigi out of the ring and threw him shoulder first against the ring post. In a blind rage, DK locked in the Bannana Lock on Luigi, making him pass out from the pain. As Luigi laid limp on the floor, DK went over and removed the top of the steel steps.

"DK has snapped here tonight!" said Minun. "Someone had better get this animal back in his cage!"

The former tag team champion showed a sadistic smile on his face as he then lifted Luigi up and gave him a Bannana Slam onto the steel steps. DK pounded his chest in fury as he glared down at the fallen body of Luigi. He grabbed a microphone and looked down at Mario.

"This sunday, I will show No Mercy when I destroy you Mario for what you've done to Diddy. It will only be fitting for your demise when we face off in a Table's match! So let this be a reminder of what I am capable of."

DK dropped the microphone and left the ring with a dark smirk on his face.

"Looks like this will be their offical rematch now." said Plusle.

The doctors came out to the ring and helped both Mario and Luigi out.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, my guest at this time, the Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, last week you brutally attacked the Intercontinental Champion Klonoa-"

"Shut it." said Shadow, his eyes glaring at something offscreen. "Klonoa, you cost me my Intercontinental Championship at Judgement Day. I don't give a damn about the rules, you took a title away from me, and that is something you JUST DON'T DO. Remmember how you screwed me at Vengeance for the title? Remmember how I screwed you back by taking the title back? Well it's been a back and forth war between us and if the pattern is true, then I will be walking out of No Mercy with the title strapped firmly around this waist. And if you think that little backstage attack was hell, ohh I'm just getting started man. You're gonna be locked in the cell with me and you're gonna get the ass kicking of a lifetime when I finally stop the Showstopper."

Cream gulped. "Err...any uhh...comments on your upcoming match with Link?"

"Link...heh, he hasn't got a chance in hell with me tonight. Link made the fatal mistake of getting in between me and my prey. So tonight, I hope Klonoa is watching because I plan on doing the same thing to him as I did to you."

Shadow left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I'd say Shadow is pissed and he has a right to be." said Plusle. "Klonoa had better be 100 pecent if he wants to defeat Shadow at No Mercy."

Minun nodded. "Speaking of Klonoa, earlier this week we recieved word of his torn ACL. Coming later tonight, we get a chance to interview Klonoa. That's coming up after this next match."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Cerebral Assasin" Shadow the Hedgehog v. Link**

Link put one hell of a fight up against the former Intercontinental Championship. Shadow went heavily to work on the leg of Link and even though Link locked in the Triforce of Pain and hit the Wind Stunner, it still wasn't enough to keep the Cerebral Assasin. Shadow, remained obssessed with Klonoa, often shouting to Link "Come on Klonoa! Bring it on!" and after the Omega Spinebuster and the Omega Driver, Link couldn't make it in time for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Cerebral Assasin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"This creature is obsessed with the cabbit!" yelled Plusle.

Shadow glared and got out to ringside and brought out a steel chair. He whacked Link's leg seven times before putting his leg in the steel chair and then doing a leg drop on the chair. Link screamed in pain as he cluthced his leg. Shadow spit on Link and left.

"That is a disgusting excuse for a human being." said Plusle. "This is all out of jealousy. This is all because Shadow wants the Intercontinental Championship."

"I know extreme situations call for extreme measures but I think Shadow just tore that rule in half."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here and I'm standing by with the Women's Champion: Princess Zelda. Zelda, tonight you have a chance to pick your opponent for your women's championship match at No Mercy. I just want to know you would like to face at No Mercy."

"Well Cream, we have a lot of worthy contenders in my book. We have Amy, Peach, Rouge, and Leyla. Amy, she's got a lot of heart and she's a former champion herself. We have Peach, a woman who isn't afraid to exert her own punishment. We have the former women's champion, Rouge, who is the most gifted among the divas, and then we have Leyla. Leyla has impressed me. But she's not championship material just yet. So who would I have to pick for my match? ALL OF THEM. I can beat ALL of them by myself. That way, I can show everyone why I am the most DOMINANT diva there is in the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation."

Zelda left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Another last minute match has been added to the No Mercy match card. Let's talk about No Mercy right now. Kayden versus Silver in a Lumberjack match."

"Kayden's got talent, but I think Silver might have weakend his knee. He needs a big match like this to elevate him up the ranks but for now, we'll have to wait and see. I'd have to say Silver's got the edge."

"Also, the Television Championship is up for grabs as Bowser takes on the self proclaimed Innovator of Violence: Tails."

"Tails had better use all of his speed and agility and pray to god that Bowser makes a mistake. Tails can probobly outsmart Bowser but since this isn't a hardcore match, I'd have to say the odds are in the champ's favor."

"What about the recently announced Diva's Battle Royal for the Women's Championship?"

"This is a great opportunity for the Sexiest Ladies on Television to not only get their bragging rights, but put their name on the list of Women's Champions. Zelda had better use her talent to make sure she doesn't lose the title."

"Ganon defends his Hardcore Title against Knuckle's best friend: Sonic. Who do you think will win?"

"The Lord of Darkness has his work cut out for him, man. Sonic's got a lot of heart and I'd say he's one of the best in our buisness. Sonic hasn't had much sucess with titles so we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Coming up after the break, the Television Champion is in action!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Bowser v. Captain Falcon**

Bowser defeated Falcon after a Banzai Drop.

"Here is your winner, the Television Champion: Bowser."

"Well...that was a pretty pointless match." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with one half of the Tag Team Champions: Mario. Mario, after witnessing that brutal attack to Luigi earlier tonight, what must be going through your head going into your Tables match with DK?"

"What happened to Luigi is sure as hell not gonna happen to me this Sunday. I'm sorry if I hurt Diddy but if he hadn't jumped onto DK when I powerbombed him, he'd still be wrestling so it was an accident. Even a Wrestling God can make one or two mistakes so what? If DK wants to take this the wrong way, I'm not stopping him but when you mess with the Mario Brothers, you're sure as hell gonna regret EVER challenging me."

Mario left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I'd say Mario's pumped!" said Minun.

"I'll say." said Plusle. "Well, ladies and gentleman, standing by now, the Intercontinental Champion via sattelite."

Klonoa showed up on the titantron in his home.

"Klonoa, how's the leg feeling?" asked Plusle.

"It's not been doing good. I mean, I don't think I'm one hundred percent to be going into No Mercy. Shadow has really done a number on me. My back has been aching, I've got a torn meniscus,I'm not ready. But I'm the Showstopper and I always steal the show. I WILL be there this Sunday."

"You've got a lot of pressure coming into this match Klonoa." said Minun.

"Tell me something I don't know." said the valiant cabbit. "There's a good diffrenence between me and Shadow. It's not just the fact that I have a title on my shoulder. Shadow goes out there and fights FOR HIMSELF. He goes out there for himself, and himself alone. He only cares about himself and shows no respect to anyone. I'm here for each and every one of these wrestling fans."

The crowd cheered in approoval.

"You've got to admit that Shadow has definitley got the advantage going into this match." said Minun. "With a bad back and a torn meniscus, what chance do you have at No Mercy?"

Klonoa chuckled some and looked at the camera.

"Let me guarentee you something, man. Shadow, you had better be watching this. The hell that I've been through is nothing...is nothing compared to the hell you're gonna be going through with me, this Sunday Shadow."

The screen turned off and the crowd cheered.

"Well confident words there from the Intercontinental Champion!" said Plusle.

"Coming up after the break, Bastion faces off with Silver!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Bastion Htarnok v. Silver**

Throughout the match, Silver showed why he was a dominant force in the UGWF. Bastion however showed off some impressive moves like a standing dropkick, a lifting DDT, and a half nelson facebuster.

"Look at Bastion taking it to Silver!" said Plusle.

Silver however would not be stopped as he hit a step up Silver Wizard that almost knocked Bastion's head off. But still, it was a two count. Silver threw Bastion into one corner and ran for a clothseline but Bastion ducked, bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Falcon Spear for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Bastion!"

Silver growled with anger as he attacked Bastion from behind and drove him to the outside, in front of the ramp. Sheik came out in Silver's favor and they both gave him a double DDT on the floor. Kayden's music played and he rushed out, attacking Sheik and chasing off Silver.

"Silver and Sheik are high tailing it out of here!" said Plusle.

Trino's music played and he came out looking very upset.

"Ok, that's enough! Silver, I'm sick and tired of you always attacking people from behind. So I tell you what, I'm changing your match at No Mercy with Kayden. Instead of a Lumberjack match, it will be...a TAG TEAM LADDER MATCH!"

The crowd went wild as Kayden helped Bastion up and Silver and Sheik glared at the duo.

"What a startling announcement from our General Manager! I'm loving how this pay per view is turning out!" said Plusle.

"And it couldn't have come at a better time!" said Minun. "Ladies and Gentleman, up next, the main event! Banjo and Fox team up to take on Crash and Knuckles!"

**MAIN EVENT TAG TEAM MATCH-Fox McCloud and Banjo v. Crash Bandicoot and Knuckles**

"This final contest is a tag team match and it is set for one fall!"

Knuckle's music played and he came out with his trademark kendo stick. The crowd cheered for their hometown hero.

"Introducing first, from Angel Island, the Rabid Echidna!"

Crash's music played.

"And his tag team partner, from the Twisted Island, he is the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Crash Bandicoot!"

Banjo's music played.

"And their opponent, from Spiral Mountain: The Unstoppable Powerhouse: Banjo!"

Fox's music played and the crowd went crazy.

"And his tag team partner, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

Fox and Crash kicked things off for the match. Crash tried to keep Fox down submission holds and his high risk aerial assault but it wouldn't work. Crash missed a Swanton, Fox missed the FoxSplash, Banjo got tagged in and started cleaning house, everything became chaotic and the referee lost control of the match. Banjo gave Crash the Banjo bomb in the end and got the 3 count.

"Here are your winners: Banjo and the UGWF World Champion: Fox McCloud!"

Banjo and Fox posed but then, Banjo kicked Fox and gave him the Banjo Bomb. Knuckles got involved and was given a spear and a Banjo Bomb. This left Banjo, the last man standing.

"Could this be a foreshadowing of what's to happen at No Mercy?" asked Plusle.

"If it is, that may well be the end of Fox's title reigns. Thanks for joining us here tonight, goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**EPISODE RECAP**

**SONIC DEF. CONKER AND WARIO**

**DK DEF. LUIGI**

**SHADOW DEF. LINK**

**BOWSER DEF. CAPTAIN FALCON**

**BASTION DEF. SILVER**

**BANJO AND FOX DEF. CRASH AND KNUCKLES

* * *

**

**NO MERCY OFFICAL MATCH CARD**

**TABLES MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Donkey Kong**

**TAG TEAM LADDER MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden and Bastion v. Silver and Sheik**

**DIVA'S BATTLE ROYAL-WINNER RECIEVES FUTURE WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray v. Amy Rose v. Rouge the Bat v. Princess Peach v. Cream**

**TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**HELL IN A CELL MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Cerebral Assasin" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**4 CORNERS MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Unstoppable Powerhouse" Banjo v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Homicidal Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot**


	17. No Mercy Part 1

**A/N: First off, I am flattered with the amount of attention this story is getting. The first three pay per view chapters were good but I've got a lot of surprise in store. I'll throw one in in the next pay per view. Thanks again to everyone who took notice to this. I am splitting this up into two parts. Part Two will include the Hell in a Cell and the Four Corners match. Enjoy these matches until then.**

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Lord of Darkness"**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda

* * *

**A video was shown of highlights of Fox, Banjo, Knuckles, Shadow, Klonoa, and Crashes best moments, shown in black and white with special effects. After the video, the pay per view opened with a barrage of fireworks and pyro, exploding from the set. The camera panned over the crowd, all cheering loudly as the pay per view started.

"Tonight is the night everyone has been waiting for! We welcome you ladies and gentleman to UGWF NO MERCY! We're here LIVE in the sold out Casinopolis Grand Stadium! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast colleague 'Blue Static' Minun and partner, tonight is gonna be off the charts!"

"You're damn right!" said Minun. "I can't wait for the main event tonight! Four of our most talented superstars compete one on one for our company's world championship in a Four Corners match and the blood bath between Klonoa and Shadow comes to the end inside of Hell in a Cell. So without further ado, let's get this show underway with our Television Champion!"

**TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

"This opening contest is set for one fall with no time limits and no disqualifications and it is for the UGWF Television Championship!"

Tail's music played and he came out on an ATV with his symbol on it. He stood up on it as the fireworks exploded around him. The crowd cheered wildly for Tails as he did his pose in front of the crowd.

"Introducing first, the challenger, residing in Casinopolis, a former Television Champion and the self proclaimed Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"The crowd is loving Tails tonight!" said Plusle.

Tails gunned the ATV and drove it around the ring and halted it near the ramp. He dismounted and rolled into the ring and did his pose again. He waited and then, the pyro exploded on set, signaling Bowser's music.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the Televison Champion: Bowser!"

Bowser got into the ring and this time made the ring posts burst into flames with pyro. He roared loudly and got a loud set of boos instead. Tails was outside of the ring, holding a trash can lid in his hand. The bell rang and Bowser reached over to grab Tails, but he whacked him in the face with the trash can lid. With a quick jump to the top rope, he dived off with a front dropkick and covered but still got a two count. Tails whipped Bowser into the corner but Bowser blocked and this time threw Tails into the corner, hitting him with hard shoulder thrusts.

Tails dropped down and slid out of the ring, grabbing a few steel chairs. He took one and whacked Bowser over the back with one, causing him to hang out from the second rope. With quick timing, Tails grabbed the chair and used it as a leg drop, crashing onto Bowser's head. Bowser fell to the outside and quickly recovered, picking Tails up and rammed him spine first into the steel post. Bowser knew he was in control and picked up the steel chair, looking at it then turning around, only to swing it and whack Tails right in the noggin with it. He picked him up and threw him into the ring, waiting for him to get up so he could charge. Tails stumbled and fell face first onto the second turnbuckle, back exposed to Bowser.

"Oh no." said Plusle. "I think I know what Bowser is thinking…"

Bowser backed into the opposite corner and charged, ramming hip first into Tail's back. Tails flailed and held his back in pain. Bowser covered Tails, but got a two count. Bowser continuously worked on Tail's back and threw him to the outside. He placed him against the barricade and charged. Tails ducked and used the momentum to send Bowser into the crowd. Tails got a steel chair out and whacked Bowser once on the back and then the face, draping him over the barricade. Tails jumped onto the apron and hit a guillotine leg drop onto Bowser. Tails brought out the same chair and threw it in Bowser's face, sending him back into the ring.

"Tails is doing everything he can to stop Bowser!"

Things went bad as Tails kicked out of the King Slam and as Bowser got out a steel chair, Tails jumped up and kicked it into his face. He then slowly made his way to the top rope and posed quickly before jumping off and nailing the Five Star FoxSplash.

"FIVE STAR FOXSPLASH!" yelled Plusle.

"Find the fat lady!" said Minun. "Tell her to sing loud and proud!"

Tails covered Bowser but got a two count. Suddenly, Bowser sat up with Tails vertical across his chest. He rolled back, stood back, and nailed an even harder King Slam. Tails laid strewn out on the mat, exhausted. Bowser descended to the top rope and looked down at Tails, jumping off with a Banzai Splash.

"TAILS COULD BE SQUASHED UNDER ALL THAT WEIGHT!" yelled Minun.

Bowser laughed and pinned Tails. 1-2-kick out. Bowser got on his knee and held his head in disbelief, The crowd cheered loudly, chanting Tails name to get him back up. Bowser grunted, dragged Tail's lifeless body over to the bottom turnbuckle and hit two running hip charges, and a third and final King Slam onto a steel chair. Tails arched his back in pain and Bowser hit another Banzai drop, this time for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and still the Television Champion: Bowser!"

"Bowser has completley manhandled the former champ..." said Minun. "Three King slams, two banzai drops...and one former Televison Champion completley demolished."

Minun nodded. "And that's just our first match of the night, we still got a way to go."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with one of the participants in the Four Corners match up later tonight, the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. Knuckles tonight you hope to bounce back from losing your Hardcore title and win your first World title tonight. What do you think your chances are going into this match?"

"I don't need luck on my side. All I need are these fists of fury and I guarentee, someone is going to be tapping out tonight. It doesn't matter who, but either way, I am leaving tonight World Champion."

Knuckles left.

**RINGSIDE**

"More interviews on the challengers later, coming up next: Mario and Donkey Kong hope to settle their feud in a Tables match."

**TABLE'S MATCH-Mario v. DK**

DK, still enraged over his loss of Diddy and the World Tag Team championships, made sure he had his home field advantage in his hand. Mario tried to use all of his power to his advantage, but it wasn't enough. DK was thrown to the outside, but out of nowhere, Diddy came running through the crowd with a lead pipe. Mario hadn't seen this and Diddy hit Mario in the ribs. He hit him several times and Luigi ran out only to be given the Bannana Lock. Mario growled in pain as Diddy set up a table in the corner and DK rolled into the ring, picking Mario up and making him pass out to the Bannana Lock. Then out of nowhere, DK hit the Bannana Suplex through the table.

"Here is your winner, Donkey Kong!"

"Well DK sure got his revenge over the Mario Brothers here tonight." said Minun. "Diddy was sidelined because of mario and recieved a major rib injury but from the shape of things, it looks like he's back."

DK and Diddy posed with the Tag Team Title Belts and the crowd loudly booed them.

**BACKSTAGE**

Sonic was seen walking through the hallways, turning around to find Knuckles pacing back and forth, remaining silent.

"Hey Knux! What's happening man?"

Knuckles said nothing but simply paced around, not paying attention to Sonic. Sonic chuckled a little and watched him.

"Careful dude, keep this up and you'll be digging your own personal trench."

Knuckles still remained silent. Sonic smiled and put a hand on Knuckle's shoulder, pulling him aside.

"Look man, I just want you to know something. You and me, we been like brothers. Tonight is your night to shine. You're an amazing guy. You deserve that World Title more then anyone else. You're the Rabid Echidna! You don't back down from anything! You're-"

"Sonic." said Knuckles. "I know. I know." Knuckles went back to pacing.

"I mean...come on man, you're going up against three of the best dudes in the company to date! You got the Homicidal Swanton Master Crash Bandicoot, you got the Unstoppable Powerhouse Banjo, and you got the World Champ: Fox McCloud! This gonna be a huge comeback Knux! You got your ass kicked by Ganon, you lost your Hardcore Title, and all of a sudden you're in the World Title hunt now! How in the hell does that work. man? I mean, come on man...nobody really expects you to win. Nobody really bel-"

"Believes in me?" said Knuckles. "BELIEVES IN ME? I BELIEVE IN ME! I BELIEVE-LOOK AT ME MAN! I BELIEVE IN ME! And there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it."

Sonic chuckled some and smiled.

"What's so damn funny?" said Knuckles.

"Hey take it easy Knux! See that's what I've been trying to get out of you! This fire, that's that guy that who will take a beating and keep comin back for more! That's the guy who can tell you how to kick someone's ass 1001 ways and then some!"

"Damn right." said the Echidna. "Cuz when you walk out tonight with the Hardcore Championship and I walk out with the World Heavyweight Championship, they're ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it."

Knuckles and Sonic looked at eachother and Knuckles walked off, Sonic smirking as he watched.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well I have heard people saying that Knuckles is well the underdog going into the 4 Corners match, but I don't think that intimidates him one bit." said Plusle.

"Well intimidation I don't think scares Sonic either." said Minun. "Up next, Team Xtreme takes on Silver and Sheik in a Tag Team Ladder match."

**TAG TEAM LADDER MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Prince Kayden and Bastion Htarnok v. Silver and Sheik**

Kayden and Bastion won after Bastion Speared Silver, who was hanging from the fake title belt, down to the mat, allowing Kayden to nail to Xtreme Wolf Piledriver on Silver, climb the ladder, and retrieve the belt. Highlights from the match included Sheik giving Bastion a brainbuster on the ladder, Silver hitting the Silver Wizard, Sheik missing a moonsaultfrom the top of the ladder, and an Xtreme Wolf Piledriver to Sheik on a ladder.

"Here are your winners, Prince Kayden and Bastion Htarnok: Team Xtreme!"

"Wow." said Plusle. "That was an amazing Ladder match and I'm sure as hell impressed with Team Xtreme."

"You got to give Silver and Sheik some credit though. They put up one hell of a fight." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with another participant in the Four Corners match: The Unstoppable Powerhouse: Banjo. Banjo this is your third shot at the World Title. What makes you think that you can win tonight?"

"I'll admit, I haven't really gotten the job done the right way. I lost a Triple Threat Ladder Match and a Last Man Standing match, both of which involved Fox. Tonight, I am going to show the world why I deserve the title. I'm going to bring out moves I've never used before and tonight, I will leave tonight WORLD. HEAVYWEIGHT. CHAMPION."

**RINGSIDE**

"Well Banjo's just as pumped for this match." said Minun. "But I don't know if Banjo's got what it takes to win here tonight."

"Banjo's got talent, but I have to agree with you. Speaking of talent, the Lord of Darkness takes on Sonic the Hedgehog and that match is up next!"

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

"The following contest is to be contested under UGWF Hardcore Rules meaning no disqualifications and no countouts and it is for the UGWF Hardcore Championship!"

Sonic's music played and he came out looking like a rapper. He had jean shorts, a basketball jersey, and wristbands. The crowd however didn't care, they still loved the spiny hero.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Streets of Downtown Metropolis, he is the self proclaimed Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic grabbed the mic and took it into his hand, pausing for a moment to hear the crowd chant his name. "Are you ready?" he said. The crowd cheered wildly.

"I said: ARE. YOU. READY!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered even wilder.

"Then...for the thousands in attendence...for the millions watching at home...and for Ganon-dork...for being the biggest Emo in the world to date...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK IT!"

The crowd recognized what Sonic was doing and cheered along.

"And if you're not down with that...I got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

"SUCK IT!" yelled the crowd. Sonic smirked and waited patiently for Ganon.

...Gong...

...Gong...

The organ music erupted into the arena, the crowd remaining silent as the lights dimmed. From the shadows walked Ganondorf with the Hardcore title around his waist.

"And his opponent, from Hyrule, he is the UGWF Hardcore Champion: The Lord of Darkness: Ganondorf!"

Sonic wasted no time in jumping over the top rope and hit a high clothesline. He pounded on Ganon's head and took the Hardcore Title, smashing it into Ganon's face. He ripped off the robe he wore and threw Ganon into the steel steps before tossing him into the ring for the match to start. The bell rang and Sonic quickly covered Ganon, only for him to kick out. The match went at a fast pace, Sonic dominating for most of the match. Sonic kicked out of a chokeslam, Ganon kicked out of an Sonic Driver and escpaed the Lightning Lock, and after tables and chairs got involved, Ganon caught Sonic in mid air for a chokeslam. He went outside and ripped apart the announcer's table.

"What the hell is Ganon doing?" said Plusle.

Ganon grabbed Sonic and walked him up to the top rope and held him there in a chokeslam posistion. He dove off and nailed a chokeslam thorough the Announcer's table for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and still Hardcore Champion: The Lord of Darkness: Ganondorf!"

"So much for a clean sweep huh?" said Minun.

Plusle nodded. "I'll say. He put up a good fight. Maybe Sonic put a little more into his mouth then he could chew, and he paid the price courtesy of the Lord of Darkness."

**BACKSTAGE**

Kayden and Rouge were seen walking backstage, Kayden was sweating after his match.

"You were great out there tonight, Kay." said Rouge. "I guess I was right when making the decision to be your manager."

"Well I always deliver, you know me too well Rouge."

Rouge smiled some and batted her hand playfully against Kayden's hand. Obliging, they interlocked hands and walked down to Kayden's locker room.

"So yeah, you wanted to tell me something?" asked the wolf.

Rouge closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch, patting it. Kayden sat down and Rouge put her hands into Kayden's.

"Kayden, these past few weeks have been amazing. All of the times we had, all the fun we had, I enjoyed it all and I think you're one of the most charming guys I've ever met. You're really sweet and even thought you're pretty quiet, that's what I like about you. Out of all the dates we went through, the highlight was that time you took me to Xtreme Island and showed me the sun rise."

Kayden smiled peacefully and gazed into Rouge's eyes. "I did it for you. I care about you Rouge, and I think you're a talented athlete and a gorgeous woman."

Rouge blushed and leaned in lightly, licking him on the lips, then softly pressing her lips against Kayden's. They shared a passionate moment as Kayden held the batgirl close to him. She broke away for air and smiled brightly.

"...I love you Rouge."

"I love you too, Kayden..."

The two shared a heartwarming hug.

"Would you umm...like to come to ringside and watch the Battle Royale?"

Kayden smiled and nodded. "Sure."

**RINGSIDE**

"That was sweet. I'm very happy for them, Kayden and Rouge." said Plusle.

"What I don't understand is how Kayden is so damn lucky!" said Minun. "Rouge is one of our hottest divas and he she's in love with Kayden! Damn, he is so lucky!"

"Well speaking of love and divas, it's now time for the Diva's Battle Royale!"

**DIVA'S BATTLE ROYAL-WINNER RECIEVES FUTURE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Rouge the Bat v. Amy "Spitfire" Rose v. Leyla Fray v. Princess Peach**

"The following contest is the Diva's Battle Royale! And here are the rules: All four divas will be in the ring at the sound of the bell. Elimination occurs when a diva is thrown from the ring and BOTH feet touch the floor. The last diva remaining will recieve a future Women's Championship match."

Amy's music played. She came out in a red bikini with white stripes.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis: Amy 'Spitfire' Rose!"

Leyla's music played and she came out in some sexy lingerie, she fluffed her hair and posed for the crowd.

"Introducing second, from the Xtreme Island, Leyla Fray!"

Peach's music came out and she came wearing royal lingerie.

"Introducing third, from the Mushroom Kigndom, Princess Peach!"

Rouge's music played and she came out wearing one of the sexiest black bikinis with Kayden at her side.

"And the final participant, from Angel Island, accompanied by Kayden, Rouge the Bat!"

All four divas got into the ring. Rouge went straight for Leyla, Peach went right for Amy. Rouge backed Leyla in a corner and hit her with multiple forearms. She dragged Leyla with a snapmare and tried to toss Leyla out. Leyla dodged. Rouge picked her up and scoop slammed her. Rouge waited for Leyla to get back up and tried for a suplex which Leyla reveresed to hit one of her own.

Peach clotheslined Amy into the corner, then brought her up to the second rope where she attempted to chuck Peach out by Amy turned that into a hurricanrana and sent Peach out to the floor.

"There goes Peach!" said Minun.

Amy went to help Leyla and caught Rouge with a Spinning Backbreaker. Leyla went up to the top rope and hit her split leg corkscrew moonsault which she called High Hopes. Rouge slowly got to her feet and Rouge tossed Amy out. Amy was struggling to hold on but Kayden grabbed Amy's legs and dropped her down to the ground.

"Was that an elimination? Yes, Amy is eliminated!"

Amy looked at Kayden in confusion then left. This left Leyla and Rouge. Rouge used her power to throw around Leyla, messing around with her back. Kayden watched, but somewhat felt guilty for watching his fellow team mate get beaten down. Leyla hit her tilt a whirl headscissors that knocked Rouge out of the ring but Kayden caught her and put her back in the ring. Eventually, Leyla dodged a charging Leyla, hit the Chick Kick, and knocked Rouge out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Leyla Fray!"

Rouge glared at Leyla and Kayden helped her up.

"Well Leyla gets her first big title shot!" said Plusle.

"I wonder what's going through Kayden's head right now..." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with Crash Bandicoot. Crash, what;s going through your head going into this match?"

"Well this is my first title match and I'm gonna give it my all. They don't call me Crazy for nothing and I don't care what it takes or who I have to beat. I'll beat all three of these dudes, take that World Title, and usher in a new era of proffesional wrestling."

"Are you sure? Last time fans saw you, you were getting your ass kicked."

"I thrive on that. But when it comes to a world title, I don't care what I have to do. That is why I am the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Master. So Fox, get ready for the ride of your life. I'm leaving tonight with that title around my waist."

**RINGSIDE**

"Crash is definitley the underdog going into this match." said Plusle.

"Nah, Crash has got a great chance. He's one of our fastest rising stars and one of our best high fliers. I think he stands up well against Knuckles, Fox, and Banjo. Well ladies and gentleman, it's time for one of the biggest and most anticipated rematches thus far. The furious battle between Klonoa and Shadow is now about to come to it's all time high in Hell in a Cell."

"Shadow has really done a number on Klonoa. He messed up his ankle and back and I think that the odds have to be in Shadow's favor." said Minun. "Let's take you back to where this intense rivalry first erupted."

A highlight video was shown of Klonoa and Shadow's Intercontinental Championship chase and their heated rivalry.

**PART ONE OVER. JOIN ME LATER FOR PART TWO INCLUDING THE HELL IN A CELL MATCH AND THE FOUR CORNERS MATCH. ENJOY THIS FIVE MATCHES WHILE I WORK ON PART TWO.**


	18. No Mercy Part 2

**HELL IN A CELL MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog**

The lights dimmed and light techno music played as the monstrous 20 foot high structure started to slowly lower down to the ring.

"This is going to be the most brutal match we have ever see." Said Plusle. "A 20 foot high structure, chain link structure, took over 2 weeks to build…Trino said that this was the only way to end the feud between Klonoa and Shadow. These two amazingly talented athletes have bad blood between them for sure, hell the Intercontinental Title to them is probably considered a bonus."

"So far none of the titles have changed hands, could we see one change here tonight?" said Minun.

The bell rang and the announcer stood outside the ring.

"The following contest is the first ever Hell in a Cell match and it is for the Intercontinental Championship."

Shadow's music hit and he came out with a long black robe with shades. Mist appeared in the front of the entrance and Shadow walked through the mist. He had a sly smirk on his face as he walked down to the ring.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Metropolis, the Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow severely injured Klonoa's leg and back 2 weeks ago on MELLEE and I know for a fact that Shadow is going to go straight to work on them. They didn't call him the Cerebral Assassin for nothing." Said Minun.

"This feud between these two started at Vengeance in that 6-Man Battle Royal to crown the first ever Intercontinental Champion. Klonoa pinned Shadow clean in that match. Then a month later, Shadow stole the title back with help from the Chaotix, beating Klonoa 2-1 in that 2 out of 3 Falls match at Backlash. Another month later, Klonoa rebounded and took the championship back at Judgement Day in a Scaffolding match. Could we see the pattern strike again tonight?"

The audience loudly chanted Klonoa's name and when his music played, the crowd erupted into cheers. Klonoa came out, slightly limping, with tape heavily wrapped on his right leg. He removed the title belt and got onto one knee, praying to god, then leaning back as the fireworks exploded off the set.

"And his opponent, from Lunatea, he is the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

"These fans are loving the Showstopper tonight, they're all on their feet!" said Plusle.

Klonoa got into the ring and the referee held the belt, showing it to the audience, then giving it to the ring announcer. Shadow and Klonoa walked to eachother, Shadow trash talking as Klonoa kept a solid face. Shadow slaped Klonoa across the face and Klonoa responded by tackling him to the ground with a barrage of punches. The referee pulled Klonoa off as Shadow got in a quick cheapshot. They locked up and Klonoa went for a waistlock. Shadow blocked by tossing him over him. Klonoa tried for a superkick early in the match but Shadow blocked and dropped his elbow down on Klonoa's bad leg.

"There he goes!" said Minun. "I told you he'd go after that leg."

Shadow mericlessly attacked the leg and back of the Showstopper. He locked in a Single Leg and it looked like Klonoa would tap. Klonoa was screaming and begging the referee not to ring the bell. He held onto him and ended up throwing him into Shadow, forcing him to break the hold. Klonoa kept a good strategy by holding onto the ropes with one hand while attacking with the other. Shadow remained mericless with his attacks and when he tried to whip Klonoa into the ropes, Klonoa's knee buckled and he fell through the ropes, his bad leg whacking against the steel. Shadow quickly came to the outside and pressed Klonoa's face against the cage, dragging it across the steel.

"Oh my god!" said Plusle. "Shadow is ripping Klonoa's face apart with the steel!"

"You got to do what you got to do, man." said Minun.

Shadow then picked Klonoa up and threw him into the steel steps, digging under the ring and bringing out a toolbox and dug through it, bringing out a screwdriver. He grabbed Klonoa in a choke and dug the thing straight into Klonoa's forehead. Klonoa writhed with pain and screamed as he held his head. Shadow dragged him into the ring and covered for a two count. Shadow got up, loosened the knee pad so that his knee was exposed and ran, delivering a hard knee to the forehead. Klonoa grunted in pain as the blood started pouring down his face.

"This is nothing but a one sided fight!" said Plusle. "Klonoa doesn't stand a chance!"

Minun just watched, he didn't know what to say at what he was saying. Shadow posed for the crowd and got rightfully booed and put Klonoa into a corner and charged. Klonoa quickly side stepped and sent Shadow shoulder first into the steel ring post. Klonoa quickly went for a roll up but Shadow kicked out. The crowd cheered as Klonoa went crazy and viciously attacked Shadow with stinging chest chops and kicks aimed for Shadow's leg. He threw him to the outside and whipped Shadow into the cage, dropkicking him into the steel, then hitting him with a scoop slam. He slowly climbed the cage and dove off with a falling elbow.

"Where in the hell is Klonoa getting this strength??" said Minun.

Klonoa then removed the top part of the steel steps and put Shadow's leg on the bottom part. He drove the steps down onto Shadow's leg as Shadow moaned in pain. Klonoa dragged Shadow onto the bottom part of the steel steps and set him up for a piledriver.

"DON'T DO IT KLONOA! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE GUY'S SKULL!" yelled the commentators.

Klonoa growled and piledrived Shadow on the steps. Everybody chanted "Holy Shit!" as Klonoa put Shadow's lifeless body back into the ring. He covered him but to his shock, Shadow kicked out. Then it was Shadow's turn to get the extra rush as he whipped Klonoa into the ropes. Shadow missed a clothesline but his high running knee didn't. Klonoa came back by whipping Shadow against the ropes and bending down, only to get a hard knee to the face. Shadow then grabbed Klonoa and nailed the Omega Driver.

"THE OMEGA DRIVER! SHADOW HIT THAT MOVE OUT OF NOWHERE!" said Minun.

Shadow covered Klonoa. 1-2-kickout. The place went wild as Shadow sat up wide eyed and argued with the referee. He went down to Klonoa and yelled in his face. But that was a big mistake. Out of nowhere, Klonoa nailed Sweet Chin Music.

"SWEET CHIN MUSIC! THAT'S GOT TO BE IT!" said Plusle.

Klonoa bounced off the ropes and hit the Cabbitsault and went for the cover. 1-2-kickout. The place erupted agains as Klonoa got even more frustrated. He didn't notice however that Espio and Vector were heading straight down the ramp. Klonoa noticed this and they barged the door down. They dragged Klonoa out and started beating up on him, Espio nailing his Chameleonotix Suplex and Vector nailing the V Bomb against the cage. Klonoa slumped down, almost lifeless. Out of nowhere, Link came running down the ramp with a lead pipe, whacking the Chaotix and chasing them off. Klonoa had gained a second wind and slowly climbed the cage. Shadow followed as well and they both stood on top of the cage. They brawled until Shadow went for the Omega Driver. Klonoa blocked with a back body drop. Klonoa then started to climb down the opposite side but Shadow grabbed him and held him there. Shadow then stomped both of Klonoa's hands and the crowd gasped as Klonoa fell from the cell and crashed through the announcer's table.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Plusle. "HE IS BROKEN IN HALF!"

The referee made the X symbol with his hands and the EMT's came out. Shadow climbed down to watch and grabbed the Intercontinental Title belt and held it, thinking he had won.

"...I...I cannot believe what I just witnessed. Ladies and gentleman we could have just seen our Intercontinental Champion's career ending here tonight...he fell 20 feet from the cage through the table." said Plusle.

The EMT's carried Klonoa up the rampway but Klonoa got up. Shadow looked on in disbelief as a weakened Klonoa limped to the ring.

"Now that take's balls." said Minun. "He's STILL going to fight."

Klonoa walked back into the cage as Shadow stood there in disbelief. Klonoa glared and told him he was still standing. Shadow punched Klonoa and threw him against the ropes, hitting him with Omega Spine Buster. Klonoa kicked out AGAIN. Shadow pounded the mat in frustration as he punched Klonoa again. Klonoa didn't feel a thing as he was whipped again, and this time he hit his flying forearm. With enough energy, Klonoa knipped up and climbed to the top rope, hitting his elbow.

"Oh boy, the fans know what's coming next!" said Minun.

Klonoa started to tune up the band but he decided to stop and dig under the ring, looking around until he found Shadow's sledgehammer. The crowd cheered wildly as Klonoa entered the ring with. Shadow tried to beg Klonoa off and did when he hit a low blow. Klonoa dropped to his knees and Shadow grabbed the sledgehammer. With great force, he cracked it against Klonoa's back so hard that it broke off.

"KLONOA'S BACK JUST GOT SHATTERED BY THE SLEDGEHAMMER!" said Plusle. "THAT'S IT! NEW CHAMP!"

But for the umpteenth time, Klonoa kicked out. Shadow screamed at the referee as he dug under the ring and brought out a steel chair.

"Shadow has got to be thinking What in the hell do I have to do to beat this guy??" said Minun.

He waited for Klonoa to get up but then the ultimate shocker came. Klonoa stood up and nailed Sweet Chin Music, smashing the chair into Shadow's face. Klonoa looked all around him then climbed to the top rope and nailed the Cabbitsault from the top rope. 1...2...3. The crowd erupted as Klonoa laid there.

"Here is your winner and STILL Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

"Beating after beating, Klonoa has retained his Intercontinental Championship! HE DID IT!" said Plusle.

"Shadow absolutley demolished Klonoa but Klonoa still won. After being almost taken out on a stretcher, I have a newfound respect for this guy."

Klonoa was presented the Intercontinental Championship and he held it until Shadow grabbed it away from him.

"Come on Shadow, Klonoa won the damn match already!" said Plusle.

Klonoa looked at Shadow with a solid face and Shadow did something that many people thought Shadow wouldn't do: He extended his hand. Klonoa looked confused at first but then he realized that Shadow was not faking. The two shook hands in a sign of respect.

"I never thought I would see this. These two guys HATE eachother and yet...there they are shaking hands. What a way to close their feud." said Plusle.

The crowd cheered for both superstars as they both left, a newfound respect between them.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud. Fox tonight is your fourth pay per view and you're third title defense. Tonight you face off against Banjo, Crash, and Knuckles in a Four Corners match for your World Title. Are you nervous going into this match?"

Fox sighed. "Yes. Yes I am nervous. I have never before been in a situation like this. I've been in a Ladder match, a Steel Cage match, and a Last Man Standing match but this is going to be the toughest challenge I have ever faced. Tonight is my chance to show why I am World Champion but if I go down...may either one of those guys hold the title with pride. Either way, I will give it my all."

**RINGSIDE**

"I cannot wait for the main event!" said Plusle.

"You don't have to wait any longer!" said Minun. "The main event is up next!"

**4 CORNERS MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Unstoppable Powerhouse" Banjo v. "The Homicidal Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

"The following contest is the first ever Four Corners match and it is for the UGWF World Heavyweight Championship! Now in this match, two superstars will start in the ring. Each superstar will have their respective corner to stand in and they can be tagged in by any superstar in the match. At any time during the match, a superstar can be eliminated by pin fall, count out, submission, our disqualification. The last superstar remaining will be declared the UGWF World Hevayweight Champion!"

Crash's music played and he came out looking pumped and ready to go, the crowd cheered for him as his fireworks blasted off the stage.

"Introducing first, from Twisted Island, he is the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Maniac and a former Television Champion: Crash Bandicoot!"

"This is Crash's very first world title opportunity." Said Plusle. "He was the one who came up with this match and he has a lot to prove to the fans."

"So far his pay per view record is one win and two loses, both revolving around the Television Championship." Said Minun. "Tonight, Crash hopes to make a huge comeback by winning the world title here tonight."

Knuckle's music played and this time he came out without his kendo stick. The crowd gave him his lion share of cheers.

"The second participant, from Angel Island, a former Hardcore champion: The Rabid Echidna: KNUCKLES!"

"You can never under estimate The Rabid Echidna. Somehow, he comes back with even more velocity then before." said Plusle.

"Knuckles is perhaps the best hardcore fighter in the UGWF." said Minun. "I don't doubt his skills but I'm not so sure if Knuckles can bounce back from his loss at Judgement Day to win tonight."

Knuckles got into the ring and he and Crash had a small staredown. Banjo's music played and the arena cheered loudly.

"The third participant, from Spiral Mountain, the Unstoppable Powerhouse: Banjo!"

"Last month at Judgement Day, Banjo came within an inch to winning the world title but a spear off of the stage resulted in a double count out." Said Plusle. "This is Banjo's big chance to become the first superstar to win the title!"

All three men were in the ring and they, along with the crowd, were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the world champion. It was silent for a minute but Fox's music blared from the stereos and the crowd went wild. The lights dimmed and Fox rose from the stage in a hoodie with the title strapped firmly around his waist.

"And the final participant, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the Ultimate Gaming World Federation World Heavyweight Champion: The Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

"The champ is getting one hell of a standing ovation from these fans! Fox had better go into overdrive to survive the wrath of Knuckles, Crash, and Banjo in this match." Said Plusle.

"If Fox survives this, then I won't have anymore doubts on the champ." Said Minun.

Fox, Knuckles, Banjo, and Crash got into their respective corners and Knuckles and Crash started things off. The two locked up center of the ring and Knuckles got Crash into a headlock. Crash pushed Knuckles to the ropes and got shoulder blocked down to the ground. Knuckles bounced off the ropes, Crash ducked, Crash hit a standing dropkick for a two count. Crash went to work on Knuckles and kept him down in a chin lock. Knuckles countered and grabbed both of his arms, tossing him over him and getting to his feet first. He charged and Crash got into a drop toehold. Knuckles reversed a Boston Crab and turned it into a double leg throw that sent Crash into the second turnbuckle.

"Nice technical wrestling there from Knuckles!" said Plusle.

Knuckles then went to Fox and tagged him in. Fox waited for Crash and as Crash missed a clothesline, Fox nailed an inverted headlock backbreaker for a two count. Fox bounced off the ropes and hit a hard forearm to the sternum. A few minutes passed and out of nowhere, Crash dodged the Diamond Cutter and hit Whisper in the Wind. Crash did his pose and jumped to the top rope.

"There he goes! The Swanton Bomb!" said Minun.

Crash dove…and missed. Fox had rolled out of the way and got into posistion. Crash used the ropes to help himself up and walked right into the Diamond Cutter. Fox then took his turn to go to the top rope and nailed a picture perfect FoxSplash for the 3 count.

**IST ELIMINATED: Crash Bandicoot**

"So much for Crash getting his shot at the title." Said Plusle.

"Now we're down to three!" said Minun.

Banjo got into the ring and the two of them had a dramatic stare down as the crowd remained divided in their chants. They traded punches and then locked up center of the ring. Fox went for a waistlock, Banjo countered it into a DDT for a two count. Knuckles watched intently. Banjo caught Fox with a delayed vertical suplex for a two count. Banjo bounced off the ropes but Fox hit a standing dropkick then went for a moonsault press but it still wasn't enough to keep the powerhouse down.

Fox threw Banjo into a corner and charged but Banjo put his boot up and rolled, tagging in Knuckles as he went to the outside to recover. Knuckles flexed his muscles and showed off some of his veteran moves. Fox however had been learning but was only able to counter a few. Knuckles dodged a clothesline and scooped him up for the three German suplexes. He nailed two of them but Fox used a drop toehold that sent Knuckles into the referee.

"The referee is down! Now it's anybody's ball game!" said Plusle.

Knuckles smirked and drove Fox down to the mat for the Guardian's Grip. Fox grunted in pain and the fans roared with disaprooval when Fox tapped.

"FOX IS TAPPING!" screamed Plusle. "GET UP REFEREE!!"

But the ref would not respond. Knuckles was so busy with the Guardian's Grip that he did not see Crash coming back to the ring with a steel chair in hand. Banjo however just watched as Crash ran into the ring and hit Knuckles on the back of the head. Knuckles released the hold and as he got to his feet, Crash blasted him across the face with the steel chair. Knuckles just looked at Crash in confusion.

"Why the hell did Crash come back?" said Minun. "He ain't got no business here. He lost to Fox."

Crash had a look on his face that the fans had not seen before. He climbed to the top rope and nailed the Crazy Swanton Bomb then exited the ring with the fans starting to boo at him. Knuckles went to the top rope and nailed Message From The Gods. Banjo then started jumping up and down on the ring apron, wanting to be tagged in. Knuckles nodded and tagged him in. Banjo got into one corner and waited patiently for Fox to arise. When he did, he had no time to react as Banjo connected with a hard Spear. Banjo covered Fox.

"No could it be??" yelled Plusle. "ONE, TWO, THREE! FOX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

**2ND ELIMINATED: Fox McCloud **

"I never thought I'd see the day when Banjo would finally pin our world champion." Said Minun. "That means it's now Banjo versus Knuckles and this guarntees that one of these guys is leaving here tonight with a title belt around their waist!"

Knuckles and Banjo got into the ring and Banjo ended up overpowering Knuckles with powerslams and suplexes. Banjo dominated for awhile until a miscalculated spear attempt sent the"Unstoppable Powerhouse" into the second turnbuckle. Apparently Knuckles had been watching tapes of Banjo and found a way to not only work on Banjo's shoulder but also maintain some punishment on Banjo's legs. After a grueling 9 more minutes of counters, Knuckles dodged another clothesline from Banjo and gave him a german suplex. He rolled and hit another, and another, and another, and another, before turning it into a Chaos DDT.

"What an amazing series of suplexes by the Rabid Echidna!" said Plusle.

Knuckles then drew his thumb across his throat and climbed up to the top rope, flying off with Message From The Gods. Knuckles covered Banjo but Banjo kicked out. Knuckles at up and rapidly punched down Banjo then put him into the corner. He got onto the second turnbuckle and began raining down punches until Banjo all of a sudden picked Knuckles up into a powerbomb posistion. The fans gasped and they cheered wildly as Banjo nailed a spinebuster that rattled the ring. Instead of going for the cover, Banjo stomped his foot and started shaking the ring ropes. He got into one corner and waited as Knuckles slowly dragged himself up.He turned around and Banjo nailed a hard spear. He then picked Knuckles up yet again and signaled for the Banjo Bomb.

"THIS IS IT!" yelled Minun. "If he hits this move, it's all over!"

Banjo hoisted Knuckles up and nailed him to the floor with the Banjo Bomb. Banjo draped over Knuckles and the ref's hand came down for the third time. The bell sounded and the arena roared in approval.

**THIRD ELIMINATED: Knuckles**

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWWWWWWW Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Powerhouse: BANJO!"

"For the first time in UGWF, the World Championship changes hands!" said Plusle. "After his 3 month long journey, the Unstoppable Powerhouse is now the champ!"

"I got to give credit to Banjo," said Minun. "He finally managed to climb the mountain and proove he can be champion."

Banjo was awarded the championship and he held onto it with pride. He held it high and stood on the set with it as fireworks erupted above him.

"History has been made here tonight at No Mercy!" said Plusle. "We will see you next Friday for the aftermath of No Mercy! Good night everybody!"

* * *

**NO MERCY RESULTS**

**BOWSER DEF. TAILS TO RETAIN TV TITLE**

**DK DEF. MARIO IN A TABLES MATCH**

**KAYDEN AND BASTION DEF. SILVER AND SHEIK IN A TAG TEAM LADDER MATCH**

**GANON DEF. SONIC TO RETAIN HARDCORE TITLE**

**LEYLA DEF. ROUGE, AMY, AND PEACH TO BECOME WOMEN'S NO. 1 CONTENDER**

**KLONOA DEF. SHADOW TO RETAIN INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION IN A HELL IN A CELL MATCH**

**BANJO DEF. FOX, CRASH, AND KNUCKLES TO BECOME THE NEW CHAMPION IN A FOUR CORNERS MATCH**


	19. Week 13

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Dominator" Banjo**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Deadman" Ganondorf**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

A video was shown of Kayden in the ring along with Bastion with a ladder set up in the ring.

"Hey everyone, Kayden Seyak here with Bastion Htarnok. Last Sunday you witnessed an amazing Tag Team Ladder match with me and Bastion against Silver and Sheik. Now, I've always had a special connection with ladders and I've got a revolutionary idea for our next PPV: Armageddon."

Bastion held up a black briefcase. "Inside this briefcase is a contract stating that whoever owns this will get a GUARENTEED World Title Shot at any time, anywhere, any day within the next 12 monthes."

"Now, what does this have to do with a ladder?" said Kayden. "We hang this briefcase above the ring and 6 superstars compete for this briefcase in a match I like to call...the Money in the Bank LADDER MATCH. Tonight, superstars will compete in qualification matches coming up to Armageddon. Best of luck to everyone."

The lights dimmed and the offical MELEE Music Video played. The camera spanned over the huge crowd as the fireworks and pyro erupted around the set.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to another exciting episode of MELEE! We are broadcasting LIVE in the sold out Jolient Stadium! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast colleauge 'Blue Static' Minun and partner, we witnessed history made last Sunday at No Mercy!"

"A new world champion was crowned, we saw a final act of respect between Klonoa and Shadow, and we are now recieving word from Trino that it is OFFICAL. The Money in the Bank Ladder Match WILL take place at Armageddon in just three weeks!"

Suddenly, Banjo's music erupted through out the arena as banjo came in wearing a suit and shades.

"Woah, the new World Champ is here!" said Minun.

Banjo walked to the ring and slowly got in where the crowd wildly chanted his name. Banjo smiled and held his new World Title above his head.

"You know...I've been told a lot of times that I simply wasn't good enough to go the distance. I was told that I would never defeat Fox McCloud. I was told I would NEVER win a championship. Last Sunday at No Mercy, I defeated not one, not two, but THREE of the toughest superstars in the buisness. I pinned Fox. I won the UGWF World Championship. And look at me now. I am YOUR WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

The crowd cheered for their new heavyweight champion.

"And right now, I am loving every moment of it! I will defend this title with everything I have and I am ready to defend this title whenever the moment arises!"

Fox's music played and he came out, with a serious look on his face. Banjo and Fox had a staredown as Fox looked down at the World Title with Banjo's name on it. He took Banjo's mic and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Congragulations." he said. "...I want my rematch."

With that, Fox left quietly and just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Well, in my book, I'd say Fox is challenging Banjo again!" said Plusle.

"Well he can do that." said Minun. "Whenever a World Champion loses his title, he is able to revoke his rematch clause, meaning he gets the very next title defense. Coming up after the break, we have our first Money in the Bank Qualification match."

**MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok v. Sheik**

Bastion still had a few bruises and suffered a light concussion after recieving a brainbuster on the ladder last Sunday. Sheik tried to take advantage but after Sheik missed a Sheik Kick, Bastion nailed the Falconite Spear for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, The Lone Falconite: Bastion!"

"Bastion's the first man in the match!" said Plusle.

"I'm impressed." said Minun. "Bastion's got some skill. But he's got a LONG way to go."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, my guest at this time, Crash Bandicoot."

Crash came into view, but he looked very diffrent. He had just finished filming Crash of the Titans and had a new look. He wore shades, his hair was slicked back, and he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ummm...what's with the new look?"

"This, is the new me. Last Sunday, I screwed Fox McCloud out of his World Title and I could not have been any prouder. I always come SO CLOSE to winning a title, and yet, no one wants the title on me. What, don't I have enough talent? I don't care anymore. The Homicidal Maniac is gone. Enter the era that is Rated R! Rated R for Radical. I am the Rated R Superstar and from now on, it's all about ME. Things are gonna start changing around and I dare ANYONE to stand in my way. Tonight, in my Money in the Bank Qualification match, this will be my high step to the top of the mountain. So what, I lost. Who gives a damn? My time in the spotlight is gonna be much bigger in three weeks so everybody had better get used to calling me...Mr. Money in the Bank."

**RINGSIDE**

"Well I can tell you for a fact, I didn't see this one coming." said Plusle. "The loss last Sunday in that Four Corners match must have triggered something inside the new Crash. Up next, the Women's No. One Contender takes on the Women's Champion in a non title match.

**NON TITLE MATCH-Princess Zelda v. Leyla Fray**

Zelda had her hands full with the feisty young comer. Leyla put on one hell of a show for the fans, often showboating for the fans then rather focusing on the match. Zelda survived a bicycle kick, a handspring splash, and a crucifix powerbomb, Leyla tossed Zelda to the outside and got the fans on her side. However, she failed to notice Rouge running to the ring and attacking Leyla from behind. The referee rang the bell, calling for a disqualification. Rouge beat Leyla into a corner and held Leyla up as Zelda nailed Leyla with the Women's Title, knocking her out. She held the title high and got booed.

"Despite not performing at No Mercy last night, Zelda makes a statement against her Number One Contender." said Minun. "We know these two will face off soon."

"I hope that these two can have a decent match." said Plusle. "This one ended pretty quick."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa. Klonoa last Sunday you put on one of the best matches ever seen in the fan's minds against the Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog. Fans have been curious as to why you shook Shadow's hand after the bloodbath match you had. My question to you: Why?"

"One thing you have to learn in this buisness today: Respect. I honestly think Shadow is very talented. Despite my hatred for taking things to far, all that aside, he has earned my respect. I look forward to my next challenger, whomever it may be. With the Money in the Bank match at Armageddon, I am going to add another belt of gold around this waist and then...it'll truly be time for my REVOLUTION."

**RINGSIDE**

"Many superstars have claimed to start a revolution." said Plusle. "Will Klonoa be the first to back up that theory? Up next, Link and Klonoa team up to take on the Chaotix!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa and Link v. Espio and Vector**

Last Sunday at No Mercy, the Chaotix interefered in Klonoa's Hell in a Cell match up with Shadow. Link was brave enough to come down and chase them off, thus setting up this tag team match. Link and Klonoa worked well togethor and gained some near falls against Vector and Espio. Eventually though, it would be the Chaotix who would make their big mistake. Espio tried distracting the referee as Vector rolled into the ring with a chair. He swung for Link who dodged and hit the Wind Stunner. Vector stumbled and Klonoa grabbed the chair, throwing it into his face and nailing Sweet Chin Music on it. Link hit the Wind Stunner on Espio and sent him out of the ring as Klonoa covered Vector for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners: Link and the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"Link and Klonoa pick up a big win here tonight!" said Plusle. "Seems like the Chaotix can't really find a way to end their losing streak."

"I have my doubts Plusle." said Minun. "You never know what these two are capable of."

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Trino was seen talking with Mario and Luigi. Mario had a doo-rag on his head and Luigi had a black eye.

"Look Trino." said Mario. "Do you have any idea what the hell happened Last Sunday in that Tables Match? Diddy wasn't even part of the match and now you expect to give DK and Diddy a shot at our World Tag Team Belts?"

"That is what I hope to do." said Trino.

A knock was heard on the door and Mega-Man and Bomber-Man stepped in.

"What can I do for you two?" said Trino.

"Hold up!" said Luigi. "What the hell do you two want?"

"Easy man." said Mega-Man. "Look, latley you may have noticed us at the house shows these past few weeks and we've been on one hell of a roll. So we're here to challenge you two for the Tag Team Titles."

Trino looked confused but before he could say anything, DK and Diddy stepped in.

"Uh, not gonna happen man." said Diddy. "We were here first."

Then the GMW stepped in.

"WE deserve a title shot, Trino." said Subzero. "You need fresh blood, not warn out hasbeens like these guys."

That one comment sparked a huge arguement between the four teams.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Trino. "Now I can see you all want a Tag Team title shot and I can only think of one way to settle it. Yes, I am impressed with you all and you all deserve a shot so here's what's gonna go down. At Armageddon, we are going to have ourselves...a Texas Tornado match for the UGWF World Tag Team Championship."

Mario and Luigi stayed silent while Mega-Man and DK had grins on their faces.

"Now at Armageddon it will be Mario and Luigi versus DK and Diddy...versus Mega-Man and Bomber-Man...versus Scorpion and Subzero. Now tonight, Mario and Luigi will face Gaming's Most Wanted. DK, you have a Money in the Bank Qualification match up next."

Mario and Luigi argued with Trino as the other three teams left.

**RINGSIDE**

"What the hell is a Texas Tornado match?" said Minun. "We're not in Texas!"

"I've heard about it. It's pretty much a free for all brawl and the first superstar to score a pinfall will win. This is gonna be really hectic. Up next, we have another Money in the Bank Qualification Match."

**MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Rated R Superstar" Crash Bandicoot v. DK**

Crash's new look certainly changed the way he acted. Instead of his usual dance with the fireworks, he had a heavy rock song and he came out looking cocky as ever. DK had just come off a Tables match with Mario and was looking forward to getting a Tag Team Title shot. Crash brought some new moves including a Northern Lights Suplex, a springboard enzuguri, a modified reverse STO, and sealed the deal as he squirmed out of the Bannanna Lock and scooped DK up, showing his strength. He dropped him and sent his knee into DK's face, knocking him out. Crash rolled him up and held the ropes for leverage, scoring the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, The Rated R Superstar: Crash!"

"I'm dissapointed in Crash." said Plusle. "Just because he's losing doesn't give him the right to turn against everyone."

"I guess this is gonna a be a first: I told you so Plusle." said Minun. "Being a goody two shoes can only last for so long and I think that this might just be able to elevate Crash to the main event."

A recap music video was shown of the No Mercy results and a promo also aired for Armageddon.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. Knuckles, last Sunday you and Banjo were the last two superstars left in the Four Corners match. Tonight, when you face off against Banjo in the main event, what will be your next step."

"There is no next step." said Knuckles. "I am fully focused on Banjo and these fists of fury are going to back me up. Soon enough, I WILL be champion."

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words from the Rabid Echidna." said Plusle. "That's gonna be the main event for tonight."

"I'm anxious to see how this will play out." said Minun. "Up next, the Mario Brothers go head to head with Gaming's Most Wanted."

**NON TITLE MATCH-Mario and Luigi v. Scorpion and Subzero**

Many had remarked this as being a dream match and it played out well. Scorpion and Subzero isolated Luigi with standard tag team moves while Mario kept looking behind him to make sure no one would come out and ruin the match. Luigi treid crawling to his corner and Subzero caught him by his leg. Luigi managed to turn around and shove Subzero off, rolling an making the tag to Mario who cleaned house. Mario and Subzero battled it out and Subzero countered a Fire-Arm with the Freezer Boot. knocking Mario out of the ring. Luigi had managed to tag Mario when he fell out and climbed to the top rope, nailing a missle dropkick on Subzero and countering a Scorpion Uranage Slam into a Twist of a Fate.

"There he goes!" said Plusle. "Twist of Fate on Scorpion!"

The referee was on th outside, checking on Mario as Luigi proceded to go to the top rope and was about to nail Down in Flames until Diddy ran out and pushed him off the top rope.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Plusle. "What's Diddy doing?!"

"That's smart." said Minun. "Trying to get an edge against the Mario Brothers."

Diddy climbed to the top rope and nailed the Mini Bannana 450 Splash and watched from the outside as Subzero scooped Luigi onto his shoulders. Scorpion went to the top rope, nailed the Death Sentence, and it was over.

"Here are your winners, Scorpion and Subzero: Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"Damn those Kongs!" yelled Plusle. "Luigi had the match in the palm of his hand!"

"Sorry Plus." said Minun. "The ref didn't see it, it's not illegal."

**BACKSTAGE**

Sonic and Tails were seen talking backstage with eachother. Sonic had tape around his shoulder while Tails had a bandgae on his forehead and tape heavily around his ribs.

"So much for the Team Sonic Clean Sweep huh?" said Tails.

"Ok ok, maybe I got head of myself." said Sonic. "But no big deal. Armageddon is coming up soon. What do you plan on doing?"

Tails thought. "I don't know what to think. I know I may be the Innovator of Violence and all...but damn, Bowser really kicked my ass out there last Sunday. Three Banzai drops...man I'm lucky enough being able to breath."

"Well I'm hoping I win that Money in the Bank Ladder Match. As for Knux, I hope he wins tonight."

Tails took a sip of his coffee and thought again. "You know, I think I want a rematch against Bowser."

Sonic almost spit out his coffee. "Dude, you crazy? Didn't you just say you're lucky enough to breath??"

"Look, that TV title belt meant a lot to me. I sure as hell ain't letting that guy hold it for much longer. But I got an idea."

Trino however was standing nearby, talking with one of the production crew members and happened to hear this.

"Idea?" said Trino, walking over.

"Oh, hey Trino." said Tails.

Sonic nodded. "My buddy here was thinking of a rematch against Bowser."

Trino crossed his arms. "Another rematch? Tails, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You haven't heard it yet. How about in our match, we beat eachother so bad that we have to be taking out on stretchers?"

"A Stretcher match against Bowser?" said Trino. "I'll have to get an OK from Bowser first, but I'm warning you now, I'm not going to be held responsible for whatever happens out there."

Both Sonic and Tails nodded as Trino left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Now that is gonna be interesting." said Minun. "Tails and Bowser Part 2!"

"I'd have to go with Trino." said Plusle. "I don't know what's gonna happen but hopefully it won't turn out bad for Tails or Bowser. Coming up after the break, Kayden takes on his arch rival Silver in a Money in the Bank qualification match."

**MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden Seyak v. Silver the Hedgehog**

Kayden and Silver also were in a ladder match at No Mercy and Kayden ended up giving Silver a concussion as well after nailing his Xtreme Wolf Piledriver on the ladder. Tonight was about revenge and Silver worked on Kayden's leg, setting him up for the Emerald Lock. Kayden used some of his best moves and countered, while sometimes blocking some of Silver's moves. Kayden manipulated Silver into most of his moves and eventually, the tables had turned after Kayden went for the Xtreme Flip Piledriver which Silver blocked and turned it into the Emerald Lock.

"There he goes!" said Minun. "He's got it locked in!"

Kayden writhed and dragged himself to the ropes, Silver dragged him back and locked in a grapevine. Kayden howled in pain and made it to the bottom rope and used whatever strength he had left to drop toe hold Silver into the second turnbuckle. On a bad leg, Kayden fought with everything he had including a springboard clothesline and instead of going for his finisher, he hit a side slam and locked in the Annaconda Vice. Silver struggled and try as he might, he tapped.

"Here is your winner by submission, the Prince of Xtreme: Kayden Seyak!"

"I don't believe it!' said Plusle. "Silver threw everything he could at Kayden and Kayden was the one who made Silver tap! What an amazing young athlete!"

"They have yet to make an impact." said Minun. "I'm not so sure what they have in mind for this Money in the Bank match."

**BACKSTAGE**

Sonic this time was seen backstage by himself. He was talking with Amy and wasn't really paying attention to anyone and that's when he bumped straight into Bowser.

"Woah, Bowser man...I...uhhh..."

Words would not change anything. Bowser was pissed and there was only one person nearby to take his anger out on. Bowser smacked Sonic in the neck with a hard punch and threw him into the wall, throwing vicious punches down on Sonic. The referees came out and quickly broke up the fight between the two. Bowser broke through the sea of guards and scooped Sonic up, throwing Sonic up into the air and down through a table. Sonic laid there sprawn out until all of a sudden, Tails jumped on top of Bowser and whacked him in the back of the head with a lead pipe. The referees had a hard time seperating all three of the superstars but they eventually managed.

**RINGSIDE**

"One thing you should never do, NEVER piss off Bowser." said Plusle.

"Maybe Bowser didn't want to face Tails again." said Minun. "There are others in line besides him."

"Well all that aside, it's now time for our main event. The Rabid Echidna and the Dominator go head to head!"

**MAIN EVENT-NON TITLE MATCH-"The Dominator" Banjo v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

Knuckle's music played as he came out, pumped up and ready for action.

"This final contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, from Angel Island, he is the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"For those of you that watched the No Mercy PPV last Sunday, Banjo and Knuckles were the final two competetors left in the ring." said Plusle. "Knuckles was focused and ready until Banjo capitilized on him."

"Knuckles wasn't happy about that and he requested this match at the end of the pay per view." said Minun. "I can't wait to see these two face off again."

Banjo's music played and he came out, the World Title strapped firmly around his waist. The crowd's cheers echoed throughout the arena as the fireworks exploded from the set.

"And his opponent, from Spiral Mountain, he is the current Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion: The Dominator: BANJO!"

"And what a response Banjo is getting from this sold out crowd!" said Plusle. "Banjo should be very proud of himself for winning the title."

"Well wouldn't you be?" said Minun. "But being King comes with a heavy price. He's put the entire locker room on notice and he has a fresh set of challengers ready to snatch it away. From what we've seen in Banjo, he is shaping up to be a great champion."

Banjo and Knuckles stepped towards eachother as the bell rang. Knuckles made the first move by going for a headlock but Banjo reversed it into his own side headlock takeover. Knuckles brought his legs up and got in a triangle choke as the two of them tried locking up again. Knuckles hit some hard punches and bounced off the ropes for a shoulder block. Banjo stumbled backwards and the two locked up again. Banjo pushed Knuckles down and Banjo went for a spear while Knuckles caught him in the Guardian's Grip. Banjo used his strength and pushed him off and tired for the Banjo Bomb but Knuckles countered yet again into the Guardian's Grip.

"Counter after counter, these two are putting on a great show!" said Plusle.

The crowd cheered in approval as Banjo and Knuckles looked at eachother. The action sped up soon after wards as Knuckles worked on Banjo's arm, making him go shoulder first into the steel post. Knuckles tried for a roll up but got a two count. The action turned into a see saw match up as Banjo straddled the top rope only for Knuckles to bound up and nail a beautiful belly to belly suplex. Knuckles covered and got a two count. Soon, Knuckles set up Banjo for the triple Germans. He nailed two of them but Banjo countered the second, shoved Knuckles off and used the momentum to nail a hard spinebuster for a two count.

"Nicely done spinebuster." said Minun.

Afterward, Knuckles did manage to hit the triple Germans and the Chaos DDT. The crowd cheered as Knuckles climbed to the top rope. With a flying dive, Knuckles went for the Message from the Gods...and missed. Banjo tried to capitlize but got a two count still. This time, Banjo got into a corner and waited for Knuckles to get up. Knuckles slowly got up and Banjo charged. With a split second timing, Knuckles turned it into a drop toe hold and locked in the Guardian's Grip.

"KNUCKLES HAS IT LOCKED IN!" yelled Plusle. "WILL BANJO TAP??"

...Gong...

"Woah, what the hell?" said Minun.

Knuckles released the hold and immediatley stood up when he heard the gong.

"You don't think..." said Plusle.

...Gong...

"I think it's him!" said Minun.

Knuckles growled as the lights dimmed and a lightning bolt struck the stage. Everything went dark for a moment then the lights turned back on as Ganon stood on the ramp. The Rabid Echidna opted to charge after Ganon but he was spun around and nailed with a Spinebuster from Banjo. Ganon waited on the outside as Knuckles charged after him and pounded him into the floor. The two of them brawled on the outside and the referee lost control. All of a sudden, Sonic and Tails ran down the ramp way and attacked Ganon. Knuckles growled as he bashed Ganon over the head with a steel chair and Sonic lifted him up for the Sonic Driver.

"Looks like Knuckles needed some help with Deadman." said Plusle.

But just as he was about to nail it, Bowser's pyro exploded and he came running out, attacking both Sonic and Tails.

"This has turned into a gang fight!" yelled Plusle. "Somebody has got to get out here and stop this!"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Minun. "I'm loving this!"

Ganon and Sonic brawled, Tails and Bowser brawled, and Knuckles and Banjo brawled. The referee tried calling for the bell but to no avail as the bell was smashed into Sonic's face. But then the real shocker came. Fox came running out and attacked Ganon, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Bowser and left them out on the floor. Fox rolled into the ring and went straight for Banjo and they were nose to nose. The fans had been waiting to see this but the security and referees stopped all of it. Banjo and Fox nodded at one another and it looked like Fox had helped Banjo. But it was the opposite. Fox nailed the Diamond Cutter and left Banjo on the mat.

"WOAH!" yelled Plusle. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Fox looked down at Banjo and signaled he wanted the title back.

"Well this main event has erupted into an all out brawl, that's all the time we got for tonight folks, hope to see you next week."

* * *

EPISODE RECAP 

BASTION DEF. SHEIK

LEYLA DEF. ZELDA BY DQ

KLONOA AND LINK DEF. VECTOR AND ESPIO

CRASH DEF. DK

GAMING'S MOST WANTED DEF. MARIO AND LUIGI

KAYDEN DEF. SILVER

BANJO V. KNUCKLES-NO CONTEST

* * *

ANNOUNCED ARMAGEDDON MATCHES 

MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH-Bastion Htarnok v. Kayden Seyak v. Crash Bandicoot v. ? v. ? v. ?

STRETCHER MATCH FOR THE TELEVISIONCHAMPIONSHIP-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails

FATAL FOUR WAY TEXAS TORNADO MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Mario and Luigi v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Gaming's Most Wanted v. DK and Diddy


	20. Week 14

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Dominator" Banjo**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Deadman" Ganondorf**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

A promo was aired for Armageddon before the show started. When it finished, the music video started the show as the fireworks exploded from the set. The camera panned wide over the large crowd.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Friday Night MELEE! We are LIVE in the sold out Bean Bean Memorial Stadium and this crowd is electric here tonight! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside 'Blue Static' Minun and partner, we have a HUGE main event for tonight!" said Plusle.

"We have ourselves a Champion versus Champion match tonight!" said Minun. "It will be the Intercontinental Champion: Klonoa going one on one with the World Champion: Banjo! It's the Showstopper versus the Unstoppable Dominator for our main event tonight! Also, we have two more Money in the Bank Qualfication matches and the Impact Player, Fox, takes on the Innovator of Violence, Tails! Without further ado, let's cut the chitter chatter and get down to our first match tonight!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Link v. Espio W/Vector**

Many had wondered why Link had chosen to defend Klonoa at No Mercy when the Chaotix attacked. Some thought that Link wanted a shot, others said he was simply helping a friend. Either way, Link and Espio put on a great match. Vector however played a role in the match as he messed with Link and distracted the referee. However, during the match, Silver decided to come down and watch the match.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Plusle. "What's Silver doing out here?"

Link noticed this and got near the ropes, yelling at Silver. Silver just smirked as Vector distratced the referee, Espio gave Link a low blow and rolled him up for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Espio!"

Silver got into the ring and looked down at Link. As the green warrior started to sit up, Silver boucned off the ropes and nailed the Shining Wizard. The smack was sickening to hear but the damage was done. Vector and Espio also got into the ring and looked down at their fallen pray. Silver took the microphone and looked around him.

"You know, we're really getting sick and tired of this treatment everyone is giving us. Whether it be on the road, in the locker room, or in this ring, you people choose to resent us. We have been embarssed by enough and tonight, will be the birth of the NEW Chaotix, with me as their leader."

Silver looked down at Link. "And Link, if you can hear me, I'm challenging you to a match at Armageddon. If you have the guts to show up, you will face the Chaotix in a Three on One Handicap match!"

Silver dropped the mic down and posed with the NEW Chaotix. But as they started to leave, Trino's music played and he came out.

"Now wait just a minute." said Trino. "Look, I know you three haven't been winning good matches latley, but that doesn't justify your actions here tonight. However, as General Manager of MELEE, I am going to allow this match to take place ON ONE CONDITION. Link will get a opportunity to choose a tag team partner for this match."

The crowd cheered wildly at Trino's decisions as the NEW Chaotix left the arena, Silver glaring back at the GM.

"Now that's how you should do it." said Plusle. "Make it fair."

"Fair?" said Minun. "Link's good enough to take on all three of them. I don't like Trino's decision, but we can't change that."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Cream here, and I'm standing by with the Women's Number One Contender, Leyla Fray. Leyla, two weeks ago, you won a Diva's Battle Royal to become the Women's Number One Contender. How do you feel going into your first title shot?"

"I'm feeling better then ever. Winning the Diva's Battle Royal and getting this title shot has made me train and prepare even more. See, I've been watching how Zelda acts. All she does is bully other diva's around, thinking she can do whatever she wants. Well it's about tiem somebody puts that little tramp in her place. Tonight, in my match with Amy Rose, I'm going to show the entire locker room, that I am more then just a pretty face."

**RINGSIDE**

"I don't know about that one." said Minun. "She got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Minun." said Plusle. "Leyla is a very talented diva and I have no doubt in mind that she'll give Zelda a real run for her money. Coming up next, we have another Money in the Bank qualification match when the Cerebral Assassin takes on Sheik!"

**MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog v. Cap. Falcon**

Falcon did his best to take out the Cerebral Assassin but even he found out he couldn't stop Shadow. Shadow was relentless in his attacks, working heavily on the captain's gut and ribs. Falcon had managed to knock down Shadow and went for the C-4, only for Shadow to move making Falcon land on his bad ribs. Shadow took advantage of this as Falcon tried to dodge a clothesline and got a running high knee. Falcon tried to go for a back body drop but once again got Shadow's knee in his face. One last time, Falcon was wipped into the ropes and giving the Omega SpineBuster. Falcon writhed on the ground, holding his ribs. Shadow scooped Falcon up, bent him over, shoved him under him, and nailed the Omega Driver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"The Cerebral Assassin is now in the hunt for Money in the Bank!" said Minun. "This is a huge shot for Shadow!"

"Well maybe once his ego goes down and he actually focuses, I might consider him." said Plusle."Up next, the Hardcore Champion goes one on one with Subzero."

**NON TITLE MATCH-"The Deadman" Ganondorf v. Subzero**

For most of the match, Subzero kept the match in his corner with hard chair shots and fights on the outside of the ring. Subzero tried working on the back of Ganon, whipping him into the steel post and going for the Freezer Boot. However, Ganon used some of his new tactics that he had used with Knuckles. Ganon picked Subzero up and dropped him face first onto the top turnbuckle, then bounced off the ropes and hit Subzero with a hard Big Boot that sent Subzero's head whiplashing off the floor.

"Did you see the impact on that big boot, Minun?" asked Plusle.

"Yeah, and it sure didn't look pretty."

Ganon then dragged Subzero's body over onto the apron, his upper half hanging off the apron. Ganon climbed onto the apron and ran, nailing a hard guillotine leg drop. Subzero slumped to the floor, a glazed look on his eyes. Ganon then drove Subzero spine first into the steel post, then chucked Subzero into the ring and signaled for a chokeslam. Suddenly, the crowd roared as Knuckles raced down to the ring and attacked Ganon.

"The former Hardcore Champion is taking it to the Deadman!" said Plusle

Knuckles threw Ganon out of the ring and dug under the ring, finding his trademark kendo stick. Knuckles whacked Ganon multiple times over the head and back and then nailed him with a rolling german suplex on the floor. Afterwards, Knuckles tossed Ganon into the ring and when Ganon got up, Subzero nailed the Freezer Boot and quickly covered Ganon for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Subzero!"

"I cannot believe this." said Plusle. "Subzero has pinned the Hardcore Champion!"

"Knuckles helped." said Minun. "He cheated, plain and simple."

Knuckles grabbed the Hardcore title belt and when Ganon sat up, Knuckles whacked him across the face with it, knocking him out. He posed with the title and got rightfully cheered. As Knuckles walked up the walkway, Ganon sat up and glared at Knuckles as he stood up, the Rabid Echidna had his back turned to him.

"Knuckles!" yelled Ganon, now with a microphone in his hand. "Your persistance amuses me. What you have done is shown me how bad you want your rematch against me. I will grant it on two conditions: One, I name where the match takes place. And two: I name what TYPE of match it will be."

Knuckles walked back into the ring and recieved his own microphone. "I don't care what kind of match it is. You can rest assured I will have you on the mat, tapping out. I want my rematch Ganon. Conditions don't matter, I'll play your little game."

Ganon's eyes remained locked on the Rabid Echidna. "Very well. Our rematch...will take place a week from Sunday, at Armageddon. And two, our match will be in my favor. A match where you willbeat your opponent so severley, their rotting carcass will be carried out in a hearse. At Armageddon, you and I: LAST RIDE MATCH."

The crowd cheered wildly as the two had a staredown once more. Knuckles left first and walked out, the emotions in his eyes were full of anger.

"A Last Ride match for the Hardcore Championship..." said Minun. "I've been waiting to see when these two would square off again."

"Well either way, we can rest assured that their rematch takes place." said Plusle. "Now all that waits is for Trino to make it offical."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: Banjo. Banjo, last week you were in a match with Knuckles which lead to a no contest. After Fox supposebly helped and left you lying on the mat, what is your reaction?"

"I know what Fox is doing. He is trying to get the upper hand in our rematch at Armageddon. He was our first champion and I know damn well he wants it back. One week from Sunday is going to be my chance to proove that I can beat Fox. As for my Champion versus Champion match later on tonight, I'm looking forward to it. Tonight, if Fox thinks he can try what happened last week again, he's gonna get a real surprise."

**RINGSIDE**

"Surprise?" said Plusle. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well you never know, Banjo's an enigma." said Minun. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Coming up next, Mega-Man and Kayden face off!"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-"The Twister Tornados" Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. "The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden Seyak and "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok**

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man spent most of the match using their highflying surprise arsenal, dishing out hurricanranas and spin kicks like only they could. Kayden however prooved his highflying skills, nailing a missle dropkick, a sattelite headscissors take down, and a modifed spinning fisherman's suplex. Bastion also showed off some of his skills, executing a high angle backbreaker, a diving overheard neckbreaker, and a powerbomb with a bridge. However, the match came to it's climax as Mega-Man reversed a fireman's carry into an arm drag that sent Kayden onto the second rope. Bomber-Man kept Bastion busy as Mega-Man bounced off the other ropes and hit the Kryptic Missle. As Kayden got to his feet, Mega-Man proceded to nail another diving hurricanrana on the apron. But just when he was about to hit it, Diddy ran out and kicked the ropes, making Mega-Man lose his balance and fall off the ropes.

"Hey what the hell is Diddy doing here?" said Plusle.

Kayden hadn't notice the attack and waited on the apron. As Mega-Man turned around, Kayden jumped onto the ropes and nailed a springboard clothesline. After that, Kayden scooped Mega-Man onto his shoulders, pushed his legs off and nailed a TKO, which he named the XKO. Kayden then tagged in Bastion and Bastion picked Mega-Man onto his shoulders. Kayden bounced off the ropes and grabbed Mega-Man as Kayden and Bastion nailed a rolling neckbreaker/samoan drop combo. Diddy knocked Bomber-Man off the apron and Mega-Man's team mate could only watch as Bastion nailed a Falconite Spear for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, the Prince of Xtreme, Kayden Seyak and the Lone Falconite: Bastion Htarnok!"

"Kayden and Bastion pick up a win over Mega-Man and Bomber-Man here tonight." said Minun. "That was a pretty interesting move."

"I've never seen anybody pull off a TKO quite like that before. Nor that teamwork move by the two of them" said Plusle. "This gives Kayden and Bastion some momentum heading into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the UGWF Television Champion, Bowser. Bowser, last week you were attacked by both Tails and Sonic after Trino announced you and Tails would face off against eachother at Armageddon with the TV Title on the line in a Stretcher match. What's going through your head?"

"What goes through my head is nobody's concern. I have my reasons for accepting Tail's challenge. See, what happened at No Mercy was only the beginning. I could have crushed that little fox's ribs if I wanted to but I was feeling in a good mood. Bad things happen when you mess with me and I'm going to make damn sure the Innovator of Violence leaves Armageddon on a stretcher, without his championship."

**RINGSIDE**

"Bowser is one sadistic fighter." said Plusle.

"What makes you say that?" said Minun.

"The only reason he spared Tails was because he was waiting for Tails to challenge him again. I think Tails has going in way over his head on this one."

"Either way, the match is offical. Up next, Leyla and Amy go head to head."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Amy "Sptifire" Rose**

The former women's champion was looking forward to tonight, as was the young vixen. Leyla put on a hell of a fight against the Spitfire and sealed the deal after kicking out of the Rose Kick, and nailing the Chick Kick and High Hopes for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Leyla Fray!"

"That was a pretty quick match." remarked Minun. "Leyla can do better then that."

"She's going to have to if she wants to walk out of Armageddon with the Women's Championship." said Plusle. "After the break, we have our second Money in the Bank Qualification match."

**MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. Conker the Squirrel**

Sonic, after being attacked by Bowser last week, was still hurting a little with some tape around his waist. Conker displayed a new side of him as he viciously went after the ribs of Sonic. But the Franchise wouldn't go down without a fight. Sonic avoided the Nutcracker and hit a series of clotheslines, followed by a spin out powerbomb, the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, and then finally the Sonic Driver for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic's been added to the mix now." said Plusle. "This Ladder match is shaping up to be pretty interesting."

"Ladder matches are wild and unpredictable." said Minun. "I want to see how these guys handle it."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa. Klonoa, what are your thoughts heading into the main event tonight with Banjo?"

"Simple." said the cabbit champion. "I'm focused for tonight and I look forward to facing our world champion tonight. After retaining my title at No Mercy, I'm ready for any challengers that come my way and I will say this like I've said it before: I'm the Showstopper, your Intercontinental Champion, and I can put on a show the likes of which you've never seen before. Why? Because I can."

**RINGSIDE**

"Well we got one more match tonight before the main event and it's one half of the World Tag Team Champions against the Rated R Superstar: Crash."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Luigi v. "The Rated R Superstar" Crash Bandicoot**

Luigi had a hard time mounting an offense against the newly christened Crash. Crash used his new moves in his arsenals and reversed the Twist of Fate into the GTS for the three count.

"Here is your winner, the Rated R Superstar: Crash Bandicoot."

"The fans are really voicing their opinions on the Rated R Superstar tonight." said Plusle. "I can't get over why Crash would turn his back on everyone like this."

"Being a goody two shoes wasn't Crash's plan I bet." remarked Minun. "I like Crash's new attitude. I'm not complaining when he starts racking up wins."

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for our main event: For the first time ever the Intercontinental Champion Klonoa goes head to head with our World Heavyweight Champion Banjo in a Champion versus Champion match. Now this is NOT for either of the championships but respect is definitley at stake."

**MAIN EVENT-CHAMPION VERSUS CHAMPION MATCH-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

"This evening's main event is a Champion versus Champion match, scheduled for one fall."

Klonoa's music played and the crowd cheered for their IC champion as his pyro went off.

"Introducing first, from Lunatea, he is the current Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"What a reception Klonoa is getting from the Bean Bean fans!" said Plusle.

"Klonoa's impressed me with his skill in the ring thus far and his rivalry with Shadow has boosted him up to new levels. Maybe now that's he's over this feud, he can get focused and ready for the new set of challengers in his path."

Klonoa posed in the ring with the IC belt around his waist, pacing slightly. Banjo's music echoed throughout the arena, the deafening roar of the crowd drowned out the music as Banjo entered the arena.

"And his opponent, from Spiral Mountain, he is the reigning UGWF World Hevayweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: BANJO!"

"Look at the standing ovation that our World Champion is getting from this capacity crowd!" exclaimed Plusle.

Both Klonoa and Banjo waited for the bell as they circled eachother. Klonoa made the first move, locking Banjo in a side headlock. Banjo scooped Klonoa up with ease and hit a belly to back suplex. Klonoa got back up and tried to take down Banjo at the legs. Banjo dodged and overpowered the young cabbit again. Banjo and Klonoa got into another lock up and Banjo pushed Klonoa into the corner, backing off with a clean break. Klonoa knew Banjo was trying to earn his respect, but it wouldn't be easy that night. Klonoa also knew that he was outmatched in the power department, but he had been working on a new highflying routine, which he used through the match. Banjo was knocked out to the outside after he missed a running spear and Klonoa appeared to go for a high crossbody only for him to twist in the air, land on his feet and hit a springboard moonsault onto Banjo.

"Beautiful moonsault executed by our IC Champ!" said Plusle.

Klonoa put Banjo back into the ring for a two count. As the match went further on, multiple near falls were traded by the two champions. At one point, Klonoa had nailed a springboard tornado DDT after reversing a spinebuster by Banjo. Klonoa climbed to the top rope and dropped off with a flying elbow. The crowd cheered as Klonoa started to tune up the band while he waited for Banjo to get to his feet. Klonoa went for Sweet Chin Music and Banjo turned it into a spinebuster. As he shook the ropes in preperation for the Banjo Bomb, he saw Fox walking down to the ring, dressed in street clothes and a jacket. Banjo glared and stuck Klonoa under him, the bear pointing to Fox and pointing back to Klonoa. Banjo lifted Klonoa up and nailed the Banjo bomb for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the UGWF World Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: Banjo!"

Banjo took his world title back and watched as Fox entered into the ring. Enraged, Banjo ran forward and speared Fox. Fox held his stomach but to everyone's surprise, Banjo wasn't moving.

"Woah, what the hell happened!?" said Plusle.

"Banjo hit the spear but...he's not moving! What did Fox do?" said Minun.

Fox sat up and cluthced his ribs as he threw off his jacket revealing a steel plate wrapped around his stomach. For the first time, Fox was booed as he stood in his signature pose. Banjo laid strewn out on the mat, unconcious.

"What in the hell is going on??" yelled Plusle. "Fox has just turned his back on everyone, all because he wants that damn world championship!"

"Fox is a calculating superstar." said Minun. "I'd hate to say this, but I didn't think he'd go to this level of getting his title back. This marks the second week in a row that Fox has attacked Banjo."

"Who knows what's going threw Banjo's head." said Plusle. "All we know is that Fox wants his championship back and he has left a message here tonight.We're out of time for tonight, so we'll see you all next week!"

* * *

**EPISODE RESULTS**

**ESPIO DEF. LINK**

**SHADOW DEF. SHEIK**

**GANON DEF. SUBZERO**

**KAYDEN AND BASTION DEF. MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN  
**

**LEYLA DEF. AMY**

**SONIC DEF. CONKER**

**CRASH DEF. LUIGI**

**BANJO DEF. KLONOA**

* * *

**ANNOUNCED ARMAGEDDON MATCHES**

**TWO ON THREE HANDICAP MATCH-Link and ? v. Silver, Espio, and Vector**

**STRETCHER MATCH-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**LAST RIDE MATCH-"The Deadman" Ganondorf v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Princess Zelda v. Leyla Fray**

**MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH-Kayden Seyak v. Crash Bandicoot v. Bastion Htarnok v. Shadow the Hedgehog v. Sonic the Hedgehog v. ?**

**FATAL FOUR TEXAS TORNADO MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS-Mario and Luigi v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Gaming's Most Wanted v. The DK Krew**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo v. TBA**


	21. Week 15

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Deadman" Ganondorf**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

A final promo aired for Armageddon, followed by a video of Fox's attack on Banjo. The usual opening routine of fireworks and pyro signaled the start of the show.

"We are just 48 hours, two days away from our fifth pay per view, Armageddon, and this is out final stop before we head to Armageddon. Tonight, we're broadcasting LIVE in front of a sold out crowd on Wumpa Island! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my good friend and partner 'Blue Static' Minun."

"Plusle, I'm looking forward to tonight." Said the blue pokemon. "We've got a contact signing, the IC Champ in action, Bowser and Ganon teaming up once more, and a Money in the Bank Last Chance Triple Threat Match!"

"I'll say we got a pumped deck of cards here tonight."

Trino's music hit as he walked to the ring. The ring had two chairs along with a table in the middle, the chairs on opposite sides.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the General Manager of MELEE: Dr. Harold Trino!"

Trino climbed into the mic and took a microphone.

"Welcomes ladies and gentleman to FRIDAY NIGHT MELEE!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now in just 48 short hours, the superstars of the UGWF will go to battle at UGWF ARMAGEDDON. We've got some incredible matches loaded up so far. We have the first ever Money in the Bank match, a Stretcher Match, a Last Ride Match, a 2 on 3 Handicap Match…but we don't even have a main event yet. Which is why I have opened the show here tonight with a contract signing. At Armageddon, Banjo will make his first offical title defense against the Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

Oddly, the crowd booed.

"So now, I want it in writing. Let me first bring out our World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: BANJO!"

The crowd erupted with cheers as Banjo entered the arena, the world title rested around his shoulder. He did his pose as fireworks exploded behind him. Banjo climbed into the ring and shook Trino's hand.

"And now, let me introduce Banjo's Armageddon opponent: The former World Champion: The Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

Fox entered, usual theatrical entrance. His usual laid back smile was replaced by a stone face of anger and frustrtaion. He entered the ring, staring down at the championship then back at Banjo. Banjo nodded and they both sat down.

"Now, as usual: I am going to ask if either of you would like to say anything before we get this underway, is there anything either one of you would like to say?" asked the General Manager.

Fox, still with his stone face took the mic. "Do you have any idea what it means to be champion, Banjo? Do you have any idea what grief, aggravation, and pain you caused at No Mercy? That title meant everything to me and because of you Banjo, I can't sleep at night without that spear haunting my mind week after week after week. You don't deserve that title. You have done NOTHING to prove yourself. That title belongs to me and this Sunday, it's coming home with me."

Banjo, kept a cool face. "You talk a lot for someone who can't get over something. You're right, I haven't done anything to prove myself yet. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to let you Fox decide what kind of match we're gonna have so you don't have any excuses when I whip your ass." The champion signed the contract.

Fox started laughing, which then stopped as he looked Banjo square in the face. "How about we make this real simple and we make it all legal. You and me, one on one: NO HOLDS BARRED!" Fox signed the contract and stood up.

Banjo nodded and held his title up, the Impact Player glaring a hole into his opponent. Fox then jumped up for the Diamond Cutter but Banjo had it well scouted and blocked it. This time, he gave Fox a spinebuster through the table.

"Spinebuster through the table!" said Plusle. "Looks like it's Banjo getting some payback for that cheap metal plate attack last week."

Fox growled and stood up, glaring even deeper at Banjo.

"Without a doubt, these two main event level athletes are going to do everything they can to leave this Sunday with the World Title!" said Plusle. "Up next, Mario and Luigi go head to head with the New Chaotix!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-Mario and Luigi v. Silver and Vector**

The NEW Chaotix had certainly made their mark last week with Link. Everyone knew that Silver and the Chaotix had both been on the losing side of the stick for quite some time. Now that they had joined forces, they looked like formidable opponents. Mario and Luigi both had a hard time trying to keep the momentum in their corner but constant interference from Espio and dirty tactics from Silver would eventually come back to bite them.

Luigi had finally managed to get some momentum back as he nailed the Twist of Fate on Vector, sending him out of the ring. Luigi then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Tornado DDT on Silver, while climbing to the top rope, signaling for Down in Flames. However, Espio jumped onto the apron and tried once more to stop Luigi. The referee saw this and stopped Espio, allowing Luigi to hit Down in Flames and then tagging in Mario as he attempted the Fire-Arm. Silver had it scouted and hit a drop toe hold into an Emerald Lock.

"Silver's got it locked in!" said Plusle. "How does he do this?"

But then, Link came running out, jumping into the ring and attacking Silver. The referee rang for the bell as things got worse. Things had now turned into a 3 on 3 attack as Mario nailed the Fire-Arm on Vector, Luigi nailed the Twist of Fate, and Link nailed the Wind Stunner to send the Chaotix out of the ring.

"All hell has broken lose here tonight!" said Minun. "But Link's getting some payback for the Chaotix attacking him!"

The Chaotix regrouped on the rampway as Link and the tag champs celebrated in the ring.

"You know, I've still been wondering who is going to be Link's partner in that 2 on 3 Handicap Match." Said Minun. "He isn't leaving us any clues here tonight."

"Link wouldn't let us all know who it is." Said Plusle. "If Link wants to stand a chance against the NEW Chaotix, then Link had better have the element of surprise in his corner. Up next, the Prince of Xtreme faces off with the Rated R Superstar in a tune up match for Armageddon!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden Seyak v. "The Rated R Superstar" Crash**

The fans were given an exciting show when Kayden and Crash met in the ring. Both of them had received big pushes from their recent matches and this would be like two head on bulls slamming into one another, which is what the fans got to see. Crash took every advantage he could, from holding the ropes to cheap shots Crash was willing to risk it. Kayden has tried to go for his new finisher, the XKO, but Crash had it sighted and this time reversed it into a DDT.

Crash jumped to the top rope and proceeded to nail the Crazy Swanton but Kayden brought his knees up to block it. Kayden took advantage on Crash's hurt back by taking the fight to the outside. But then, it was Kayden's time to take the pain as Crash whipped Kayden shoulder first into the steel steps. Kayden clutched his shoulder as Crash put him back into the ring for a two count cover.

"Theses two magnificent athletes are putting their bodies on the line here tonight!" said Plusle.

However, the crowd didn't love their hometown hero. They resented what he had become and from what they knew, Crash had turned on all of them. The match came to it's climax after Kayden hoisted Crash up for the XKO only for Crash to squirm out and hold onto Kayden in a waistlock. Crash ran with Kayden into the ropes and folded him over, holding onto the ropes with his legs for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Rated R Superstar, Crash Bandicoot!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Plusle. "Crash cheated!"

"I'll admit, it took me by surprise, but when it gets down to the nitty gritty, you got to go with what you have. And Crash did that, albeit by cheating."

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Klonoa, with the Intercontinental Championship belt on his shoulder, was seen talking to Trino in his office.

"So what do you think?" said Klonoa.

"Well from what you're telling me…you don't want to defend your title at Armageddon?"

The cabbit nodded. "Right. And I want to be in tonight's Last Chance Triple Threat Match for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Armageddon."

Trino looked through his papers on his desk. "Allright. You also requested you would like Fox in that match, tonight?"

"Yes. I want to teach him a lesson for what he did to Banjo last week."

"Allright. You got it. On one condition. Next week, you defend the Intercontinental Championship against Fox."

Klonoa stood up and shook Trino's hand. "It will be an honor."

**RINGSIDE**

"Looks like that's going to be our main event for tonight!" said Plusle. "And Fox will take on Klonoa next week with the Intercontinental Title on the line."

"What I want to know is if Fox wins tonight, he's going to be pulling double duty at Armageddon!" said Minun.

"I doubt that's going to happen, partner."

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Rouge the Bat**

After some tough talking, Leyla finally got her match against Rouge the Bat. While their last encounter had resulted in Rouge interuppting Leyla's match with Zelda, Leyla wanted to settle a score tonight. Knowing she had a lot to proove that night, Leyla pulled off an incredible arsenal of moves to combat with Rouge's power game. Rouge had tried to end things early by rolling Leyla up but the ThunderVixen wouldn't go down easily. Rouge hit her Snap DDT on Leyla and while she proceded to go up to the top, Leyla had arisen and brought both of her knees up, making Rouge land on both of them. As Rouge stumbled to get to her feet, Leyla very quickly nailed the ThunderChick Kick and hit High Hopes for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Leyla Fray!"

"Leyla gets some payback after Rouge attacked Leyla two weeks ago." said Minun. "Rouge and Zelda were probobly in cohoots and they were going to soften up Leyla for her match at Armageddon."

"We all have our opinions partner." said Plusle.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the Television Champion: Bowser and tonight, you team up with your old tag team partner, Ganondorf, to take on both Tails and Knuckles, opponnents you both will be facing at Armageddon in matches for your title."

"Let's get past the obvious." said Bowser. "Ganon and I still have an unfinished score to settle. What I wish to know is if I can trust Ganon to have my back tonight. You want to know the truth, I'm glad the Duo of Darkness is back togethor cuz we're both going to lay down the destruction that we been leaving from the very beginning and at Armageddon, both of us will be leaving with our titles."

**RINGSIDE**

"Oh man, the Duo of Darkness is back for one night only!" said Minun.

"We'll have to wait and see if either one of these guys can trust one another. Up next, Money in the Bank combatants face off!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok **

Sonic, concerned for his team mates Tails and Knuckles, had a hard time focusing on the match. Bastion took charge by working on Sonic's shoulders, missing attempts at the Falconite Spear. Bastion kept dodging the Sonic Driver and it wasn't until Bastion nailed a hard belly to belly uplex did Bastion wait in the other corner, ready for the spear. As Sonic rose, Bastion charged. However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Sonic hti a drop toe hold in and locked in the Lightning Lock. Bastion struggled to get to the ropes but alas, he was forced to tap out.

"Here is your winner, by submission, The Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic pulled that move out of nowhere!" said Plusle. "And the crowd loves it!"

"I sure as hell didn't see it coming, but I'm impressed none the less. Kudos to Sonic." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the leader of the NEW Chaotix, Silver the Hedgehog. Silver, everyone wants to know, why Link? Why would you choose to attack him?"

"Well I don't know if you realize this...but let's take a little trip down memory lane. The first ever episode of MELEE. The main event: Link, Sheik, and Fox versus Espio, Vector, and Falco. Link...what you did to the Chaotix: YOU EMBARRASED THEM! Time and time again, you defeated them. For monthes, the Chaotix and I have been shown as nothing but losers. So we banded togethor and took charge! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us and at Armageddon, we'll show you exactly what happens when you mess with the NEW Chaotix! Whoever you choose as your partner, it doesn't matter. We WILL walk out winners and you Link will be bloody, battered, beaten, and humiliated!"

**RINGSIDE**

"To sum that up, that's confidence for ya." said Minun. "Armageddon is going to be one hell of a pay per view."

"You're telling me. Like I said, Link is going to have to have the element of surprise in his corner if he wants to stand a chance against the NEW Chaotix."

"Princess Zelda defends her title against the up and coming ThunderVixen: Leyla Fray. Zelda had better kick things into high gear to combat with Leyla's impressive arsenal. Expect this one to be amazing." said Plusle. "Mario and Luigi have their hands full with not just with DK and Diddy but with the Techno Twisters AND Gaming's Most Wanted in a Fatal Four Way Texas Tornado Match for the Tag Team Championships. I can't wait to see how it will turn out."

"What about Ganon and Bowser's matches?" said Minun. "Bowser defends his title against the Innovator of Violence in a return match. Not just any match, but a stretcher match! I doubt there is any stretcher big enough to hold Bowser and if there is, I'll have to see it to believe it. Ganon's got a tough one too. For the first time ever, a Last Ride match between Ganon and the former Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. Knuckles lost the last time these two meet and with the stacks stacked against him, can Knuckles prevail and win his title back?"

"If we're talking about firsts, we'll have the very first Money in the Bank Ladder match, the winner gets a guarenteed title shot at any time, any place, over the next 12 monthes." said Plusle. "We have Kayden, Bastion, Crash, Shadow, and Sonic confirmed so far and tonight our main event will tell us who will be the 6th and final entrant into the match."

"Yeah, but everybody's buying the PPV for one reason and that's Banjo versus Fox 2! No Holds Barred rules, World Title on the line, it will be Banjo's first title defense! Fox has gotten the physcological edge going into Armageddon! Failure to both of these guys will be devastating and there can only be one world champion!" said Minun.

"Allright, ladies and gentleman up next, the Duo of Darkness reunite for one night only to take on their Armageddon opponents, Tails and Knuckles!"

A video showed with highlights between Bowser and Ganon and their opponnents.

**TAG TEAM MATCH-"The Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf and Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails and "The Rabid Echidna" **

Ganon and Bowser's old music played and they came out holding their titles on their shoulders.

"The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of the Television Champion: Bowser and the Hardcore Champion: The Deadman: Ganondorf!

Knuckle's music played.

"And their opponent, from Angel Island, he is the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

Knuckles stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waited as Tail's music played.

"And the tag team partner, residing in Casinopolis, the Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

Knuckles and Tails climbed into the ring and the bell rang. Ganon and Tails decided to start things. Tails used his quickness to dodge some of Ganon's hard hitting punches while firing some hard kicks to Ganon's hamstrings. The strategy was working for some time as Knuckles tagged himself him, hitting hard stinnging chest chops on Ganon. Ganon then grabbed Knuckles and shoved him into the corner, reversing the punches and pounding down on Knuckles. Knuckles soon laid back on the bottom turnbuckle as Ganon tagged in Bowser. Knuckles slowly arose to his feet and Bowser charged, slamming his full body weight into Knuckles.

"Knuckles doesn't look too in the beginning of this match!" said Plusle. "He needs to make a tag, now would be a good time!"

Knuckles groaned in pain as Bowser went for the cover. Kickout. At one point, both Knuckles and Tails had knocked Bowser and Ganon out of the ring. While the two recuperated on the outside, Knuckles and Tails gathered into opposite corners, waiting for their chance. When it happened, Tails and Knuckles dove off the top rope and onto Bowser and Ganon. Tails put Bowser back into the ring and stood on the second rope, holding Bowser. tails went for a Tornado DDT but Bowser used the momentum and chucked Tails off of him, Tails crashing and burning on the mat.

"Look at how far Tails went! It looked he was thrown out of a cannon!"

Bowser went to cover Tails but Knuckles broke it up. Bowser knocked Knuckles away and right into Ganon's hands where Ganon went for a chokeslam. On the way up, Knuckles quickly reversed it into the Guardian's Grip. Bowser however jumped on top of Knuckles, making him break off the move. Knuckles began getting fired up as he grabbed Ganon and started giving him german suplexes. After the 4th suplex, Tails quickly climbed to the top rope. Bowser blocked and tossed Tails off. Knuckles then proceded to run and dive through the ropes to take out Bowser but he missed and Bowser turned it into the King Slam.

"A King Slam!" said Minun. "Right here at ringside!"

Tails clutched his back and Bowser rolled into the back of the ring. Bowser and Ganon both grabbed the two tailed fox and nailed a Double Chokeslam on Tails. Bowser then climbed to the top rope and leaped off, Banzai dropping onto Tails for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Bowser!"

"I don't believe it!' said Plusle. "They really could trust eachother out there!"

"I knew it. Simple isolation and the Duo of Darkness prevailed. This could be what will happen to Tails and Knuckles this Sunday at Armageddon."

EMT's came to the ring and helped Tails out along with Knuckles as the both of them were cheered.

**BACKSTAGE-DURING THE COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Bowser and Ganon were seen walking backstage.

"It's good to know I can at least trust you." said Bowser.

Ganon nodded, his stone face remained the same.

"Look, we had our ups and downs and we had one hell of match togethor. Even though I beat you, which I am proud to say, you and me are unstoppable."

"Unstoppable...until we lost our championships. My understanding was YOUR plan backfired and we lost. Trust is irrelevant."

"Quit talking like you're some spooky ghost." said Bowser. "You didn't have to go and chokeslam me in our tag team title rematch. But look:" he pointed to the belts. "We got gold. Me, the television champion. You, the hardcore champion. We earned gold either way. Come on, we're a better team then anyone else. We can be Tag Team Champions again."

"I'm afraid I'm going to decline your offer, Bowser." said Ganon, facing his partner. "I work alone now. Any other time we would get the titles back, YOU would have lost the titles again."

Bowser's temper slowly started to grow. "Ok, now you know that's not true! I'm the most dominate force in the UGWF! I am the Television Champion! I am UNBEATABLE. And what about you? You're NOT. You won't be holding onto that championship for long and then you'll lose at Armageddon and end up leaving a LOSER. Hell, I can beat you anyday of the week, twice on Sunday!"

Ganon looked at his championship then back at Bowser. "Is that right?"

Bowser smirked. "I beat you. The ring exploded. I prooved I'm the better one. What does it do to beat you? Nothing."

"You seem quite confident you'll beat me. Then how about a rematch? Next week on MELEE."

"Name your match." said Bowser. "I'll crush you in anything."

"You and me, both titles on the line. STEEL CAGE MATCH."

"I'm going to enjoy crushing the life out of you again. You got it."

Bowser turned around and left, leaving Ganon there with his championship.

**RINGSIDE**

"Oh boy, so much for soaking in the glory." said Plusle. "These two want at eachother's throats again! This time inside of a Steel Cage! How awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome. But we got a bigger match. Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the main event! The Last Chance Triple Threat Match, winner to be the final combatant entered into the Money in the Bank Ladder match at Armageddon this Sunday. Now Klonoa, our Intercontinental Champion is in this match. Fox, declared to be in the main event at Armageddon, is also included. even I'm confused as to why our GM allowed this, but the fact still remains, this is what will happen."

**LAST CHANCE MONEY IN THE BANK TRIPLE THREAT QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. Conker the Squirrel v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

"This final contest of the evening is the Last Chance Money in the Bank Triple Threat match where the winner will be entered into the Money in the Bank match this Sunday, scheduled for one fall."

Conker's music played, mixed cheers and boos.

"Introducing first, from the Other Side of the Woods, Conker the Squirrel!"

Fox's music then played, coming out with a darker look on his face. The fans booed.

"And his opponent, from the Lylat System in Corneria, a former UGWF World Champion, the Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

Klonoa's music played, the crowd cheering wildly.

"And the final participant, from Lunatea, he is the UGWF Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

All three combatants got into the ring. Fox and Conker looked at one another and they both charged to Klonoa, double teaming him. Klonoa fought back against them, throwing Conker into the other corner and giving him hard chops to the chest. Fox stood back then grabbed Conker and threw him into the corner, rolling and throwing Conker in the air with a monkey flip. Klonoa attempted to go for Sweet Chin Music but Fox caught him. Fox tried going for the Diamond Cutter, Klonoa grabbed him and chucked him over the top rope. As Klonoa stood near the ropes, Conker bounced off them and catapulted himself over Klonoa onto Fox.

"Look at Conker go!" said Plusle.

The fans cheered, appreciating the incredible show they were getting. The double team on Klonoa continued but the Showstopper fought back with everything he had. During the match, Klonoa waited on the top rope, watching Fox. Fox had caught Conker in a double leg takedown, Fox's back was turned to Klonoa. Without knowing, Fox bent his body back and tossed Conker at Klonoa. On instinct, Conker used the momentum to do a hurricanrana, tossing Klonoa off the top rope. Conker then crawled up to the top rope and leaped off for the Squirel Wrath Press. However, he had failed to see Fox below him as Fox leaped up in mid air and ran, using the momentum to deliver the Diamond Cutter. Fox posed for the fans but as he turned around, Klonoa nailed Sweet Chin Music.

"Fox just walked right into that!" said Minun. "Ballgame!"

Klonoa then springboared himself off the ropes and nailled the Cabbitsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

"Klonoa's the final guy!" said Plusle. "He's going to compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder-HEY!"

Fox had arisen and taken a steel chair with him, blasting Klonoa over the face with it. Klonoa slumped to the floor, busted open. Fox grabbed the chair and slammed it multiple times against Klonoa's injured back, then set the chair up in the middle of the ring. Fans booed heavily as Fox grabbed Klonoa, whom could barely stand. Fox pointed to the chair but suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers. Banjo rushed into the ring and hit a hard spear on Fox.

"BANJO! HE'S HERE!" yelled Plusle.

Banjo helped Conker and Klonoa up but Fox wasn't finished. Fox nailed the Diamond Cutter on Conker and threw him out of the ring leaving Banjo, Fox, and Klonoa all in the same ring. All three of them started brawling and security and the referees quickly came out. They dragged a bitter Fox out of the ring. Banjo had looked to calm down but broke past the referees and dove over the top rope, falling onto Fox as the two brawled on the rampway. Things had gotten out of hand but the security finally got things under control.

"We have just seen a glimpse of what's to come at Armageddon when these two world class athletes compete for the World Championship: No Holds Barred."

"Thanks for joining us here everyone, we'll see you next week with the Armageddon results!"**

* * *

EPISODE RESULTS**

**SILVER AND VECTOR DEF. MARIO AND LUIGI BY DQ**

**CRASH DEF. KAYDEN**

**LEYLA DEF. ROUGE**

**SONIC DEF. BASTION BY SUBMISSION**

**GANON AND BOWSER DEF. TAILS AND KNUCKLES**

**KLONOA DEF. CONKER AND FOX**

* * *

**OFFICAL ARMAGEDDON MATCH CARD**

**2 ON 3 HANDICAP MATCH-Link and ? v. Silver the Hedgehog, Vector, and Espio**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Princess Zelda v. Leyla Fray**

**FATAL FOUR WAY TEXAS TORNADO MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Mario and Luigi v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Gaming's Most Wanted v. The DK Krew**

**STRETCHER MATCH FOR THE TELEVISON CHAMPIONSHIP-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**LAST RIDE MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Deadman" Ganondorf v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**6-MAN MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden Seyak v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok v. "The Rated R Superstar" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa **

**NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**


	22. Armageddon

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mario and Luigi**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-Bowser**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Deadman" Ganondorf**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Princess Zelda**

A video aired showing Banjo, Fox, Klonoa, Tails, Knuckles, and Kayden, all their accomplishments and their preparations for everything they had worked for. A package was also included of the rivalries and previous battles. After they were finished, the huge pyro and fireworks erupted from the medieval style set. There was a large castle, a TitanTron mounted on the front, and a longer, wider ramp way.

"49,948 strong are on the feet as the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation comes to the KoopaCollesium in the Mushroom Kingdom to present UGWF ARMAGEDDON! Tonight is going to be a historic night for sure, and we've got a phenomenal match card for this evening! Hello everyone, I'm 'Kid Static' Plusle alongside my braodcast colleague: 'Blue Static' Minun and partner, tonight is where everything comes together!"

"History will be made, legends will be forged, and the fate of these talented superstars are at stake! The Money in the Bank Ladder match, a Last Ride match, a Stretcher match, and our No Holds Barred main event are our main attractions and every single one of the superstars are well rested and well prepared for the events tonight!"

**FATAL FOUR WAY TEXAS TORNADO MATCH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP-Mario and Luigi v. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Gaming's Most Wanted v. The DK Krew**

DK and Diddy's music played as they came out on the Banana cart, despite the boos, neither of the apes cared.

"This opening contest, scheduled for one fall, is a Fatal Four Way Texas Tornado Match for the Tag Team Championship. There are no disqualifications and no countouts. All 8 participants will be in the ring at the same time and the first superstar who scores a pinfall our a submission will win the match for their respective team and become the New Tag Team Champions! Introducing first, from the Congo Jungles, the team of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the DK Krew!"

"To my knowledge," said Plusle. "Besides Mario and Luigi, the other two teams have never held gold. What does that do to your pysche?"

"You got pressure," stated Minun. "Championship gold is what either makes or breaks a career and we're gonna see that here tonight."

The GMW techno music blared out as Scorpion and Subzero came out.

"Introducing the second team, from the Kombat Zone, the team of Scorpion and Subzero: Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"In my opinion," said Minun. "The odds are in these guys corner. They've done a tremendous job of staying a few steps ahead of the competettion and I have no problem seeing these two as Tag Team Champions."

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man's music played and they came out with a very confident smile on their face.

"And the third team, from the CyberWorld, the team of Bomber-Man and Mega-Man: The Techno Twisters!"

"Well if we're talking favorites," said Plusle. "I'm sticking with these two high flying daredevils. Both of them have incredible skill and speed and they aren't afraid to take risks with ladders."

After all three teams had gotten into the ring, the Mario Brother's music played. The stadium erupted with both boos and cheers.

"And introducing the final team, the legendary team of Mario and Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom's very own MARIO BROTHERS!"

"And here come the champs." said Plusle. "This is their home turf, this is their playground and their rules. Now what does that do to you, what advantage does it give you heading into this match?"

"Well if you're the champ, you got to stay ahead of the other teams. Dominate then let things work out. Pick your spots. If you're the other teams, teamwork is the best option. Take out the champs and then it's anybody's ball game."

Before the Mario Brothers could get into the ring, Mega-Man and Bomber-Man charged and hung Luigi up on the top rope. Mega-Man proceeded to go for the Kryptic Missle and hit it on Mario's back. Mario stumbled through the ropes and the bell rang. As Luigi laid slumped over on the floor, DK got onto all fours and Diddy bounced off the ropes and jumped onto the top rope delivering a corkscrew body press onto Luigi. Scorpion then jumped to the top rope and pounced onto Luigi and Diddy. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man distracted Subzero as Mario got up and hit a hard spinebuster on Subzero. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then hit a double low blow on DK and hit the Eliminator, sending DK out of the ring.

"Look at how chaotic things are getting at ringside!" said Plusle.

"Well there aren't any DQs or countouts so what do you expect?"

The GMW had isolated Luigi and whipped him into the steel steps. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then grabbed Mario and hit the Eliminator also on Mario. After the ring had been cleared, the duo placed Mario in the middle of the ring and both Mega-Man and Bomber-Man got into opposite corners. They both dove off with a double splash/leg drop combo and went for the cover, only for Scorpion to break things up. Subzero had rolled into the ring and caught Mega-Man with a Freezer Boot and tried to go for the pin which DK broke up. DK clotheslined Subzero off the top rope and Scorpion had began punching Diddy in the corner. Diddy pushed him off and DK quickly locked in the Bannana Lock.

"There he goes!" said Minun. "He's got the lock cinched in deep!"

Mario had other ideas as he climbed into the ring and hit a big boot on DK to break the hold. Things got even more hectic as DK and Diddy unleashed their primal rage on the others and left the duo in the ring. Diddy shoved DK.

"DK!" he yelled.

"What!?" yelled DK.

"GET THE TABLES!"

Everyone cheered wildly as DK and Diddy got out tables at ringside. However, Mega-Man and Bomber-Man had reached under the ring and gotten out ladders, huge ones and small ones.

"We're seeing some major TLC deja vu here tonight!" said Plusle.

As the match progressed, Scorpion was caught on one of the ladders by Diddy. DK had set up a table in the middle of the ring and Diddy grabbed onto both of Scorpion's legs. Diddy fell backwards with Scorpion in tow as DK jumped up and delivered the Beserk Bananna through the table. Eventually, it was Mario and Luigi's turn to get things back into their corner. As DK missed a clothesline, Mario bounced off the ropes and nailed the Fire-Arm, knocking DK onto the middle rope. Mega-Man bounced off the ropes and hit the Kyrptic Missle while Bomber-Man hit a Double Arm Bomber DDT. Diddy attempted to do a seated senton on Mario but Mario used his tremendous strength to turn it into a Inferno Slam.

"There's carnage everywhere around ringside!" said Plusle. "What do these guys have left??"

Eventually, the match came to it's climax. As Mario and Luigi double suplexed DK through a table, Scorpion and Subzero had set up Mega-Man for the Death Sentence. Mega-Man shifted the weight on Subzero's shoulders and Scorpion accidentally hit Subzero. Bomber-Man and Mega-Man then hit the Eliminator on Subzero and both of them pinned him for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and the NEWWWWW UGWF Tag Team Champions: Mega-Man and Bomber-Man!"

"I don't believe it! The Techno Twisters overcame the odds and solidifed their names in the tag team division!" said Plusle.

"That was an incredible matchup and this is only the first match of the night!" said Minun. "They beat three of the best teams in the UGWF and they are finally walking out with gold around their waists."

Mario pounded the mat with frsutration as the two other teams argued with one another.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm standing by with the creators of the Money in the Bank Ladder match: The Prince of Xtreme Kayden Seyak and the Lone Falconite Bastion Htarnok: Team Xtreme. Last month at No Mercy, we saw you both put on an amazing tag team ladder match against Silver and Sheik. After creating this match, the odds have definitley got to be in your corner."

Kayden took the mic. "Hell yeah the odds are in our corner. Me and Bastion created this match so that any one could get a shot at the world title and tonight, 6 men have the chanc to reach the ultimate destiny. If you wanna talk about winners, look no further then Team Xtreme."

Bastion took the mic. "You don't get any better then this. We're the ultimate combo. Tonight, we're not gonna just put on an amazing match, we're going to make our own moments. But when it comes to down to just me and K.K here, I'm going to tell you right now, you're not going to be dissapointed."

**RINGSIDE**

"Confidents words from Team Xtreme." said Plusle. "But they aren't the only guys going into the match."

"We have Crash, Sonic, Shadow, and Klonoa also." said Minun. "Interviews with them will be available later."

"Ladies and gentleman, coming up next: The formation of the NEW Chaotix have targetted trheir first enemy in the form of Link. After accepting the Chaotix's challenge for a handicap match, we saw Trino make an announcement that it would be a 2 on 3 Handicap match with Link having any choice for his partner."

**2 ON 3 HANDICAP MATCH-Link and ? v. Silver the Hedgehog, Vector, and Espio**

A hard rock remix of the Chaotix's music mixed in with Silver's music played as the 3 of them came out, cocky as ever.

"The following contest is a 2 on 3 Handicap match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Espio, Vector, and Silver the Hedgehog: The NEW Chaotix!"

The group got into the ring and waited while Link's music played, responded by loud cheers.

"And their opponent, from Hyrule, LINK!"

Link climbed into the ring with a microphone, standing before Silver.

"So let me guess," said Silver. "You didn't find anyone brave enough in the locker room to take us on."

"Not quite." said Link. "Since you took me down memory lane, last week on MELEE, I've decided to do the same for you. You see, when it was Vector and Espio facing off with me, Sheik, and Fox, I looked through that match and I realzed...that I had found my partner. He's been away from the UGWF, mainly to deal with a knee injury. But now, he's back. So Silver, my partner I have chosen...FALCO LOMBARDI!"

Falco's new theme music erupted into the arena as the crowd cheered wildly. Falco entered the arena as fireworks exploded behind him. Falco entered into the ring and Link and Falco shook hands. The bell rang and Link and Espio kicked things off. Espio had beaten Link before thanks to cheating, but now things were in Link's corner. Link brought the fight to Espio, who decided to tag in Vector. Link fought off the big man and eventually made Vector miss a clothesline allowing Link to tag in Falco. Falco leaped into the ring with a springboard missle dropkick, knocking Vector down. Falco dropkicked both Silver and Espio and as all three of the Chaotix were at ringside, Link and Falco launched themselves over the top rope onto Silver and Vector.

"Link and Falco are on a major roll here tonight!" said Plusle.

"I had almost forgotten about Falco." said Minun. "But he sure is impressing the hell out of me."

However, things started to go downhill after Link ended up cracking his shoulder against the steel post. Silver focused heavily on this and after Falco fought off the Chaotix, things got even more hectic. As Vector was tossed into the corner, Falco backed up and charged, arching his foot up smacking Vector in the jaw. Vector stumbled and fell to the ground as Falco motioned Link into the ring. Link then taunted Silver and threw him into the ring, pummeling him with hard kicks and haymakers. Falco then delivered a big boot in the corner to Silver and Link then nailed the Wind Stunner on Silver.

"There it is! The Wind Stunner!" said Plusle.

Link posed for the fans but as he turned around, Falco superkicked Link right in the jaw.

"WOAH!" said Plusle. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

The crowd booed heavily at Falco as Falco looked down at Link then left the ring. Vector picked Link up and nailed the V Bomb and Silver arose and nailed the Silver Wizard on Link for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Espio, Vector, and Silver: The NEW Chaotix!"

"Would somebody please explain to me why Falco just screwed Link out of the match??"

Falco helped Silver up and raised Silver's arm, Espio and Vector also getting into the ring. The crowd booed heavily as Silver got a mic.

"Nice try Link." panted Silver. "But you LOST, just like we said you would. Falco Lombardi...is now a CHAOTIX MEMBER!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" yelled Plusle. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"That's smart." said Minun. "The Chaotix is gaining as much talent as they can to build up their team and boy did they pick an amazingly talented athlete tonight. Ladies and gentleman, earlier this week caught up with the other four participants heading into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and they decided to take time off and voice their thoughts on Money in the Bank."

**SONIC**: "Armageddon. The Be All To End All. The Great Battle Between Evil and Good. Darkness and Light. Yin and Yang and all that other stuff. The Franchise will be walking in to Armageddon and I will proove that I'm better then them all. Crash Bandicoot, the Rated R Superstar. You're Rated R for Retarded. You think you can walk around and strut your non-existant stuff, calling yourself great? Shadow the Hedgehog, the Cerebral Assassin. He'll assassinate you, then he'll get jaw crushed by Sweet Chin Music. Kayden Seyak and Bastion Htarnok. Lil birdy and Lil wolfy. Ya'll can't see me so don't even try to recognize you're dealing with the new kid on the block. I'm the Franchise and at Armageddon, ya'll are gonna call me Mr. Money in the Bank. And if you're not down with that, I got two words for ya! SUCK IT"

**SHADOW**: "You know, I've been more focused on getting the Intercontinental Championship back from Klonoa, but tonight I won't have to worry. When I climb that ladder, grab that briefcase, and hear the announcer announce me as Mr. Money in the Bank, I will take my sweet time to decide when I strike. But to my main point, this Sunday at Armageddon, I will defeat all 5 of my opponents and I will proove that beyond a shadow of a doubt my name will make history so get used to hearing this: Shadow the Hedgehog: The Cerebral Assassin: UGWF...World...Champion."

**CRASH**: "I don't have to be cocky to try and make a point. I have the ultimate combination of speed, strength, skill, and looks. Things are gonna be changing on MELEE cuz I guarentee it. I guarentee I'm going to destroy anyone in my path. I guarentee I will delive the ultimate moment of the night. I guarentee I will show the world why the Rated R Superstar deserves to be champion. At Armageddon, I take on some of the biggest names of the UGWF and in one night, I will have them all bow down to greatness."

**KLONOA**: "I am confident enough that I can make history this Sunday at Armageddon. While others brag, I merely watch and shake my head. Neither of them, with the exception of Shadow and Crash, have never held a title. Tonight, not only will I make history by winning Money in the Bank, but I wll become the very first dual champion in UGWF history."

"Now that's what you call confidence." said Plusle. "I'm looking forward to that match."

"I'm looking forward to our next match, the Stretcher match between Tails and Bowser." said Minun. "These two have been at each other since No Mercy where Bowser won last night. Tonight, Tails will have to prove that he is the Innovator of Violence by beating Bowser and wheeling him out of the arena on a stretcher."

**STRETCHER MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-Bowser v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

"The following contest is a Stretcher Match and it is for the UGWF Television Championship! Now ladies and gentleman, there are no countouts, no disqualifications, no submissions, and no pinfalls. The only way to win this match is to place your opponent on the stretcher and push the stretcher over the white line and the winner will become the Television Champion!"

There was a pause before Tail's music hit. The crowd cheered wildly as Tails came out on his ATV, posing for the fans.

"Introducing first, the challenger, residing in Casinopolis, he is the Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"Last month at No Mercy, Bowser savagley destroyed Tails and left Tails battered and wounded after three king slams and two banzai drops. Tonight, Tails hopes to recover the title and show why he is the Innovator of Violence." said Plusle.

Tails hopped into the ring and waited. Bowser's pyro erupted from the set as he entered, a dark smirk on his face. The crowd booed the hometown champion heavily.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the UGWF Television Champion: Bowser!"

"Look at the reception the hometown champ is getting." said Plusle. "The fans don't like him much do they?"

"Can't let that mess up your focus." said Minun. "You got to keep moving and keep your eye on the ball if you want to win this match."

Tails and Bowser stood across from eachother and Bowser charged, Tails side stepping him and dropkicking him in the knee. Tail's strategy was to target the knee and weaken it so Bowser couldn't put any weight on it. The strategy worked as Tails fire hard kicks at Bowser's hamstrings. Bowser started to heat things up as he dominated with his power with running powerslams and torture rack backbreakers. Bowser knew that Tails was weak around the back so he heavily targeted around there.

"Look at this manhandling that Bowser is doing to Tails!" said Plusle.

"Can't feel sorry for him." said Minun."Tails asked for this match and if he want to get his ass kicked again, then that's his problem."

As Tails was propped near the turnbuckles laying face down, Bowser climbed the ropes and started bouncing lightly until he dropped off and landed on Tails. Tails screamed in pain as he held his back and rolled to the outside. As Bowser climbed out, he brought the stretcher over and drove it into Tail's spine then picked it up and used it to whack Tails across the back a few times. After that, Bowser pushed Tails onto the stretcher and tried to wheel him out. Tails fought back and kicked Bowser off.

"Tails is fighting with everything he has!" said Plusle.

Tails proceeded to use his old tricks as he brought out a steel chair.After smashing it into Bowser's knees, he wrapped the chair around his knees and stomped on it. Bowser this time roared in pain as Tails propped him in the corner and drove the chair like a surfboard into Bowser's skull. As Bowser fell out of the ring and tried to prop himself against the barricade, Tails dove off and hit a guillotine corkscrew leg drop on Bowser, making him slump down to the floor.

"Great," said Plusle. "How is Tails gonna get Bowser on the stretcher?"

Tails thought then brought it over and worked hard to haul Bowser onto the stretcher. As Tails attempted to wheel Bowser off, Bowser grabbed Tails by the throat and tossed him away, getting off the stretcher and going straight to work on the back. Tails was tossed back into the ring as Bowser grabbed a steel chair, swinging at Tails. Tails ducked and quickly kicked the chair into Bowser's face then posistedthe chair and drove Bowser down to the floor with a DDT.

"Oh no." said Minun. "Bowser's busted open. Now you pissed him off."

Tails panted and stood up but as he did, a bloody Bowser sat up and glared straight at Tails. He stood up and pummeled the fox into the corner, kicking him and stomping away until Tails was slumped against the bottom turnbuckle and ran with a running hip smash, whiplashing Tail's head. Bowser mocked Tails then grabbed the steel chair that he had been busted open with and smashed it into Tail's head, busting him open. Bowser roared and then went to the outside where three announcer's tables were set up. He took off the tops of all three and then grabbed Tails and placed him on the third announcer's table. Bowser got on the one farthest away.

"What the hell is Bowser doing?" said Plusle. "Oh no...DON'T DO THIS BOWSER! YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH HIM!'

Bowser roared again and charged, leaping into the air. But at the last second, Tails had moved and Bowser crashed through the announcer's table. The fans breathed a sigh of relief as Tails managed to put Bowser back into the ring. Tails signaled for his finishing move. Tails climbed to the top rope and managed to nail the Five Star Fox Splash on Bowser. Tails then got to his feet and went to the outside, bringing the steel steps into the ring. He then carried the steps onto the top rope and placed the steps in front of him.

"This is a risky move Tails!" said Minun. "Don't be stupid!"

Tails didn't care. He leaped off the top rope with the steps. But Bowser had set up and Tails ended up feeling the backlash crush into him. He screamed in pain and tried to stand up but Bowser grabbed him and lifted him up in the air for a King Slam. Bowser turned around and nailed it on the steel steps as Tails groaned with pain and fell to the outside. Bowser roared in victory and lifted his hands up to ignite the ringpost fire.

Gong...

"NO WAY!" yeled Plusle. "COULD IT BE?"

Bowser immediatley stopped and for the first time, he felt afraid. The lights then shut off.

"HELP ME DAMNIT!" yelled Minun. "I HATE THE DARK!"

Gong...

The lights turned back on and Ganon stood in the ring. Bowser amost jumped as Ganon pummeled Bowser in the corner, then picked him up for Snake Eyes which he nailed. Bowser then got up to his feet and Ganon grabbed him, going for a chokeslam. Bowser however grabbed Ganon's throat and overpowered Ganon, nailing his own chokeslam. Bowser then climbed the top rope and nailed the Banzai Splash. Meanwhile, Tails had dissapeared from ringside and had gone backstage. Bowser roared again in victory but Ganon sat up and stood up, lifting Bowser up and then walking up the steel steps.

"OH MY!'" said Plusle. "A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER ON THE STEEL STEPS? THAT WILL CRUSH HIS SKULL!"

Ganon nailed it on the steps and Bowser's eyes rolled into the back of hsi head. Ganon then posed and the lights shut off. They turned back on and Ganon dissapeared.

"Woah! Ganon dissapeared!' said Minun. "What happened to Tails though? He dissapeared."

Suddenly, on the side of the set, a forklift broke through the set with Tails in the front seat. The crowd erupted with cheers as a bloody Tails drove the forklift so that the lift was level to the ring apron. Tails got out and wiped the blood from his eyes. He hopped onto the apron and posed for a moment, then nailed the Five Star FoxSplash. After that, he went out at grabbed the stretcher, lowering it so that the stretcher was level with the ring apron. Tails then slowly rolled Bowser onto it and then got out of the ring, hopping into the front seat of the forklift.

"Ohh wait a minute!" said Minun. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"That's one smart fox!" said Plusle. "The fans are loving this!"

Tails then climbed into the frontseat of the forklift and looked behind him. He started to back up the forklift until it passed over the line, causing the bell to ring.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWW UGWF Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"Tails has climbed back up the mountain!" said Plusle. "He overcame the odds stacked against him and prevailed in this bloody stretcher match!"

"Damn Ganon!" yelled Plusle. "Tails knew he couldn't beat Bowser so he had to have Ganon help him! He got out of there with sheer luck!"

Tails was presented the belt and he held it high, climbing onto the forklift cab and held it high for the fans to see.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, she is the Women's Champion: Princess Zelda. Zelda tonight you make your first offical title defense against Leyla Fray. Your thoughts?"

"You know there's one thing me and Leyla don't have in common. I'm not a cheap 2 dollar skank who gets by with dumb luck. Me, I'm the Women's Champion. I am the perfect combo of beauty and skill and there is NO OTHER DIVA that can stake that claim then me. Rouge can't. Amy can't. Peach can't. None of them have the talent I possess. So tonight is gonna be a cakewalk."

**RINGSIDE**

"We'll have to wait and see whether or not that's true or not." said Plusle. "Zelda has a lot of pressure going into this match."

"Speaking of pressure," said Minun. "We have got a major match up to talk about. For the first time ever, a Money in the Bank Ladder match!"

"6 of our most talented athletes all compete with a world title opportunity at stakes. The stakes could not have been higher and it all started the night after No Mercy."

A video package was shown of the superstars, the introduction, and fights between them all.

**6-MAN MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH-"The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden Seyak v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok v. "The Rated R Superstar" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! Now in this match, the first superstar to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase will win the match and also will win a contract for a future title opportunity that can be cashed in at any time and any place over the next 12 monthes."

Sonic's music played and he came out to his hip hop rap remix music.

"Introducing first, from Downtown Metropolis, he is the self proclaimed Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"It was over a month ago that Sonic last a title match against Ganondorf in his attempt to back up Knuckles for his loss at Judgement Day." said Plusle. "Tonight he hopes to climb a bigger mountain and fulfill his dream. So far Tails has done a good job to put a win on Team Sonic's card for tonight so let's see if Sonic can do the same."

"From Wumpa Island, he is the Rated R Superstar: Crash Bandicoot!"

"Dreams may not matter for the newly christened Rated R Superstar," said Minun. "But if Ganon did it and he got himself a title to show for it, then Crash has got a very good chance."

"From Metropolis, he is the Cerebral Assassin, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I have to admit," said Plusle. "After seeing the incredible show he and Klonoa put on at No Mercy, I'd say the Cerebral Assassin has got a good chance of winning here tonight."

"From Lunatea, he is the current Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper Klonoa!"

"Speaking of Klonoa," said Minun. "I wonder why he chose not to put his title on the line here tonight? Surely he can put on a good show with the list of worthy contenders other then Shadow."

"From the Xtreme Islands, one half of Team Xtreme: The Lone Falconite, Bastion Htarnok!"

"I'm starting to like this guy's style." said Plusle. "Incredible speed and skill and like Kayden, he is well on the way to becoming a big name in the buisness."

"And the final participant, the other half of Team Xtreme: The Prince of Xtreme: Kayden Seyak!"

"Kayden is sure coming off a big win at No Mercy in that ladder match with Bastion. Since Kayden created this match, I'm sure that this will be a cakewalk for him."

All 6 superstars got into the ring, all looking up at the shiny black briefcase. The bell rang and Crash immediatley dove out of the ring and went for a ladder while the other 5 fought in the ring. Shadow rolled out of the ring and knocked Crash away, smashing it into Crash then procedding to slide it into the ring in front of him. Bastion saw this and dropkicked the ladder into Shadow's chest, sending him backwards. Bastion then sprung himself over the top rope into a crossbody onto the ladder. Kayden and Sonic fought against one another while Klonoa got out of the ring and chest slapped Crash a few times before Crash hit a thumb to Klonoa's eye before throwing him into the steel steps.

Kayden and Bastion brought a ladder into the ring and set up while the action was going on the outside. Sonic rolled into the ring and snatched Bastion off, nailing him with hard punches while Crash stood on the top rope and then dove off with a diving reverse ellbow that connected against Kayden. Klonoa had posistioned a ladder into the corner and grabbed Crash, whipping him into the ladder. Klonoa then got to the other corner and attempted a clothesline but Crash moved, using the momentum like a hip toss into the ladder. Things became even wilder as Kayden had set up an extra large ladder in the middle of the ring. Bastion was busy placing a long ladder bridging across the ring apron and barricade.

"Things are getting wild out here and the fans are loving it all!" said Plusle.

Crash meanwhile had grabbed a steel chair from ringside and whacked the chair into Kayden, sending him out of the ring. Bastion took the time to help his partner up while Crash attacked both of them and placed a limp Shadow onto the bridging ladder at ringside. Crash got back into the ring and posistoned the ladder near the ropes as he climbed up to the top. However, he looked down at turned his back away from the briefcase.

"Win the damn match Crash!" yelled Minun. "This is your chance! Don't waste it!"

"Oh wait a minute..." said Plusle. "Crash you had better know what you're doing!"

Crash did his old pose then leaped off the ladder, breaking the ladder in half with the force of Crash's huge leap. The crowd chanted wildly as EMT's came to check on Shadow. The others paused for a moment at the carnage as Kayden and Bastion attacked both Klonoa and Sonic. Things began getting more hectic as Kayden tried going for a clothesline which Sonic countered with a spinout powerbomb. Sonic raised his hand into the air and bent over, waving his hand in front of Kayden as he bounced off the ropes and proceeded to climb the ladder, leaping off to nail a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Kayden rolled out of the ring as Sonic grabbed a ladder and started to climb. Klonoa followed up and whacked Sonic a few times before leaping over him and nailing a sunset flip powerbomb, Sonic's head whiplashing off the impact.

"Did you see how hard Sonic's head smacked the mat?" said Plusle.

"Sure did. That ring is as stiff as a concrete floor and Sonic's head just connected with it."

Soon, a large ladder had been set up in one of the corners where a ladder was set up in the middle of the ring. Bastion had just gotten into the ring and after being busted open by Shadow by a Omega Driver onto the ladder, he went wild as he ended up spearing Sonic, and Crash but as he went for Shadow, he ended up ramming himself shoulder first into one of the posts. Klonoa ended up trying to climb one of the ladders to the briefcase and had his hands on it, while Crash attempted to move the ladder away from his feet.

"Klonoa is hanging on for dear life!" said Plusle. "Another fall could put him out of this match for good!"

Klonoa struggled as he gripped his feet around it. But in front of him was the ladder and Bastion was perched on it waiting. As Crash pulled back on Klonoa's feet like a swing, Klonoa's feet slipped and he swung to Bastion. Bastion saw his chance and leaped off hitting the Falconite Spear on Klonoa as they both fell and landed in the ring.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Plusle. "BASTION JUST SPEARED THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION AT 17 FEET IN THE AIR!"

"Anything goes!" said Minun. "There isn't gonna be anything left of these guys by the end of this match!"

After all of that, it was Kayden who had cleared the ring and faced off with Shadow, two ladders stood against one another as they both climbed on one side. After stunning Crash with a hard kick, Kayden grabbed Crash and jumped off nailing the XKO. Kayden rose to his feet as Crash fell to the outside. Kayden climbed back up the ladder, and reached for the briefcase.

"KAYDEN'S GOT IT!" said Plusle. "THIS MATCH IS OVER!"

But it wasn't. Out of nowhere, Shadow came into the ring and and chucked a ladder at Kayden, whacking him in the face and sending him down to the ground. Shadow looked around him as the crowd booed. The Cerebral Assassin climbed the ladder, grabbed the briefcase and pulled it off as the bell sounded.

"Here is your winner, the Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I don't believe it," said Minun. "He prooved everyone wrong!"

"He cheated to win!" said Plusle. "Kayden had the match won and Shadow ruined it!"

"He was at the right place, at the right time, at the right moment." said Minun. "He's the Ultimate Opportunist. Plain and simple."

Shadow celebrated with the briefcase as Minun went to Shadow with a mic. "Shadow, congradulations on winning Money in thew Bank-"

"Blah blah blah blah!" said Shadow. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN! NOBODY thought I could win! They say he who laughs last laughs longest so I've got the last laugh now! I've got a warning to ANYONE with championship gold! You all had better put eyes in the back of your head cuz you're gonna ALWAYS have to watch your back for Mr. Money in the BANK!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, I am standing by with the Number One Contender for the UGWF World Hevayweight Championship: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud and Fox, tonight is the big night. Tonight you face Banjo with the title on the line and it's NO HOLDS BARRED."

"I don't need anyone here to remind me how important this match is to me. It was a goddamn fluke that he is wearing MY World Heavyweight Championship and I am sure as hell not gonna let him or anyone else stop me from getting back MY title. The last time me and Banjo squared off one on one, we drove eachother to the limit in the Last Man Standing match. DRAW. He knew he couldn't beat me and he had Knuckles andCrash help him so he knows he stands NO CHANCE against the true champion. Tonight, I will defeat Banjo. I WILL WALK OUT OF HERE WITH MY TITLE AND I WILL LEAVE BANJO BLOODY, BATTERED, AND HUMILIATED IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT RING!"

**RINGSIDE**

"Fox could very well proove us all wrong tonight." said Plusle.

"Prooving people wrong is a strong goal in this buisness and it will be in our next match." said Minun.

"It's the Women's Champion: Zelda versus the number one contender: Leyla Fray." said Plusle.

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Princess Zelda v. Leyla Fray**

Many had high expectations for this match and many thought that Leyla would lose. It was clear that the crowd was right behind Leyla and tonight was no exception. Leyla pulled out all the stops with a moonsault press off the barricade, a top rope hurricanrana, and after reversing the Royal Decree into a neckbreaker, Leyla hit the Thunder Chick Kick and nailed High Hopes for the deciding pinfall.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWW Women's Champion: Leyla Fray!"

"Leyla has made a believer out of me here tonight!" said Plusle. "She's captured the Women's championship and beaten Zelda!"

"Zelda wasn't the champion she had always wanted us to believe she was and now she's lost her title." said Minun. "Tough luck. But a good match none the less."

**BACKSTAGE**

A bloody Tails was seen inside in the doctor's room with the ring doctor. Sonic entered with a slight cut above his right eye.

"Hey man." said the hedgehog.

"Hey." said Tails.

Sonic looked down at the title Tails had. "You did it. You beat him."

"Well at least one thing went right tonight." said Tails. "You were wrong last time and you were wrong about tonight."

"That doesn't matter." said Sonic. "You're the new TV Champ now. You should be proud, dog!"

Tails nodded. "Let's hope you get it right tonight about Knuckles winning his championship back."

"I will."

The both of them shared a hug as Sonic helped Tails up and went out of the room.

**RINGSIDE**

"Tails has got a point." said Plusle. "But tonigth is mroe then that. Knuckles has to once again bounce back from a loss and proove he is the dominant force he says he is."

"Knuckles lost the title at Judgement Day a while back and tonight, Knuckles hopes to regain his Hardcore Title back. This all started at Judgement Day and has continued for quite some time."

A video package was shown of Knuckles and Ganondorf and the Hardcore Title.

**LAST RIDE MATCH FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Deadman" Ganondorf v. "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

The lights slightly dimmed as a hearse was backed into the entrance way.

"The following contest is the Last Ride Match for the UGWF Hardcore Championship! Now ladies and gentleman, there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no countouts, and no disqualifications. The only way to win this match is to incapacitate your opponent and place him inside the hearse, driving it out of the arena for their Last Ride."

Knuckle's music played and he came out with his kendo stick ready.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Angel Island, the former Hardcore champion, the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"Knuckles has got a lot of pressure riding on him here tonight." said Plusle. "He's lost twice in a row in the title hunts that he's participated in at Judgement Day and No Mercy and tonight, Knuckles could lose again for the third staright time!"

"I talked to Knuckles earlier today and he told me: I'm pumped. I'm ready. He's a guy of few words and more punches. Tonight he puts it all on the line against the guy who he lost the title to."

Knuckles waited patiently as he paced quickly, getting his blood flowing.

Gong...

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Minun. The lights dimmed and the arena became dark.

Gong...

Ganon's dark organ music played as he made his entrance, the Hardcore Title around his waist.

"And his opponent, from Hyrule, he is the current Hardcore Champion: The Deadman: Ganondorf!"

"Ominous." said Plusle. "Whether you like to admit it, Ganondorf has an impressive arsenal and can truly be hardcore when nessecary but Knuckles isn't going to go down with a fight."

"We saw Ganon earlier on in the show during Bowser and Tail's stretcher match." said Minun. "Ganon came out and attacked Bowser and cost him the TV Title after the attack. Ganon looks like he's allright."

Ganon stood on the steel steps and paused then rose his arms into the air, his eyes rolling into the back of his head then back down as he entered into the ring. He unhooked his cape and then dramatically removed his fedora hat before he removed the belt and handed it to the referee. The ref held it high then gave it to the ring announcer. The bell rang and Knuckles and Ganon walked towards one another, looking eachother straight in the eye. Ganon looked darkly into Knuckle's eyes before backing up, Knuckles followed. They circled eachother before locking up. Early in the match, Knuckles opted to play the mat wrestling game and kept Ganon down. But Ganon proove his dominate skils by using some of his trademark moves. But Knuckles this time was prepared. Knuckles blocked the Snake Eyes big boot and hit a low blow before hitting the Chaos DDT.

"Nice counter by the Rabid Echidna!" said Plusle.

Knuckles then procedded to bring his kendo stick in, nailing Ganon a few times on the back, shoulders, and head before going to the top rope. Ganon however had sat up and walked over, grabbing Knuckles by the throat and with quickness throwing him off with a top rope chokeslam. Ganon then went to the outside and threw Knuckles outside, placing him onto one of them. ganon hopped onto the fan baricade across and leg dropped Knuckles through the announcer's table. Ganon signaled to take Knuckles over to the hearse but when he got near, Knuckles got off Ganon's shoulders and shoved Ganon into the hearse, opting to go after the legs of the Deadman. Ganon escaped and procedded to climb on a ladder up to the top of one of the castle sets. Knuckles and Ganon brawled on top where Ganon once again attempted to chokeslam Knuckles off but Knuckles hit Ganon below the belt and tossed him off the set, through a section of the stage.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST SEE THAT????" yelled Plusle. "KNUCKLES JUST TOSSED GANON OFF THE SET!"

"Damn." said Minun. "They fell like...jeez, I don't know like several feet!"

"16 FEET!"

Knuckles crossed his throat and leaped off with Message from the Gods, landing on Ganon. Both of them were weak as Knuckles slowly dragged Ganon out from the wreckage over to the hearse. As Knuckles then posed again, Ganon sat up to Knuckle's shock. Once again, the two brawled on the ramp way and back to the ring where Ganon whacked Knuckles with the steel steps and then went for the Tombstone Piledriver. Knuckles used the weight to shift and then nailed a german suplex. He rolled and nailed another, one right after the other. Ganon began to lose his focus and after 12 deadly german suplexes, Knuckles once again nailed the Message from the Gods but once again, Ganon sat up. Knuckles pounded the mat in frustration and reached under the ring for a steel chair. He charged, but Ganon blocked and bounced off the ropes, nailing Snake Eyes on the steel chair. Knuckles wstumbled while Ganon wrenched at Knuckle's arm before going to the top rope, walking up and nailing a hard forearm across the shoulder.

"Ganon's getting the momentum back into his corner!" said Minun.

Knuckles was badly busted open, blood pouring down his chest. Ganon took no notice and threw Knuckles to the outside, this time succesfully taking him to the hearse. Ganon then placed Knuckles on the hood of the hearse and took him to the top where he grabbed the Rabid Echidna and chokeslammed him on the hearse. Then to make it worse, Ganon signalled for the Tombstone. He picked up a weakened Knuckles and then tombstoned him hard on the top.

"A chokeslam AND a Tombstone!" said Plusle.

"Nobody can get back up from that!" said Minun.

Knuckle's limp body fell off and landed near the backseat of the hearse. Ganon hopped off and opened the back window only for a blinding explosion came from the set. flames erupting.

"What the hell was that?!?!" yelled Plusle.

Ganon fell to the ground and Bowser exited through the back of the hearse.

"IT'S BOWSER!" yelled Minun. "He's getting payback against Ganon for losing the title!"

Bowser held a red cloth in his hand slapped it on Ganon's mouth. Ganon fought back but the rag choked him out and Ganon lay limp on the floor. Bowser roared in victory and tossed Ganon in the back of the hearse, shutting it and then getting into the driver's seat. The hearse turned on and and Bowser drove the hearse with Ganon out of the arena, causing the bell to ring.

"Here is your winner, and the NEWWWW UGWF Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"Talk about payback and screwjobs!" said Minun. "Bowser and Ganon both ended up costing eachother their titles here tonight!"

"Knuckles I don't think has a clue where he is." said Plusle. "Can we get some medical attention over here please?"

EMTs came out and helped Knuckles to the back as Knuckles held onto his new Hardcore Title.

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Bowser drove the hearse around into a small area nearby the parking garage, climbing out as Sheik ran out with a container filled with gasoline. Bowser took out a container and started dousing the gasoline on the hearse. After dousing the thing with 3 layers, Bowser took a lighter out and looked at the hearse.

"Rest in Peace Ganondorf." he said and tossed the lighter onto the gasoline. The fans went silent as the hearse burned.

"SOMEBODY GET BACK THERE AND PUT OUT THAT FIRE!" yelled Plusle. "GANON IS INSIDE THERE AND HE IS GOING TO BURN ALIVE IF NOBODY STOPS THIS!"

Minun remained speechless along with the fans as Bowser laughed evily, roaring in victory once more.

**RINGSIDE**

"I am shocked at what we have just witnessed." said Plusle. "I know that two wrongs don't make a right and damn...we may have just witnessed the end of the Deadman."

"I'm at a loss for words at this point." said Minun. "But the show must go on. Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for our main event. It's the Unstoppable Dominator versus The Impact Player; Banjo versus Fox 2! This all started a while ago at No Mercy in that Four Corners match so let's take you back to that historic night."

A video package was shown of the paths Banjo and Fox had been on then focused around the world title.

"This all started when Fox won the world title. His first title defense was in the Triple Threat Ladder Match with Banjo as one of the participants. After that, Banjo and Fox faced off in a Last Man Standing Match which ended in a draw." said Plusle. "Then at No Mercy, banjo capitilized and took the lead after pinning Fox and Knuckles in the Four Corners match, earning him the UGWF World Belt."

"Tonight's Banjo's very first title defense so the odds are heavily stacked against him." said Minun.

**NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

"This final contest for the evening is a No Holds Barred Match for the UGWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

Fox's music came and he came out in his hoodey jacket, his silhouette was outlined by the lights behind him.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Lylat system in Corneria, the former World Champion, he is the Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"These two athletes have been on a crash course collision ever since Judgement Day," said Plusle. "And tonight, it looks like all of their battles come up to this point. It all comes down to this moment."

"Fox and Banjo have had some very brutal wars in the past," said Minun. "And should Fox win, he'll be more then just a legend but an icon to this buisness. The stakes are high, the titles on the line, the lights are on bright, it's showtime!"

Fox paced around the ring and impatiently waited. Banjo's music played and the crowd roared heavily in approval.

"And the opponent, from Spiral Mountain, he is the current UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: BANJO!"

As Banjo posed and the fireworks exploded behind him, Fox got out of the ring and attacked Banjo, hittign him with several right hands. Banjo stumbled and Fox then whipped Banjo into the rampway gates, hitting him with a heavy arsenal. Banjo fought back as he pushed him off and fired some of his hard rights, picking Fox up and slamming him on the concrete floor. The referee couldn't do anything but watch as Banjo blocked Fox's clothesline and hit a spinebuster on the floor. Banjo got a two count. Banjo then beat Fox down on the rampway and after Banjo tried to go for a punch, Fox blocked and hit a reverse headlock inverted backbreaker.

"Allright, now that this match is underway," said Plusle. "Let's talk strategy. Minun, what do you think is Banjo's strategy?"

"Rely on the moves that got you to the dance." replied Minun. "Banjo's got to keep Fox down and use his powerhouse moves to make sure Fox doesn't build up that momentum. When Fox starts to get confident, when he starts to build momentum, that means it could be the beginning of the end of the match."

"And if you're Fox?"

"Like I said, take to the sky. Fox is going to have pretty lucky to take on Banjo and he has to make Banjo make a mistake if he wants to capitilize tonight."

Fox then hit a clothesline on Banjo as they threw eachother over the barricade and into the stands where Fox took the lead and brought down a boom crane, whacking it into Banjo's face. Fox grabbed a steel chair and bashed Banjo several times on the head and back before going for the cover which led to a two count. Fox mericelessly rained down punches on Banjo and then grabbed another chair. Banjo rose to his feet and Fox charged. Banjo saw his opportunity and dashed with an incredible burst of speed, knocking Fox through the barricade.

"WOAH!" said Plusle. "BANJO JUST SPEARED FOX THROUGH THE BARRICADE! THE CHAMP'S STRENGTH MUST BE LIMITLESS!"

Banjo went for the cover but got a two count. Things kept getting more violent when Fox crawled and found a small bag which he brought out and poured the contents onto the floor. Thumbtacks. Banjo was weak and Fox grabbed Banjo in a neck vice before running and leaping up for the Diamond Cutter. Banjo saw this coming and used his strength to side step and toss Fox backfirst onto the thumbtacks. Fox screamed in pain while Banjo went outside the ring and grabbed a trash can and lid. He got back into the ring and waited for Fox to get up before bashing Fox over the head with the lid. He then placed the trash can in the corner and charged for a spear. Fox side steppedand drove Banjo headfirst into the steel. Fox took the opportunity to then climb to the top rope and naild the FoxSplash.

"PICTURE PERFECT FOXSPLASH!" said Minun.

Fox went for the cover. 1. 2. KICKOUT. Fox could not believe it. He pounded the mat and limped on the ground, waiting for Fox to get up. This was the set up before the Diamond Cutter. Banjo struggled with the ropes and when Fox whipped Banjo around, Banjo was ready. He dodged the grab and hit a spinebuster and then started to fire back with hard kicks and punches, sending Fox to the outside where Banjo picked up the steel steps and slammed them into Fox's head. Fox pulled himself up, now he was bleeding. Banjo grabbed Fox's body and placed a table in front of the announcer's table.Banjo placed Fox on the announcer's table and Banjo climbed on. The bear picked the fox up onto his shoulders and then jumped off, powerslamming Fox through the table.

"Now that's got to hurt!" said Plusle. "Banjo just powerslammed Fox through the table! That should do it!"

Banjo covered Fox. 1. 2. KICKOUT. This time Banjo was shocked. He pounded down on Fox and threw him into the ring along with putting the steel steps into the ring. All of a sudden, Fox recovered and took the trash can lid, smacking it against Banjo's head then driving him onto the steel steps with a hard DDT. Fox posed and taunted Banjo before going to the ringside and picking up a steel chair. As Fox dragged Banjo's head onto the steel steps, Fox drove the chair down onto Banjo's head. Banjo this time was bleeding.

"These two superstars are on crash course tonight and the fans can't get enough of this." said Minun.

Fox covered Banjo and STILL got a two count. Fox screamed in frustration and pounded the mat. He punched and kicked Banjo and put him on the turnbuckle, climbing onto the second turnbuckle keeping Banjo in place. As Fox rained down 9 punches, he posed for the last one. Banjo came to and picked Fox up in the powerbomb posistion and walked before nailing the Banjo Bomb.

"THE BANJO BOMB!" yelled Plusle. "HE NAILED IT!"

"Somebody call the fat lady!" said Minun. "Ball game!"

However Banjo didn't go for the cover. He panted and slowly turned his head to the steel steps. Banjo then did his wild pose and picked Fox up. He signaled for another Banjo Bomb and picked him up only this Banjo Bomb was different. Banjo turned and drove Fox down onto the steel steps. He climbed on the steps and covered Fox for the 3 count as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Here is your winner and STILL UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: BANJO!"

"Banjo has prooven that he deserves to be champion!" said Plusle. "He successfully defended the World Title against Banjo in one of the most wild brawls I've seen in a long time!"

"That was an amazing match and a phenomenal pay per view!" said Minun.

"Ladies and gentleman thanks for watching and tune in next Friday for the special aftermath show! Until then, goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**ARMAGEDDON RESULTS **

**MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN DEF. MARIO AND LUIGI, GAMING'S MOST WANTED, AND THE DK KREW-NEW CHAMPIONS**

**SILVER, VECTOR, AND ESPIO DEF. LINK AND FALCO**

**TAILS DEF. BOWSER IN A STRETCHER MATCH-NEW CHAMPION**

**SHADOW DEF. KAYDEN, BASTION, CRASH, SONIC, AND KLONOA**

**LEYLA DEF. ZELDA-NEW CHAMPION**

**KNUCKLES DEF. GANON IN A LAST RIDE MATCH-NEW CHAMPION**

**BANJO DEF. FOX**


	23. Week 16

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD CHAMPION-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

There was dark music playing in the background as distorted shots of a large chamber-like structure showed. Trino walked into the empty arena as the structure was lowered. He turned his head to the camera. "As we've seen in the past, many minds have created some of the best matches in the early stages of the UGWF. Our next pay-per-view, New Years Revolution, will feature a revolutionary type of match. The Elimination Chamber! 10 tons of steel, 36 feet in diameter, 6 miles of steel and chain all designed to PUNISH the human body. In this match, six superstars will compete and fight eachother to the bitter end and the winner becomes the UGWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The crowd cheered at this.

"Now...obiously, the champion Banjo will be in this match leaving 5 hungry challengers ready to fight."

A panel appeared behind him with a small box. Trino reached into the box and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Our second participant: the former World Champion: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

Fox's face appeared on the panel. The crowd booed. Trino reached inside of the box and pulled out another slip. "The third participant, he is a former UGWF Tag Team Champion and the self proclaimed Wrestling God: Mario!"

Mario's face appeared on the panel with loud booes.

"Now I will reveal the next participants over the next two weeks. Until then, enjoy tonight's show."

The camera faded out on the panel, then shifted to the opening music video with the usual routine with the camera and fireworks.

"We are 5 days removed from our 5th phenomenal pay-per-view Armageddon where we saw 4 titles change hands, the beginning of Mr. Money in the Bank, and our world champion Banjo succesfully defend against Fox McCloud in that extremley brutal No Holds Barred match! Tonight, we're rolling into the Xtreme Islands, broadcasting LIVE from the sold out UGWF Grand Arena for tonight's show! I'm 'Kid Static' Plusle alongside my broadcast partner 'Blue Static Minun and partner, we are going to be treated to one hell of a main event!"

"For the first time ever, the Showstopper Klonoa defends his Intercontinental Championship against the Impact Player: Fox McCloud! We've also got our new tag team champions in action tonight and a special 8-Man Tag Team match! So let's get things kicked off with our first match!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

Falco had made his return last Sunday at Armageddon in a 2 on 3 Handicap match against the New Chaotix. Falco ended up turning on his tag team partner Link aloowing the Chaotix to pick up the win. Sonic had just come off the heels of the Money in the Bank Ladder match and despite his loss, he was still looking forward to picking up a win. Falco's kicks and speed game kept the Farnchise down but Sonic would not be denied. After hitting a guillotine top rope leg drop and following up with a running neck snap, Sonic tried to keep this ball in his corner. Falco kept coming back and delivered a hard big boot to the face in the corner as Sonic slumped over and fell to the ground. Falco waited in a corner for Sonic to get up and Falco charged with the Falcon Boot. Sonic ducked the boot and pulled Falco off, lifting him in the air for the Sonic Driver. Falco squirmed out and nailed his super kick. Sonic stumbled and Falco kicked him in the gut and grabbed Sonic for a fisherman's suplex but lifted Sonic with both legs. He held him in the air and then dropped him face first on the ground and covered Sonic for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"Falco picks up an impressive single's vcitory here tonight." said Minun. "I'm impressed with this guy. And the finisher is cool too. Falco calls it the 3 Seconds of Fame."

"I'd have to say I'm agreeing with you on that one Minun." said Plusle. "But he's got a long way to go to proove-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

While Falco was in the ring, he signaled he wanted a title by placing his hands around his waist and pretending a title was there. Link's music played and he came running out to the ring, sliding in and nailing Falco with hard lefts and rights. They brawled at ringside until the referees came in and stopped the fight, separating the two.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the newly crowned Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. Last Sunday, you went into an out of control match at Armageddon and beat your rival that had stolen the title from you, Gannondorf in the first ever Last Ride match. After that hellacious battle, how do you feel?"

Knuckles stood with a bruised eye and stitches on his forehead. "Better then ever. I will give Gannon some credit: He is thus far the most intense and tenacious competitor that I have ever faced and I think we put on a match that will be remembered for a long time. Now, I look eager to making my first title defense later on this month. Now that Gannon's gone, maybe I can have some new challengers to play with."

"What do you think about what Bowser did to Gannon after your match? Do you think he'll try to do the same in your match with him tonight?"

"Personally, I don't want to get involved with what goes on between Bowser and Ganon. They have their own feud. Tonight though, I'm ready. They don't call me the Rabid Echidna for nothing and I will make the big man tap for mercy here tonight!"

**LOCKER ROOM AREA**

Luigi was seen talking with Conker who told him Mario was in the locker room. Luigi slowly made his way into the locker room where Mario sat looking up at a picture they had taken as the Tag Team Champions. Luigi put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "B..Brother? What's wrong?"

Mario said nothing before standing up and looking over at Luigi with a dark glare. "This is all your fault, brother."

"What are you talking about?" said Luigi. "How is it my fault?"

"If you could have stopped Mega-Man at Armageddon, then we would not have lost the tag team titles! WE WERE DOING JUST FINE UNTIL YOU SCREWED UP!"

The green capped plumber was taken aback. "Oh and I suppose that's my fault that we weren't involved in the final decision huh? DON'T GO BLAMING ME WHEN THINGS DON'T GO YOUR WAY!"

"I won't need to anymore cuz I'm finished with you."

The crowd OOOOOED at this and Luigi's face showed pain. "Brother...what are you...how?"

Mario smirked. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't need you screwing things up anymore. I'm going to be in the Elimination Chamber at New Years Revolution. I don't care what happens out there tonight in our match with DK and Diddy. As far as I'm concerned, you're on your damn own tonight."

Mario dropped the picture on the floor and walked away as Luigi looked down heartbroken.

**RINGSIDE**

"That was just cruel." said Plusle. "Mario can't just walk out on his brother tonight!"

"I think he can." said Minun. "Mario's picking his spot and planning ahead. Coming up next, the newly crowned Hardcore champ Knuckles takes on the former TV champ Bowser!"

**NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. Bowser**

Everyone could tell Bowser had changed since last Sunday. He had been screwed out of retaining his Television Title by Gannon but came back strong by screwing Gannon out of his title. To top it off, Bowser lit the hearse that had contained Gannon on fire. Nobody had heard from Gannon since. Knuckles was still weak from his battle with Gannon but worked heavily on Bowser's shoulder and continued to mount his offense. After Knuckles missed the Message from the Gods, Bowser capitilized with a chokeslam and roared in victory.

_Gong..._

"NO WAY!" yelled Plusle. "COULD IT BE???"

Bowser turned around in shock and shook his head, panicking at what he was hearing.

_Gong..._

"I THINK IT IS!" yelled Minun.

But it wasn't. Bowser laughed after it all stopped and grabbed Knuckles for the chokeslam but in mid air, Knuckles shifted his weight onto Bowser's arm and brought Bowser down, Knuckles locking in the Guardian's Grip. Although Bowser was stronger, Knuckles tugged even harder and Bowser finally tapped.

"Here is your winner by submission, the Hardcore Champion: Knuckles!"

"What the hell was Gannon's theme music for?" said MInun.

"I think he's going to try for the mind games this time around." said Plusle. "Either way, it was a good match."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here standing by with the winner of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match: The Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow you accomplished a lot and you managed to boucne back from No Mercy to guarentee yourself a future World Title shot over the next 12 monthes. When do you plan on cashing this in?"

Shadow scoffed. "What kind of a question is that? I have prooven that I deserve to be the champion! Not Banjo! Not Fox! Not Sonic! ME! One way or another, I'm going to take that title and I'm going to do it when Banjo least expects it because I am the Cerebral Assas-"

Kayden walked into the camera view staring darkly at Shadow. He had a bandage on his forehead. "What you did at Armageddon...only prooved to me...that you...are a lousy...opportunistic...cheating...backstabbing...snake...that night...was supposed to be my night...and you ruined it...I want...a match. You and me...one on one...I don't care...what kind of match...where it is...when it is...put your Money in the Bank Briefcase on the line. You and I have a score to settle and I guarentee you that I will beat you within an inch of your life."

**RINGSIDE**

"How would you sum that up Minun?" said Plusle.

"We got one pissed dog, that's for sure." said Minun. "Coming up after the break, Mario and Luigi face off with DK and Diddy, but after seeing what Mario said to Luigi, could this be the final night that we see the famous Mario Brothers as a team?"

**TAG TEAM MATCH-Mario and Luigi v. DK and Diddy**

DK and Diddy's music played as they came out looking cocky as ever. Although Diddy was lightly limping, DK's ribs were taped.

"The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Conjo Jungles, the team of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: The DK Krew!"

DK and Diddy posed in the ring. The Mario Brother's music played as Mario and Luigi came out.

"And their opponents, from the Mushroom Kingdom, the team of Mario and Luigi: The Mario Brothers!"

Mario walked straight forward to the ring and slid into the ring, staring at DK as he started in the ring. The two locked up, Mario prevailing as he pushed Dk into the corner. Ref broke it up as Mario backed off before giving hard shoulder thrusts followed by a hard short arm clothesline for a 2 count. Mario stood up and backed into the ropes, using the momentum to jump up and hit a elbow drop, followed by another and another and another before going to a a leg drop for another 2 count. Mario stomped away at DK and picked him up. DK shoved Mario's hands away and hit hard right hands, backing Mario into the ropes. DK irish whipped Mario and went for a clothesline only for Mario to hit a big boot. Mario then tagged in Luigi who went to the top rope and did a high crossbody on DK for a two count. Mario simply watched as Luigi held DK down.

"Mario and Luigi seem to be working togethor good in this match!" said Plusle.

"Yeah, but how long is that gonna last?" scoffed Minun.

The match went to a head after Diddy and DK had managed to isolate Luigi from Mario. DK tagged in and Diddy distracted the referee with Mario as Diddy jumped up to the top rope while DK put Luigi on his shoulders. DK and Diddy hit a Seated Senton/Electric Chair Drop combo which they had called the Bongo Bash. Diddy delivered a few hurricanranas and proceded to go for the Mini Banana Splash but at the last second, Luigi moved, prompting him to nail some hard clotheslines. Diddy tried to go for a clothesline but Luigi quickly ducked and nailed the Side Effect, then climbed to the top rope. Luigi did his sign and leaped off the top rope, nailing Down in Flames on Diddy. He then walked over to Mario for a tag and Mario obliged, getting into the ring as Luigi hit a reverse atomic drop. Mario bounced off the ropes and hit a big boot...on Luigi.

"HEY!" said Plusle. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

The fans booed heavily as Mario looked down at Luigi, glaring as he bounced off the ropes and nailed a helpless Luigi with the Fire-Arm. Luigi laid motionless in the ring as Mario exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

"HE'S DITCHING THE MATCH??" said Plusle. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MARIO??"

"Mario said he was ending things between him and Luigi and I guess he's doing it right here and now!"

DK and Diddy even looked confused but they shook it off as Dk lifted a limp Luigi up and Diddy jumped up, both of them nailing the Beserk Banana. DK then hoisted Diddy up and used the support for Diddy to nail the Mini Bannana Splash on Luigi for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, DK and Diddy!"

"That was just flat out cruel and cold hearted of Mario!" said Plusle. "All he wants is the World Title and he'll hurt anyone to do it!"

"We may have just seen a new side of Mario unleashed here tonight." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the NEW Television Champion: The Innvator of Violence: Tails! Tails, last Sunday at Armageddon, you defeated Bowser in the Stretcher Match to reclaim your TV Title-"

Tails stood with bruises on his forehead and tape wrapped around his left bicep. "It wasn't a fair victory. If it wasn't for Ganon coming in, then I would have lost. I know I stand no chance against him...but that just makes me even more determined. That's why...I am giving Bowser a re-match against me next week. This time, I will make sure no one gets involved and one of us leave with the TV Title. What kind of match am I talking about? Simple. The one Gannon requested against Bowser that was supposed to take place tonight. Next week, it will be the Innovator of Violence himself versus Bowser for the Television Championship in a STEEL CAGE MATCH! And Bowser if you got the guts, go on and face me! I will truly prove that I can beat you and I there is nothing that can stop the Innovator of Violence!"

**RINGSIDE**

"Tails really must be crazy!" said Minun. "He's locking himself inside of a Steel Cage with Bowser! The hell is wrong with him?"

"The Innovator of Violence is very passionate about what he does and I'm sure that he will pull of a victory, one way or another. Up next, our new Tag Team Champions go head to head with Gaming's Most Wanted!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-Mega-Man v. Subzero**

While Mega-Man and Bomber-Man captured their spots, it was Scorpion and Subzero that were pinned in order for the Techno Twisters to secure the gold. Mega-Man and Subzero put on one hell of a match and after Mega-Man hit the Kryptic Missle, Mega-Man jumped to the top rope and attempted a seated senton only for Subzero to move, bounce off the ropes, and nail a hard Freezer Boot for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Subzero!"

"Subzero picks up a win over one half of the new tag team champions!" said Plusle.

"That's really got to affect both Mega-Man and Bomber-Man tonight." said Minun. "The tag champs lost already in their first match as champs!"

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Trino sat in his chair, opposite from Sonic.

"So what do you think?" said Sonic.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. You haven't been winning many of your matches latley, so I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Man, I can do this! Look, all I'm asking for is for an Intercontinental Title match between me and Klonoa at New Years Revolution. Real simple."

"Simple for you, loser." said a voice.

Sonic turned around and faced Silver.

"You don't desrve a title match. I do. You see how things are looking up for me? I'm gonna be the one who faces Klonoa."

"I don't think so." said the blue blur. "I've worked hard enough to earn it."

"Hold on a second." said Trino, standing up. "Now I can see you both want a title match. So I tell you what I'm going to do. Next week on MELEE, you two will face off in a No. One Contender's Match. Whoever wins faces Klonoa at New Years Revolution. Fair enough?"

Both Sonic and Silver nodded and then glared at one another, then they both left.

**RINGSIDE**

"Looks like it's offical!" said Minun. "It will be Silver versus Sonic next week where the winner will face Klonoa for the title at New Years Revolution."

"Speaking of Silver, coming up after the break the Chaotix and Mr. Money in the Bank go againt Team Xtreme, the TV Champ, and Link in an 8-Man Tag Team Match!"

**8-MAN ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH- Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Vector, and Espio v. "The Prince of Xtreme" Kayden, "The Lone Falconite" Bastion, "The Innovator of Violence" Tails, and Link**

The Chaotix's theme music played as Silver, Espio, and Vector entered.

"The following contest is a special 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Vector, Espio, and the Original Wrestling Machine Silver the Hedgehog: The NEW Chaotix!"

"Latley, these three have been on one hell of a roll since joining togethor." Said Plusle. "They are a dominant force to be recockened with."

"If this is their way of getting some attention, they certainly caught mine." said Minun.

Shadow's music then played and he came out with his Money in the Bank Briefcase.

"And their tag team partner, from Metropolis, he is the Money in the Bank Winner: The Cerebral Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Now if you want to talk about getting attention," said Minun. "Go no further then Shadow. He's got hismelf a guarented World Title shot and coming off his feud with Klonoa, this ought to give him a huge boost."

"He's opportunistic, but it's hard not to argue with Shadow's skills. He's a magnificent athlete and I'd like to see a moment where he can CLEANLY win a title."

A mix of Kayden and Bastion's music played as they both came out. Kayden wasn't fooling around, coming to the ring completley focused. Bastion slide in and posed for the fans.

"And their opponents, the team of The Lone Falconite Bastion Htarnok and the Prince of Xtreme Kayden Seyak: Team Xtreme!"

"Personally, I'm impressed with Kayden's skills. He's got loads of charisma and plenty of skills, as does his partner Bastion. They put on another great Ladder Match last Sunday and I can't wait to see what these two do next."

Tail's music played and he came out to a roar from the crowd. He held his belt high and posed for the fans as his fireworks exploded behind him.

"And their tag team partner, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"Well we know for a fact," said Plusle. "Innovator of Violence isn't just a catchy nickname. We witnessed a brutal Stretcher match between Bowser and Tails and thanks to Ganon, Tails captured the TV title once again."

"What I'm looking forward to seeing is the Steel Cage match next week. We'll see if he can win again." said Minun.

Link's music played and he came out looking focused and pumped.

"And their tag team partner, from Hyrule, Link!"

Link and Espio decided to start things off. Both showed off some technical skills but Link decided to kick things up a notch with some new moves. First he blocked the ChamelotixPlex and leaped up with a double knee facebuster for the first elimination.

**IST ELIMINATED: Espio**

Shadow stepped in next and Link tagged in Kayden. The two of them brawled in the corners and Shadow used whatever he could to keep things in his corner. Kayden eventually tagged in Bastion and Bastion nailed a reverse bulldog on Shadow for a two count. As things became more hectic, Shadow blocked Link's Wind Stunner and nailed a lightning quick Omega Driver for the second elimination.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Link**

"The score's tied at 3-3 now!" said Plusle.

Shadow tagged in Silver and Kayden tagged in Tails. Tails hit dropkicks and kept the Chaotix at bay and soon all 6 of the participants got into the ring. Kayden's team knocked through the Chaotix and Tails and Bastion climbed to the top rope, diving off and landing on the other three. Bastion put Silver back into the ring and Kayden waited patiently as Silver got up. When he did, Kayden nailed the XKO on Silver and covered him for the next elimination.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Silver the Hedgehog**

"And the Chaotix leader just got pinned!" said Minun. "So much for a clean sweep tonight."

Vector tagged in and brutally went to work on Tails, throwing him around with suplexes and slams. Tails tried for a hurricanrana, but Vector turned it into a V Bomb. Kayden then stood on his end of the rope and taunted Vector. Vector turned around and Kayden nailed a springboard clothesline. Bastion was tagged in and nailed a Falconite Spear which made Vector stumble to the ropes. Kayden then got in and nailed the XKO on Vector and then Kayden tagged in Tails. Tails smirked and did his pose then jumped to the top rope and nailed the Five Star Foxsplash on Vector for the next elimination.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Vector**

"Look at this!" said Plusle. "The NEW Chaotix got eliminated!"

"That's definitley gonna shoot down Silver's ego." said Minun.

Shadow stood in the ring as Tails, Kayden, and Bastion stared down at him. Bastion got into the ring and immediatley went to work on Shadow's back. Bastion hit a hard side slam and then hit a full nelson facebuster followed by a hard irish whip into the turnbuckle and a modified bulldog. Shadow got to his feet and Bastion knocked down Shadow with a double leg takedown. Bastion wrapped Shadow's legs around his legs and attempted to turn Shadow onto his belly until Shadow reached up and rolled up Bastion, one leg held onto the bottom rope for the 3 count.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Bastion**

"There goes the Lone Falconite!" said Minun.

"He held onto the ropes, cheater!" said Plusle. "Open your eyes ref!"

Tails jumped into the ring and Shadow blocked most of Tail's strong aerial offense with his running high knee, jumping knee facebuster, and then his trademark Omega spinebuster on Tails. Then Shadow looked over at Kayden and pointed to Tails and held Tails down before picking him up and nailing the Omega Driver on Tails for the next elimination.

**6TH ELIMINATED: Tails**

"Shadow is on a roll here tonight!" said Plusle. "He just eliminated the Tv Champ and has come back from the 3 on 1 advantage!"

"That just leaves Kayden." said Minun.

Kayden got into the ring and tried to play the mat wrestling game only to find that Shadow could suprisingly hold his own. Shadow worked hard on Kayden's shoulder that had been messed up during the Money in the Bank match and after Shadow blocked an XKO, Shadow held onto the referee and nailed a low blow on Kayden, kicking him in the gut and going for the Omega Driver. Shadow then rolled out of the ring and reached under it, pulling out his sledgehammer.

"Get that away from him ref!" yelled Plusle.

Shadow came into the ring and swung, but the referee grabbed it and took it away. Taking advantage of the situation, Kayden quickly grabbed Shadow from behind and rolled him up for the 3 count.

**7TH ELIMINATED: Shadow the Hedgehog**

"Here are your winners: Kayden, Bastion, Tails, and Link!"

"Look at Shadow!" said Plusle. "He can't believe it!"

Shadow glared down at kayden as Kayden pointed at his head and pointed at Shadow's briefcase.

"This is only the beginning for these two talented athletes!" said Minun. "I can't wait to see who ends up the winner in a one on one match."

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Rouge the Bat**

Leyla's first title defense definitley put stress on her and despite many near falls from Rouge, Leyla capitilized after Leyla countered the Extreme Makeover and nailed the ThunderChick Kick and then High Hopes for the pinfall.

"Here is your winner, and still Women's Champion, Leyla Fray!"

"Leyla put on one hell of a show for our fans." said Plusle. "I'm starting to think she deserves to be champion now."

"I wouldn't disagree." said Minun. "She's a fighter and she's got a great combo of speed and skill."

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm standing by now with the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa! Klonoa, in just a few moments you will be defending your Intercontinental Championship against the Impact Player, Fox McCloud. This is your first chance to face a fresh new challenger and now with you knowing that you will either face Sonic or Silver at New Years Revolution, what is going through your head heading into tonight's main event?"

"You know, being a champion is never easy. I expect only the best out of my competetors when I face them. Whether it was with Shadow or anyone else, I always gave the fans my best effort. Tonight, Fox is the one who should be worried. I know he got his ass kicked at Armageddon, so I can only expect that tonight's gonna be violent. You wanna talk about getting violent? I have the scars of violence on my back and my legs. I have gone into battle with the toughest competetors and I've walked away with the title."

"What about going against either Sonic or Silver at New Years Revolution? In your opinion, who would you like to face?"

"Hey, nobody said this was gonna be easy. You've got two of the toughest and most talented superstars coming after me. Is there pressure in the back of my head going into that match? Yes. Am I willing to admit it? Yes. But the Showstopper is not just a catchy nickname. Every night, I steal the show, I put on a match worth remmebering. Win, lose, or even a draw, I can put on a show the likes of which you ain't ever seen before. Why? Because I can. Tonight, Fox you had better buckle up cause I'm gonna take you to the top of the mountain and then we will see who walks out with the Intercontinental Championship."

**RINGSIDE**

"Klonoa looks very focused coming into this match." said Plusle. "He doesn't seem nervous or scared in any way."

"It all comes down to who can last the longest." said Minun. "Both of these superstars are geared and ready for action and I knwo that the fans of the UGWF are in for one hell of a match. Coming up after the break, it's the Showstopper versus the Impact Player with the Intercontinental Championship on the line!"

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

As the match was getting ready to start, Banjo's music played and the crowd gave a standing ovation for the world champion.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Unstoppable Dominator: Banjo!"

"This is one hell of a surprise!" said Plusle. "Banjo is here tonight! Last Sunday at Armageddon, we watched Fox and Banjo clash once again in that brutal No Holds Barred match which saw Banjo retain his title after a Banjo Bomb on the steel steps."

"Question is," said Minun. "Whats the champ doing out here tonight?"

Banjo climbed into the ring and the crowd chanted Banjo's name while Banjo held his title on his shoulder.

"Last Sunday at Armageddon...I went into the most brutal battle of my career. My first title defense was a sucess and I prooved not only to each and everyone of you, but I prooved this fact to myself: I DESERVE TO BE CHAMPION AND I STILL AM!"

The crowd popped.

"But I'm not out here to celebrate tonight." said Banjo. "Rather, I've got a lot more things on my mind. Mainly...The Elimination Chamber. I have seen this chamber and believe me when I saw this, I am not exagerrating: It truly is hell on earth. In just two weeks, 6 of the UGWF's best will step in there. 5 will go down, 1 will be left with the World Title. New Years Revolution...is going to be the most important match of my career. So far, I know I must face Mario and Fox. What makes me so confident that I can win? Well here's a simpole fact. You don't...want to be locked...inside of a cage...with me. I lash out. People get hurt. It's all about ANIMAL INSTINCT. I am the Animal. I am the World Champion. And at New Years Revolution...the Animal Era will live on."

Banjo dropped the mic and left to sit at the commentators table. Klonoa's music played to the loud roar of the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, from Lunatea, he is the current Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"Once again, Klonoa finds himself in the main event!" said Plusle. "He's got to be confident about heading into this match."

"True," said Minun. "But overconfidence is a surefire way to lose matches, as we've seen in the past."

"I've faced Klonoa before and trust me," said Banjo. "He can hit Sweet Chin Music out of anywhere. You've got to be able to play both speed and power to keep up with Klonoa."

Fox's music played and Fox came out with a dark glare, ignoring his fireworks and making a beeline for the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Lylat System in Corneria, a former World Heavyweight Champion: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"You wanna talk about a cold, calculating, remorseless, former champ," said Minun. "Then you have to give it to Fox. Fox is practically the best superstar on the entire roster. A talented combo of speed, strength, skill, and somebody that won't stay down for long makes this guy a worthy competetor."

"Latley, Fox hasn't been on the roll that he used to be after losing to you Banjo." said Plusle. "He's turned his back on the fans and now, he seems more focused then ever tonight."

"You're talking to the man who went through a Last Man Standing Match, a Triple Threat Ladder Match, a Four Corners match, and a No Holds Barred match with Fox. Trust me, I know all about Fox and I know he can be vicious and cold when he wants."

Fox made a straight bee line for Klonoa and attacked him before the bell rang, shoving him into the corner and pounding him down with hard fore arms. Klonoa fought back with chest chops before bouncing Fox off the ropes for a clothesline. Fox ducked and bounced against the ropes, hitting Klonoa down with a shoulder tackle. Fox boucned off the ropes and Klonoa slid on the floor, standing up and jumping over Fox. Fox stopped and then hit a hard standing dropkick at Klonoa for a two count.

"Nicely executed dropkick by the Impact Player!" said Plusle.

The battle went back and forth as Fox went to work on Klonoa's bad back. After hitting a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, Fox jumped to the top rope and attempted the FoxSplash but Klonoa quickly moved and Fox landed on the canvas. Klonoa got his momentum back later on as he hit his flying fore-arm on Fox. Klonoa then climbed to the top rope and nailed his flying elbow as the crowd cheered.

"He's getting ready for it." said Banjo. "He hits this, I don't think Fox is getting up."

Klonoa tuned up the band and charged for the kick. To everyone's surprise, Fox ducked and hit the Diamond Cutter out of nowhere.

"Fox just countered Sweet Chin Music!" said Minun.

"And he nailed the Diamond Cutter in response!" said Plusle.

"Heh." said Banjo. "Fox's been studying."

Fox posed for the fans and then proceded to make a mockery of Klonoa, getting into a corner and pretending to hit Sweet Chin Music. Klonoa arose, Fox charged, and Klonoa caught Fox with a roll up for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, and STILL Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" yelled Plusle. "KLONOA JUST OUTSMARTED FOX!"

Fox sat up on his knees wide eyed as he looked on in shock. Klonoa shrugged and held the title high but Fox wasn't going to settle with it. Fox jumped over the top rope and landed on Klonoa, pounding on him and slamming him into the steel steps. The fans booed as Fox rolled Klonoa back into the ring and hit him with the Diamond Cutter, then going to the top rope. Banjo left the announcer's table and got into the ring, standing in between Fox and Klonoa.

"What is Banjo doing?" said Plusle.

Fox yelled at Banjo then slapped him across the face. The crowd OOOED as Banjo backed away then speared Fox to the mat. Referees and security got to the ring and had a hard time sperating the two. Somehow they managed as Banjo helped Klonoa up and stared down at Fox as Fox signaled for the title. Banjo held it high as the crowd cheered. Trino's music then played as he came out.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking Fox." said Trino. "But if you think I'm just gonna ignore what you did to Klonoa, think again. Next week on MELEE, it will be Fox and a partner of your choosing against Banjo and Klonoa!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"What a shocking end to tonight's broadcast!" said Plusle. "We'll see you next week for the next episode! Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**MATCH RESULTS**

**FALCO DEF. SONIC**

**SILVER DEF. KNUCKLES**

**DK AND DIDDY DEF. MARIO AND LUIGI**

**MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN DEF.GAMING'S MOST WANTED BY DQ**

**KAYDEN, BASTION, LINK, AND TAILS DEF. SILVER, SHADOW, ESPIO, AND VECTOR**

**LEYLA DEF. ROUGE**

**KLONOA DEF. FOX**

* * *

**ANNOUNCED NEW YEARS REVOLUTION MATCHES**

**6-MAN ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Unstoppable Dominator" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Wrestling God" Mario v. ? v. ? v. ?****

* * *

****NEXT WEEK'S PREVIEW**

**STEEL CAGE MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. Bowser**

**INTERCONTONTINENTAL NO. ONE CONTENDERS MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**


	24. Week 17

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION-"The Animal" Banjo**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

The same routine that had aired last week aired again with Trino standing inside of the Elimination Chamber. He looked around the arena and stared at the camera.

"New Years Revolution. The fate of the world champion hangs in the balance. I had revealed last time that Banjo, Mario, and Fox would be the first three participants coming into the match. I have a special treat planned for next week so I've decided to reveal the next three participants."

Trino reached into the box and pulled out three pieces of paper before taking out a lead pipe from his coat packet.

"I should warn...everyone at home that this match you will see one week from Sunday will be the most brutal, the most bloody, and the most anticipated main event we have ever had. The superstars are used to the ring..but what they won't be used to are these chains..." Trino gripped the chains and then smacked the steel. "And the unforgiving steel. This is designed to PUNISH the human body. So let me reveal the other three participants who will enter this match."

Trino looked at the first piece as the panel behind him cycled through pictures of the superstars. "The fourth participant...a former TV champion, he is the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Swanton Master: Crash Bandicoot."

The crowd cheered when Crash's face showed up.

"The fifth participant: He is the Original Wrestling Machine and the leader of the Chaotix: Silver the Hedgehog."

The crowd booed at Silver as well.

"And the final participant in the match...he has called himself The Lethal Enforcer...he is a former TV champion: Bowser!"

The crowd booed even louder. Two good guys, four bad guys. Things weren't fair but all the good ones were in other matches.

"This is now official." said Trino. "The main event at New Years Revolution: Banjo versus Fox versus Mario versus Crash versus Bowser versus Silver in the first ever Elimination Chamber match for the UGWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

The screen faded out to the opening music video and it's routine of fireworks and pyro.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Friday Night Mellee! We are broadcasting LIVE in front of this capacity crowd from Venom in the Lylat System. Plusle and Minun here at ringside and Minun, what a huge tag team main event we have for tonight!"

"That's right, Trino made the announcement last week that Banjo and Klonoa would team togethor to face off with Fox and a partner of his choosing." said Minun. "Also announced would be Tails versus Bowser in a Steel Cage for the Television Championship! These two have faced off in a Stretcher Match and in a Street Fight but tonight is where it all comes togethor."

"Recently announced on Crash accepted Shadow's challenge for the Money in the Bank Briefcase and from the article, Shadow claims that while Crash may claim he's the Rated R Superstar, Shadow claims that the right to the nickname will also be in the line in this match." said Plusle. "Let's not forget also the Intercontinental Championship match. Sonic and Silver will face off tonight in hopes of going into New Years Revolution against Klonoa for the Intercontinental Championship."

**HARDCORE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S MATCH-"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi v. Conker the Squirrel**

Conker's music played and he came out to a loud response.

"This opening contest is a UGWF Hardcore Rules match, scheduled for one fall, where the winner will go to face Knuckles at New Years Revolution for the Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from the Other Side of the Woods, Conker the Squirrel!"

"Latley things have been going down for Conker." said Minun. "He seems to fall short, no pun intended, with every opporunity that he gets so tonight he's got to prove he can hang with the best."

"Conker's one of our best cruiser weights but hopefully the Squirrel from the Other Side of the Woods can end his winning streak here tonight." said Plusle.

Falco's music then hit to boos.

"And his opponent, from the Venom System in Corneria, the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"Falco is our fastest rising rookie so far." said Minun. "He's got an amazing athletic gift but he can't get cocky so fast. He's got a lot to accomplish and a win here tonight could push Falco up the ranks."

Conker unleashed some of his best moves but Falco showed off a somewhat surprising arsenal of hardcore attacks with a chair. Conker also had been saving some hardcore attacks when he brought a table out to ringside. Conker kept the momentum in his corner with a top rope head scissors takedown. Falco tried to keep Conker grounded by Conker was too fast. Conker grabbed Falco in the corner and after reversing the Falco Driver, Conker attempted to nail a Tornado DDT but Falco chucked Conker away. Falco brought the chair into the ring and threw Conker into the corner. Falco propped the chair in front of Conker and Falco backed up before jumping onto the chair and nailing a hard wheelbarrow kick to Conker then knocked him down. Falco then took the chair and went to the top rope and dove off with a Chair Leg Drop.

"Look at what a roll Falco is on!" said Plusle. "I've never seen such an innovative hardcore fighter like this before."

Conker got a second wind after Conker back flipped off the ropes to save himself then grabbing Falco and nailing the Nutcracker, placing the chair on Falco's stomach now. Conker then went to the top rope and went for the Squirrel Wrath Press only for Falco to put the chair on his knees and injure Conker. Conker reeled from the counter and Falco scooped Conker up, nailing the Falco Driver on the chair then unfolding the chair and placing it in front of the ropes. With a running start, Falco jumped over Conker, onto the chair, onto the top rope and balanced before leaping off with a Triple Jump Moonsault onto Conker for the pin.

"Here is your winner, the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"What an amazing way to kick off tonight's broadcast." said Minun. "Kudos to Falco, Knuckles is really going to have his hands full coming up against this brash stud."

"For once I agree." said Plusle. "Knuckles and Falco will face off for the Hardcore Title at New Years Revolution."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, standing by with the Franchise: Sonic the hedgehog whom tonight will face Silver in a match to determine who will face Klonoa at New years Revolution. What are your thoughts?"

Sonic smirked and fixed his shirt. "Yo, New Years Revolution. It's gonna be the fight worth remembering. The Showstopper got to be wondering, what it gonna take to keep this hedgehog down, no Sweet Chin Music can keep this phenomenom, from soaring to the top, ain't gonna stop, for that title belt around this waist. Ya'll can't see me, You looking at a Franchise Unleashed, ya boy's gonna take you to school, school of hard knocks, wit my chain and lock, I got gold and style, you ain't dealing wit no Sissy Assassin, you dealing with a legend, better strap yourself tight, get ready for a fight, cuz at new Years Revolution, when the Franchise and Showstopper clash, gonna give these fans one hell of a bash, cuz I've got a new game plan in store for this Wrestling Wuss, he'll be tapping out, dropping out, getting out, and watching me take that first class ticket to the Intercontinental Championship. And if you not down with that, I got two words for ya!"

Sonic made the crotch chop sign and smirked before walking off.

**RINGSIDE**

"He ain't Vanilla Ice but Sonic has got some unique mic skills." said Minun. "Klonoa's got a lot to worry about tonight."

"I don't think he needs to worry." said Plusle. "He's gotten out of plenty of tight situations so tonight shouldn't be a huge problem. Up next, the Chaotix take on the Tag Team Champions and Link in a 6-Man Tag Team Match!"

**6-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH-Link, Mega-Man, and Bomber-Man v. Espio, Vector, and Sheik**

Earlier on, Espio and Vector had demanded for a title shot from Trino and he had agreed only if they would face Mega-Man and Bomber-Man next week in a match. Link, still seething over the Chaotix became a factor early on in the match, viciously working on Espio's lower back with hard back-breakers and power-bombs. The other participants were a little taken aback by Link's viciousness and Mega-Man tagged into the match, prompting Espio to tag in Sheik. Things went back and forth between the two teams and the match finally came to a head. Sheik missed the Sheik Kick and Mega-Man turned it into a hurricanrana onto the second rope. Mega-Man then bounced off the ropes and Vector saved Sheik, pulling him out of the way and tagging himself in. Mega-Man or the others hadn't seen the attack as Mega-Man hit a springboard seated senton onto Espio on the outside. Link then got into the ring and attacked Vector and countered a V-Bomb to turn it into a Wind Stunner that sent Vector down to the floor.

"Things are spiraling out of control in this match up!" said Plusle.

Sheik then grabbed Bomber-Man and hung him in between the ropes, nailing him down to the floor with a hard spinning neckbreaker. Espio held off the others and Vector prepared for the V-Bomb. Link got out of the ring and grabbed a chair, bashing Vector in the face and driving him down with the Triforce of Pain. The bell had already rang for a disqualification as Link brutally smashed the chair into Vector and then Espio and then Sheik. Mega-Man and Bomber-Man then tried to calm down Link but Link gave a Wind Stunner to Bomber-Man and hit a low blow on Mega-Man then putting a steel chair perched against his throat. Link then drove the chair into Mega-Man's throat and left all 5 of the participants leveled as Link left.

"Link has snapped here tonight!" said Plusle. "What the hell did he attack the Tag Champs for?"

"He's tired of losing. He's sending a message." said Minun. "One hell of a message."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the self proclaimed Wrestling God: Mario. Mario, last week you betrayed and abandoned your own brother and former team mate, Luigi, during a match and attacked him-"

"Shut up! I have my own reasons for taking Luigi out. You see, I had to face facts: I'm going to New Years Revolution. I'm going into the barbaric Elimination Chamber alongside 5 other superstars. I WILL be walking out of that chamber as the NEW UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. I don't want anyone else sharing that spotlight, especially a brother that can't fight to save his life or more importantly, can't even keep a damn Tag Team Title around his skinny waist! I don't give a damn about what anyone says about what I did. Tonight, I take out a thorn on my side and I begin my road to greatness. Tonight Luigi is going to learn that there are all-time greats, there are hall of famers, and there are legends, but there is one, and only one WRESTLING...GOD!"

**RINGSIDE**

"That World Title has corrupted Mario!" said Plusle. "He's obsessed with becoming champion!"

"That's smart strategy though." said Minun. "He's planning ahead, my money's gonna go on him during that match. Up next, whose gonna face Klonoa at New Years Revolution? We'll find out in this next match up, after the commercial break."

**INTERCONTINENTNAL #1 CONTENDER'S MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**

Silver's music blared through the steros as he decided to come out alone.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall where the winner of this match will go to face Klonoa at New Years Revolution for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, from Metropolis, he is the leader of the NEW Chaotix and the self proclaimed Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Silver's got plenty of talent and mat wrestling skills of a submission artist." said Minun. "Silver's got to keep that in his corner and keep Sonic down. That Emerald Lock will make even the strongest guys tap."

Sonic's music played and he came out to a loud roar from the crowd.

"And the opponent, from Metropolis, he is the self proclaimed Franchise: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"These fans are on their feet in support for Sonic tonight!" said Plusle. "Whether you like him or hate him, he's got so much passion for his buisness and I'm sure these two can put one hell of a match tonight."

Silver kept to his original strategy of mat wrestling and after driving Sonic down to the mat with a headlock takeover, Silver became more cocky. Sonic brought his legs up and wrapped Silver's head in a scissors lock and Silver jumped out, rolling back and looking confused, Sonic couldn't wrestle before so now Silver had to switch his game plan. Silver kept a small part of his strategy as he applied leg locks and arm locks to keep Sonic down. Sonic fought back with everything he could to keep himself into the match. Sonic went for the Sonic Driver but Silver squirmed out into a victory roll and turned it into the Emerald Lock.

"Silver countered!" yelled Plusle.

Sonic groaned in pain and rolled out of it but the damage was done. Sonic fought back with everything he had including a running neck snap, tilting hip toss, and even a guillotine leg drop that kept Silver down but not for a three count. Silver fought back with his old strategy but Sonic dodged a clothesline and hit a spin out power bomb, raising his hand into the air.

"Look at this..." said Minun. "Pandering to the crowd."

"Nothing wrong with giving the fans their money's worth while you build some momentum." said Plusle.

Sonic then said "You Can't See Me." and nailed the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Sonic waited for the Sonic Driver and hoisted Silver up and Silver countered again. This time Sonic was ready and quickly countered it into the Lightning Lock. Silver struggled and clawed to the ropes but gave in and tapped.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I don't believe it!" said Plusle. "Sonic just outsmarted Silver! Third time in a row, he's tapped again!"

"He was so close." said Minun. "But Sonic's got that first class ticket to New Years Revolution and I can't wait to see Sonic and Klonoa face off."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here standing by with the Radical Swanton Master: Crash Bandicoot. Crash you lost at the Money in the Bank Ladder match. However tonight you find yourself in the Elimination Chamber against 5 other superstars at New Years Revolution. So much is on the line tonight and in two weeks, what's going through your head?"

"I've made a lot of claims and so far, none of them have worked. So I'm not gonna come with a guarentee or a claim, I'm going to go out there and kick ass the way I do best. Tonight against Shadow, I'm gonna get that briefcase and use it to my advantage. Shadow talks a lot of trash saying he's the the Rated R Superstar but tonight I'll show him why they call me Rated R for Radical!"

**RINGSIDE**

"That match is up soon." said Plusle. "Up next, former partners and former team mates Mario and Luigi face off."

A promo aired of Mario and Luigi's past.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Luigi**

Luigi fought with a new high flying style and hit the Side Effect, a top rope standing elbow drop, a clothesline into a bulldog, and a flapjack slam but Mario wouldn't go down easily. Mario caught Luigi and hit the Inferno Slam but Luigi got his foot on the bottom rope. Mario shoved him into the corner and rained punches down, kicking him and hitting a hard spine buster followed by Mario mocking Luigi and kicking him while he was down. Luigi fought back with tremendous heart but after Luigi missed a clothesline in the corner, Mario bounced off the opposite ropes and nailed the Fire-Arm on Luigi. Instead of going for the pin, Mario picked Luigi up and bounced him off the ropes, Mario following the same and nailing the Fire-Arm again.

"Ok enough already!" yelled Plusle. "You beat him Mario!"

Mario glared and went to the outside, bringing in a steel chair. The ref warned Mario, Mario pushed the ref aside and the ref rang for the disqualification. Mario bashed Luigi over the head with the chair and then on the back before then placing the chair in the middle of the ring, Mario put Luigi on his shoulders and then went to the top rope and delivered a top rope Inferno Slam onto the chair.The crowd booed as Luigi got attention from the ring doctor.

"This match is over and Mario has just added insult to injury against his brother." said Plusle.

"Mario's motivation I still think is that World Title, but I could be wrong." said Minun. "Coming up after the break, Crash Bandicoot and Shadow the Hedgehog face off for the Money in the Bank briefcase."

**WINNER WILL BECOME MR. MONEY IN THE BANK-"The REAL Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot**

Crash's old music played as he came out to his old routine, a surprise to most of the fans.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with the Money in the Bank Briefcase on the line. Introducing first, the challenger, from Wumpa Island, he is the Radical Swanton Master: Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash was one of the men in the the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Armageddon, two weeks ago." said Plusle. "He delivered the most dangerous leg drop onto Shadow during the match from atop a 16 foot high ladder and Crash was the one who issued the challenge via earlier this week."

"Well seeing as Crash has already changed his nickname back," said Minun. "I'm assuming the Radical Swanton Master is gonna go back to his old roots if he wants to take down Shadow."

Shadow's music played and he entered with the Money in the Bank Briefcase, black coat/robe and shades as he posed by his fireworks.

"And his opponent, from Metropolis, he is the self proclaimed Rated R Superstar: Mr. Money in the Bank: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"This is an amazing comeback for Shadow." said Minun. "After his amazing feud with Klonoa over the Intercontinental Championship, now he's in possession of a contract that GUARENTEES himself a WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP opportunity anytime, anyplace, anywhere."

"The only question that matters now," said Plusle. "Is how will Shadow use it, if he retains tonight, will be HOW, WHEN, and WHERE will Shadow choose to cash in his prize?"

Crash showed a change of attitude, reverting back to his old high flying roots that the fans had loved for so long. Shadow kept the action in his corner as he worked on Crash's knees. Crash was bounded down by a Figure 4 Leglock and after getting to the ropes, Shadow made an impact by delivering the Omega Spinebuster. Crash managed to kick out but Shadow went straight back to work on Crash's legs, using the referees 5 count to full advantage. Crash tried to reverse and irish whip into a rebounded corkscrew senton but it wasn't enough to keep Shadow down. Shadow got Crash in mid air and turned it into a high angle knee breaker.

"Shadow could have just shattered Crash's knee!" said Plusle. "Did you see the impact on that knee breaker?"

"I saw it," said Minun. "And let me tell you, it ain't pretty to look at or be in."

Despite the submission holds, Crash had managed to hit his old corkscrew neckbreaker. Shadow battled back and after nailing his spinebuster, he slid out of the ring and grabbed his sledgehammer. The ref took it away and Shadow attempted the Omega Driver but Crash countered into a double leg takedown, slingshotting Shadow into the referee. The referee went down and Shadow stumbled back, Crash quickly hit a step up enzuguri to the back of the head from behind, then quickly leaping to the top rope and signaling for the Swanton. Shadow took advantage by putting his knees up and grabbing Crash, shoving him underneath him but suddenly, he tossed Crash down and looked into the audience.

"What's Shadow looking-HEY!" said Plusle. "IT'S KAYDEN!"

Kayden rushed into the ring and tackled into Shadow, pounding him down into the corner then reversed the Omega Driver, showing tremendous strength as he lifted Shadow onto his shoulders and nailed the TKO on Shadow. Kayden watched as Crash nailed the Crazy Swanton Bomb and then grabbed the briefcase, waiting for Shadow to get back up. Crash charged and nailed the briefcase into Shadow's face, going for the pin but the bell suddenly rang. Crash stood up, thinking he had won but the referee yanked away the briefcase.

"Here is your winner, by disqualification, The NEW Rated R Superstar Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Plusle. "That snake Shadow has stolen another victory!"

"Can't give Shadow all the blame though." said Minun. "Crash was the one who cost himself the victory."

Crash stood and watched the replay footage and kicked the bottom turnbuckle, yelling angerly. Shadow snuck away with the briefcase as an angry Crash looked on.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the Impact Player: Fox McCloud. Fox, tonight you are going into a tag team main event match against both The Showstopper Klonoa and the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Animal Banjo. You've been given the opportunity to choose ANY tag team partner for this match. Have you made a decision yet?"

"My decision is my own buisness. I've got two champions to deal with two tonight. I thrive under pressure like this, that's why they call me the Impact Player. Two weeks ago, I came within inches of getting back MY world title. But Banjo defeated me. I'm not letting something like that disrupt my drive to succeed. Come New Years Revolution, inside of the Elimination Chamber, the McCloud era will be reborn from the ashes. Banjo will fall before my feet. I don't care how, why, when, or where but sooner or later, he will surrender to me and give me back to my title. He can't stop the Impact Player and get in his way, otherwise he'll find out the hard way how dominant and how powerful I can be in that ring."

Fox left.

**DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Kayden stood in Dr. Trino's Office, with a veyr stern serious look on his face.

"Now Kayden, I understand why you attacked Shadow but you cost Crash his match, whether you choose to believe that or not."

"Tell me something I don't know." said the wolf, crossing his arms. "You know what I want. I want a match against Shadow for his Money in the Bank Briefcase."

Trino thought for a moment. "Tell me why you think you should be in line to face him. Why not Crash?"

Kayden thought for a moment. "Let me have a match against Crash next week then."

Trino nodded. "That sounds like a fair enough deal. You have it. Next week, on MELEE, it will be the Ayatollah of Flames versus the Radical Swanton Master and the winner will face Shadow at New Years Revolution."

The red wolf nodded. "That's all fine and well...but If I win, I want to make our match at New Years Revolution special."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Trino.

"Last Man Standing."

"Very well then. I will make the arrangements."

Kayden left.

**RINGSIDE**

"I'm looking forward to that match." said Plusle. "Kayden and Crash are really gonna have to put things all on the line for this one."

"Speaking of putting things on the line," said Minun. "It's now time to turn to the intense feud between The Innovator of Violence Tails and the Lethal Enforcer Bowser and they have been feuding for awhile now over the Television Championship."

"Tonight they get the chance to settle things for good inside of a 18-foot high Steel Cage! Let's take you back to how this all started at Judgement Day, 3 monthes ago."

A video was shown of Tails, Bowser, and the TV Title chase.

**STEEL CAGE MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser**

The lights dimmed and the cage slowly lowered down onto the ring. The ring bell rang.

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match! Now ladies and gentleman, to win this match you must beat your opponent by pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage by any means nessecary with BOTH feet touching the floor."

Bowser's dark metal music played with his opening pyro.

"Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the self proclaimed Lethal Enforcer: Bowser!"

"This Bowser is a pyschopathic bulldozer!" said Plusle. "He has destroyed so much that has been put in his path and our two tailed kitsune is the only thing in his way."

"Bowser lost the Television Title a few weeks ago against Tails in a very brutal Stretcher Match." said Minun. "Now Bowser has the motive and he is ready to exact revenge on Tails."

"Don't forget to mention the mysterious occurence last week." said Plusle. "We're not even sure if it was Ganon, but I think that the mind games have just begun."

Tail's music played and he came down in his ATV with the TV Title around his waist.

"And his opponent, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"We know that Tails is the Innovator of Violence," said Minun."But when you're trapped in a steel cage with an enraged pyschotic bulldozer like Bowser, the odds have to be heavily stacked against the TV Champ."

"Pressure like that can either boost or shoot down their confidence." said Plusle. "Tails has thrived on pressure but could we see the quick end to his reign and maybe even his career?"

Tails entered into the cage and the door locked behind him. Bowser stood menacing in the corner and charged, Tails rolling out of the way. Bowser charged again, Tails dodged. Tails showed off for the fans and dodged Bowser again but this time Bowser grabbed Tails and shoved him into the corner, nailing Tails with hard elbows and punches, whipping him into the other corner and charging for Tails, but Tails rolled out of the way and tried for a springboard wheel kick but Bowser caught Tails and chucked him against the steel cage with a fallaway slam.

"Did you see how hard Bowser just chucked the champ?" said Minun.

"It sure didn't look pretty." said Plusle. "Tails is in for one hell of a beating tonight."

Tails then slumped down the cage and as he stood up, Bowser rubbed Tail's face against the steel and then picked him up, sending him like a lawn dart into the steel. The fox fell and layed on the ground as he started bleeding from the head again. Bowser mercilessly pounded on Tails and chucked him like a ragdoll into the corner. The fans watched this uncomfortable assault and poor Tails laid slumped against the turnbuckle as Bowser flattened him and then scooped him up for the King Slam, nailing it.

"Please tell me this is over." said Plusle. "Ladies and gentleman, this is one of the most brutal matches we have ever seen before. I don't know how Tails is surviving."

1-2-Kickout. The arena erupted as Bowser sat on his knees in disbelief. Bowser growled and stormed to the door and almost went out but he stopped as Tails clung to his foot. Tails struggled to his feet and knocked Bowser into the ring, nailing him with everything he had left in the tank. Tails managed to nail a top rope missile dropkick and grabbed Bowser, dropkicking him into the steel then bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Tornado DDT for a two count. Tails then climbed to the top rope, and went once again for a Tornado DDT but Bowser had it scouted and turned it into an earth shattering chokeslam. Instead of going for the pin, he climbed up to the top rope.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM BOWSER! DON'T DO IT!" yelled Plusle.

Bowser then clung to the cage and Tails met him up on the ring ropes, the two battling it out as Tails tried to go for the Two Tailed Assault, but Bowser gripped onto Tails and hoisted him in the air, attempting a chokeslam but Tails turned it into a hurricanrana that chucked Bowser off the top rope and shook the ring. Tails stood on the top rope then ascended to the top of the cage.

"WIN THE DAMN MATCH TAILS!" said Minun. "STOP SHOWBOATING FOR THE FANS OR BOWSER WILL CAPITILIZE!"

Tails stood on top of the cage and did his pose before leaping off the top of the cage with the Five Star FoxSplash for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and still the Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"Are you kidding me or what?" said Minun. "Tails actually survived! He beat Bowser!"

"That was a very risky move and it paid off well because Tails is still the champ! Way to go Tails!"

Tails stood on the ramp way as an enraged Bowser stormed down the rampway. Suddenly the lights turned off and Bowser stopped.

_Gong..._

"Here it goes again!" said Minun. "I'M FRIGGIN AFRAID OF THE DARK! WHY CAN'T THEY STOP DOING THIS??"

_Gong..._

The rampway exploded in flames as Ganon's music played.

"COULD IT BE???" yelled Plusle.

Bowser shook his head in disbelief but he refused for things to be true. The lights turned back on as a casket standing up showed Bowser inside, dead. The crowd erupted at this as Bowser stared in shock. Tails watched as well but suddenly, he was blindsided by Bastion as he ran and speared Tails down, watching Tails arch his back in pain.

"A blind cheap shot attack by Bastion!" said Plusle. "What the hell was that for!?"

Bastion posed and signaled he wanted a title match against Tails.

"That's what he wants!" said Minun. "This is a good way to make a name for yourself."

**BACKSTAGE-LOCKER ROOM**

Banjo sat on one of the benches as he strapped on his knee pads. The door opened and Banjo looked up, standing up and taking his world title into his hand. Klonoa stood in front of Banjo with the Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

"Look, I know you have your doubts about me.." said Klonoa. "But I just want you to know, I respect what you've done so far with the championship. You deserve it more then anyone else in this company. Tonight, two world class champions team togethor for the first time. Last time we met, you beat me fair."

Banjo nodded slowly. "That's all well and done, Klonoa. But I want you to know something. Tonight, I need to know if you have my back. That I can trust you tonight."

"I'm not asking you too. See, unlike Fox I'm not interested in your title. I have my own to take care of and defend. Rest assured, you don't have to worry. Tonight in our tag match, The Showstopper is gonna have your back. All I ask is that you do the same because if you don't...well, let's just say I'll be the first in line to face you after New Years Revolution."

Klonoa left and Banjo looked at his title, thinking.

**RINGSIDE**

"I don't think you can trust Klonoa." said Minun. "He can turn on you in a heartbeat and hit you with that superkick out of nowhere!"

"Klonoa isn't that type." said Plusle. "I know these two can cooperate. Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for our main event tag team match! It's the Intercontinental Champion Klonoa teaming with the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion Banjo to face The Impact Player and a partner of his choosing."

**TAG TEAM MAIN EVENT-"The Animal" Banjo and "The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud and ?**

Klonoa's music played and the crowd cheered loudly. On the rampway, Klonoa got onto his hands and knees and put his hands in prayer, then spread his arms out while stretching back as his fireworks exploded

"This final contest of the evening is a tag team match and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Lunatea, he is the current Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"Klonoa is one of the most promising young athletes thus far in the UGWF!" said Plusle. "He has survived through a brutal grudge feud with Shadow over his Intercontinental Championship, suffered damage to his lower back and left knee, but somehow the Showstoppa ALWAYS delivers his all for the fans!"

Klonoa waited patiently in the ring as Banjo's music blared from the steros, the crowd erupting in cheers.

"And his tag team partner, from Spiral Mountain, he is the current UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Animal: BANJO!"

"Raw power, brute force, they call him the Dominator, the Unstoppable Powerhouse, the Animal, Banjo has got that level of fame and power to back up his skill." said Minun. "I still have my doubts, I don't think he'll survive at New Years Revolution."

Fox's music played and Fox entered to boos, which the fox merely discarded.

"Introducing next, their opponent, from the Lylat System in Corneria, he is the former UGWF World Champion: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"Latley we've seen a mood change and a diffrent style of tactics employed by the former champ." said Plusle. "Whether that's for better or worse, the fans don't like what they've seen since Fox lost the title."

"Fox was the first ever world champ in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation," said Minun. "I think that's taken his pysche down a little bit. Let's see who Fox chose who his partner will be for tonight's contest."

The audience went quiet and waited and then...a wolf howl was heard, rock music came out through the steroes. Kayden entered into the arena with a more angry, serious look.

"And his tag team partner, from the Xtreme Islands, the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"What the heck is Kayden doing on Fox's team?" said Plusle.

"Maybe he's trying to move on up." said Minun.

"I'd doubt that's the case." said Plusle. "Kayden's still upset over losing at Armageddon so this must be his way of taking it out on the others."

The bell rang and Kayden and Klonoa locked up, Klonoa got Kayden into a headlock. kayden backed Klonoa up to the ropes and bounced him off, going for a clothesline but Klonoa slid under and gave some stinging chest chops to Kayden but Kayden battled back with forearms and kick combos, knocking down Klonoa and tagging in Fox who brutally stomped down on Klonoa, picking him up and nailing a backbreaker. Things kept a steady pace in Fox and Kayden's corner until Klonoa reversed out of the Diamond Cutter and tagged in Banjo.

"Ohh these fans have been dieing to see these two face off!" said Plusle.

Fox and Banjo had a staredown and they locked up, hurling punches at eachother as they were driven into a corner. Things got hectic when Banjo accidentally speared the ring post, he fell to the outside but not before Klonoa tagged himself in and dodged Kayden's kick, leaping on the ropes and bouncing off, hitting a reverse atomic drop on Kayden followed by chest chops and punches before hitting a scoop slam and climbing to the top rope, diving off with an elbow and then preparing for Sweet Chin Music.

"The Showstoppa is tuning up the band!" said Plusle.

Fox stealthly snuck into the ring and as Klonoa was about to hit Sweet Chin Music, Fox ran and nailed the Diamond Cutter on Klonoa.

"Fox nailed the Diamond Cutter out of nowhere!" said Minun.

Kayden stood up and climbed to the outside apron, waiting for Klonoa to get up. As Klonoa did, Kayden jumped on the ropes and nailed a hard spirngboard clothesline before signaling for th XKO. Suddenly, Shadow ran out to the ring and attacked Kayden. They both pummeled eachother and Kayden tried for the XKO but Shadow reversed and nailed the Omega Driver on Kayden before leaving. Banjo stood in one of the corners and Klonoa stood in the other as Kayden walked right into Sweet Chin Music. As Banjo prepared for the spear, Silver suddenly ran out and hit a low blow on Banjo, making him drop to his knees. Silver bounced off the ropes and nailed the Silver Wizard. Sonic came out from the audience and spun Silver around, scooping him up and nailing the Sonic Driver.Shadow watched from the outside but Crash ran out and attacked Shadow from behind, pummeling him before nailing the GTS on Shadow.

"There's carnage all over the ring!" said Plusle."Everyone wants a piece of the champ!"

Kayden fought off Crash and gave the XKO on Crash. Suddenly, Mario rushed in and nailed the Fire-Arm on the back of Kayden's head. Mario pummeled on Kayden and tossed him into the ring and prepared for the Inferno Slam but Luigi ran in and grabbed Mario's head from behind, nailing him with an inverted Twist of Fate on Mario. Suddenly the pyro exploded from the set and Bowser charged to the ring, attacking Luigi and nailing him with a hard chokeslam. Bowser roared in victory but Banjo had risen to his feet, spearing down Bowser. As Banjo stood in the ring, Fox slid into the ring with a chair. Banjo dodged and instead slammed down Fox with a brutal spinebuster.

"And then there was one!" said Minun. "Everybody out here has been demolished and destroyed tonight!"

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for being with us here tonight!" said Plusle. "We will see you all next week! Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

**MATCH RESULTS**

**FALCO DEF. CONKER TO BECOME HARDCORE #1 CONTENDER**

**ESPIO, VECTOR, AND SHEIK DEF. LINK, MEGA-MAN, AND BOMBER-MAN**

**SONIC DEF. SILVER TO BECOME INTERCONTINENTAL #1 CONTENDER**

**LUIGI DEF. MARIO BY DQ**

**CRASH DEF. SHADOW BY DQ-SHADOW RETAINS BRIEFCASE**

**TAILS DEF. BOWSER TO RETAIN TITLE**

**BANJO AND KLONOA V. FOX AND KAYDEN-NO CONTEST**

**

* * *

ANNOUNCED NEW YEARS REVOLUTION MATCHS**

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi**

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak/"The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH-"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**


	25. Week 18

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION-"The Animal" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

The usual pyrotechnic blasted from the set as the opening music video played, the camera spanning over the arena.

"In just a short 48 hours, 6 of the most talented superstars in the UGWF will face off in the first ever Elimination Chamber, competing for the richest prize thus far in the buisness: The UGWF World Heavyweight Championship! Welcome everyone to Friday Night MELEE, broadcasting live from Soleanna in the sold out Soleanna Dome! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my brodcast partner 'Blue Static' Minun and tonight, we have a revolutionary episode for tonight!"

"Tonight, by order of MELEE General Manager, Dr. Trino has ordered the six participants in the Elimination Chamber this Sunday will face off in a series of Beat the Clock Matches to determine who will enter the chamber last, gaining the all important fresh advantage." said Minun. "Also, Kayden and Crash face off in a Beat the Clock Contenders match and Tails faces off with Bastion, if Bastion wins then he gets to face Tails for the Television Championship at New Years Revolution in a match of his choosing. Let's kick off tonight with the first Beat the Clock Match."

**BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH-"The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog v. Link**

Link still had unfinished buisness with Silver after Silver's ambush at Armageddon and after last week's loss, Link had snapped on everyone. Link's self destructive behavior continued as he pummeled into Silver with most of his high impact cruiserweight style moves. Silver used whatever opportunity was given to him and managed to escape the Triforce of Pain, much to Link's frustration. Silver managed to keep Link grounded for a while until after a vicious knee breaker on Link, Silver capitilized by reversing the Wind Stunner and locking in the Emerald Lock. Link struggled for the ropes but Silver dragged him back and locked into a grapevine, Link had no choice but to tap.

"Ladies and gentleman, nine minutes and forty nine seconds, your winner by submission: The Original Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Silver has set the time to beat!" said Plusle. "Nine minutes and forty nine seconds!"

"That's a pretty easy time to beat though." said Minun. "We still have Fox, Mario, Banjo, Crash, and Bowser to go though. After the break, Fox competes in his Beat the Clock match."

**BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. Mega-Man**

Fox had a lot harder time then Silver, Mega-Man was determined to outrun and outperform Fox. Mega-Man nailed hurricanranas, head scissor take downs, and tried to go for some power moves but Fox was ready to counter. When Mega-Man missed a clothesline, Fox bent him back and hurt him with an inverted headlock back breaker. When Mega-Man went for a 10 Punch on the top rope, Fox was ready with a spinebuster. Mega-Man managed though to nail a double running high knee into the corner followed with a hard step enzuguri. Fox stumbled from the pain and stumbled onto the middle rope. Mega-Man bounced off the ropes and hit the Kryptic Missile which made Fox stumble back. Mega-Man went for a seated senton but all of a sudden, Fox jumped up and nailed the Diamond Cutter, quickly going for the 3 count.

"Ladies and gentleman, seven minutes and three seconds, your winner, the Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"Did you see how quick Fox nailed that Diamond Cutter?" said Minun. "The Impact Player is on a roll here tonight!"

"That's not how it looked at first though," said Plusle. "But none the less, Fox has set the time to beat at seven minutes and three seconds!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time he is the Rated R Superstar and Mr. Money in the Bank, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, in 48 hours you will face either Crash or Kayden in a Last Man Standing match for your Money-"

Shadow took the mic. "Shut it. You're not the one giving the interviews for the Rated R Superstar, baby. See, Kayden and Crash are gonna have to learn something. It doesn't matter who I have to face or be prepared for. Whether it's a high flyer, a brawler, showman, submission artist, it won't matter. So far in this buisness, I've strived to be the best and that's exactly what I will do at new Years Revolution. We have the Elimination Chamber, the match that is gonna make history when 6 of the greatest compete for the UGWF World Title. See, I hold the Money in the Bank Briefcase which means I got a title shot ANYWHERE ANYTIME. Who knows when I'll cash this in. All that matters now, I have only a guarentee: At New Years Revolution, whether it's the Radical Swanton Master or the Ayatollah of Flames, I'm going to beat them and take what they hold most from them. In 48 hours, Shadow the Hedgehog is gonna make HISTORY. "

**RINGSIDE**

"I've never seen Shadow this cocky and confident before." said Plusle. "Shadow is a devious opportunistic snake."

"I'm not complaining." said Minun. "It's smart, strategic, this buisness is about picking your spot and waiting for your opportunities. Plain and simple, you have to fight to survive. Up next, Tails and Bastion face off in a non title match up."

**NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok**

Bastion's music played and he did his pose on the entrance way.

"The following contest is secheduled for one fall, introducing first the challenger, from the Xtreme Island, he is the Lone Falconite: Bastion Htarnok!"

"What a great opportunity for Bastion." said Minun. "He's got himself a chance to win it all at New Years Revolution against Tails. Bastion's a tenacious, fierce young rookie and I'm sure this will be a great warm up match for him, should he win."

Tail's music played and the crowd roared as Tail's ATV came out, the yellow kitsune held his title belt high as the fireworks went off.

"And his opponent, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"Don't discount Tails though. He's always been known to rise to the occassion no matter what the odds and tonight will be no exception. This is going to be one hell of a match between this very talented athletes." said Plusle.

Tails and Bastion put on a amazing match for the fans with a technical showdown and a high flying showdown. As Bastion was knocked to the outside, Tails launched himself onto Bastion. Tails attempted to whip Bastion into the steel steps but Bastion reversed and Tails slammed into the steps. Bastion want straight to work on Tails back with repeated elbow drops on the back and with some of his submision moves. Bastion whipped Tails into the corner and as Tails stumbled forward, Bastion bounced off the ropes and nailed a one handed bulldog for a two count. The match continued and reached it's peak when Bastion had countered a head scissors into a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

"Tail's back has taken immense punishment!" said Plusle.

Bastion smirked and got into the corner, preparing for the Falconite Spear.

"This is it!" said Minun. "Find the fat lady and tell her it's time!"

Tails got up and Bastian charged, the fox side stepped him and the falcon hit the second turnbuckle. Tails quickly bounced off the ropes and managed to clothesline Bastion down before dodging the Spear again and countering with a lightning fast Two Tailed Assault. Tails slowly climbed to the top rope and prepared for the Five Star Fox Splash but Bastion had moved and bounced off the ropes, nailing a hard Spear into the back of Tails for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, The Lone Falconite: Bastion Htarnok!"

"Despite Tail's best efforts, Bastian has earned his match at New Years Revolution." said Minun.

Bastion smirked and went to the outside, grabbing a steel chair and taking a mic.

"Hey Tails!" yelled Bastian. "Now that I got my match with you, I've decided to up the stakes at New Years Revolution! When we face off for the Television Championship...it's gonna be a Street Fight!"

The crowd cheered.

"So now..." said the falcon, setting up the chair. "I'm gonna make this easier for me and put you out of yoru misery, RIGHT NOW."

Bastion dropped the mic and charged to Tails. The fox quickly ducked and as Bastian turned around, Tails jumped up and kicked the chair into Bastian's face. Bastian growled and rolled out of the ring holding his head.

"The match has been announced and Tails has sent a message to his new chalenger!" said Plusle.

"But with that bad back now, has the Innovator of Violence perhaps met his match?" said Minun. "After the break, Mario competes in the Beat the Clock match."

**BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Cap. Falcon**

After Falcon had vanished from the UGWF, Falcon had returned hoping to make a name for himself. His technical skills were no match against the rugged brawler Mario as he brutally pummeled Falcon with hard lefts and rights, whipping him into the corner as Falcon dodged and tried for a roll up which was countered. Falcon charged but got a hard boot to the face and a leg drop. The clock counted down to 45 seconds as mario pummeled Falcon down before nailing the Inferno Slam. As the ref made the 3 count, he was suddenly pulled out of the ring.

"What the?" said Plusle."It's Luigi!"

Luigi attacked Mario as the two brothers got into a fist fight. Mario went for a low blow but Luigi had it scouted and nailed the Twist of Fate as the buzzer sounded.

"Luigi got some payback for the attack last week." said Minun. "He just screwed his brother and it looks like that family ties have now broken."

Mario stood up and glared at Luigi as the ref came to.

"The fact remains, Mario failed to beat the clock tonight which leaves Banjo and Bowser to set the time."

**BACKSTAGE**

Kayden sat in the backstage area watching the Armageddon Money in the Bank Ladder match by himself. He had a dark glare at Shadow as he won the match and sighed. Th door opened and Rouge walked in.

"Hey baby..." she said, hugging Kayden from behind.

"Hey." he replied.

Rouge looked at the match and sighed. "How many times are you going to watch this? Admit it, you lost."

"No. Look at me. I was THIS close. THIS CLOSE. Shadow is the toughest opponent I've ever faced and now tonight, if I win my match against Crash, then I can proove I can beat Shadow. i want to proove to you I'm a fighter and that I don't give up."

Rouge smiled and kissed Kayden's cheek. "Hun, I don't need that. You're the love of my life. All I ask is that you keep on winning, I didn't choose you for any other reason. New Years Revolution, you're going to get your briefcase back."

Kayden shrugged and Rouge started to massage his shoulders. "Either way...I'm always gonna be on the side of the winner. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll win this Sunday, I promise."

**RINGSIDE**

"You can't trust Rouge." said Plusle. "I think she's up to something."

"Come on..." said Minun. "Rouge is trustworthy. Kayden's got a lot of pressure to deal with and tonight should be a real challenge for him."

"Up next, the World Champion races to Beat the Clock." said Plusle.

**BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH-"The Animal" Banjo v. Scorpion and Subzero**

Gaming's Most Wanted tried desperatley to keep down Banjo and prevent him from beating the clock but the Animal unleashed on them all, dodging the Scorpion Uranage and powerslamming Subzero down. The double team tactics kept Banjo down but after a miscalculation, Banjo gave a hard spinebuster to Scorpion, speared Subzero out of the ring, and nailed the Banjo Bomb on Scorpion just in time.

"Ladies and gentleman, six minutes and thirty-nine seconds, your winner: The Animal: Banjo!"

"Banjo overcame the handicap odds to beat the clock!" said Plusle. "I don't know who can beat that time!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. We still have Bowser for the main event tonight." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here standing by with the Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles. In just 48 hours, you'll face off with the athletic Shooter: Falco Lombardi for your Hardcore Championship. Any thoughts?"

"I let my thoughts flow in the ring. Falco is impressive I will admit, but when it comes to strength and technicality, Falco you won't take to the sky and take my title, you'll be on the mat locked in the Guardian's Grip: Tapping out!"

**RINGSIDE  
**  
"Man of few words, as always." said Plusle. "Up next Kayden and Crash face off with double stipulations! Kayden must win in order to face Shadow, Crash must win to Beat the Clock."

**BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH/WINNER FACES SHADOW FOR MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE-"The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Prince Kayden Seyak**

Crash and Kayden locked up first and mixed togethor a technical battle and a highflyer battle as Crash used his unorthodox arsenal to try and keep Kayden down. Kayden reversed out of the GTS and Crash dodged the XKO, both of them dodged their best moves and after Kayden went shoulder first into the ring post, Crash capitilized with a Swanton but was unsuccessful in the three count. Crash tried to lift Kayden up but the Ayatollah played possum and quickly nailed the XKO for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"It's offical now!" said Plusle. "Kayden and Shadow will face off at New Years Revolution!"

"Kayden looks confident now, I can't wait to see these two face off one on one."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa. Klonoa, at New Years Revolution, you face off with Sonic for the Intercontinental Championship. What are your thoughts on Sonic?"

"We all heard Sonic's rap last week, I'm not so impressed. In this buisness, if you want to be on top of the food chain and hold a belt, you got to not just talk the talk, but you have to WALK the WALK. I'm the best pure athlete and this Intercontinental Championship prooves it. Sonic, you talk a lot of game but at New Years Revolution, how are you gonna rap and hang with the best when you're chewing on 4 inches of leather, courtesy of some SWEET CHIN MUSIC!"

**RINGSIDE**

"This is the match that I'm eagerly waiting to see." said Plusle. "Two amazingly gifted superstars clashing for the IC title. That's not just the major match of the evening, two new matches have been confirmed via Mega-Man and Bomber-Man have answered the challenge of Vector and Espio and have agreed to put their tag titles on the line this Sunday."

"The tag champs have got to stick to their high flying roots if they want to stand a chance against the Chaotix." said Minun. "Also announced, Leyla and Rouge will face off in a heated re-match for the Women's Championship. Can the ThunderVixen outlast the batgirl or will Rouge become a three time Women's Champion?"

"Tails defends his Television Title in a Street Fight against Bastian. It's the Innovator of Violence squaring off with the Lone Falconite. Can Tails survive this Street Fight or will the Lone Falconite gain his first piece of championship gold?" said Plusle.

"Also, The Rabid Echidna defends his Hardcore Championship against the very athletic Shooter Falco Lombardi. Knuckles is going to have to put his skills to the test if he wants to retain his title. Can he ground the high flying Falco or will Knuckles meet his demise with the Triple Jump Moonsault?" said Minun.

"The Ayatollah of Flames and the Rated R Superstar collide in a Last Man Standing match for Shadow's Money in the Bank briefcase. Kayden claims that the briefcase was his until the Ultimate Opportunist stole the victory. Kayden has been on Shadow's heel so far and this will be the first time these two clash in a match." said Plusle.

"Fans have been waiting to see these two face off, and now they get to see it! It's Sonic the Hedgehog versus Klonoa for the Intercontinental Championship. Both can talk the talk and at New Years Revolution, we'll find out who can truly walk the walk. Can Klonoa make Sonic skip a beat for Sweet Chin Music or will the show finally be stopped by the Franchise?"

"And finally, the main event, the Elimination Chamber featuring Fox McCloud, Mario, Bowser, Crah Bandicoot, Silver the Hedgehog, and Banjo. This is going to be hellacious environment, one not for the weak of heart. These six gladiators are going to fight to be the last man standing all for the richest prize you can get: The Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship. Doesn't get much bigger then that." said Plusle. "Well ladies and gentleman, it's time for our final Beat the Clock match of the night with the Lethal Enforcer: Bowser."

**MAIN EVENT-BEAT THE CLOCK MATCH-"The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser v. Conker**

Bowser had no problem with demolsihing Conker in this short main event, finishing Conker off with a mid air chokeslam.

"Ladies and gentleman, five minutes and forty two seconds, your winner: The Lethal Enforcer: Bowser!"

"That's it!" said Minun. "Bowser has Beaten the Clock and now he is going to be the number six entrant in the Elimination Chamber, that gives him a HUGE advantage in the match."

"Well that's all for tonight folks, see you next Friday for the aftermath of New Years Revolution!" **

* * *

MATCH RESULTS**

**SILVER DEF. LINK IN 9:49**

**FOX DEF. MEGA-MAN IN 7:03**

**BASTION DEF. TAILS**

**CAP. FALCON DEF. MARIO BY DQ-FAILED TO BEAT CLOCK  
**

**BANJO DEF. SCORPION AND SUBZERO IN 6:39**

**KAYDEN DEF. CRASH**

**BOWSER DEF. VECTOR IN 5: 42**

**

* * *

OFFICAL NEW YEARS REVOLUTION MATCH CARD**

**STREET FIGHT FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Rouge the Bat**

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi**

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak W/ Rouge the Bat**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Espio and Vector**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**6-MAN ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH FOR THE UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**


	26. New Years Revolution Part 1

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION-"The Animal" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Showstopper" Klonoa  
**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man **

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails  
**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles  
**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

There was darkness before the screen showed the distorted images of the Elimination Chamber then showed Trino entering into the chamber with a lead pipe. "New Years Revolution. The World Heavyweight Championship is on the line inside on of my greatest creations: The Elimination Chamber. Over 10 miles of chain, 36 feet in diameter, 10 tons of steel designed to PUNISH the human body. Tonight, 6 of the UGWF's most talented superstars will face off inside this demonic structure. There can only be one World Champion and tonight, alliances will be made and destroyed." Trino walked over to one of the pods. "2 superstars start the match off. The other four..." He banged on the plexiglass. "Will have to wait their turn. Eagerly waiting to help or demolish their opponents." He then walked over to the ring. "Every superstar has stepped foot in this ring. But what they haven't expierenced is what happens outside of the ring on this metal floor. It's a little diffrent here." He took the pipe and banged it on the floor. "Just think...only the best superstar, only the most talented, most extreme, only the one with the most endurance can hope to win. Tonight, these 6 superstars will have to overcome all of this for the World Title. Ladies and gentleman, on behalf of everyone at the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation: Welcome to New Years Revolution!"

The lights dimmed and the fireworks exploded from the dungeon style stage. The camera panned over the loud crowd as the fireworks exploded.

"49, 826 fans are cheering strong tonight! This is the night that you've been waiting for! It's here! New Years Revolution! There you see it above the ring: The Elimination Chamber! Our main event for tonight! We are live in Metropolis at the newly built Metropolis Square Garden for this historic event in front of this sold out capacity crowd! Hello everyone, I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast partner, 'Blue Static' Minun and Minun, are you as excited as I am?"

"Always!" said Minun. "We have got an amazing match card featuring all of our champs and tonight is going to be off the chart! Tonight, we kick things off with a highly anticipated match between Kayden Seyak and Shadow the Hedgehog, two superstars who are feuding over the Money in the Bank briefcase, now they face off with it on the line in a Last Man Standing match! So if you're ready, which I know of course you are, let's kick off tonight's opening contest!"

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak W/ Rouge**

Kayden's music blared out as he walked out with the lovely Rogue at his side.

"Ladies and gentleman, this opening contest is a Last Man Standing match for the Money in the Bank briefcase! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by Rouge the Bat, he is the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"So far, Kayden is one of the more pormising athletes in this buisness." said Plusle. "He's got plenty of heart, submission skills, and a lightning quick unorthodox that should be a fresh challenge for Shadow the Hedgehog tonight."

Shadow's music played and he came out with the briefcase.

"And his opponent, from Metropolis, he is Mr. Money in the Bank: The Rated R Superstar: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"If you want to talk about opportunistic, look no further then Shadow." said Minun. "He can match anyone with his power and greedy manipulation puts him in the title hunt as well. This will be the first time these two clash and it looks like this feud is already personal."

Shadow and Kayden circled and Kayden went to work with the mat wrestling, but Shadow easily caught up to him and chucked him through the ropes, nailing Kayden into the ringpost. Kayden arose and suplexed Shadow down, pounding him down with rights then reaching under the ring for a steel chair. Kayden whacked Shadow across the back then got onto the apron and did a crossbody onto Shadow. Kayden took Shadow into the ring and did a leg drop on him. Shadow got up by 5. Shadow took down Kayden with a double leg takedown and worked heavily on Kayden's legs with a kneedrop on the leg. Rouge cheered Kayden on after Kayden propelled Shadow onto thje second turnbuckle.

"Kayden is fighting with a messed up leg tonight." said Plusle. "Kayden has got to step things up!"

Kayden eventually did later in the match as he hit a shining wizard in the corner followed with a bulldog onto a set up steel chair. Kayden then waite on the outside and prepared to hit his springboard clothesline but was intercepted by Shadow who turned it into a knee breaker on the chair. Rouge ran and grabbed Shadow's briefcase, waitin on the outside as Kayden rebelled but was cut down with a high knee. Kayden tried for a back body drop but got a knee into the face. Rogue distracted Shadow and Kayden very quickly nailed the XKO, then reached for the briefcase. Rouge stood in the ring then slapped Kayden, gave him a low blow, then nailed him with the Extreme Makeover.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Plusle. "Rouge just screwed Kayden!"

"So much for the love of my life lies..." said Minun.

Shadow smirked and got up as he stood next to Rouge, gripping her waist. The fans booed heavily as Rouge kissed Shadow's cheek and handed him the briefcase. Kayden held his head and stood up as Shadow opened the briefcase showing a brick. Shadow clocked Kayden in the face with the brick then kicked Kayden in the gut, underhooked his arms, and nailed the Omega Driver on the steel chair. The ref made the 10 count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner and still Mr. Money in the Bank: The Rated R Superstar: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow stole it!" Said Plusle." He turned Rouge against Kayden and cheated again to score the victory tonight!"

"Kayden was really taking it to Shadow, but the Rated R Opprtunistic Superstar walked out with the victory and the girl." said Minun.

Kayden seethed in anger as Shadow madeout with Rouge on the entrance way.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, he is the UGWF World Heavyweight Champion: The Animal: Banjo. Banjo, just want to get your thoughts on your upcoming Elimination Chamber later tonight."

"My thoughts are simple. To win. It doesn't matter who I have to beat. Whether it's Fox, Mario, Bowser, Crash, or Silver, they are ALL going down. Tonight, the fate of my title stands on the line and I guarentee tonight, History will be made. I'm leaving a warning to the other 5 men in this match. When you lock the Animal in a cage, you DO NOT want to be near me when the Animal is UNLEASHED!"

**RINGSIDE**

"Strong words from the champ." said Plusle. "We'll hear more on the other 5 combatants later on in tonight's broadcast."

"Up next, the tag team titles are on the line when the Techno Twisters face off with the Chaotix." said Minun.

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Espio and Vector**

Espio and Vector took it to the new champs in the opening minutes, isolating Mega-Man from his partner with hard offense on the back. Mega tried to use a hurricanrana on Vector but his power was too much as he was slammed straight down. The tag champs were beaten down but after Espio made a mistake and fell out to the outside, Bomber and Mega both leaped over the top rope onto the Chaotix. Espio crawled in and while he was against the corner, Mega pulled his knee pads down and nailed a running double high knee that sent Espio down. Vector tried to get involved and set up Mega for the V Bomb but Bomber rushed in and made Vector drop Mega with a top rope missle dropkick. Vector stumbled onto the second rope and Mega followed up with the Kryptic Missle and the Eliminator for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and STILL UGWF Tag Team Champions: Mega-Man and Bomber-Man!"

"The Techno Twisters prevail over the Chaotix here tonight." said Plusle. "It was that one mistake by Espio that cost the two of them their shot."

"The two of them were just a small step behind the Tag Champs but Mega and Bomber are still walking out with the Tag Team Championship." said Minun.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman , my guest at this time, he is the Shooter: Falco Lombardi. Falco, tonight is your first title opportunity and what a match we have when you face the Rabid Echidna for the Hardcore Championship. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Hell no! What I am though is thrilled. The hardcore environment is what I long for and tonight, that title is as good as mine. Knuckles says he's gonna make me tap out? I got news for you, bro. What you saw last week against Conker, ohh that is just a small sample of what the Shooter has in store for you. Tonight, I will-"

Knuckles suddenly walked in and stood in front of Falco. Falco smirked and crossed his arms. "You got something to say?"

The Rabid Echidna glared and then throw a wicked fast right hand that knocked Falco down.

**LOCKER ROOM AREA**

Shadow was seen walking in with Rouge.

"Well well...thanks a lot for your help, babe." he said. "Wasn't I right? You don't need some wolf to make you happy. Why hang with him..." He put an arm around her shoulder. "When you can hang with the Rated R Superstar?"

Rouge giggled and took off her hoody revealing a Rated R Superstar T-Shirt. "What you need to know Shadow...is that I only hang with the best of the best." She traced her hand around his chest and sat him down, rubbing his shoulders. "And for the best...well, you are going to get only the best from me later tonight..."

Shadow smirked and watched as Rouge sat on his leg. "Tonight is only the beginning. You and I are going to have some real Rated R fun tonight after you win."

Rouge smirked and made out with Shadow, whom grabbed her other leg and put her crosslegged across his legs while sliding off the back of her traditional jumpsuit. "I love you Shadow..."

"I love you more babe." said Shadow as he continued to make out with Rouge.

**RINGSIDE**

"Uggh..." said Plusle. "Shadow makes me offically sick."

"Well you have to give Shadow credit." said Minun. "This is what you do to get ahead in the game. Like I said, it's all about picking your spot and waiting for your opportunities."

"Speaking of opportunities," said Plusle. "Ladies and gentleman, Tails was injured two nights ago on Friday Night Melee after Bastian speared Tails in the back. However, Tails has insisted on facing Bastian here tonight and now it's on! It's the Innovator of Violence versus the Lone Falconite in a Street Fight for the Television Championship! And that match is next!"

**STREET FIGHT FOR THE TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP- "The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok**

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!

Bastian's music blared through the arena as he came out and did his Lone Falconite pose before walking down the rampway.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is a Street Fight for the Television Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from the Xtreme Islands, he is the Lone Falconite: Bastian Htarnok!"

"Bastian has shown us how much he wants to get that TV Title tonight." said Minun. "He took Tails to the limit and with a victory over the TV Champ and by injuring him, I think that the odds have to be solidly in the Lone Falconite's corner."

Tail's music blared out as he came out on his ATV, standing on top and showing his title off while fireworks went out.

"And his opponent, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion and the self proclaimed Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"Don't ever under estimate Tails." said Plusle. "Last month at Armageddon, Tails overcame impossible odds by defeating Bowser to regain his TV Title in that brutal Stretcher match. If history shows us anything, it will take a lot of skill to take that title away from the Innvator of Violence."

Bastian and Tails circled and the two locked up, Tails putting Bastian in a headlock then taking him down. Tails got a leg scissors, Bastian reversed it into a jacknife roll up, Tails shifted the weight and used his strength to stand up and bring his legs up, keeping Bastian in the air then going with the force knee first onto Bastian's shoulders then into a rolling hurricanrana that sent Bastian out of the ring. The crowd cheered and Bastian growled, climbing back in and bouncing Tails off the ropes. Tails went for a tilt a whirl headscissors but Bastian countered it into a backbreaker.

"There he goes straight to work on the back." said Plusle.

Bastian dug under the ring for a steel chair and slammed it against the back of Tails for a two count. The two battled out into the crowd after Tails clotheslined Bastian down into the crowd. Tails fought back and hung Bastian over the barricade. Tails jumped to the apron and hit a guillotine leg drop with the chair on Bastian who slumped over. Tails put Bastian into the ring and hit a rolling senton for a two count. The two battled more with many highlights such as Bastian hitting a one handed bulldog onto a chair, Tails hitting the Mile Daminator, Bastian hitting a powerbomb against the ring post, Tails surfboarding the chair into Bastian, and Tails missing the Five Star Fox Splash. Bastian smirked and set up Tails for the Falconite Spear.

"If he hits this, it's over!" said Minun.

Bastian smirked and charged, nailing Tails down hard.

"Cover!" said Plusle. "1,2, He kicked out!"

Tails had kicked out. Bastian sat on his knees and glared, setting up a chair in one of the corners and shoving Tails down. Bastian prepared for another Falconite Spear and charged. At the last second, Tails side stepped and Bastian went head first into the chair with a sickening smash. Bastian stumbled and fell backwards as Tails climbed to the top rope and nailed the Five Star Fox Splash on Bastian for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and STILL UGWF Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"Despite the injury, Tails has showed us why he is the Innovator of Violence with a hard fought win tonight!" said Plusle. "Bastian was really taking it to Tails but the expierenced champ outsmarted Bastian with a Five Star FoxSplash!"

"Bastian had everything planned but it wasn't enough for him to capture the title here tonight." said Minun.

Tails helped Bastian up and patted his shoulder, smiling. Bastian shrugged it off but accepted the handshake and left as Tails celebrated in the ring.

"Well ladies and gentleman, 5 of the other participants in the Elimination Chamber spent some of their time in front of the camera, here are their comments on the Elimination Chamber tonight at NewYears Revolution." said Minun.

**FOX MCCLOUD**: When I first started out in thsi buisness, I knew I was truly destined for greatness. There isn't a wrestler, superstar, or champion that paved the way better then me. At Vengeance, I made history by defeating the pathetic Sonic the Hedgehog to gain my first World Championship. I beat Banjo and Sonic the next month in a Triple Threat Ladder match. When I lost at No Mercy, Banjo took away the one thing that meant the most to me. I may have failed last time...but in this barbaric, hellacious, unpredictable setting...I will make history again and take out each of my opponents with lightning quick fury and when the dust settles...they will crown me, Fox McCloud, the NEWWW UGWF WORLD...HEAVYWEIGHT...CHAMPION! The era of the Impact Player...is just beginning.

**MARIO**: Inside of this Elimination Chamber, we have many worthy challengers. But all of them have none of the success I do. I am the greatest wrestler this industry and that the fans have ever witnessed. I have god given talents and I will use them to the fullest when I take out Banjo. Tonight, the greatest in the sport battle for that World title. I have a message for anyone who thinks that they can deny greatness: When you step into the ring with me, You WILL bow down to perfection. There are true hall of famers, therre are all time greats, and they are five star athletes. But tonight, when I crush you all, you will realize the truth: There is one...and only one...WRESTLING GOD!

"Those are the first two of tonight's Elimination Chamber," said Plusle. "The other three we will show later tonight."

"Coming up next, Leyla defends against Rouge in a highly anticipated rematch!" said Minun.

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Rouge the Bat**

Many expected the title to change hands as Rouge brutally beat down the vixen, and having Shadow at ringside was no help at all. Shadow helped Rouge at one point, tripping her and allowing Rouge to beat down Leyla some more. Rouge tried to go to the top rope for ahigh crossbody but Leyla hit a hard dropkick into Rouge. Rouge tried for a sunet flip roll up but Leyla kicked her in the side of the head for a two count. Shadow tried again to get involved as the ref was distracted and Shadow prepared to hit the Omega Driver on Leyla. Kayden suddenly rushed to ringside and speared down Shadow, sending him out to ringside. The distraction allowed Rouge to grab Leyla and go for the Extreme Makeover. Leyla was too close to the ropes and she held on. As Rouge fell flat on her back. Rouge stumbled up but Leyla quickly nailed the Thunder Chick Kick then nailing a springboard corkscrew moonsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and STILL Women's Champion: Leyla Fray!"

"It just goes to show, that when the odds are in your corner, sometimes just one setback means you lose." said Plusle. "Once Kayden entered the euqation, Leyla was able to pull off the victory."

"Kayden helped Leyla. That wasn't a fair advantage." said Minun.

"Oh yeah..." smirked Plusle. "And Shadow helping wasn't an ADVANTAGE? You're full of it. Coming up next, one of the biggest Intercontinental Championship matches we've seen in a long time! It's the clash of egos! The Showstopper versus The Franchise! It's Klonoa defending the Intercontinental Championship against the fast rising star Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

Klonoa's music came out with a techno remix. He came out in chaps and a cap, looking as confident as ever. He posed on the ground on his knees, praying to the lord then arching back as fireworks went off.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, from Lunatea, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"This is going to be a fresh challenge for Klonoa tonight." said Plusle. "These two battled at Armageddon in the Money in the Bank Ladder match and tonight we see them face off with the Itnercontinental Championship on the line. Minun, does facing a new challenger disrupt the champ's pysche?"

"Klonoa has got to combat with Sonic's street fighting style." said Minun. "He's got to be unorthodox. Facing a new guy is like memerizing a whole new story. You have to be ready for anything and if Klonoa can pull of a victory tonight, then it'll show him as worthy World title material."

Klonoa waited for Sonic. The titantron showed a climactic movie trailer which was a highlight video of Sonic the Hedgehog. The lights then dimmed and a large catawalk platform descended from the rafters.

"COME ON ALREADY!" said Minun. "I HATE THE DARK!"

Sonic's music suddenly played and the light shined on the catawalk and the confident hedgehog came out with his new merchandise. Sonic posed with his new Word Life sign as fireworks went off.

"And his opponent, he is the self Franchise, ladies and gentleman, Metropolis' very own: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"And look at the response Sonic is getting from his hometown crowd!" said Plusle. "Tonight is going to be a huge night for Sonic and no doubt there is a lot of pressure. So far, neither of these two have any bad blood, for once now we will get to see a true clash of egos and competetition."

"Sonic has got a lot of charisma, but his arsenal is limited when it comes to the mat game." Said Minun." If Klonoa can surprise Sonic with the mat game, The Showstopper should have no problem with tonight's match. However, Sonic has the Lightning Lock, the very move he used to get into this match and much of his street fighting repretoire. If Sonic focuses on the weak spots with his power game, then Klonoa could be in a lot of trouble."

Sonic and Klonoa stood in the ring, staring eachother down as the referee held the Intercontinental Championship above him before giving it to the announcer. The two walked to eachother and Sonic smirked, pointing his finger to his head and tapping it before putting his hand in front of his face for You Can't See Me. Klonoa nodded lightly then stood back and did his Showstopper pose. The crowd cheered as the two then locked up, Klonoa went for a waistlock and tried to ride Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic whipped Klonoa off and took him over with a fireman's carry into the first cover for a 1 count. Klonoa suddenly got up and wobbled in the corner, a little confused and surprised by Sonic's sudden learning of the mat game.

"Sonic almost had Klonoa there." said Minun. "Maybe the hedgehog has been learning."

Sonic smirked more and then did the You Can't See Me sign, then got to the second rope and posed for the crowd as they cheered wildly. Klonoa did the same and got the same reaction. The two looked at eachother then charged and locked up, Klonoa going into a headlock. Klonoa kept Sonic grounded and after the hedgehog tried to bounce Klonoa off the ropes, Klonoa skidded and got down to the ground. Sonic struggled to his feet and tried for a back suplex but Klonoa rolled over his back and went for a german suplex, knocking down Sonic. Klonoa andSonic kept the mat game to eachother until Sonic whipped Klonoa into the corner, sending him head over heels back first into the turnbuckle.

"Uh-oh!" said Plusle. "Klonoa's still got that messed up back!"

The next 9 minutes went by with a lot of highlights including a springboard moonsault off the ropes onto Sonic from Klonoa, Sonic nailing a hard superplex, Klonoa sending Sonic into the ring post then followed by a backslide for a two count, and Sonic managing to counter Sweet Chin Music into the Sonic Driver which Klonoa reversed out of into a Tornado DDT. After Klonoa was whipped against the ropes, he ducked a clothesline and hit a hard forearm followed with a knip up. Klonoa went into a punch combo as prepared to use his high flying style with a hard hurricanrana that sent Sonic into the corner. Klonoa charged but Sonic ducked and as Klonoa went for a clothesline, Sonic ducked and picked him up, hitting a hard spin out powerbomb. Sonic got in front of Klonoa and raised his hand to the audience.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" said the crowd in unison as Sonic nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"These two guys are giving it all they got here tonight and one mistake could mean the end of this match." said Plusle.

Sonic got ready and tried to go for the Sonic Driver but once again was countered into a hurricanrana. Klonoa hit a flying elbow off the top and then got into the corner, preparing for Sweet Chin Music. Sonic got to his feet and Klonoa charged with Sweet Chin Music. Sonic ducked yet again and this time managed to nail the Sonic Driver. 1-2-KICKOUT.

"WHAT?!" yelled Minun. "HE KICKED OUT?"

"I don't believe it!" I don't think Sonic can either!" said Plusle. "Klonoa has kicked out of the Sonic Driver!"

Sonic stood up and argued with the ref. Klonoa slowly got to his feet behind Sonic's back and as Sonic walked to Klonoa distracted, Klonoa sprang up and nailed a very hard Sweet Chin Music superkick that sent Sonic straight down. Klonoa went for the cover but the ref stopped the count after seeing Sonic's foot on the bottom rope. Klonoa stood up in disbelief, looking at the crowd and getting into the corner, ready to deliver Sweet Chin Music again. He charged again but Sonic had it scouted, suddenly taking down Klonoa with a drop toehold. Klonoa struggled out and tried to reverse but Sonic blocked the counter and locked in the Lightning Lock.

"HE'S GOT IT LOCKED IN DEEP!" said Plusle. "THE SHOWSTOPPER CAN'T TAP! HE WON'T TAP!"

Klonoa struggled and tried desperatley to get to the ropes, almost successful until Sonic dragged him back and locked it in deeper. Klonoa grunted in pain and after one more strong tug from Sonic, Klonoa had no choice but to tap out much to the roar of cheers from the crowd. Sonic sat up and his jaw dropped in joy asthe ref walked to him with the Intercontinental Championship.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWW Intercontinental Champion: The Franchise: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"In front of his electric hometown crowd and all across the world, Sonic has finally done it! Sonic is now the Intercontinental Champion!" said Plusle.

"I can't believe it!" said Minun. "Klonoa tapped! How could he?!"

Sonic held the title high on the second rope and as he dismounted, Klonoa shoved Sonic's shoulder. Klonoa had a glare on his face as Sonic kept a straight face. Klonoa wrenched the title away from Sonic and held it. The crowd went silent as the cabbit looked at the hedgehog. After a moment, Klonoa opened the title and put it on Sonic's shoulder, then clapped for him before extending his hand. Sonic gladly obliged and Klonoa raised his arm before leaving Sonic to celebrate in the ring.

"Now that's a REAL champion." said Plusle. "Klonoa has taken his first step towards becoming a Hall of Famer."

"Ladies and gentleman, we have just recieved another comment that we are now going to show you for the Elimination Chamber." said Minun.

**BOWSER**: There is only one thing on my mind tonight: DOMINATION. Last month at Armageddon was a fluke, but tonight is going to be MY night. I have more strength then anyone in the chamber, look at me, I'm a wrecking machine! They don't call me the Lethal Enforcer just for a nickname and when I walk into that chamber as the final man, I will destroy each and everyone of my opponents and it will take more then the fake return of Ganondorf for me to lose my train of thought. Feel the burn because Bowser is going to be YOUR NEEEWWWW WORLD...HEAVYWEIGHT...CHAMPION."

**PART TWO WILL CONTINUE ASAP, ENJOY PART 1 OF NEW YEARS REVOLUTION**


	27. New Years Revolution Part 2

**HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi**

Falco's rap music played as he came out from a small tent, posing in front then spreading out as pyro went off.

"The following contest shall be contested under UGWF Hardcore Rules meaning no disqualifications, no countouts, and falls count anywhere in the building. Introducing first, the challenger, from the Venom System in Corneria, he is the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a brutal hardcore match" said Minun. "Falco showed us his unique arsenal of hardcore moves against Conker last Friday on MELEE and tonight, Falco is going to have to take things to the next level if he wants to take away the Hardcore Championship from The Rabid Echidna."

Knuckle's music blared out and the crowd erupted as he came out with the title and his kendo stick.

"His opponent, from Angel Island, he is the current UGWF Hardcore Champion, the Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"Knuckles is truly a technical wizard and a passionate brawler." said Plusle. "What should his strategy be against Falco?"

"Focus on the legs." said Minun. "Ninety percent of Falco's offense relies on his kicks and ability to fly around the ring. Take that out of his arsenal and you've got a good advantage against the Shooter. Falco should focus primarily on the shoulders. If you take out the arms of the Rabid Echidna, he can't get you in the Guardian's Grip or nail his Chaos DDT. All it takes in this match with this much on the line is one little mistake and you can see the tables turn like that."

Falco kept a confident smirk on his face while Knuckle's kept a straight one. Falco posed in front of the crowd and then walked up to Knuckles, taunting him then giving him a hard slap across the face which made the crowd OOOO. Knuckles gripped his kendo stick and hit a lightning quick shot to the head of the falcon. Knuckles nailed Falco with a few hard shots before Falco kicked Knuckles in the gut, making him drop the stick. Falco kicked it out of the ring and tried to go down with an armbar. The echidna blocked and flipped Falco over into a pin but got a two count. Falco glared as the crowd chanted Knuckle's name. The two circled and then locked up again, Falco put Knuckles in a headlock. Knuckles picked the falcon off his feet but as he tried to chuck him off, Falco turned it into a hurricanrana that sent Knuckles out of the ring.

"So far these two are pretty even." said Minun. "It won't be long before one of these two make a mistake."

The two brawled hard against one another, Knuckles fired off chops to the chest but Falco used his long legs to deliver high knees and wheelbarrow kicks. Both Falco and Knuckles took it outside the ring where Knuckles tried to whip Falco into the steps. The Shooter reversed and Knuckles slammed shoulder first into the steps. Falco backed up and then ran, kicking Knuckle's shoulder which made the steps move. It wasn't long before weapons got into play as Falco used a steel chair to nail a hard DDT on then Falco set it up in the ring, bouncing off the ropes with a springboard spin kick for a two count. Knuckles fought back and after Falco missed a side kick, Knuckles quickly flipped Falco over and locked in the Guardian's Grip.

"The Guardian's Grip!" said Plusle. "He's got it cinched in deep!"

Falco struggled and made it to the ropes. A few minutes later, Knuckles was sent catapulting into the steel post shoulder first. Knuckles fell out and Falco climbed to the top rope. He posed then dove off with a flip leg drop. He covered the echidna but still got a two count. Falco took the chair and whacked Knuckles on the shoulder a few times before then wrapping it around Knuckle's arm. Falco climbed to the top rope again but Knuckles got up and managed to superplex Falco off the top rope. Falco managed to nail an arm twist superkick on Knuckles then tried to go for the Falco Driver but Knuckles countered and turned it into a german suplex. Knuckles followed up with 4 more then nailed his Chaos DDT. As Knuckles stood up, he climbed out of the ring and set up a table at ringside. Falco tried to set up a chair in the middle of the ring and Knuckles stood on the apron as Falco bounced off the ropes, jumped onto the top rope for his move. Knuckles spooted this and grabbed Falco, chucking him down onto the floor with a kick to the ropes. As Falco crawled onto the table, Knuckles set him up, then crossed his throat with his thumb, climbing to the top rope.

"He isn't thinking what I think he's thinking is he?" said Minun.

"I think he is!" said Plusle. "Time to give a Message from the Gods from the Rabid Echidna!"

Knuckles stood on the top rope then leaped off, nailing Message from the Gods through the table on Falco, quickly covering him for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and STILLLLL Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: KNUCKLES!"

"The Rabid Echidna prevails here tonight!" said Plusle. "What an incredible match between the veteran and the rookie!"

"Falco was really close." said Minun. "But the Shooter's high risk offense wasn't enough to put down the Rabid Echidna!"

Knuckles stood on the stage with his title while Falco was helped up and taken to the back.

"Allright, ladies and gentleman, we now have the final two comments from Crash and Silver and we are going to present them before the main event."

**CRASH: **Whatever it takes tonight, I will do it. I will do everything in my power here tonight to fulfill my destiny to become the UGWF Heavyweight Champion. I've always wanted to make that one moment everyone will remmember and when I saw I'm going to make history, half the time I do. But tonight's not about the fun and thrill of putting bodies on the line. Tonight, the talk stops. Tonight, Crash Bandicoot, the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Radical Swanton Maniac Master...will leave tonight and proove to everyone, proove to myself...that it will take more then intimidation to keep me down."

**SILVER**: None of these guys possess the skill and technical prowess of the Wrestling Machine. Mine's not a catchy nickname, mine is the whole truth. When I step into that chamber, I will eliminate ALL of my challengers. Ankles will be broken, a title will change hands, and Silver the Hedgehog, will give you a REAL champion that you can be prod of. See, I don't care what it takes either. I am more then capable of being a champion. For all those doubting me out there, you won't be laughing at me anymore when I make Fox, Bowser, Crash, Mario, and Banjo scream in pain, bring their hands to the mat for mercy, and they will be forced to listen to their own ankle shatter in half while they watch me celebrate with the UGWF Heavyweight Championship.

"Now that you have heard from the challengers, ladies and gentleman, it is time for our HUUUGGGEE main event. It's the first-ever Elimination Chamber match!" said Plusle. "6 men will put their bodies on the line and face off inside this demonic structure for their chance to shine and capture the UGWF World Heavyweight Championship."

**6-MAN ELIMINATION CHAMBER FOR THE UGWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP-"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Radical Swanton Maniac" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**

The huge oval metal structure descended down to the ring as the lights dimmed and light techno music played. As it finished lowering, the bell rang and the announcer stood up.

"The rules of the elimination chamber are as follows: 4 of the superstars in this match will be inside each of these pods. A random drawing was made for the five superstars except for Bowser who won the Beat the Clock match to gain entry number six. The first two superstars who drew numbers one and two will start this match. Every ninety seconds, a chamber will open releasing a superstar into the match. A superstar can be eliminated by either pinfall or submission and the last superstar standing will be the UGWF Heavyweight Champion!"

Silver's msuic played and he came out with Vector and Espio at his side.

"Introducing first, being accompanied by Espio and Vector, from Soleanna, he is the self proclaimed Original Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog!"

"So far Silver has been on a losing streak but tonight is his first time in a huge history making main event." said Plusle. "He has shown some skills with his vast submission arsenal. Although many are unsure of how Silver will factor into this match. How does this affect your pysche coming into your first big event?"

"It's intimidating for sure." said Minun. "You got to put aside any fears or weaknesses and wrestle like you're in somebody else's body. This is a WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP match and these kind of opportunities aren't handed to you so easily every day."

Silver slowly walked up the steps inside the structure then stepped into one of the pods as it locked behind him. Crash came out and did his crazy pose as fireworks went off beside him.

"From Wumpa Island, he is the Radical Swanton Master: Crash Bandicoot!"

"For Crash, this is another huge way to bounce back from defeat." said Plusle. "We saw Crash in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Armageddon and now we see him in the main event tonight. We know for sure that Crash will do whatever it takes to win the title tonight and if that means sacrificing his body, there is no doubt that he'll do it again."

Crash stood in the ring and posed for the fans. Pyro erupted from the stage as Bowser's dark metal played. He came out with a dark smirk and a slow, intimidating walk.

"From the Mushroom Kingdom, standing seven feet tall, weighing five hundred pounds

"And here comes the Lethal Enforcer." said Minun. "This monster won the Beat the Clock challenge on MELEE which guarentess his number six entry in this match. He is my pick to win this match and I doubt anyone can stop this seven foot, five hundred goliath."

Bowser glared at the others and was locked into his pod. Mario's music played and Mario came out alongside Peach who kissed him on the cheek on the stage as Mario posed for his fireworks. The red plumber was heavily booed by the fans because of the battles between Mario and Sonic.

"Fans in the Garden are showing Mario no respect here tonight." said Plusle. "A former tag team champion, Mario poses a formidable force coming into this match. Tonight is his first big main event and no doubt that the self proclaimed Wrestling God will make a huge impact here in the Chamber."

Mario stood in the ring along with Crash. Fox's music played and the lights shut off as a plotlight shown on the stage. To the beat of the music, Fox arose from under the stage and posed backwards as his fireworks went off.

"From the Lylat System in Corneria, a former UGWF Champion, the Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"Now if you want to talk about skill, then the Impact Player has got a high chance at winning this match." said Minun. "Fox was the first champion here and with his loss at Armageddon against Banjo, this has got to do a major number on your pysche coming into this match."

Fox stepped into one of the chambers. There was silence before Banjo's music played and the crow erupted. Banjo came out with the world title and did his gattling gun pose to his fireworks on the rampway with loud cheers. He took his title off and looked at it then looked at the chamber.

"And the final participant, from Spiral Mountain, he is the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Champion: The Animal: BANJO!"

"What a huge ovation being given for our World Champion!" said Plusle. "Banjo has shown tremendous endurance so far as our champion and tonight, he hopes to make history again inside the Elimination Chamber."

Mario and Crash started off in the ring as they locked up. Mario dominated with his power skills and kept the Radical One grounded. Crash tried to slug it out with the Wrestling God but Mario overpowered the bandicoot. Crash bounced off the ropes and knocked Mario down with a forearm and then tried to throw Mario out of the ring. The red plumber blocked the attempt and shoved Crash into the corner, kicking him hard then whipping him into the other corner for a clothesline. Crash brought an elbow up and went for a springboard crossbody but Mario caught him and then catapulted the crazy bandicoot over the top rope onto the steel with a hard smack.

"Ohh man did you hear that smack?" said Plusle.

"Sure did." said Minun. "And it definitley wasn't pretty."

Crash winced and struggled in pain as Mario picked him up and threw him into the steel. Mario picked Crash up and then whipped him into the steel, kicking him in the back and picking him up for a back suplex. Crash managed to roll out and kicked Mario in the legs. He tried to run at Mario but the plumber chucked him over his head onto the ring, then climbed back in and watched Crash get up. Crash fought back and tried to whip Mario into the corner but was reversed. Crash ran up the ropes and hit a corkscrew senton onto Mario for a two count. As Mario rolled to the outside, Crash tried to go for another crossbody but missed and landed on the wall. Using the momentum, Crash bounced off and nailed the crossbody on Mario. The crowd counted down from 10 and the lights dimmed at 0. A spotlight shuffled around the chambers before pointing at Silver's chamber.

"Silver's the next man in!" said Plusle.

Silver charged and gave Mario a german suplex then one for Crash as he worked on Crash's legs. Silver then grabbed Mario and chucked him out of the ring before going for Crash. Crash fought back and dropkicked Silver out of the ring. The crowd cheered as Crash bounced off the ropes and leaped over the top rope onto Mario. Silver pummeled into Crash and hit him with hard uppercuts then with a hard knee to the gut, followed by a slam. Mario stood in the corner and turned Silver around, picking him up and slamming him down with a spinebuster. The plumbed mocked Banjo's pose then raised his hand in the air for the Fire-Arm. Mario bounced off the ropes and aimed for Silver but Crash jumped in the way with a kick then followed by a spinning wheel kick for a two count. Silver glared at Crash's help and watched him nail a double leg drop to the midsection on Mario. Silver went for the cover but was unsuccessful. The lights dimmed again and the crowd counted down, the spotlight this time pointing at Banjo's pod.

"Oh man!" said Minun. "The Animal is about to be unleashed!"

Banjo charged right out of his pod and speared down Crash. Mario tried to take down Banjo but was given a hard back body drop. Mario and Banjo brawled on the outside and Silver managed to lock in the Emerald Lock on Crash. The bandicoot refused to tap but suddenly, Mario rushed in and nailed the Fire-Arm on Silver and pounded down onto Crash. Mario set up Crash for the Inferno Slam and was about to nail it until Banjo speared Mario straight down. Crash saved himself and then quickly jumped to the top rope. The Radical One leaped off and nailed the Swanton onto Silver who had just been given a spinebuster by Banjo for the 3 count.

**1ST ELIMINATED: Silver the Hedgehog**

"Silver is the first man out!" said Minun. "Espio and Vector don't look too happy."

The match continued as Crash was thrown onto the outside by Mario. The plumber caught Crash trying to go for a dropkick and slingshot Crash into the chains, busting him open. Banjo stood on the outside and as Crash stood up and turned around, the unstoppable bear charged and speared Crash straight through a pod, leveling him on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" said Plusle." BANJO JUST SPEARED CRASH STRAIGHT THROUGH THE CHAMBER POD!"

Banjo did his pose and got into the ring to brawl with Mario. Mario hit a hard big boot into Banjo's head for a two count and hit a hard neckbreaker plus 4 repeated elbow drops to the back of the head for another 2 count. Banjo foguth back as he overpowered Mario and shoved him into the corner with repeated shoulder thrusts then an attempt at the Banjo Bomb. Mario hit a hard low blow and then bounced off the ropes, nailing the Fire-Arm on Banjo sending him out of the ring. The lights dimmed and the crowd counted down as the spotlight shined on Fox's chamber.

"Fox is next up!" said Minun. "Time to take things to the next level!"

Fox charged in and immediatley went to work on Mario, handing him hard rights and lefts followed by a hard neckbreaker. Crash had managed to get to his feet and as soon as he entered the ring, Fox nailed the Diamond Cutter on the Crash. Banjo stood in the ring and went for the spear but Fox side stepped and sent Banjo head first into the ring post. Banjo dangled as Fox kicked Mario hard in the gut, hitting him with a vertical suplex, followed by two more then he did his pose and slinked to the mat like a predator. Mario slowly got to his feet and Fox barrel rolled to the right before jumping up and nailing the Diamond Cutter on Mario. As Fox did his pose, he climbed up to the top rope and prepared for the FoxSplash but Mario rolled out of the way. Mario hit hard elbows on Fox's back then picked Fox up for the Inferno Slam and tossed Fox face first onto the steel with a hard smack.

"That's definitley gonna leave a mark!" said Plusle. "Fox landed face first onto the steel after that face first modified powerbomb from Mario."

Mario then picked up Crash and attempted to do the same to him only for Crash to reversed and turn it into a Tornado DDT. Crash wiped the blood from his face as he attacked Mario, hitting him with a hard suplex facebuster then followed with a hard springboard hurricanrana that knocked Mario into the corner. Crash then charged and walked up Mario then hit a hard side kick to the back of the head. The lights dimmed and the crowd counted down as the spotlight showed on Bowser's pod.

"Ohhhh man!" yelled Minun. "The Lethal Enforcer, he's fresh and he looks ready to demolish the competetion!"

Bowser roared and chucked Mario out of the way then grabbed Banjo, turning him around and hitting him with a hard chokeslam. Fox then got the same on the outside as he was chucked into the ring. Banjo got up and tried to spear down Bowser but was sidestepped and spun through the air in a spinning side slam. Bowser roared and caught Crash from the springboard crossbody, then slammed him down with King Slam followed up with the Banzai Splash for the 3 count.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Crash Bandicoot**

"There goes the Radical Swanton Master." said Plusle. "He's been eliminated from this match!"

Banjo wiped the blood from his face as Mario stumbled to his feet. Bowser charged at both of them but they both dodged and sent him to the outside. Mario tried to sneak in the Fire-Arm but Fox turned around and hit a lightning quick Diamond Cutter as he jumped to the top rope and hit a missile dropkick against Bowser. The huge goliath fought back against the two and Mario joined the fray, only to be overpowered and chokeslammed. Bowser dragged Mario over to the corner and hit a running hip smash. Bowser turned around and was speared against the ropes by Banjo. Bowser stumbled and Fox hit the Diamond Cutter. Mario rose to his feet and as Bowser stood up, Mario nailed the Fire-Arm and Bowser walked into a spinebuster from Banjo. Fox straddled the ropes and climbed to the top of one of the pods, then leaped off with a FoxSplash on Bowser for the 3 count.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Bowser**

"It took the combined efforts of Mario, Banjo, and Fox to take down the giant." said Minun. "We're down to the final three!"

Mario, Fox, and Banjo got into seprate corners and stared down before they all started brawling with one another. Banjo was thrown to the outside and Mario blocked an attempt at a high crossbody and turned it into the Inferno Slam. Fox got his foot on the bottom rope and Mario went to the outside, grabbing Banjo and hitting him with a Spike DDT onto the steel with a hard smack. Fox got to his feet and tossed himself at Mario with a high crossbody. Fox then slingshot Mario into the chains and grinded his face across it, busting the Wrestling God open. Banjo got to his feet and suplexed Fox into the ring, pounding him down before picking him up and hitting a running powerslam. Mario then nailed the Fire-Arm onto Fox and posed for his fans. But suddenly, Banjo speared down Mario and then lifted him up, nailing the Banjo Bomb on Mario for the 3 count.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Mario**

"And there were two!" said Plusle. "It's come down to the Impact Player and the Animal!"

Banjo and Fox pummeled against eachother and Fox hit his three vertical suplexes followed up with going to the top rope. He dove off and missed the FoxSplash and Banjo took control next. The bear fought back on adrenaline and clotheslined Fox down a few times before body slamming him down and locking in the Kazooie Deathlock. Fox struggled and crawled and eventually made it to the ropes and Banjo had to release the hold. It was a like a game of chess between the two. Fox tried for the Diamond Cutter but was thrown to the outside. Banjo tried for the spear and got a knee to the shoulder. Fox tried for the Three Foxes and was countered the third time into a hard spinebuster. Banjo whipped the blood from his eyes and shook the ropes violently, signaling he was unleashed.

"BANJO HAS BEEN UNLEASHED TONIGHT!" said Minun. "Fox had better step it up and quick!"

Fox was waiting this time and as Banjo tried for a superplex, Fox hit a few headbutts and a kick to the gut which threw Banjo off. Fox then dove and nailed the FoxSplash again and closed his eyes as the ref counted. 1. 2. KICKOUT. The crowd erupted as Fox sat on his knees in disbelief. Just what would it take to beat Banjo? Fox grew more frustrated as he tried for a rollup and was unsucessful. Banjo fought back with everything he had but was on spaghtetti legs and losing blood by the second. As Fox straddled the ropes with banjo undenreath him for the 10 Punch, Banjo used the last of his energy to hoist Fox up and nail the Banjo Bomb for the final three count.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Fox McCloud**

"Ladies and gentleman, here is your winner and STILLLL UGWF World Champion: The Animal: BANJO!"

"I don't believe it!" said Plusle. "Banjo overcame the odds and made history tonight! He defeated Fox and saved his title in perhaps the most brutal environment we have ever seen."

"It was definitley a classic." said Minun. "The Animal is truly a world class athlete and I think he's got a solid chance at keeping it here tonight."

Banjo slowly and weakly tried to sit up as the crowd cheered loudly. Suddenly, Trino's music played and he came out with a blank expression on his face.

"First off, congradulations on retaining your World Title here tonight Banjo. You put on a hell of match. HOWEVER, I advise the fans not to leave because we have one more match up for tonight!"

"One more match?" said Plusle. "What is he talking about?"

"As much as I hate to announce this...Banjo: You have to defend your title AGAIN right here, right now."

The crowd was silent and confused.

"We will have another match tonight and it is for Banjo's World Title. This individual is cashing in his Mony in the Bank opportunity and I have no choice but to announce that this is an OFFICAL WORLD TITLE MATCH."

Shadow's music played and he came out with Rouge and gave his briefacse to Trino, walking fast to the ring with a devious and sadistic smile on his face.

"No...you've got to be kidding me!" said Plusle. "No way! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THAT SNAKE IS CASHING IN HIS MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE NOW?!?!?"

"Come on man, not like this!" said Minun. "Banjo can't even stand! This guy just went through hell inside of the Elimination Chamber! Not this way!"

Shadow was rained down with boos but he refused to listen as he took of his coat and stood in one of the corners. Banjo reached for his title as he weakly trembled, watching it being taken by the referee to the announcer. Shadow walked over with a cocky stroll and looked down at Banjo, telling him to bring it on. He kicked him in the face tauntingly and mocked his pose, pretending to tremble and act hurt. Rouge cheered Shadow on and as the bell rang, Shadow went down on Banjo for the count. 1. 2...KICKOUT.

"THE CHAMP HAS LIFE LEFT!" said Plusle. "COME ON BANJO! FIGHT!"

Shadow sat up and sighed. He stood up and posed for the fans as Banjo weakly got to his knees. Shadow stood in front making it look like Banjo was bowing down then he shoved him underneath him and underhooked his arms, looking around then nailing a devastating Omega Driver. Banjo laid limp in the ring as Shadow went to ringside and grabbed the World Title. The fans booed as Shadow carried it in the ring, walking over and nudging Banjo with his foot to turn him over. Shadow then put his foot on Banjo's chest and yelled at the referee to count it as Shadow held the title high in his pose.

1...

"NO!" yelled Plusle. "THAT SICK PIRANHA IS GONNA STEAL THE UGWF WORLD TITLE!"

2...

"Banjo isn't moving!" said Minun. "He's got nothing left after the Chamber match and Shadow is adding major insult to injury with this mockery of a pinfall!"

...3.

"HE DID IT?!?!?!?" yelled Plusle. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHADOW AND ROUGE MAKE ME SICK!"

"SHADOW HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD!" said Minun. "THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST HAS MADE HIS MOST CONTROVERSIAL ACT BY STEALING THE WORLD TITLE FROM A WEAKENED BANJO!"

The bell rang and the fans erupted in loud boos. Shadow's eyes opened as the referee raised his hand. Shadow gripped the title and kissed it, laughing and giving a devious smirk. Rouge got into the ring and raised Shadow's arm as referees came to the ring. Banjo was helped up and wiping the blood from his eyes, Banjo watched Shadow with his arm raised high with the title and Rouge standing next to him.

"Ladies and gentleman..." said Plusle. "I...I'm at a loss for words here. Shadow the Hedgehog claimed he was to make history here tonight and he did just that with this controversial and shocking ending to a historic night. We're out of time for tonight...I...we will see you all next Friday on MELEE for the aftermath of this controversial, history-making night. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

**PAY PER VIEW RESULTS**

**SHADOW DEF. KAYDEN-BRIEFCASE RETAINED**

**MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN DEF. ESPIO AND VECTOR-CHAMPIONS RETAIN**

**TAILS DEF. BASTIAN-CHAMPION RETAINS**

**LEYLA DEF. ROUGE-CHAMPION RETAINS**

**SONIC DEF. KLONOA VIA SUBMISSION-NEW CHAMPION**

**KNUCKLES DEF. FALCO-CHAMPION RETAINS**

**BANJO DEF. FOX, MARIO, CRASH, BOWSER, AND SILVER-CHAMPION RETAINS**

**SHADOW DEF. BANJO-NEW CHAMPION**


	28. Week 19

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF CHAMPION-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

There was a recap montage of New Years Revolution before the opening music video, then suddenly followed by Shadow's music playing and he came out through the mist in street clothes with Rouge at his side. For the fans that hadn't seen New Years Revolution, they were absolutley appaled by how Shadow stole the UGWF Title from Banjo with a cheap use of the Money in the Bank Briefcase.

"Welcome everyone to Friday Night Melee. We are days removed from New Years Revolution and we are broadcasting live from the Jolient Theater in Lunatea and tonight, we are going to show you the controversial footage of last Sunday's Elimination Chamber match. I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast partner 'Blue Static' Minun."

Shadow climbed into the ring and held his title in the air. He reached out and grabbed a microphone. "Stunning sight huh? Don't change the channel people, it's true! You can boo me all you want but nothing tonight is going to ruin my moment."

The crowd booed heavily as Shadow smirked, Rouge looking around.

"When you look for talent...you look for the recognizable. You look for the ones that the crowd will love. You look for the guys that have the mark of a superstar. When I started out here, I came within inches of getting my first piece of gold till Klonoa screwed it all up. We clashed over the Intercontinental Championship for monthes and although he may have walked out the victor, I was the one relishing the moment. After getting my hands on the Money in the Bank briefcase at Armageddon, everybody kept asking me: When are you gonna cash it in? Well I cashed it in...and all the work has paid off."

"This is disgraceful!" said Plusle. "He only beat him after Banjo went through hell in the Elimination Chamber! He had no strength left to even fight back! He's a snake! He's a weasel! He's a lousy, rotten, manipulative, piranha!"

Shadow glared at Plusle. "You people need to recognize me for I have made HISTORY! See...you don't have to be the fastest. You dont have to be the strongest. You don't have to be the biggest or the toughest. But you do have to be the smartest. That night, I seized my opportunity and with Banjo...laying miserable and defeated on the ground...I placed my foot on his chets, held the title high and as the ref counted...the era of the Animal had diminished. Now...each and every one of you are going to expierence the new era! An era...that's Rated R!"

The crowd booed heavily as Rouge kissed Shadow, rubbing his chest. The black hedgehog fixed the belt on his shoulder. "Now tonight...me and Rouge are going to ring in the new era with a celebration worthy of being Rated R. We are going to celebrate next week...with a special segment I like to call: LIVE SEX!"

The crowd went into a frenzy of confusion. Shadow smirked and laughed, clutching Rouge. "You heard me right! It's gonna happen and you people are gonna like it!"

Halfway through the statement, Kayden's music suddenly played mixed with Bastian's as he came out with Bastian and Leyla.

"You got a lot of nerve interrupting the champ!" yelled Shadow.

"Me?" said Kayden. "No no no! You got your head in the wrong cloud Shadow! YOU have got a lot of nerve after New Years Revolution! Not only did you take away my hopes, you took away Rouge. You knew you couldn't beat the Ayatollah of Flames so you had to cheat AS ALWAYS to win."

Rouge glared. "You know what? You're just pouting and crying because I found a man that's BETTER THEN YOU!"

The crowd ooed as Kayden looked both of them in the eye. Bastian took the mic. "You want to talk about being better? Then proove it right here and now!"

Kayden and Bastian ran to the ring, climbing in and staring down them both. They were ready to fight until the Chaotix music played and Silver, Espio, and Vector came out and attacked them. Rouge slammed Leyla off the apron and she hit the floor where Rouge hit the Extreme Makeover on Leyla. Vector, Silver, Shadow, and Espio heavily beat down on Bastian and Kayden and as Shadow prepared for the Omega Driver, Banjo's music echoed through the arena and he rushed out with a lead pipe, hitting first Vector in the gut, Espio in the head, then Vector in the head. Silver tried for an attack but got a hard spinebuster and Shadow rolled out of the ring.

"Things have exploded already tonight!" said Plusle. "Banjo suffered grade two concussions at New Years Revolution but he looks great tonight!"

Shadow and the Chaotix regrouped as Trino's music played and he came to the stage where the Chaotix and Shadow were.

"Now just a minute!" said Trino. "Shadow, you may have the night off but that does not condone your actions tonight. So right now, I am going to make our main event. It will be Silver, Vector, and Espio versus Kayden, Bastian, and Banjo in a 6-Man Tag Team Match!"

The crowd cheered in approval as the Chaotix left and Kayden went down to ringside, helping Leyla up to the back as the show officially started.

"Well now that we have that out of the way..." said Minun. "It's time for our first match of the night. Last Sunday at New Years Revolution: Klonoa and Sonic battled in a showcase of talent which saw Sonic make Klonoa tap out to the Lightning Lock for the Franchise to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Tonight, this is a non title rematch."

**NON-TITLE REMATCH- "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

Sonic's rap music played and he came out with his new look and a small bag in his hand. The bell rang.

"This opening contest is a non title rematch, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Streets of Metropolis, please welcome the NEW Intercontinental Champion: The Franchise: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The crowd booed at Sonic for what happened at New Years Revolution but Sonic could care less. He took a mic and walked around the ring.

"Yo yo yo yo yo yo YO YO YO! WHAT IS UP LUNATEA?"

The crowd booed. Sonic was unshaken.

"Yo that's allright! You can boo my ass however you want but I'm the one with the title belt and ya'll know that's cool. I told everyone the Franchise would win, ya'll were the doubters. We took eachother to the limit, but who walked out the winner? Tonight, I'm gonna never forget it because FINALLY TEAM SONIC HAS GOT ALL THE GOLD! And tonight, I'm going to put my own little spin on the IC title I won last Sunday."

Sonic took the bag in his hands and slid the belt out showing it with a spinner on front and a better design with his name and symbol. "Now you got a Franchise playa with a Franchise championship belt to match. I'm a legend in the making, untouchable and now unstoppable. I got the skills to match and a way to do the impossible. When you get in the ring with me, you don't stand a chance. Run for cover or fight for ability, Lunatea ya'll can kiss my ass: YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

The crowd booed heavily but finally, Klonoa's music played and he came out ready to fight. He did his Reborn pose on the rampway to fireworks.

"And his opponent, the former Intercontinental Champion: LUNATEA'S OWN SHOWSTOPPER: KLONOA!"

"These fans are on their feet and look at the reception Klonoa's getting!" said Plusle. "This is going to be a highly anticipated rematch to test Sonic's caliber."

"Klonoa is a two time IC champ." said Minun. "This is Sonic's first title reign. If Sonic wins, who will step up next to challenge the Franchise?"

Klonoa got in the ring and grabbed a mic, looking around him as the crowd cheered loudly and chanted hsi name. "I've been here a lot of times, man. With or without a belt, you guys still give me the respect I deserve and I thank you. First off, I got to ask something: ...Are you ready?"

A big pop came. Klonoa laughed and went to the top rope. "This is Lunatea baby! I SAID: AREEEEE YOUUUUU RREADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered heavily and Sonic looked confused, watching what the cabbit was doing.

"Then..." Klonoa got on one knee. "For the thousands in attendence...for the millions, watching at home..." Klonoa stared at Sonic and then the IC belt. "And for Sonic..."

"Uh-oh..." said Plusle. "I think I know where this is going."

Klonoa smirked. "Who beat me fairly last night. I passed the torch, I put the belt on you and shook your hand as a sign of respect. HOWEVER! That doesn't justify you turning the belt into a piece of bling and mocking my hometown crowd."

Sonic glared, he knew Klonoa was having fun now.

"So...with that in mind." Klonoa got back down on one knee. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

The hedgehog turned away and put the belt on his shoulder, his anger rising. Klonoa then turned to Sonic. "And of course...if you're not down with Sonic...then we all got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

The crowd yelled SUCK IT! on command.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" yelled Sonic, pushing Klonoa back. "THAT is MY line. NOT YOURS. You're just upset because I made your ass TAP OUT!"

The crowd ooed.

"He got him with that one." said Plusle.

"Ya'll don't believe me?" said Sonic. "Then by all means, roll the footage."

The footage aired of Klonoa tapping out to the Lightning Lock.

"Now the tape doesn't lie!" said the hedgehog. "I showed why they called me the Franchise. There ain't a damn thing you can do about it to get this title back."

Klonoa walked slightly back and then walked back, looking into Sonic's eyes. Sonic did the You Can't See Me sign and Klonoa slapped Sonic straight across the face. The crowd ooed and the match finally began as the two of them brawled against one another. The ref tried to break the two up but Klonoa fought back with his high flying arsenal to keep Sonic on his toes. Sonic went for a headlock takeover but Klonoa reversed it and took Sonic down with an armbar, working heavily on Sonic's right shoulder. Sonic came back and tried to work on the back but after Sonic tried to go for a high angle backbreaker, Klonao reversed it into a headscissors takedown that sent Sonic out of the ring.

"The action is spilling out to the outside!" said Plusle. "Who knows what will happen now?"

Sonic and Klonoa brawled with eachother and Klonoa reversed Sonic's whip sending him into the steel steps shoulder first. Things heated up fast after Sonic fought back with a series of clotheslines then blocking Klonoa's superkick into a spinout powerbomb. Sonic followed up with the Five Knuckle Shuffle and waited for Klonoa to rise up. Sonic charged, Klonoa leaped up and Sonic tackled into the referee. Klonoa then spun Sonic around into a reverse atomic drop then chest chops then into a scoop slam followed by a high flying elbow.

"Klonoa's back in the driver seat!" said Minun. "And he's tuning up the band for a big win tonight!"

Klonoa stamped his foot and charged but Sonic rolled out of the ring and went to the announcer's table. Klonoa was not to be denied and leaped off with a springboard moonsault press onto Sonic. The ref was still down so Klonoa started to take apart the announcer's table. When he finished and turned around, he got a chair shot straight to the face. Sonic took the advantage and rolled Klonoa back into the ring, pinning him. The ref counted. 1-2-KICKOUT.

"There's still life left in Klonoa!" said Plusle.

Sonic glared and sat up, going to the outside and grabbing his new Intercontinental championship belt. The ref argued with Sonic and as Sonic walked to Klonoa...he walked straight into Sweet Chin Music. Klonoa fell onto Sonic and the ref made the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"Klonoa picks up a huge victory over the Intercontinental Champion!" said Plusle. "What a great way to kick off tonight's broadcast!"

Klonoa stood by Sonic's fallen body and held the IC belt in his hands, then dropping it down on Sonic and leaving the ring. As he started to leave, the stage suddenly lit up with pyro and the arena illuminated in red as a furious Bowser came down the rampway.

"Woah!" said Minun. "What's Bowser doing out here?"

"We saw Bowser in the Elimination Chamber and when he was eliminated, enraged would be an understatement." said Minun.

Bowser came onto the apron and Klonoa tried punching him but Bowser chucked Klonoa off and stepped over the ropes, hitting Klonoa with a hard big boot then picking Klonoa's worn out body, picking him up by the throat with both hands and dropping him out of the ring. Sonic had gotten a chair and hit Bowser straight across the back with it. It didn't stun Bowser as he turned around and punched the chair back into Sonic's face. Bowser then lifted Sonic up in the air and dropped him down with a hard Chokeslam from Hell before posing with his ringpost fireworks.

"Bowser has sent a message to the Intercontinental Champion!" said Plusle. "The Lethal Enforcer is still hungry for gold!"

**BACKSTAGE-DR. TRINO'S OFFICE**

Dr. Trino was talking on his cell phone at his desk and filling out papers until the door knocked.

"Come in." said Trino.

The door opened and Luigi entered, looking very angry.

"Ah...Luigi. What may I do for you?"

Luigi put his hands on Trino's desk. "Trino...I am sick of this. I am sick of not being recognized around here. Everyone is more concerned about Mario and what he did to me before New Years Revolution...I think it deserves a proper match."

Trino sat up slightly. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"What I am suggesting...is that I face off with my brother, Mario, once more. He has disgraced our family name and has tossed me aside all out of greed. I want to face him and I want to show him that I am not just his little brother, but a worthy contender to the UGWF World Championship."

Trino scratched his chin. "Well...that is quite a lot to ask Luigi. I'm not so sure you deserve a title shot just yet."

Luigi pounded the table and glared. "I WANT A MATCH WITH MARIO. TONIGHT. MAKE IT HAPPEN. It's time I show my older brother what I am truly capable of."

**RINGSIDE**

"Well it looks like that match will happen tonight." said Plusle. "Luigi looks more focused then ever to proove himself."

"Speaking of prooving themselves," said Minun. "We have a very special tag team match planned up after the commercial break. It's the Television Champion Tails and the Hardcore Champion Knuckles versus Falco and Fox and that match is next!"

**CHAMPIONS TAG TEAM MATCH- TV Champion "The Innovator of Violence" Tails and Hardcore Champion "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi and "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

Tail's music played and came out with his ATV and title belt. The bell rang.

"The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

"Tails put on a magnificent match, despite having a bad back, and succesfully defended against Bastian." said Plusle. "I can't wait to see who his next opponent will be."

Knuckle's music played and he came out with kendo stick and Hardcore Title belt.

"And his tag team partner, from Angel Island, he is the current Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: KNUCKLES!"

"I've got to say, Knuckles has got the credibility of being the best Hardcore fighter that we have in the division." said Minun. "An excellent combo of submission skills and hard hitting brawling skills make this guy one hell of a champion. Having been taken to the limit with Falco at New Years Revolution, I expect that these two will clash again soon."

Fox's music played and the lights dimmed. From the other entrance came Fox with his hoody and fireworks.

"Next, their opponents. Introducing first, from the Lylat System in Corneria: The Impact Player: Fox McCloud!"

"Fox took one hell of a beating inside the Elimination Chamber." said Plusle. "With an impressive showing and showing some scars from the Chamber, let's see how he performs tonight."

Fox slid into the ring and did his pose on the second rope. Falco's music played and he came out looking cocky and eager to fight, posing for his fireworks.

"And his tag team partner: From the Venom System in Corneria: The Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"Falco's unorthodox nature almost beat Knuckles at New Years Revolution." said Minun. "But the veteran took it to the cocky rookie and beat him fair and square. That must do a lot to his pysche. Let's see if he can step things up tonight."

Falco and Tails started things off and the two immediatley went at eachother, getting into a corner. The ref made a break but Falco hit Tails in the gut and dragged him out, going to an armbar and then a straight kick onto the arm. Tails grunted and Falco whipped him into the corner, going for a choke. Knuckles watched the break and Falco then taunted Tails, letting him go to Knuckles then pulled him back into a hard kick to the back.

"That's the injured back!" said Plusle. "And Falco is taking full advantage of this!"

Tails grunted in pain and kicked out of a pin. Falco and Tails battled hard and Tails had managed to dodge a side kick and leaped for Knuckles. Falco caught his leg and Tails turned around, using his leg for the enzuguri. Falco ducked but Tails used the momentum and then leaped back, reversing into an enzuguri. He made the leap and this time tagged Knuckles in. Falco immediatley tagged in Fox and got out of the ring, regrouping. Fox looked confused but locked up with Knuckles. The echidna took the fox down and kept him grounded but Fox kept his arsenal loaded with a hard suplex followed by a rolling, over-the-top-rope helo for a two count.

"Knuckles is showing great resielience here tonight." said Minun.

"But that momentum can be derailed just as easily." said Plusle.

Both teams jockeyed for posistion. Fox hit an inverted headlock backbreaker, Tails managed his Fox Flip, Falco hit the Falcon Boot on Knuckles, Knuckles hit all three of his german suplexes, and Tails hit Rolling Thunder on Fox. The two teams dueled until the match came to a head. Knuckles attempted to go for the Guardian's Grip on Fox and got him down. Falco got into the ring and knocked Knuckles off. While the ref was distracted, Tails rushed in and gave the Two Tailed Assault to Falco. Fox then spun Tails around and quickly nailed a suplex, then another, but instead of going for a third he turned Tails around and nailed the Diamond Cutter.

"That's it!" said Minun. "Ball game!"

Knuckles broke off the count and hit the Chaos DDT on Fox then crossed his thumb over his throat, climbing to the top rope. Falco was waiting and jumped up, hitting Knuckles square in the head with a chair. The ref hadn't seen this and Fox took advantage, taking the chair and tossing it to Tails. The ref turned and saw Fox on the ground, Tails with the chair. He put two and two togethor and rang for the bell.

"What?!" yelled Plusle. "You've got to be kidding me! They cheated!"

Tails waited till Fox got up and then all of a sudden tossed the chair to Fox, hitting a stiff kick to the chair that bounced into Fox's face. Tails jumped to the top rope and went for the FiveStar FoxSplash but Falco pulled Fox out of the ring and Knuckles and Tails regrouped in the middle of the ring.

"Here are your winners via disqualification: Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud!"

Falco and Fox shook hands while the falcon signaled he wanted a title rematch. The two champs were given a cheer of ovation as they held their belts high.

"Never the less, the two champions put on an incredible match!" said Plusle. "Could we see a partnership between the former champ and the rookie?"

**BACKSTAGE-AFTER THE COMMERICAL BREAK**

Crash was seen working out in the back, an angry look on his face. He obvisously was displeased with the result of the Elimination Chamber match. As he worked out, Trino walked over to him.

"Crash, do you have a moment?" asked Trino.

The bandicoot stopped and looked at Trino. "What do you want?"

"Easy. Look, I saw how well you did in the Chamber. Which is why, I want to talk with you about Ground Zero and our next pay-per-view."

Crash seemed interested. "Whose gonna be faccing the Champ?"

"That will be revealed before the end of this night. However, I wanted to make a match at Ground Zero. A Triple Threat match where the winner becomes the new No. Contender for the UGWF World Championship."

The bandicoot smirked. "So what do I have to do in this?"

"I was getting to that. Tonight, you have a match against Link and Conker and whoever wins gets the first spot in the Triple Threat Match. That's all you have to do."

Crash thought. "Heh. Allright, I won't let you down this time."

**RINGSIDE**

"A Triple Threat match at Ground Zero?" said Minun. "Now this will be interesting. Crash hasn't been on a roll but at Ground Zero can we hope to see the Radical One climb back up to the top?"

"Speaking of contenders, up next Amy Rose teams with her friend Cream to take on the Princess Duo of Peach and Zelda.

**DIVA'S TAG TEAM MATCH-Amy "Spitfire" Rose and Cream v. Princess Zelda and Peach**

Zelda pinned Cream after a Royal Decree.

"Here are your winners, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach!"

"That was a short match." said Plusle.

Amy helped Cream up and glared at both Zelda and Peach.

**BACKSTAGE-LOCKER ROOM**

Kayden and Bastian were helping Leyla attend to her injury until Banjo came in.

"You guys ready for tonight?" asked Banjo.

"Always." said Bastian. "We've taken on the Chaotix before."

Banjo smiled and looked at Kayden who looked back at him. "Look. You know as much as I do that I was screwed out of a titleshot just like you were. Tonight, we're partners. But if we have to face eachother to get a title shot, then you can only expect the best out of me, Banjo." He extended his hand and all three of them left,

**BACKSTAGE**

Mario was seen through a doorway talking to somebody, who it was nobody knew.

**RINGSIDE**

"Well Banjo and Team Xtreme are pumped for tonight!" said Plusle. "And who was Mario talking to?"

"Well, ladies and gentleman this is a family feud of huge proportions. Let's take you back and show the shocking betrayal of Mario and Luigi.

A video aired of Mario's betrayal.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Luigi**

Mario's music came out and he was escorted by Peach. The bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with NO disqualifications. Introducing first, accompanied by Princess Peach, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the self proclaimed 'Wrestling God: MARIO!"

"Who made that ruling of No DQs?" said Plusle. "Either way, this is a sibling rivalry that was taken to new heights after Mario betrayed Luigi in their match. He said Luigi was nothing more then a loser who was in his way, tonight Mario hopes to put down his younger brother for good."

Luigi's new music played and he came out angry, focused, and a determined walk into the ring. The moment Luigi got in, he immediatley attacked Mario with hard lefts and rights. The ref couldn't disqualify them so he let them go at it. Mario and Luigi locked up, moving through the ropes while still locked up as they rolled against the barricade. Mario through Luigi off but Luigi tackled him back down with more hard lefts and rights.

"Look at Luigi taking it to Mario!" said Minun.

The two brothers battled back and forth with much intensity. Luigi had waited for the chance for Mario to use the Fire Arm on the outside and when Mario did, Luigi sent Mario straight into the ring post. The green one took full advantage but smashing it with a chair, dropping elbows on it, and using any submission hold he could use. Mario went for a powerbomb and Luigi countered. Luigi nailed the Side Effect, Mario managed to hit Luigi with a hard Big Boot and rapid elbow drops.

"Back and forth these two brothers go!" said Plusle. "Whose gonna win?"

Eventually, Mario took control with a hard powerbomb then waited for Luigi to arise. Mario hadn't noticed that Luigi had pulled something out from his boot, and when Mario charged for the Fire-Arm, Luigi side stepped and hit Mario straight in the shoulder with a lead pipe. Mario keeled and bent over and Luigi went for a springboard seated senton but Mario caught him and nailed the Inferno Slam.

"Luigi's out of it!" said Minun. "That's it!"

1-2-KICKOUT. Mario pounded the mat in frustration but Luigi fought back with forearm shots and a second rope elbow drop onto Mario's head. Eventually, the match came to a head when Peach tried to get involved, the ref was busy with her. Mario went for another Inferno Slam but Luigi turned it into a double leg takedown, then into a slingshot that hit Peach. Mario stumbled back and Luigi quickly spun Mario around, nailing the Twist of Fate and a roll up for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Luigi!"

"What a major upset!" said Plusle. "Luigi has beaten his brother here tonight!"

Luigi started to turn around but Mario was seething. He clobbered Luigi in the back of the head with the Fire-Arm and Luigi smacked down onto the floor. The fans booed as Mario dropped elbows and threw Luigi into a corner, hitting him with hard right hands then throwing Luigi out of the ring. Luigi could barely defend himself as Mario clobbered Luigi on the top of his head with a chair shot.

"Referees have got to get out here and stop this!" said Plusle. "That's enough!"

Mario dug under the ring and brought out a table, setting it up at an angle. He then grabbed a microphone.

"SHUT UP! I told you...I told you people that I would finish Luigi off once and for all so if you thought that was bad...next week...I'm going to beat my brother in a Street Fight and put him out of his misery. For now, here's a small sample of what's gonna happen to him."

Luigi was busted badly and Mario picked him up, standing on the apron with Luigi underneath him. The fans gasped in shock as Mario lifted Luigi up and dropped Luigi through the table with the Inferno Slam.

"Oh man!" said Minun. "An Inferno Slam from the apron through the table!"

Mario laughed and posed with Peach, refs finally coming out and helping Luigi. Fans booed Mario heavily as he left the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will definitley keep you updated on Luigi's condition during the remainder of this brodcast. I'm being told now that Luigi has been rushed to the hospital here in Joliet so we can only hope he's ok." said Plusle.

"I've never seen Mario so vicious before." said Minun. "The Elimination Chamber changes lives, guarenteed, and we may have seen the result of it here tonight."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, Cream here, my guest at this time, he is the former Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation Champion: The Animal: Banjo! Banjo, last Sunday at New Years Revolution you were in that hellacious Elimination Chamber which you won. Afterwards, Shadow cashed in his Money in the Bank Contract to face you and humiliated you in front of everyone, stealing your World Title. What are your thoughts?"

"What do you think?" said Banjo. "You can tell I'm not in a good mood. See, Shadow is the World Champion, there's no changing that. I know why he did it. It's a simple fact: He KNEW he couldn't beat me fair and square. So what does he do? He steals his opportunity and beat me...after I couldn't stand. After going through the Elimination Chamber. So let's get one thing straight...Shadow! I'm REVOKING MY REMATCH CLAUSE! That's right. You stole the thing that mattered most to me so now, you're going to pay the price. At Ground Zero, when you face off with the Animal...I'm gonna be at ONE HUNDRED Percent. face the facts Shadow, you're going to lo-"

Suddenly, Vector and Espio entered and the camera was pushed back, all you could hear was the slams and punches being given to Banjo. The camera turned back and the set had fallen back, Banjo laying on it cluthing his neck.

**RINGSIDE**

"What the hell did they do that for?!" said Plusle. "They had no right to attack Banjo!"

"Apparently they thought they did." said Minun. "We'll find out more later on. Coming up after the break, Crash collides with Link and Conker to determine the first man in the Triple Threat Number One Contenders match."

**TRIPLE THREAT QUALIFICATION MATCH-Link v. Conker the Squirrel v. "The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot**

Some of the highlights of the match were Link hitting a top rope neckbreaker on Crash, Conker nailing the NutCracker on Link, Crash managing a modified jawbreaker, and Link nailing the Wind Stunner on Conker. However, it was Crash who scored the three count after Conker missed the Squirrel Wrath Press and Link being driven down with a brainbuster from Crash followed by the Crazy Swanton.

"Here is your winner, the Radical Swanton Master: Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash bounces back from yet another huge loss!" said Plusle. "Next week we will find out who else made it into the match."

"Ladies and gentleman, we have recieved word that Luigi has suffered a concussion due to Mario's heavy beating. It has been confirmed by Trino that next week, Mario and Luigi will face off in a Street Fight."

"What is also important," said Plusle. "Is knowing if Banjo can compete now after the Chaotix beat him down. It's now time for 6-Man Tag Team main event with Team Xtreme and Banjo versus the Chaotix."

**6-MAN TAG TEAM MAIN EVENT MATCH-"The Animal" Banjo, "The Lone Falconite" Bastian, and "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog, Vector, and Espio**

Kayden and Bastian's new synched music played as they came out looking determined then ever. The bell rang.

"The following contest is a 6-Man Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Xtreme Islands, the team of 'The Lone Falconite' Bastian Htarnok and 'The Ayatollah of Flame' Kayden Seyak!"

"Since they began their start here on MELEE," said Plusle. "These two have never failed to impress the fans with their acrobatic skills and synchronized teamwork. They could be great Tag Team champions if they want, or be single's competetors if they want but they are an incredibly talented duo none the less."

The Chaotix's music played and Silver, Espio, and Vector came out.

"And their opponents, from Metropolis, the team of Vector, Espio, and the Original Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog!"

All 5 of the participants got into the ring and waited for banjo. His music played and the crowd cheered loudly...but he didn't show up. Espio and Vector instead double teamed on Kayden and Bastian turning the match into a 3 on 2 match. Kayden fought back with as much heart as he could and they all produced amazing highlights. Kayden hit his special springboard flying clothesline, Silver hit a devasting series of German Suplexes, Bastian nailed a hard springboard dropkick on Espio who was on the apron and dropped him off, and Vector and Espio both hit a double powerbomb on Kayden but it still wasn't enough for either team.

"The 3 on 2 disadvantage is catching up to Team Xtreme!" said Plusle. "I don't know how much longer they can hold out!"

The match came to a head after Bastian had reversed the Chamelotix Suplex into a Falconite Spear but Vector broke the count up. Silver then tagged in and locked the Emerald Lock on Bastian. Suddenly, Banjo's music cheered and the crowd erupted with cheers as Banjo rushed out and slid into the ring, punching Espio and Vector and then giving a spinebuster to Silver. Kayden quickly grabbed Espio and held him on his shoulders as Kayden and Bastian did their double finishing move. Vector then recived the XKO from Kayden and Banjo speared Vector down. Finally, Banjo went to Silver and gave him a ring shaking Banjo Bomb for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Team Xtreme and The Animal: BANJO!"

"Banjo and Team Xtreme pick up a huge victory here tonight!" said Plusle.

Shadow's music played and he came out with Rouge as they both looked on at the three in the ring. "Stop the music!" he yelled. "Banjo, you aren't going to get away with a win so easily buddy. See, since I'm gonna be busy with my oh-so-very sexy Rouge in our Live Sex...I'll set up a match next week."

"I don't give a damn what you do next week!" yelled Kayden through a mic. "I want to face you next week!"

Shadow smirked. "I don't think so! See, I've already got a challenger at Ground Zero so you'll just have to wait in line. But I got a better idea. Since you want to proove yourself...why don't you face off with Banjo next week?"

Kayden and Banjo both looked at eachother.

"If you're not satisfied, I don't care. Things are gonna be changing around here and the new era will be begin. The era that is rated R!"

Shadow's music played as Kayden and Banjo stood in front of eachother, gazing into eachother's eyes.

"What a huge match announced for next week!" said Plusle. "I can't wait to see these two face off. Ladies and gentleman, we are out of time for tonight but we will see you next Friday! Goodnight everyone!"

* * *

**MATCH RESULTS**

**KLONOA DEF. SONIC**

**FALCO AND FOX DEF. KNUCKLES AND TAILS BY DQ**

**AMY DEF. ZELDA AND PEACH **

**LUIGI DEF. MARIO**

**CRASH DEF. CONKER AND LINK**

**BANJO, BASTIAN, AND KAYDEN DEF.**** SILVER, VECTOR, AND ESPIO

* * *

ANNOUNCED GROUND ZERO MATCHES**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP REMATCH-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Animal" Banjo**

**NO #1 CONTENDERS MATCH-"The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. ? v. ?**

**

* * *

NEXT WEEK PREVIEW**

**KAYDEN V. BANJO**

**STREET FIGHT-MARIO V. LUIGI**


	29. Week 20 Part 1

**A/N: I'm sorry that this episode took so long to write. I had to go through and edit some of the endings not to mention I'm thinking of working on two more other small projects so I could really use some help here. Otherwise progress wil be pretty slow. Anyway, I'm really trying to step up and I appreciate all of your support and patience because I'm definitley going to give you what you want.**

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF CHAMPION-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

The opening credits played for the show's opening, with a new HD remix of the current song, new graphics, and a new set with the giant logo to the right, the titantron above the entrance ramp. The camera panned over the huge audience but soon after, Banjo's music played while he posed for the fans in his gattling gun posistion with the fireworks going off behind him.

"The Animal has arrived! Welcome ladies and gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Melee! We are LIVE in front of this sold out crowd in the Kombat Zone with an electric atmosphere! Hello everyone, I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle and tonight, substituting for Minun, we have a very special guest commentator. He's the Lombax with attitude, please welcome RATCHET!"

"It's great to be here tonight, Plusle." said Ratchet. "At last, I'm here on Melee and I get to witness The Animal in action!"

Banjo made his way down to the ring and climbed into it, looking at the crowd with a blank expression. He took the mic from the attendant and the crowd chanted his name.

"Thank you. Thank you. I appreciate the support." He cleared his throat. "You know when I came out to the ring tonight, things didn't feel the same. That rush of energy I once had was gone. That confident stride with a motive to fight for glory was missing. You want to know what else is missing? The UGWF Championship. See, ever since New Years Revolution, I have not felt the same. I lost the championship...after fighting my ass off in the Elimination Chamber...against Shadow the Hedgehog."

The crowd booed heavily at the mention of his name.

"He beat me, I will not deny that fact. BUT! BUT. There is one thing that Shadow does not realize. See, he's got this...stupid Live Sex thing going on. He's parading around thinking he's the champ, thinking he's beaten the best guy in the buisness. Well YOU DID SHADOW. But...you didn't beat me...cleanly. I know that's in your nature, you snake. That night, you seized an opportunity after I could barely stand after the Chamber. Bloody and battered, I watched you steal MY championship and the spotlight."

Banjo glared and took off his sunglasses. "Shadow. YOU. CAN'T. BEAT. ME. Oh sure, you can beat me when I'm unable to stand while you're fresh. But my question to you is: How are you going to beat me...when I'm 100 Percent Fresh...100 Percent Determined...100 Percent ANGRY...and AT THE TOP OF MY GAME!? Tonight, I'll be watching you and your girlfriend in supposed 'Television History' but things are going to be much diffe-"

He was cut off by Shadow's music as he came out with his posse of Rouge, Silver, Vector, and Espio. Banjo glared and watched Shadow pose with the title and raise his mic.

"Oooo! Oooo! Oh help me! The big bad Animal is going to hurt me!!" Shadow laughed as he mocked Banjo, much to the crowd's dismay. "You think I'm afraid of you? You think I'm intimidated by you, Banjo? You're wrong! There are winners, and there are losers! So step in line with the other losers. Don't you EVER say anything like that to the love of my life!"

"Oh?" smirked Banjo. "Last time I checked, she's been around the block with PLENTY of other guys. Notice all the 10 dollar bills in her locker room? Come on Shadow! I even shook her hand last week and she almost gave me gonorrhea!"

Rouge grabbed the mic. "You know what!? YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU!"

"I don't have ten bucks!" laughed Banjo.

Shadow glared and his face turned angrier. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP A GIRL INTERESTED IN YOU, LET ALONE A TITLE AROUND YOUR WAIST!"

The crowd ooed.

"Now despite what critics may see, I live off the hatred. See, I don't care about you. I don't care about Melee. And I certainly don't care about what any of you pathetic Japs want to see or how you feel. I do care about three things though: Me. This." He slapped his hand on the title, then turning to Rouge. "And this." He made out with Rouge on the stage as the Chaotix watched.

"You're full of it!" said Banjo. "You knew you couldn't beat me! You can't beat me in a match with the title on the line because you're AFRAID. You know EXACTLY what I'm capable of doing to you. So are you going to quit talking or I am going to have to go over there and shut you up myself?" said Banjo, taking his shirt off and getting ready to fight.

"I'm warning you, Animal." said Shadow. "You mess with the Rated R Superstar and you will regret it, I guarentee it. At Ground Zero, I will put the Animal out of his misery."

Banjo looked away and smirked then turned his face into much fury and anger. "Put ME out of my MISERY?? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF! SHADOW, YOU HAVE JUST UNLEASHED THE ANIMAL! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT TITLE BECAUSE YOU CHEATED! But I'll tell you what you do deserve: Every ounce of this ass-whupping I'm going to give you at Ground Zero."

Banjo's music played as Shadow's posse left.

"Banjo has got a big match tonight though against the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak." said Plusle. "We have got ourselves an interesting line up for tonight!"

"Not to mention, we have a kickass Street Fight between two brothers!" said Ratchet. "Along with a match to determine who faces Sonic at Ground Zero so let's get this party started with our second Triple Threat Qualification Match for Ground Zero!"

**NON-TITLE TRIPLE THREAT QUALIFICATION MATCH-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. ??  
**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall where the winner will go on to the Triple Threat Number One Contender's Match at Ground Zero!"

Tail's music played and he came out to the roar of his ATV with the TV belt held high.

"Introducing the first participant, residing in Casinopolis, he is the current Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"Now if you want to talk about the most acrobatic, most extreme, and perhaps the best highflyer thus far in the UGWF," said Plusle. "It's hard not to consider Tails. He's fine tuned with his small stature, becoming a two time TV champion, defeating every single challenger he's faced so far."

"Tails had huge doubts to overcome when facing Bowser but now he's met perhaps his fastest opponent." said Ratchet.

Tails stood on the second rope with his title and turned his head to the entrance ramp. Fox's music played as the spotlight shone down on him rising from the stage. Fox pulled his hoody back and did his pose to fireworks.

"From the Lylat System in Corneria, he is a former UGWF Champion: The Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

"This man." said Ratchet. "The very first UGWF Champion, we've seen a new side to him since he's lost the belt but he's certainly stepped up his A-Game since then."

"Last week on MELEE, we had ourselves a Double Champion Tag Team match with the Hardcore Champ Knuckles and the TV Champion Tails against Fox and Falco. Fox cheated to win during the last moments of the match with a steel chair."

Footage rolled of the match as Fox got into the ring and smirked at Tails, the two waiting in the ring to see who they would face. Suddenly, a new harlem beat song played from the TitanTron and a pudgy man in yellow and purple overalls stepped out by himself. Tails and Fox watched.

"And the third participant, making his return, from Battle Canyon, WARIO!"

"Well now this is a treat!" said Plusle. "Wario makes his return tonight. He dissapeared after Knuckles injuried him a few months back."

Wario stepped into the ring as the bell rang. All three participants looked at eachother. Fox went for Wario and tried to punch him down with Tails joining Fox. Wario shoved both of them back and hammered down on Fox, throwing him into a corner. Tails dropkicked Wario in the back but Wario turned around and grabbed Tails with his huge hand, chucking him out of the ring as Wario chucked Fox halfway across the ring.

"Wario is man-handling his two challengers here tonight!" said Ratchet. "Did you see how far he threw Fox?"

Fox fought back with a few hard kicks then tried to whip Wario into the corner. Wario barely budged and instead brought his arm back, sending Fox forward into a hard clothesline. Fox clutched his neck and Tails came back into the ring, this time with a steel chair. Tails whacked Wario on the back and yet again, Wario turned around and Tails tossed the chair at Wario and kicked it straight in his face. Wario stumbled and Fox bounced off the adjacent ropes, doing a running Diamond Cutter. Wario rolled to the outside as Fox and Tails stared at eachother.

"Wario is down!" said Plusle. "And now that leaves these two high flyers alone in the ring!"

Fox and Tails locked up and Fox hit Tails in the gut with a knee, sending him off the ropes. Tails ducked a clothesline and Fox sent Tails over the top rope, turning his back to Tails and posing. Tails held onto the top rope as he flipped over it, hanging by his arms. With great strength, he Skimmed the Cat and hit Fox in the back with a dropkick. Eventually, Fox reversed Tail's hurricanrana into a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Fox put Tails on his stomach and went to the apron, leaping over to hit a helo onto Tails. Fox posed for the fans and got booed. Wario got back into the ring and Fox ran to him. Wario side stepped and bent down, Fox ending up on the recieving end of a hard Samoan Drop.

"Fox almost got flattened that time!" said ratchet. "Wario is certianly making an impact on his return!"

Tails managed to stand up and Wario hit him with a hard clothesline before tossing Tails into the corner, taking his hand and slapping Tails on the chest. As Tails reeled from the slap, Wario bounced off the opposite ropes and body splashed Tails. tails crumpled down and Wario dragged Tail's body over to him, picking him up in an inverted powerslam posistion. Wario carried Tails over to where Fox was and delivered the Wario Dominator on Fox with Tails. Wario then took Tails and gripped him by the throat with both hands, hoisting him up and dropping him with a two handed chokeslam before pinning Fox.

"Here is your winner, Wario!"

"What a huge impact on his return!" said Ratchet. "Fox and Tails were too busy trying to fight eachother and Wario seized the opportunity in a huge way!"

"The problem between the Impact Player and the Innovator of Violence still stays fresh." said Plusle. "Wario advances to the 3 Way Contender's match at Ground Zero."

Tails and Fox stood up and they both glared at eachother before Fox left.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here and I'm standing by with the former 2-Time Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: Klonoa! Last week, you and Sonic faced off in a New Years Revolution rematch which saw you take the victory. After being attacked by Bowser and being in this match to determine who will face Sonic at Ground Zero, what has been going through your mind as of late?"

Klonoa crossed his arms. "Let me start of by saying...congrats. Congrats to you Sonic for beating me at New Years Revolution. What I did for you by handing the belt over to you, I was hoping you'd be a worthy champion to take my place. But I was wrong. You've turned the a championship belt into a fashion garment for your little rapboy style. That's adding insult to injury. At Ground Zero, I'm here to take back the title that you don't deserve. Don't take my respect and toss it aside Sonic, prepare yourself for the Showstopper!"

**RINGSIDE**

"Confident words from the Showstopper." said Ratchet. "Their match at New Years Revolution was certainly a Match of the Year canidate."

"Klonoa says he's going to take back Sonic's title, however Klonoa must face the man who attacked him last week, the Lethal Enforcer: Bowser, to get to the title match at Ground Zero." said Plusle. "Right now, we're standing by with the man who will take on Luigi later on tonight in a Brother Versus Brother Street Fight: Mario." said Plusle.

Mario showed up on the TitanTron and the crowd booed.

"First off, what are your thoughts going into this match with your brother?" asked Ratchet.

Mario smirked. "There's something that everyone here needs to know. When I walked out on Luigi a few weeks ago, I did it to get him out of my way. I needed to prepare for the Elimination Chamber but that little brat just doesn't know when to give up. I put him out of the way so I can suceed. See, Luigi isn't like a brother to me anymore. In this sport, he's merely in my way."

"Smart move though." said Ratchet.

"But that's just wrong!" said Plusle. "Tossing aside your brother for a title? That's-"

"Effective." said Mario. "Tonight when I take out my brother for good, maybe then he'll learn to stay down for good."

The TitanTron went back to normal.

"Well, I still think it's wrong." said Plusle. "It's cruel and merciless of Mario. Luigi is his brother and these two have been through so much, it just isn't right of him."

"I would agree." said Ratchet. "But it's still a smart strategy."

**BACKSTAGE-LOCKER ROOM**

Several tag team wrestlers stood in the locker room as Trino entered into the room with the Tag Team Champions, Mega-Man and Bomber-Man.

"Allright, may I have your attention please?" said Trino. "Thank you. Now recently, I've noticed that some of you have stepped up your game plan down in the independent circuits. I am most pleased with all of your work so I have decided to give you all a fair reward. I'll let Mega-Man tell you."

"Me and Bomber really haven't done much since defeating Espio and Vector at New Years Revolution and we thought that we needed some new opponents."

"Problem is, we can't decide so that's where you all come in." said Bomber. "Starting next week, we are going to have a Tag Team Gold Rush Tournament where the winner gets a shot at our titles at Ground Zero."

Some of the wrestlers nodded in approval.

"Allright, now that we have that out of the way..." said Trino. "The first round match will begin next week and we will have Gaming's Most Wanted going one on one with the DK Krew!"

Scorpion walked forward and looked at Mega-Man's title belt then him. "May the best man win."

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Luigi was strapping on his shoes and fixing his cap, looking sad. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned. It was Peach.

"What do you want?" said Luigi.

"You don't have to do this." she said worried. "Please. I was against Mario doing this."

Luigi glared and ignored her. "I don't trust you one bit."

"But our friend-"

He stood up. "Look, friendship could mean more to me if I was in a cheerful mood but I'm not." He pointed to the scar on his head. "I've got this to think about and my brother waiting for me."

Peach sighed. "Please, don't do this. Stop this now so that you don't have to lose again."

Luigi looked at her. "Lose? So you're thinking I'm going to lose?"

"I didn't say that."

"Listen, I don't care what happens tonight. Mario has no idea what he's going to be dealing with when he casted he me aside. He's still a brother to me. But things have changed now. The time for words is over and I'm done trying to convince myself I can end this the right way. So tonight, I'm going to do what Mario did to me, only worse. I'm going to take him out!"

Luigi stormed off as Peach watched worried.

**RINGSIDE**

"Luigi looks more focused then ever before." said Plusle. "Tonight is definitley going to be very perrsonel to him."

"I'm excited for that and I'm really interested in the Gold Rush Tag Team tournament. A win over the Tag Champs is going to be very impressive." said Ratchet.

"Coming up after the break, the Animal takes on the Ayatollah of Flames in a hugely talked about match!" said Plusle.

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak**

The bell rang. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Kayden's music played and he came out through his pyro gate with the XTREME pose.

"Introducing first, from the Xtreme Islands, the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"I have seen tapes of this guy wrestling in the indy circuits." said Ratchet. "I can honestly say I've never seen more of a pure athlete then Kayden. He's got such intensity and a presence of body."

"The Ayatollah of Flames has done some excellent work in the past but is he good enough to stop the Animal?" said Plusle. "A pissed off Animal at that."

Kayden posed on the second rope and turned when he heard Banjo's music. Banjo came onto the stage looking focused and intense then ever, doing his gattling gun fireworks pose.

"And his opponent, from Spiral Mountain, the former UGWF Champion: The Animal: BANJO!"

"Banjo is dangerous, there is no doubt in my mind about that claim." said Ratchet. "He's agile, powerful, and knows his way down the ring. What should Kayden's strategy be?"

"Focus. DO NOT screw up." said Plusle. "Once Banjo begins to build momentum, it's almost impossible to stop him. Kayden must go after the weak spots. Find an opening and work on it NON STOP. Should Kayden win this match, it will be a HUGE stepping stone for him. Kayden's XKO is quite powerful but the Banjo Bomb has taken out all who have fallen to it."

Kayden wasted no time trying to take down Banjo, punching Banjo hard then delivering a few kicks. Banjo seemed unfazed and shoved Kayden back, knocking him down with hard punches. The two of them went at it and Kayden managed to take control of the match after finding a weak spot in Banjo's right leg. Kayden dodged some of the bear's right hands and kicked Banjo in the hamstrings before knocking him down. The wolf got out of the ring and dragged Banjo to the ring post, slamming Banjo's shin against the ringpost then climbing back into the ring to hit a hard elbow drop for a two count. Through out the match, Kayden strategically worked on Banjo's legs, locking in submission holds to keep him down.

"Kayden is physically dissecting the former UGWF champ!" said Ratchet. "The strategy is seeming to pay off!"

Kayden smirked and began to get cocky, posing for the fans. He locked in a side headlock on Banjo but the fans rallied behind the Animal and soon Banjo began to fire of some rapid punches, using the ropes to support himself he managed to shove Kayden into the corner and shoulder thrust him. He charged at Kayden again but Kayden side stepped and sent Banjo shoulder first into the ringpost. Banjo stumbled out and Kayden began hitting his chest slap and kick combos. Kayden taunted Banjo and bounced off the ropes only to get a super hard clothesline from Banjo.

"WOAH!" said Plusle. "Kayden's head was almost taken off by that thunderous clothesline!"

Banjo got feeling back in his leg and began to work on Kayden's own leg but Kayden was too fast and sent Banjo out to ringside. Kayden leaped over the top rope with a rolling senton then proceded to whip Banjo into the ring post. Banjo reversed and Kayden smacked against the steel. Banjo managed to bring Kayden back into the ring. Banjo proceded to dodge another chest slap from Kayden and made a hard football tackle that sent the wolf down. Kayden refused to be denied and blocked a few more attempts before sending Banjo into the corner. Kayden hit a knee to the face against Banjo and want for the bulldog which got Kayden a two count.

"These two are putting on a hell of a match!" said Ratchet.

Kayden pounded the mat and stood up against the ropes, ready to charge with a fast boot. With a quick burst of speed, Banjo beat Kayden to the punch and sent Kayden down with a hard spear. Banjo then waited for Kayden to get back up and lifted Kayden up for the spinebuster. Somehow, Kayden countered into a reverse victory roll for a three count.

"Here is your winner, the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"I don't believe it!" said Plusle. "Kayden has picked up a HUGE victory here tonight against the Animal!"

"Banjo was on a roll and out of nowhere, the Ayatollah of Flames secured a successful pinfall." said Ratchet. "I'm quite impressed with him now."

Banjo stood up and shook his leg, looking at Kayden who posed on the second rope. As Kayden got down, Banjo stood in front of him and stared, looking at him. The two paused until Banjo extended his hand. Kayden took it and shook it as the fans cheered.

"A good showing of respect by the former champion and the rookie." said Plusle. "I see a bright future for Kayden and hopefully his team mates will follow in his example."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm standing by...with..." Cream lightly rubbed her collar on the shirt with a gulp. "The Lethal Enforcer: Bowser...can you explain why you attacked Sonic last week?"

Bowser glared. "Sonic and I have some unfinished buisness. When I take Klonoa out of the picture for good...I will get back a title and then everyone will truly have a reason to fear me."

**RINGSIDE**

"Short but effective." said Ratchet. "Bowser is pumped for tonight in his match against Klonoa and this is just the motivation he needs to step up."

"That match is tonight but coming up next, the Rabid Echidna sqaures off with the Shooter in a New Years Revolution rematch! Our fans texted all week long and tonight, Knuckles and Falco will face off in a Kendo Stick on a Pole Match!"

**NON-TITLE KENDO STICK ON A POLE MATCH-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi**

The bell rang. "This bout is a non-title Kendo Stick on a Pole match. Now in this match up, there are no disqualifications and no countouts. The kendo stick on the pole is allowed for use should a superstar retrieve it from the pole. The only way to win this match is by pinfall or a submission."

Falco's tick tock rap music played and he came out through his small tent, posing to the pyro in the background.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Venom system in Corneria, the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"These two faced off in an extremley brutal match up at New Years Revolution and Falco came within inches of defeating Knuckles only to be driven through a table with a Message from the Gods." said Plusle. "Knuckles has held onto that title for a few monthes now and so far, Falco has been resilient as ever to take Knuckle's championship."

"Falco is athletic, I will say that." said Ratchet. "But I'm gonna be very interested to see if Falco can learn a way to stop the Rabid Echidna."

Falco paced in the ring until Knuckles' music played to the roar of the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Angel Island, he is the current UGWF Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: KNUCKLES!"

"Knuckles is one hell of a technical wizard." said Plusle. "He has taken it to the best in the buisness and every time, he keeps finding ways to make his opponents tap."

"I think Knuckles may have met his match this time." said Ratchet. "Falco can be vicious and tonight, there are no exceptions. If Falco gets Knuckle's kendo stick, this could be a whole different ball game for Knuckles."

Knuckles and Falco got into the ring and Falco trash talked until Knuckles chest chopped Falco. Knuckles chest chopped Falco in the corner until the ref broke the two off. Falco got a cheap shot and kicked Knuckles hard, hitting a hard elbow drop then going for the pin. Kickout. The two went at eachother more, hoping for a mistake. When Knuckles missed a fore-arm, Falco took advantage with a neckbreaker. Knuckles cluthced his neck and Falco had just discovered a new target. Falco went to work on the neck with fast kicks until he got a chair from the time-keeper's space.

"This doesn't look good!" said Plusle.

Falco whacked Knuckles several times on the neck and made an attempt for the kendo stick. Knuckles got back up and tripped Falco, hoisting him back and dropping him off to the mat with a superplex. Falco got back up and whacked Knuckles with the chair again, then dropped it on the ground, kicking Knuckles in the gut before going off the ropes for an axe kick. Knuckles side stepped and drove Falco onto the chair. Knuckles became more focused and ready this time and started to go for the german suplex trio. Falco had it scouted and escaped the third suplex, whipping Knuckles into the ropes. Falco brought his boot up but Knuckles stopped his momentum. Knuckles charged and Falco brought his boot up again.

"Counter after counter!" said Ratchet. "These two are doing great!"

Falco set up Knuckles for the Falco Driver but Knuckles escaped and turned it into the Chaos DDT. Knuckles finally made the climb up and took the kendo stick, ready to dish out punishment. Just as soon as he turned around, Falco superkicked Knuckles into the corner. He then charged again and delivered a boot right to Knuckles' face. Knuckles fell onto the floor and Falco got the chair with him, going up to the top rope. Falco held the chair behind his legs and flipped, driving the chair onto Knuckles with a top rope flip leg drop for the 3 count.

"Hete is your winner, the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"I don't believe it!" said Ratchet. "Falco nothces a win over the Rabid Echidna tonight!"

"Falco really gave it his all, so what does that mean for the Shooter? Does that mean he gets another title shot?"

Falco grabbed a mic and stood over Knuckles. "Now if you can't even get up from that, then you have NO CHANCE at keeping your Hardcore title. Tonight was a mere note that I am BETTER THEN YOU. So if you want to really proove yourself to me, then I'll see you at Ground Zero!"

Falco dropped the mic and left the ring.

"Well this is certainly a turn of events! Will Knuckles accept his offer?" said Plusle.

"More importantly, will Trino?" said Ratchet. "We'll find that out later tonight! Coming up after the break, the Showstopper duels with the Lethal Enforcer with an Intercontinental Title shot on the line!"

**WINNER FACES SONIC AT GROUND ZERO MATCH-"The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

"This bout is scheduled for one fall where the winner will advance to face off with Sonic at Ground Zero!"

Klonoa's music played and the crowd roared with cheers for the Showstopper.

"Introducing first, from Lunatea, he is a former Intercontinental Champion: The Showstopper: KLONOA!"

"And just look at the crowd's reception for Klonoa tonight!" said Plusle. "Klonoa has got a lot to worry about in this match. 2 times he's held the belt and he hopes to make it lucky three at Ground Zero."

"I'm really impressed with Klonoa. He's a respectable champion and his charisma and showsmanship is unmatched by any other." said Ratchet. "But could Klonoa meet his match against someone as dominate as Bowser?"

Klonoa climbed into the ring and paced. Bowser's pyro went off and his dark metal music played while he came down to the ring with a dark, angry glare.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the self proclaimed Lethal Enforcer: Bowser!"

"Now this is what you call domiance." said Ratchet. "Bowser has been on a roll and now, he hopes to gain a title back around his waist."

"We've seen Tails be able to stop Bowser's wrath before." said Plusle. "Can Klonoa do it? Or more importantly, can Sonic overcome Bowser?"

Bowser smirked and stepped into the ring, bringing his arms down with the ringpost pyro. The ref rang the bell and Klonoa circled Bowser. Bowser watched with a dark glare and the two locked up. Bowser shoved Klonoa back and charged. Klonoa ducked and chest chopped Bowser a few times. Bowser glared and shoved Klonoa back again, hitting him with a hard headbutt then slamming him down hard to the mat for a two count.

"Klonoa is having a hard time keeping up with the Lethal Enforcer!" said Plusle.

The Showstopper tried everything he could this time around. But each attempt at a comeback was brutally halted with a clothesline or shoulder block. Eventually, Bowser worked on Klonoa's back and after a swinging side slam that nearly broke Klonoa in half, things really heated up. Bowser dragged Klonoa into the corner and charged for a running hip smash. At the last second, Klonoa dodged and Bowser stumbled forward. Klonoa sat on the top rope and jumped off, grabbing Bowsers head into a modified bulldog.

"Bowser is down! What a great move by the Showstoppa!" said Ratchet.

Klonoa went for the pin but Bowser kicked out so Klonoa went back to using some of his kicks and fore arms. He bounced off the ropes and hit his flying fore-arm followed by going to the top rope and hitting his flying elbow drop. The crowd started to clap as Klonoa banged his foot in rhythm.

"This is it! Time for some Sweet Chin Music!" said Plusle.

Bowser suddenly sat up and and as he got up, Klonoa went for Sweet Chin Music. Just as the cabbit was going to hit the kick, Bowser grabbed Klonoa by the throat and slammed the Showstopper down with a Chokeslam from Hell for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, the Lethal Enforcer: Bowser!"

"What a dominating victory tonight for the Lethal Enforcer!" said Ratchet. "Now he advances to Ground Zero to face Sonic."

Bowser roared in victory but Klonoa still had some energy left and as Bowser turned around, Klonoa nailed Sweet Chin Music.

"OH MY GOD!" said Plusle. "SWEET CHIN MUSIC!"

Bowser rolled over the top rope and landed on the ringside floor. Klonoa cluthced the ropes and flew over the top rope with a high crossbody but Bowser caught him, delivering the Inferno Slam on the floor. With a hard smack, the cabbit grimaced in pain. Bowser stomped hard on Klonoa then picked him up into a bear hug, ramming Klonoa into the ringpost once, then twice.

"Enough!" said Plusle. "For christ sake, somebody has got to stop this!"

Refs came out and managed to get Bowser away from Klonoa, who was groaning in pain. Bowser stood on the rampway and smirked as the refs helped Klonoa up. The crowd still cheered for Klonoa.

"The fans here at the Kombat Zone are giving the Showstoppa a great ovation!" said Plusle. "His hopes for the IC title are gone for now, but we know for a fact that Klonoa is not giving up anytime soon."

**BACKSTAGE-SHADOW'S LOCKER ROOM**

Shadow, Espio, Vector, Rouge, Silver, and Falco stood in the room talking to eachother as they watched the match take place.

"Nice." smirked Falco. "I don't think Klonoa will be walking for a while."

"He never learns." said Shadow. "I must have beaten a bitch into him before."

"No need to worry bout him, hun." said Rouge, wrapping her arms around Shadow. "I'm excited for this while live sex thing...how do I look?"

Shadow smirked and watched as Rouge seductively turned around with a little dance.

"Babe, you look perfect." said the hedgehog as he kissed her.

There was a knock on the door, Espio walked over and opened the door coming back to the group. "Hey guys, look who showed up?"

Bowser walked into view with his arms crossed.

"Well well..." said Shadow, putting his belt on his shoulder as he looked at Bowser. "The Lethal Enforcer...what can I do for you?"

"What I want...is to take out Banjo." said the Lethal Enforcer. "I'm not going to be made a mockery of anymore and tonight, was just a sample of my newfound rage."

"Rage huh?" said Vector. "Well...we got a lot of people on our backs. Those Team Xtreme losers and that little baby bear Banjo...and if you join, we got that wanna-be rapper Sonic and his posse on our tail..."

"You make it sound like we don't stand a chance, Vec." said Silver. "Come on, we can handle these guys. Next week, it's gonna be a Chaotix clean sweep and those punks want stand a chance this time."

"Seems a little random that you would choose to hook up with the Rated R Entourage Bowser." said Shadow, thinking for a moment. "I suppose a little insurance policy could come in handy at Ground Zero. I'll let you know after tonight."

Bowser smirked evilly and then left, the Chaotix looking at eachother with an impressed look.

**A/N: This is taking a lot longer then I expected so I'm going to give you what I have so far. Part 2 will come later.**


	30. Week 20 Part 2

Sonic's music played and the crowd roared loudly as the Franchise made his entrance.

"Well this is certainly unexpected!" said Plusle. "The Intercontinental Champion is in the building tonight!"

"What's he got to say to this sold out crowd tonight?" said Ratchet. "We learned that he's going to face Bowser in just two weeks at Ground Zero so maybe he's out to adress his opponent?"

Sonic got into the ring with a mic and looked around him.

"Before you all asume I'm about to talk smack about my Ground Zero, I need to get something off my chest. Last Wednesday, I was out at a party with my friends for winning the Intercontinental Championship. I'll let the footage speak for itself."

Footage showed of a party at Team Sonic's mansion. Everyone was partying and Sonic took his title belt and put it onto his shoulder while Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. The blue hedgehog took a mic to his hand and smiled. He began a speech to thank all of his guests but halfway through, the door was knocked down and Espio and Vector came in, trashing the place and Vector giving Sonic the V Bomb through one of the tables. The footage ended.

"Yo..." said Sonic, putting a hand on the back of his head. "I know people may have known me to be laid back and funny...but if there is one thing I ain't gonna stand for it's punks who think they can trash my pad, throw me through a table, and threaten my girlfriend? Well I got news for the Chaotix! You guys want to screw with the Franchise? You want to make your impact against me and try to make bigger names for yourself? ...You're out of your mind." Sonic laughed.

"I doubt this is funny." said Plusle.

Sonic lowered his body and got into a dramatic posistion. "With that in mind...Espio, Vector...and don't think I'm forgetting you Shadow...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

The crowd roared.

"Think the Chaotix have got a chance against me? They can't see me even if they tried! You guys want some? COME GET SOME! And if you're not down with that...I got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

"SUCK IT!!" echoed through the arena.

"Looks like the Franchise has laid down his own message for the Chaotix and the UGWF Champion Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Ratchet. "Could we see him making his mark tonight or next week?"

"I don't know." said Plusle. "But there are going to be some serious reprecussions for the Chaotix's attack at Sonic's party. Coming up after the break, Team Xtreme Member Bastian Htarnok takes on the Original Wrestling Machine Silver the Hedgehog!"

**SINGLE'S MATCH-"The Lone Falconite" Bastian Htarnok v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog**

Many expected this match to be a walk in the park for Bastian but Silver became more relentless, refusing the help from his partners as he systematically and relentless used moves on Bastian's leg. Bastian countered on a few occasions but every time he tried to hit the spear, he tumbled and Silver would take advantage. When Bastian got thrown to the outside, Silver reached over to grab for Bastian but Bastian drove his shoulder into Silver's ribs. Silver backed off but then kicked the falcon right in the chest causing him to dangle out of the ropes. Silver gripped Bastian's upper body and hung him out over the second rope then drove him straight down with a DDT.

"Ooo!" said Plusle. "What sickening impact from that modified DDT!"

Silver covered Bastian and Bastian barely got his foot on the bottom rope. Silver smirked and posed for the fans before grabbing the falcon's leg and twisting it into the Emerald Lock. Bastian struggled and managed to break off the hold and as Silver turned around, Bastian leaped forward and delivered the Falconite Spear to Silver then quickly getting up and climbing onto the outside apron. He leaped up onto the rope and gave a shooting star splash style move but missed as the hedgehog had rolled out of the way.

"So much for that." Said Plusle. "Now's the chance to take advantage!"

Bastian clutched his chest and tried to make it to the ropes again but Silver quickly caught Bastian by the leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring, locking in the Emerald Lock and dropping to his back and locking his legs around the ankle. Bastian groaned in pain and struggled for the ropes but try as he might, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, by submission, the Original Wrestling Machine: Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Silver has shocked us all with a big victory over a member of Team Xtreme, Bastian Htarnok!" said Plusle. "Not only did he win, he made Bastian tap to the Emerald Lock!"

Silver laughed and held his arms up while Bastian clutched his leg. The white hedgehog rolled out of the ring and shoved the time keeper out of the way and took a steel chair into his hands, getting into the ring with a microphone.

"I don't think he's finished just yet." said Ratchet. "This definitley doesn't look good for Bastian!"

Silver brought the chair up and smashed it onto Bastian's leg, causing Bastian to yell in pain.

"You and your little rejects aren't going to be messing with us anymore!" said Silver, slamming the chair onto Bastian's leg a few more times before putting the chair down. Silver dragged Bastian up and onto the top turnbuckle for a suplex but shifted their posistion and leaped off with a hard flying neckbreaker onto the chair. Bastian tried to sit up to clutch his neck but Silver gripped the chair again and brought it down onto Bastian's back.

"What's the matter, punk?" said Silver, kicking Bastian. "Little birdy gonna cry to his momma?"

Kayden's music erupted from the stage and Silver turned to see Kayden racing down the ramp. Silver rolled out of the ring and walked around the ring before getting to the ramp as Kayden took notice to Bastian.

"I think he's hurt real bad." said Ratchet. "Silver has shown absolutley no mercy here tonight by possibly injuring the Lone Falconite."

"Kayden sure doesn't look too pleased with Silver, we need an EMT out here now!" said Plusle.

EMT's came and carried Bastian out as Kayden followed.

After the break, a weird promo aired with static and then a resounding gong sound. The words "Darkness Returns..." showed on the screen in mystical mist before floating away.

"...woah." said Plusle. "I think somebody is gonna pissed aqbout a certain Lord of Darkness returning."

"Question is, when?" asked Ratchet.

"We'll find out later but now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our first main event! Demanded last week by his own brother, Mario has accepted Luigi's challenge to take him on in a Brother versus Brother Street Fight."

**RINGSIDE**

**BROTHER VERSUS BROTHER STREET FIGHT-"The Wrestling God" Mario W/ Peach v. Luigi**

"Our final contest of the evening is our Main Event! This match is a Brother versus Brother Street Fight and it is scheduled for one fall with no disqualification and no count outs!"

Luigi's music hit and he came out with a blank expression, heading straight for the ring.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom: Luigi!"

"Can you imagine what is going through Luigi's mind right now?" said Plusle. "He beat his brother once before, just barely, and now he wants to finish this with a Street Fight? Either's he crazy or has a death wish!"

Mario's music played and the crowd booed heavily as he came out with a hesitant looking Peach.

"And his opponent, hailing also from the Mushroom Kingdom: He is the self proclaimed Wrestling God: MARIO!"

"I've seen a change in Mario's attitude." Said Plusle. "Late-"

Luigi interrupted Plusle before he could start again as he gripped the ropes and dropkicked Mario with his body halfway out of the ropes. Luigi pulled himself in and then did a high cross body onto Mario. The green cap pounded on Mario and whipped him into the steel steps before quickly digging under the ring to get a steel chair. Luigi turned around and got a straight boot to the face by Mario who put Luigi back into the ring for a two count.

"Things already have heated up between Mario and Luigi!" said Plusle. "Buisness is gonna pick up reason soon!"

Luigi took an immense amount of punishments from Mario including an upwards kick that almost took Luigi's head off, a superplex, and a countered crossbody into a fallaway slam that sent Luigi out of the ring. Luigi began to fight back and blocked a clothesline into the side effect for a two count. Luigi went to the outside and brought in a table to the ring but Mario clotheslined Luigi down and set the table up the corner. As Luigi stood up, Mario dragged him to the corner and placed him against the table. Mario bounced off the ropes and charged with a spear that sent Luigi straight through the table with a sickening smack.

"Luigi just got speared through the table!" said Ratchet. "That's gotta be it!"

Mario went for the pin. 1-2-kickout. The crowd cheered and chanted for Luigi as Mario threw Luigi out of the ring. Mario went to the announcer's tables and took apart the spanish announcer's one, putting Luigi on the other announcer's table. The red cap then took the top part off the steel steps and dragged the bottom part off near the table. Luigi was grabbed by Mario and was getting ready to powerbomb him but Luigi used the strength he could to back body drop Mario off him and through the table.

"Now Mario goes through a table!" said Plusle. "These two are beating the hell out of eachother and they don't care who wins!"

Eventually, the two of them brawled on the entrance stage with Mario blasting Luigi with a chair shot. The red cap laughed and kicked Luigi down before dragging him to the edge of the stage with the electrical circuitboard just below them. Mario let Luigi go and backed up, putting his arm in the air as the crowd booed.

"He's setting it up!" said Ratchet. "If Mario nails the Fire-Arm, Luigi is going straight through the circuitboard!"

Mario laughed and as Luigi got up, he charged with much velocity. Suddenly, Luigi kicked Mario in the gut with just the right timing, hooked Mario into a front facelock and leaped off the stage with the Twist of Fate.

"GOOD GOD ALLMIGHTY!" yelled Plusle. "LUIGI COUNTERED THE FIRE-ARM INTO A TWIST OF FATE RIGHT OFF THE STAGE!"

Luigi and Mario laid in the middle of the circuitboard as EMT's quickly came out to attend to them. The ref came over and one of the EMT's said something to him, causing the ref to climb back up the stage and go to the announcer, telling him something before he stood up. The timekeeper then rang the bell.

"What's going on?" said Plusle. "Is this match over?"

"Ladies and gentleman, the referee has just informed me that both Mario and Luigi are unable to compete due to the EMT's ruling. Therefore, this match is a DRAW."

The crowd booed loud as EMT's helped Mario and Luigi out of the board.

"Well anyway, ladies and gentleman coming up after the break: perhaps the most controversial segement in UGWF history: UGWF Champion Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat are going to celebrate with live sex. I wish I was lying but that is what is scheduled for tonight's main event."

**A/N: HA! You actually thought I would write the Live Sex? NO. Rather, I'm going to skip it and have a backstage confrontation that is going on at the same time.**

Bastian was gripping his leg in the doctor's office. Kayden and Leyla entered, Leyla rushing to Bastian's side.

"Bastian!" she hugged him while Kayden crossed his arms, looking at him. "Is he allright?"

The doctor gave Leyla same tape for Bastian and looked at Kayden. "I'm not sure. Silver really messed up his leg and from what I can tell right now...his meniscus is in bad shape. He will have to be out of action for a while."

Kayden growled and punched the wall. "I didn't get to him in time...damn it!"

Bastian sat up and sighed. "Look man, there isn't anything we can do about this. Shadow and Rouge are already out there...we don't have many options either."

Suddenly Sonic stepped into the room. "Sorry, couldn't help but over hear what's going on. Is your falcon friend allright, Kay-Kay?"

Kayden nodded. "For now. I'm not going to stand for what they did to him."

"Then we have something in common at this point." said Sonic, smirking. "I know you wanna get back at them for what they did. I saw what was going on in the ring. Bowser, Espio, Vector, and Silver are out there so I'm not sure we stand much chance against 2 on 5."

The wolf looked at Sonic. "I'm thinking what you're thinking. You sure about this?"

"Look, I'm not the only one who wants to get back at the Chaotix and Shadow." said the hedgehog. "So if you're in, then let's crash this party."

Kayden and Sonic banged fists and left the room.

**RINGSIDE**

The Sex Celebration continued with Rouge, now in her sexy black lacy bra and panties, giving Shadow a lap dance, the two of them making out with sex jazz playing in the background. As the two of them climbed onto the bed and Shadow pulled the covers over them, he watched her move under the bed and held the title belt next to him. Before anything else could happen, Sonic's music suddenly hit and the Chaotix, Shadow, and Rouge looked down the ramp in surprise while the crowd cheered wildly. Sonic entered along with Kayden and Tails as they stared down their enemies.

"Ohhh boy!" said Plusle. "I think things are about to heat up!"

Vector, Silver, and Espio rushed up the ramp and they collided with the three rebels. Kayden attacked Silver, Tails attacked Espio, and Sonic attacked Vector. Kayden drove Espio down with a hard clothesline then threw him against the security barricade. Sonic and Tails double teamed on Vector who had tried to whip Sonic into the ring post. Sonic reversed it and Vector smashed against the post. While this was going on, Espio ran for a chair. Tails climbed onto the apron and leaped for the post, swinging his body into a kick that knocked Vector down. Kayden had rolled into the ring and Shadow made a run for it, grabbing his title.

"The champ's making a run for it!" said Ratchet. "I think he left something behind though..."

Rouge looked confused and yelled at Shadow. Kayden glared at Shadow but then he turned his head to Rouge.

"Oh no..." said Plusle. "Kayden we know she broke your heart-"

Kayden smirked and scooped Rouge onto his shoulders. Shadow watched with wide eyes and yelled at Kayden.

"Don't do it Kayden!' said Ratchet. "That's Shadow's girlfriend!"

The wolf didn't listen and lifted Rouge off his shoulders, driving Rouge down with a hard XKO. Shadow glared and Kayden signaled he wanted the title but was suddenly hit with a chair to the back by Espio who regrouped with Silver and started beating down Kayden. Sonic got into the ring and tried to help his friends but Bowser's pyro then echoed from the stage as the Lethal Enforcer made his way to the ring.

"I think the number's game is about to catch up for Kayden, Sonic, and Tails!"

Tails leaped over the top rope to try and knock Bowser down but was caught in mid air and then spun around through the air with a spinning side slam that sent him crashing and burning onto the floor. Kayden roleld to the outside and Silver smashed the chair into Kayden's leg to deal more damage. Sonic pounded Bowser with his best rights and lefts but Bowser shoved him off and leveled Sonic with a stiff clothesline. Bowser tossed Sonic out of the ring and tore apart one of the announcer's tables. The koopa king beat down hard on Sonic before shoving Sonic onto the ring apron and chokeslamming him off through the table. Shadow helped Rouge out and smirked, getting two chairs into the ring. Shadow put one chair below Kayden's head and gripped another chair, smashing it down onto Kayden's head.

"Kayden's skull may have been crushed after that vicious Con-Chair-To!" said Ratchet.

Vector smirked and went to the outside, setting up a table and grabbing a near lifeless Tails, throwing him back into the ring. The crocodile hoisted Tails up into the air and posistened him right before chucking Tails out of the ring and through the table with a bone cracking V Bomb.

"Now Tails may have been broken in half from that V Bomb!" said Plusle. "This is nothing more then a damn mugging! Somebody has got to come out and stop this!"

Shadow laughed and looked around him before hoisting the title belt into the air. Suddenly, Banjo's music echoed through the arena and Shadow's smirk dissapeared as Banjo raced to the ring. Shadow immediatley got out of the ring along with Rouge and Vector, Espio, and Silver tried to beatdown Banjo. Banjo overpowered them and slammed down Espio, dodged a chair shot from Espio and turned it into a spinebuster, and speared Vector out of the ring. Shadow stood on the ramp as Banjo stood in the ring, glaring at Shadow.

"Look at the carnage around the ring!" said Ratchet. "Kayden, Tails, and Sonic have all been laid out but Banjo has arrived before the Chaotix and Shadow could finish the job."

"Never the less, messages have been sent to both sides and the mind games have now begun!" said Plusle. "Whose got the edge now?"

**

* * *

**

MATCH RESULTS

**WARIO DEF. FOX AND TAILS**

**KAYDEN DEF. BANJO**

**FALCO DEF. KNUCKLES**

**SILVER DEF. BASTIAN BY SUBMISSION**

**BOWSER DEF. KLONOA**

**MARIO V. LUIGI-NO CONTEST**

* * *

**CONFIRMED GROUND ZERO MATCHES**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog W/ Espio, Vector, Silver, and Rouge v. "The Animal" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser**

**TRIPLE THREAT NO. ONE CONTENDER'S MATCH-"The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. Wario v. ?**


	31. Week 21 Part 1

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF WORLD CHAMPION-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS -Mega-Man and Bomber-Man**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMEN'S CHAMPION-Leyla Fray**

Dr. Eggman sat in the studio part of the UGWF set in a suit.

"Good evening. My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik: Head Owner of the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation. Due to an accident which happened over in a house show last Thursday, General Manager Doctor Harold Trino will not be here tonight. As an old saying goes: The show must go on. I love this company. I have always dreamed of gathering togethor so much talent to create an amazing show. I am also here to announce that in a few weeks, after Ground Zero...UGWF will be featured in the OGA Draft Lottery where superstars from that brand will be traded to new brands. Soon after, we will have a three hour show that will feature some of OGA's finest in matches against our own finest. "

You could hear the fans cheering in the background.

"Now as far as tonight, I will be assuming the General Manager posistion. So my first order of buisness: To conclude the hunt for the final participant in the Triple Threat Contender's match at Ground Zero, I am issuing a special 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royale where the winner will be the final participant in the Triple Threat Number One Contender's match. Now for the main event, tonight we will have a special match featuring the UGWF Champion Shadow the Hedgehog facing off...with the Intercontinental Champion: The Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered even louder. "On behalf of the UGWF, enjoy tonight's broadcast."

The intro for MELEE opened and the camera spanned over the audience.

"We are 9 nights away from Ground Zero and tonight with Eggman in control, who know how things are going to turn out tonight? Welcome everyone to MELEE, broadcasting live from Future City in Metropolis! I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my returning commentating partner 'Blue Static' Minun and our new broadcast partner Ratchet!"

"There's a great vibe here tonight." said Minun. "I hope our GM Trino is allright but the show must go on and with tonight's main event, I'm sure it will. Also announced: A Clash from the Past! The Number One Contender Banjo collides with long time rival Fox McCloud!"

"We've got an interesting match card for tonight so let's get this party started with the first round of the Gold Rush Tag Team Tournament!" said Ratchet.

**FIRST ROUND TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT MATCH-Scorpion and Subzero v. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong**

The DK Conga Rap played and the crowd cheered as the Banana Cart came out.

"The following contest is the first round of the Gold Rush Tag Team Tournament! Introducing first, from the Congo Jungle the team of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: The DK Krew!"

"DK and Diddy are one of the best veteran tag teams that we have." Said Ratchet. "Its an excellent combo of brute strength, quick agility, and chemistry worthy of it's own element name!"

"Surprisngly, these two have had only tag team reign under their belt while DK has had a short Hardcore championship reign." said Plusle. "I hope these two can get more credibility otherwise, they can forget about holding the titles again."

Gaming's Most Wanted music played as Scorpion and Subzero stood in a circle of flames before they stepped out and did their pose.

"And their opponents, from the Kombat Zone, the team of Scorpion and Subzero: Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"Gaming's Most Wanted is mostly a new team, both hailing from the Kombat Zone." said Minun. "They own a pay per view victory over the tag champs so could that be a factor in this tournament?"

"I'm hoping." said Ratchet. "This should be an excellent match up between two of our top tag teams."

DK and Diddy shared a short talk before DK started things off with Scorpion.The two tag teams went head to head in their opening match, both trying to take advantage. The match went to a head with Diddy being launched over the top rope onto Scorpion and Subzero. Diddy tried to showcase some of his best talents but was grounded by the bigger Subzero.

Scorpion was tosed around by DK and was trapped in Diddy's corner. DK tried going for a body splash but Scorpion had managed to roll while DK hit his head on the top turnbuckle. The fans cheered loud as Scorpion crawled to his corner. Diddy tagged himself in and tried to catch Scorpion but Scorpion had tagged in Subzero. Subzero cleared house and hit the Freezer Boot on on DK, knocking him out of the ring.

"And Subzero finds his mark with the Freezer Boot!" said Ratchet. "DK looks out cold to me!"

Subzero caught Diddy and put him on his shoulders, tagging in Scorpion. Scorpion leaped, delivered the Death Sentence, and made the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Scorpion and Subzero: Gaming's Most Wanted!"

"GMW has scored a crucial spot in the Gold Rush tournament with this victory tonight!" said Plusle. "These two are an incredible tag team!"

"I got to say, I thought that DK and Diddy were going to get the victory." said Ratchet. "But it takes only one mistake for the 1-2-3 count in your opponent's favor."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cream here, and allow me to present the UGWF Television Champion. He is the Innovator of Violence: Tails!"

Tails put a finger to his head and did a small salute as the crowd cheered.

"Tails, how do you feel after last week when you helped Sonic and Kayden attack the Chaotix?" asked Cream.

"Well let's see...I got slammed onto the floor by Bowser and then got a V-Bomb through a table by Vector. Not to mention I wrestled a Triple Threat match in the beginning of the night. My back has been pretty messed up since I faced Bastion. Thats not the way you want to wake up on a Tuesday morning. But for now, I don't care about Bowser, Vector, or any of the Chaotix. Right now, I've got some unfinished buisness with the Impact Player. Fox: Last week you and I faced off in a tag match and despite my efforts, you won by cheating. Last week, we went at it in a Triple Threat Qualification match and we both lost. As far as I am concerned, we haven't had a one on one match before. I could care less about where your loyalties lie but after last week, I'm heading for you."

"What about your upcoming tag match tonight?"

"Well, I'm glad I will be able to get my hands on Bowser again and with Falco there as well, I don't care about who I have to face-"

Tails paused and watched Fox enter into the set. Fox smirked at Tails then looked at Cream, waving his hand away before taking the mic from her.

"Unfinished score huh? You talk a lot of confidence after getting your ass kicked for two weeks." said Fox. "Look, you been saying that you are the Innovator of Violence, that you can go the distance, and bleed like no else. But when you are measured up to me, you have NOTHING. I'm the Impact Player! I'm a former World Champion and I headlined Pay Per Views for a long time, more then you have. Despite all the obstacles, you have never faced me: The future of the Ultimate Wrestling Gaming Federation."

"Are you finished yet?" said Tails. "What do you want?"

"I think you know damn well what I want." Fox pointed to Tails TV Belt.

Tails smirked. "Is that right? Then how about a little challenge then. You, me, one on one at Ground Zero."

Fox said nothing but patted the young foxes shoulder. "We'll see...kid."

**GENERAL MANAGER'S OFFICE**

Eggman stood in his office with his cell phone, watching the show.

"Yes, I know and the show is going great tonight. It's good to know you're feeling bet-" There was a knock at the door. "I'll call you right back."

Shadow walked in with Rouge and Silver at his side.

"Ahh, our proud UGWF Champion." Eggman extended his hand. "What can I do for you?"

Shadow removed his shades. "Well just wanted to pay my respect to our new General Manager. I've been looking forward to some change."

"Change is what makes the UGWF better." said Silver. "Least, that's how it should be."

"Now, let's get to buisness." said Shadow. "Two things. One: My lovely girl Rouge needs a match tonight so I want her to have a Women's Championship match against Leyla. "

Eggman sat down in his seat. "...I guess she deserves it. And?"

Silver walked up. "Me, Bowser, and Vector against Tails. Tonight."

"Now why would I do that?" said Eggman. "I hope you have a reason why."

Rouge pulled out a briefcase with money in it. "Because Shadow and the Chaotix are the most dominant force on MELEE. We run this show and we make more money then we earn."

Eggman looked at the briefcase. "...Allright. But under one condition. It's 2 on 3 and I will let Tails choose his partner."

Shadow smirked and left with Silver and Rouge.

**RINGSIDE-AFTER THE COMMERCIALS**

"You mean to tell me that Shadow can just BUY off the new general manager?" said Plusle. "For a Women's championship match and a 2 on 3 handicap match?"

"I guess money can buy anything in UGWF." said Minun. "But he has booked two good matches for tonight."

"Well ladies and gentleman, later tonight we will have a Clash from the Past!" said Ratchet. "It's the Impact Player versus the Animal!"

"Also, the Triple Threat contender Battle Royal and our UGWF Champion takes on the Intercontinental Champion Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Plusle.

Luigi's music suddenly played. The crowd cheered as Luigi, dressed in street clothes with a black eye.

"What is Luigi doing out here?" said Minun. "Last week he got the holy hell beaten out out of him by his brother in the Street Fight and now he's here tonight!"

Footage rolled of what happened last week in the Street Fight.

"Things have really been tense between the two brothers." said Plusle. "He's got the scars to proove it."

Luigi retrieved the microphone and looked around slowly while the fans chanted his name.

"I'm not out here to vent my anger or complain about how my match went last week. I'm coming out here to well, talk about the issue that I've had with my brother. I can trace it all the way back to Judgement Day. I can remember that as a good day. We won the UGWF Tag Team Championship. I felt we were closer then ever. But we weren't. He rarely spoke to me. So when we lost the titles at Armageddon, things took an even worse turn. The next week, my brother turned on me. Mario big booted me and walked out on a tag match. "

The crowd booed at Mario's name.

"Mario...you have no idea what that one big boot did to me. That one kick...has brought out the best in me. When you left me for nothing...when you decided to let your ego overcome you with greed and jealousy for the UGWF Championship...you have sparked a fire within me that has been sleeping for so long. Last week, I fought you Mario in the Street Fight and took you right of the stage with a Twist of Fate. Nobody won the match. It was clear to me no one NEEDED to win the match because all it did was keep the flame going. You see, I am going to end things the way they should have been ended after you lost in the Elimination Chamber. So Mario, get your ass out here so we can settle this once and for all!"

"What?!" said Plusle. "He's crazy! He's in no shape to fight tonight!"

"You heard what Luigi said." said Minun. "He wants to settle things with his brother once and for all and thats exactly what he wants to do right now!"

Luigi waited and paced in the ring. "Come on Mario! I'll stay here all night!"

The crowd murmurred until Mario's music played. The red cap stood on the stage in his gear and looked at Luigi, holding a microphone.

"You think that I am intimidated by you? Not a chance in hell. I wasn't moved at all by your little speech. Rather...I'm sick of you. Everything I have ever meant and said to you I have meant it."

Luigi squinted his eyes. "I don't care. Either we settle this here...or I settle this right now."

Mario walked to the ring. "Don't you remember what happened last week? I beat you within an inch of your life and I will do it again."

"Oh really?" said Luigi. "Last I checked, I Twist of Fated you off the stage. I know I can beat you and I WILL do it again."

Mario finally climbed into the ring. "A match again? That badly?" He smirked. "Name it."

"Ground Zero. But I don't want this to be any old match. I don't want to top our street fight." Luigi stepped back. "I want to settle this...in the confines of a eighteen foot high STEEL CAGE!"

The crowd roared and Mario's eyes widened slightly. "Allright. I accept. UNDER...Under one condition. You put it all on the line. Your career, your life...and your soul. If you win, I will never go after the UGWF Championship again. However...if you lose Luigi...your career is OVER. You lose, and you will never wrestle again in the UGWF."

Luigi stepped back and put his hand behind his head then turned to Mario. Suddenly, Luigi kicked Mario in the gut and delivered the Twist of Fate. The crowd erupted.

"TWIST OF FATE!" yelled Plusle. "Luigi just nailed his brother with the Twist of Fate!"

Luigi looked down at Mario and picked up the microphone. "I accept!"

**WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-Leyla Fray v. Rouge the Bat**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Championship!"

Rouge's music played and she came out to boos when Shadow escorted her down the ring.

"Introducing first, from Metropolis, accompanied by the UGWF Champion Shadow the Hedgehog: Rouge the Bat!"

"Leyla and Rouge have had some bad blood since Leyla won the Women's Championship and Rouge has been chasing after the Thunder Vixen for some time." said Minun. "Tonight could be Rouge's night."

Leyla's music played and she came out with the belt held high and Kayden at her side.

"And her opponent, from the Xtreme Islands, accompanied by the Ayatollah of Flames Kayden Seyak, she is the current UGWF Women's Champion: Leyla Fray!"

"UGWF magazine recently published Leyla's spicy new photoshoot and boy is it worth looking at!" said Ratchet. "She's got incredible talent and I think Rouge will have her work cut out if she wants to take down the Thunder Vixen."

"Last week Leyla was given an Extreme Makeover by Rouge at ringside and Leyla suffered a concussion. Tonight, it's all about payback." said Plusle.

The ref held the Women's title up high and then rang the bell. Rouge took advantage early on and worked stiffed kicks to Leyla's head. Shadow cheered on Rouge while Kayden watched and offered Leyla support. Rouge blocked most of Leyla's attacks and when things spilled to the outside, Leyla had knocked Rouge against the ring post. The Thunder Vixen aimed for a Thunder Chick Kick but Rouge ducked and Leyla's shin smacked against the ring post.

"Ohhh!" said Ratchet. "Leyla missed the Chick Kick and now she's got a BIG bullseye on her."

Rouge worked hard on the head and leg of Leyla and when the match came close to end, things picked up. Leyla had finally gotten the advantage back and put Rouge on the top rope. Leyla flipped and tried for her headscissors takedown. Rouge took advantage though and grabbed Leyla's leg, dropping off the apron to the outside and hanging the foxes leg on the top rope. Shadow clapped in aprooval and Rouge continued her offense.

Leyla tried to take advantage and wrapped her legs around Rouge's head, sending her down onto the second turnbuckle. Leyla got up to the top rope. Shadow attempted to get onto the apron but Kayden shoved Shadow off. The ThunderVixen set herself up for High Hopes but Rouge dodged. Shadow then grabbed the UGWF Championship and slipped it into the ring while Rouge distracted the ref. Kayden saw this and tried to tell the ref. While this happened, Rouge took advantage and held the championship under her. As Leyla charged, Rouge hit Leyla in the face with the belt, tossed it out, and covered her for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and the new UGWF Women's Champion: Rouge the Bat!"

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled Plusle. "Shadow and Rouge have once again dealt a blow to Team Xtreme!"

"I've got to say that was a smart strategy." said Ratchet. "Shadow only made one action and that was all it took. Despite the cheat, Rouge is now a three-time Women's Champion."

**PART 2 WILL BE UPLOADED LATER**


	32. Week 21 Part 2

**A/N: My apologies yet again, faithful Game On readers. High school has bulldozed piles of homework in my direction but I am glad I at least got the time to finish this. Now I am not sure what I'll do next.**

**A/N2: Thanks to Sonic Phantom for the corrections.**

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time: He is a two-time Intercontinental Champion. He is the Showstopper: Klonoa! Klonoa these last few weeks have been hell so far. At New Years Revolution, you and the now-reigning Intercontinental Champion engaged in a wrestling classic which saw the titles change hand. After losing an opportunity get back at Sonic, how do you feel about being in the battle royale tonight and hopefully getting a shot at the UGWF Championship?"

Klonoa paused for a moment. "The Franchise isn't on my mind right now. I lost the IC Title fair and square, I beat him in the rematch, and lost a shot at facing him for the title. Many have said that I am the TRUE IC Champion but now, it's time for me to start a new journey. A journey where at the end I can hope to climb up an even taller ladder."

"What makes you so certain that you can win this time?" asked Cream.

"I'll give one reason: Shadow. Shadow's championship reign will not be a glorious one. The Cerebral Assassin I faced in Hell in a Cell is not the same Rated R Superstar today. We both have spilled blood and even though we won the war, now that I look on it, it was just getting started. You see tonight when I step into the ring with 5 other men, toss them over the top rope, and claim victory in the battle royale, I will be this much closer to taking down the Rated R Superstar."

**RINGSIDE**

"Confident words from the Showstopper himself: Klonoa." said Ratchet. "The Battle Royale will take place later tonight along with the first of our three main events."

"In hopes of slowing down the tenacious Animal, The Impact Player Fox McCloud will battle his long time rival and Number One Contender Banjo in a Clash from the past!" said Plusle.

"And then we have our huge main event. The Franchise Intercontinental Champion Sonic takes on the UGWF Champion Shadow in a Champion versus Champion match!" said Minun. "All three of these matches are going to be huge but we have one more match before the main event."

"Thats right." said Plusle. "Silver, Bowser, and Vector stand a near impossible challenge for the Innovator of Violence TV Champion: Tails. But with the odds in his favor, who will Tails choose to be his mystery partner in our upcoming 2 on 3 Handicap match!"

**2-on 3 TAG TEAM MATCH-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails and ?? v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser, "The Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog, and Vector**

The Chaotix's music played and Silver came out with Vector and Espio, doing his pose behind the fireworks. The bell then rang.

"This next bout is a 2 on 3 handicap match scheduled for one fall with no disqualification rules! Introducing first, being accompanied by Espio, Vector and the Wrestling Machine: Silver!"

"Silver has been ruthless as of late." said Plusle. "Now that Shadow has the Chaotix in his back pocket, these three can do whatever they please! Tails and Silver have battled before over the Television Championship but in my mind, no titles means no restraints on either of these two."

"Can't forget what these three have done for the past few weeks. Vector was the one who V-Bombed Tails through a table and it was Silver who injured Bastion's ankle last week." said Ratchet. "Now, Tails has a limited amount of choices."

Bowser's pyro erupted and he came out looking even more intimidating.

"And their tag team partner, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the Lethal Enforcer: Bowser!"

"If there is anyone that has some bee with the Innovator of Violence, it's Bowser." said Minun. "Bowser has been Tails most difficult challenger and after surviving a Stretcher and Steel Cage match with him, I hope that Tails cane overcome the odds once more."

The crowd chanted Tails name loud. Finally, Tails music played and the roar of the ATV signaled the Innovator's arrival. He stood on the ATV with the pyro echoing off and the TV Title held high above him.

"And their opponent, now residing in Casinopolis, he is the current UGWF Television Champion: The Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"I love tuning in each night to watch Tails in action." said Ratchet. "All of his challenges he has percivered through and with each victory, the fans respect grows even more for him."

Silver took the microphone and stared down Tails. "You better pray to god you have a decent tag team partner Tails because no matter who it is, we'll beat them down easily! We are the Chaotix and there isn't a superstar back there that can stand up to us! You're pathetic! You call yourself Mr. Innovator of Violence-"

Tails smirked and snatched the microphone away. Silver remained unswayed.

"Am I the only one here that would love for you to shut the hell up?"

The crowd laughed.

"Because the way...I see it." Tails walked to the right of the ring. "You've been sitting here running your mouth, thinking you are all that. Well last time I checked, you were the one that got your ass pinned by me so I could get my first TV title! Last time I checked, you are just hanging on the coat tails of a cheater champ." He then turned to Silver. "And last time I checked...you have NEVER beaten me."

Espio and Vector said nothing but Silver was seething. Bowser just glared down at Tails. Silver took the mic. "You know damn well that it would only take seconds for me to get you to tap out."

"That doesn't scare me. In fact...it doesnt scare my partner either."

There was silence before Crash's music played. The audience erupted when Crash came out to his fireworks.

"What a huge surprise from the Innovator of Violence!" said Plusle. "This match is going to be very exciting to watch with two extreme high flyers!"

Tails and Crash hit knuckles and Vector and Crash started things off. Vector dominated early with his power and worked to keep Crash down, keeping himself fresh with tags. Silver also took to work on Crash's ankle while Bowser simply dominated. However, Crash managed to dodge a charging Bowser and dodged Vector and Silver to roll and make a tag to Tails. The crowd cheered as Tails leaped onto the ropes, jumping off and landing a crossbody on Silver. Vector went behind Tails and tried for the V Bomb but Tails used his momentum to pound Vector in the head, using his legs to flip Vector over the ropes.

"Excellent showing of strength here tonight by our TV Champ!" said Ratchet.

Tails and Crash nodded at eachother and Crash got on all fours. Tails bounced off the opposite ropes, leaped off of Crash, over the top rope, with a corkscrew senton onto Vector and Silver. Bowser clotheslined Crash from behind and shoved him into a corner. Bowser charged and clotheslined Crash, using Crash's momentum to hit a hard sidewalk slam. Bowser signaled for the chokeslam and gripped the bandicoot's throat. Tails got back into the ring and took out the legs of Bowser. As the koopa fell backwards, Silver tagged himself in.

"I don't think Tails saw the tag!" said Plusle. "This could get bad."

Tails turned around and Silver quickly nailed the Shining Wiazrd kick for the cover but Tails kicked out. Silver growled and tried to slam Tails onto the turnbuckle but Tails quickly leaped off the turnbuckle and nailed the Two Tailed Assault on Silver for the quick 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Tails and Crash!"

Crash and Tails quickly attacked Vector and Bowser and Crash had hit the GTS on Vector and sent Bowser onto the middle rope. Tails spin his arm in the air, bouncing off the opposite ropes, running, grabbing and opening the ropes, and used athleticism to spin through and hit Bowser in the face with his feet.

"Tails likes to call this move the 619!" said Plusle. "Bowser is slowly getting to his-HEY!"

Fox suddenly came running down to the ring, unbeknowest to Tails. Tails jumped onto the top rope and prepared to leap at Bowser but Fox had slid straight into the ring and caught Tails coming down, delivering a falling Diamond Cutter.

"Fox just nailed the Diamond Cutter out of nowhere!" said Ratchet. "Could this be Fox's answer to Tails challenge?"

Fox glared down at Tails then smirked, leaving the ring as Crash came to check on Tails.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with the Intercontinental Champion and the leader of Team Sonic: He is the Franchise: Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic, last week you found out that you would be facing Bowser at Ground Zero for your Intercontinental Championship. What are your thoughts on what Bowser said last week?

Sonic, wearing his usual gear, nodded. "Yo, I don't think Bowser should be focusing me. Shouldn't he be worrying about his old buddy? With that factor, I've got a pretty good chance. You see, there's a lot of things in this world that make me a champion. I've got the looks, the style, the charisma...and the title. Whether I have to face Bowser, Shadow's Chaotix, Klonoa, Ganon, it don't matter! Tonight, Shadow you had better have eyes in the back of your head because once I deal with Bowser, I'll be more then happy to get my hands on your world title. Bowser, Shadow, if you're not down with that...then I've just got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

Sonic made the X symbol with his hands then walked off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Sonic is fired up for tonight!" said Plusle. "He is going to do anything he can to get to Shadow's title!"

"Speaking of titles, up next we have the Triple Threat Contender Battle Royale and our two main events are up soon!" said Ratchet.

**6-MAN BATTLE ROYALE FOR TRIPLE THREAT CONTENDER SPOT**

"The following contest is a 6-Man Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royale! Now the only to be eliminated in this match is by tossing your opponent over the top rope with BOTH feet touching the floor. The last man in the ring will be the winner and will advance to the Triple Threat Contender Match at Ground Zero!"

Mega-Man's music played and he came out with Bomber-Man, both of them running to the ring.

"Introducing first, from the CyberWorld, he is one half of the UGWF Tag Team Champions: Mega-Man!"

"Mega-Man and Bomber-Man are arguably the fastest and most death defying tag team in the UGWF." said Ratchet. "So far they have showed their charisma and successfully defended their titles against the other teams."

"Mega-Man has got a great shot at going for the world title tonight and if he wins, he could really make a name for himself." said Plusle.

Sheik's music played and the crowd booed but Sheik didn't show.

"From Hyrule, Sheik!"

"Where's Sheik?" said Ratchet. "His music is playing...but he's nowhere to be seen!"

One of the people at ringside told something to the ring announcer and he stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have just been informed that Sheik has not been medically cleared to participate in this battle royale. Therefore, a replacement has been named!"

Everyone waited and murmured. Suddenly, Klonoa's music played and the crowd errupted.

"From Lunatea, a two time Intercontinental Champion, he is the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"Now this is definitley a surprise!" said Minun. "Klonoa may bounce back from losing his IC title and get an even bigger challenge should he win this match!"

A loud wolf howl was heard as hard rock played, Kayden coming out with Leyla at his side as he posed for the fireworks.

"From the Xtreme Islands, he is the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"Kayden has got to be wild card in this." said Plusle. "He's been chasing after Shadow ever since Armageddon in the Money in the Bank ladder match. Tonight, he's in for a wild ride in this all star battle royale for a championship opportunity."

"I have to say I'm very impressed with Kayden's work." said Minun. "He's shown much improovement since his debut and his unorthodox style could just be enough to outlast and outsmart his opponents."

Mario's music played and he came out to a chorus of boos and timed "You Suck!" chants.

"From the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the self proclaimed Wrestling God: Mario!"

"Mario is one of the most revered video game icons of the past generation. But ever since he's broken off the family ties with his brother, we have all seen a new agressive side of Mario that we all knew he had." said Ratchet. "With his match at Ground Zero announced, how do you think that's affecting his pysche?"

"Well he's got to worry about Luigi." said Minun. "He's a rouge factor and if Mario plays it smart, he might just win this battle royale."

Falco's rap music played and he came out of a small tent, doing his pose.

"From the Venom System in Corneria, he is the Shooter: Falco Lombardi!"

"Falco is still new to this buisness but after New Years Revolution," said Ratchet. "We have seen what Falco will do to make a name for himself."

"I still can't stand him." said Plusle. "Brash, arrogant, cocky, egotistical, he's willing to do anything to take the Hardcore Title."

Everyone waited for the final entrant and the crowd cheered when Knuckle's music played, the echidna coming out with his kendo stick and Hardcore Title on his shoulder. Falco glared at Knuckles.

"And finally, from Angel Island: He is the current UGWF Hardcore Champion: The Rabid Echidna: Knuckles!"

"Last time Knuckles was in a battle royale, he went on to win and participate in the 4 Corners match at No Mercy. He was extra close to winning the title as he and Banjo were the final two in the match. Today, he looks to bounce back yet again and climb back up to the top." said Plusle.

All 6 entrants stepped into the ring and immediatley went for eachother. Kayden went straight to work on Mega-Man, Klonoa to Mario, and Knuckles and Falco immediatley brawled in the corner. Action was heavy and wild.

Mario and Kayden squared off and caught Kayden trying to go for a clothesline with a big boot. Mega-Man gave a cheap shot to Mario from behind and Knuckles gave a german suplex to Klonoa and then followed up with a second one.

Falco stood in one of the corners, ready to strike and aimed for a superkick. Knuckles dodged and Falco got hung up on the top rope. Klonoa was aiming for Sweet Chin Music on Knuckles and charged but Knuckles quickly ducked and an unsuspecting Falco was kicked down to the ring floor, eliminated.

**1ST ELIMINATED: Sheik**

"Klonoa's superkick may have missed Knuckles but Falco had to pay the price!" said Plusle.

Meanwhile, Klonoa hit a few chest chops against Kayden and irish whipped him into the corner. Kayden tried to throw Klonoa over the top rope but the Showstopper held on and landed on the apron. Klonoa blocked and got back into the ring.

Mega-Man faced problems as Mario tried to take the blue bomber off the ropes. Bomber helped Mega back into the ring. Meanwhile, Knuckles had blocked an attempt at the XKO and got Kayden straight down into the Guardian's Grip.

"Knuckles has it locked in!" said Ratchet. "Kayden is struggling to get out!"

Mario kicked Knuckles in the head and dropped a few elbows on him. Kayden escaped and used the ropes to support himself but Mega-Man suddenly ran and smashed Kayden in the face with the double knee strike. Kayden stumbled and Mario went for the Fire-Arm but suddenly, Luigi popped out from under the ring and slid into the ring as the Fire Arm connected with Kayden

"HEY! That's Luigi!" said Minun. "Mario hasn't seen a thing!"

Mario saw this and tried to clothesline down Luigi who ducked, kicked Mario in the gut, and delivered the Twist of Fate. Mario was stunned and Luigi tossed the wrestling god over the top rope.

**2ND ELIMINATED: Mario**

"Mario has just been eliminated by his own brother!" said Plusle. "Luigi has just screwed Mario once again out of getting a title shot!"

"Come on! He can't do that!" said Minun.

"Well Mario WAS tossed over the top rope and both feet hit the floor." said Ratchet. "Rules don't say WHO has to do it."

Referees had to stop the fight between Luigi and Mario and the battle royale continued. Knuckles was chest chopping Mega-Man while Kayden had managed to get Klonoa onto the top rope. Mega-Man was thrown in the direction of Kayden, standing in front of the corner where Klonoa was. In a split second, Kayden pushed Mega Man into the air where he gave a top rope hurricanrana to Klonoa.

"Action is heavy and wild here tonight one Melee!" said Plusle.

Kayden watched as Mega-Man groggily held onto the ropesin the corner. The wolf ran forward with a knee to the face followed up with a hard bulldog. Knuckles watched as Klonoa got to his feet and then delivered the Chaos DDT. Mega-Man then dropkicked Kayden in the back of the head and tried to get him over the top rope but Kayden moved and Mega-Man was stuck on the apron. Kayden gave a hard clothesline that turned Mega-Man inside out as he fell onto the ringside floor.

**3RD ELIMINATED: Mega-Man**

"The Blue Bomber has been eliminated!" said Ratchet. "Did you see the impact of that crash landing?"

"I didn't just see it." said Minun. "I felt it."

Bomber helped Mega-Man up as the final three stared down. Klonoa and Knuckles took turns chest chopping Kayden and then Knuckles went and tried to go for the Guardian's Grip on Klonoa. Kayden had decided to take his time resting in the corner as Knuckles whipped Klonoa off the ropes. Klonoa hit a forearm against Knuckles then knipped up. The crowd cheered as Klonoa hit a reverse atomic drop, a few clotheslines, followed by a scoop slam. Klonoa then got onto the top rope and prepared to hit his elbow but Kayden had gotten into the ring. Klonoa jumped at him but Kayden kicked the cabbit in the stomach and hit his Flip Piledriver.

"The Flip Piledriver!" yelled Plusle. "Perfectly executed by the Ayatollah of Flames!"

Kayden stood on the apron and prepared to leap and when Knuckles got to his feet, Kayden leaped off the ropes with a springboard clothesline. Klonoa had gotten to his feet, ready to deliver Sweet Chin Music. Kayden saw this and ducked, using the momentum to send Klonoa over the top rope and onto the floor.

**4TH ELIMINATED: Klonoa**

"I don't believe it!" said Plusle. "Kayden has now eliminated the Showstopper from this matchup!"

Kayden and Knuckles got to their feet as the crowd's cheers became louder.

"And then there were two!" said Ratchet. "The Rabid Echidna and the Ayatollah of Flames, it's down to this!"

Kayden and Knuckles fought once more and Kayden tried to nail the XKO, Knuckles tried for the Chaos DDT, Kayden reversed into a suplex, Knuckles reversed into a powerslam and tried to throw Kayden over the top rope. Suddenly, Kayden used his momentum and used his legs to throw Knuckles over the top rope and onto the floor.

**5TH ELIMINATED: Knuckles**

"Here is your winner, the Ayatollah of Flames: Kayden Seyak!"

"What an incredible battle royale!" said Ratchet. "Kayden has scored a huge victory and the final spot in the Triple Threat Contender's Match at Ground Zero!"

Kayden did his pose on the second turnbuckle to the roar of the crowd. He jumped off and then went to the outside where he helped Knuckles off. Knuckles pushed him off and he looked back at Kayden. The wolf offered his hand in respect and the echidna looked down at it for a moment. He walked off, leaving Kayden by himself.

"Well looks like Knuckles isn't in too good of a mood tonight." said Plusle. "The least he could of done is give the respect back."

"Well ladies and gentleman, it's now time for a Clash from the Past!" said Minun. "Long time rivals Fox McCloud and Banjo face off in a highly anticipated rematch! It's the Impact Player and the Animal and it's up NEXT!"

**CLASH FROM THE PAST MATCH-"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Animal" Banjo**

Fox's music played and he rose from under the stage in his hoody.

"The following contest is a Clash from the Past Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Lylat System in Corneria, the first ever UGWF Champion: The Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

"Fox has come a long way from his days as World Champion to the cold, calculating man we have seen today." said Ratchet. "The feud these two have had stretches all the way back to the 4 Corners match at No Mercy."

A video was shown of Fox and Banjo's rivalry. Fox stood in the ring waiting until Banjo's music played to the eruption of the crowd. He did his gatling gun pose to the fireworks as he got into the ring, posing for the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Spiral Mountain, he is the former UGWF Champion: The ANIMAL: BANJO!!"

"One of the strongest and most respected superstars in the back, Banjo is looking fired and amped up for tonight!" said Plusle. "We all know that he was screwed out of the title and we all know that Shadow is going to have hell to pay in just 9 days!"

Banjo and Fox circled one another as the bell rang. They knew eachother so well and neither made the first move. The two stood nose to nose before locking up and Banjo pushing Fox into the corner. The ref broke it up but Fox made a hard slap to Banjo. Banjo stepped back and smirked then slapped Fox right back. Fox wasn't expecting this so he leaped at Banjo, hitting him with hard rights and lefts. Banjo was backed to the ropes and whipped across but Fox managed to reverse the flow, forcing Banjo to get a hard knee into the gut. Banjo was stunned but not for long as he started to nail punches on Fox. Fox felt a powerful clothesline and Banjo got a 2 count.

Fox managed to get the flow in his corner when the two ended up brawling on the outside, much to the referee's dismay. Fox was on the apron and leaped off with a hurricanrana that sent Banjo back first into the barricade. Fox then grabbed Banjo and whipped him into the ringpost before rolling back into the ring. Banjo fought back after he countered Fox's attempts at the suplex trio. Banjo countered most of Fox's moves and used the top rope to deliver a hard superplex. The two fought until Fox had dodged a spear attempt from Banjo into a wheelbarrow kick. Fox had things scouted as he delivered the suplex trio and got onto the top rope.

"Fox is going for it!" said Plusle. "He's setting up for the FoxSplash!"

As Fox was about to leap, Tails made his way down the ramp. Fox turned his attention to Tails and was momentarily distracted. The Impact Player turned his attention back to Banjo and leaped off only for Banjo to leap, spear himself into Fox, and deliver a spinebuster sending Fox straight down to the mat. Fox reeled in pain as he held his gut. Banjo held his neck as the ref was distracted and Tails leaped onto the top rope, jumping off with the Five Star FoxSplash.

"FIVE STAR FOXSPLASH!" yelled Minun. "The referee didn't even see it!"

Banjo grabbed Fox and lifted him up, nailing the Banjo Bomb for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner: The Animal: BANJO!"

"I know that people say turnabout is fair play, but boy did Fox get the worst of that spear!" said Plusle. "All it took was one distraction for Banjo to notch yet another victory over the Impact Player."

Fox seethed in fury as Tails just shrugged his shoulders and walked up the ramp.

**BACKSTAGE-AFTER COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Kayden was seen celebrating with Bastion, in a crutch, and Leyla. "Leyla, Bastion, I know that things are going bad right now...but Team Xtreme is going to be soaring high in a few weeks. Once I beat Crash and Wario at Ground Zero, with you two at my side, not even Shadow can stop this team from getting the gold!"

Leyla shrugged lightly and Bastion nodded.

"Now I know...the last two weeks we have got some minor setbacks." continued Kayden. "But I will make up for all of that, I guarentee it."

The wolf smirked and turned and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered. They wore their Team Sonic shrits but on the back was a green DX and their logo in black and green. Sonic put his IC belt on his shoulder and looked at Kayden. "That so, man?"

"That's right."

The hedgehog smirked. "Well...this ought to be interesting then. We didn't come in here to start a fight. I just want you to realize who is on whose side. On one side...we have the UGWF Champ: the Rated G Superstar Shadow, his posse of wanna-be detectives, the slut, and the Wimpy Enforcer. On this side..." He pointed to him, Tails, and Knuckles. "The Franchise's IC Champion, the Innovator of Violence TV Champ, and the Hardcore Rabid Echidna Champ. We've got three championships so far."

Kayden crossed his arms. "I'm still waiting for your point."

"Look, we're just saying that there are three players on the table. The Chaotix, Team Sonic, and Team Xtreme." said Tails. "We all know that you three have beef with Shadow and so do we."

"So here's what we were thinking." said Sonic. "I say we make an allegiance. Our teams against his. A fair 6 on 6."

Bastion looked at Leyla who looked at Kayden. He thought for a moment then smirked. "Times haven't changed at all huh?"

"This is the same guy who was an Xtreme Hero, man." replied Sonic. "Remmember?"

"Yes, I do." Kayden looked at Bastion's crutch then at Leyla without her title. "You'll have your answer by the end of the night."

Sonic nodded then Tails gave him a green and black cap, green and black wristbands, and three green and black DX shirts. They left the room and the wolf looked over the items.

**MAIN EVENT-CHAMPION V. CHAMPION NON-TITLE MATCH-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog v. "The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

Everyone murmured and waited for the match to start. Suddenly a voice echoed from the rafters.

_ARE YOU READY?_

Several beats played and a new music track played. The crowd was silent until the DX sign showed up on the titantron. After a few more seconds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came out in their new black and green shirts. Tails wore a DX headband and Knuckles had wristbands as they did their poses, mulitude of fireworks coming out.

"This evening's main event is a Champion versus Champion match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Streets of Metropolis, becing accompanied by Tails and Knuckles, he is the Intercontinental Champion: The FRANCHISE: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"We saw Team Sonic meeting with Team Xtreme a few minutes ago." said Minun. "They showed off their brand new attire and asked for an allegiance but the question is, what will Team Xtreme's answer be by the end of the night?"

Team Sonic got into the ring and they did the x symbols before Sonic took the mic.

"Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!! WHAT IS UP FUTURE CITY!!" yelled Sonic, getting a big pop from the crowd.

Tails took the mic. "Now I know what you are all thinking: Whats with the new green and black? Well, if you saw what we said to Team Xtreme, then you know that we are ushering in a new era. If you want to go against the system, you gotta be radical! You got to be degenrate! You got to be...like us."

Knuckles took the mic and smirked, holding his title. "So from now on...Team Sonic is now...D-GENERATION X!"

Sonic was given the mic as Tails sat on the top turnbuckle. There was another big pop.

"So...I only have one question for everyone: Are you ready?"

The crowd once again cheered loudly. Sonic smirked and walked up to the top turnbuckle. "I said: ARE YOU READYYYY!!"

"I'd say we're ready!" said Plusle. "Are you ready Ratchet?"

"What do you think? Of course I am!" replied Ratchet.

Sonic gripped the mic. "Then...for the thousands in attendence, for the millions watching at home...and because tonight is where the revolution begins! LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK IT!!"

Knuckles smirked and took the mic. "And if you're not down with that...we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

SUCK IT!

Shadow's music played with a more intense style, mixing in elements of the Chaotix song, as Shadow came to the ring with Rouge and Silver to his left, with Espio, Vector, and Falco to his right.

"From Metropolis, he is the current UGWF Champion: The Rated R Superstar: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Well this is definitley going to be a blockbuster main event!" said Ratchet. "Shadow is our champion, whether we like to admit it or not, but the Cerebral Assassin is well known for his battles with Klonoa and the IC belt and one hell of a fighter whether he needs help."

"I still don't think that Shadow can beat Banjo unless the odds are 7 to 1." said Plusle. "But the odds look fair right now for D-Generation X."

Shadow's posse and Sonic's posse stood on opposite sides of the ring. Shadow and Sonic stared off and circled one another. Shadow taunted Sonic and they locked up, Sonic pushing Shadow into the corner. The ref got in between the two and Shadow took the opportunity for a cheap shot, hitting him with hard rights. Shadow got Sonic against the ropes and whipped him off, Sonic dodged and clotheslined Shadow down.

Things between the two heated up when a fight started between Knuckles and Falco. The ref got the fight to stop but Shadow took advantage with a hard chop block into Sonic's legs. Shadow worked on Sonic's legs and tried to keep the speedy one down but Sonic fought back, managing to counter an early Omega Driver attempt into a slingshot which sent Shadow outside the ring.

Sonic got Shadow back into the ring but a fight had started once more when Tails and Espio got into a fight. Shadow took advantage and whipped Sonic against the ropes, Sonic dodged, Shadow hit Sonic with a hard high knee. Sonic tried again for a back body drop but Shadow brought his knee against Sonic's face. Shadow tried to go for a clothesline but Sonic quickly blocked and the two went down.

"Now both of these two are down!" said Minun. "Who is going to get a win for their team in this crucial main event?"

When Shadow tried to get the momentum in his corner, Sonic blocked with a few shoulder blocks and then the spin out powerbomb. The crowd cheered as Sonic signaled for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Espio tried to get into the ring but Sonic caught him and delivered the Sonic Driver onto Shadow with Espio. The ref was unsure of what to do but Rouge decided to take advantage, smacking the referee in the back of the head with her title belt.

"What the hell was that for?!" said Plusle. "The referee just got his lights knocked out by Rouge with that cheapshot!"

Rouge smirked and Vector, Espio, and Silver immediatley attacked Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Knuckles tried chest chopping Vector but Falco took advantage and delivered the 3 Seconds of Fame on Knuckles. Silver got a chair out and Vector and Espio held Knuckles as Shadow delivered the Omega Driver on Knuckles. Tails once more to hit a flying senton but Silver caught Tails in the Emerald Lock and Tails struggled while Vector jumped on Tails.

"Somebody has got to stop this!!" said Ratchet.

Shadow got up a table while Falco helped. As Shadow was about to deliver the Omega Driver on Sonic, Team Xtreme's music hit and the crowd erupted as Kayden ran out with a chair, dressed in his regular gear and the Chaotix immediatley slid out of the ring except for Shadow who taunted Kayden to attack him.

"Whose side is Kayden gonna be on?!" exclaimed Minun. "Whats Kayden's answer gonna be?"

"What the hell do you mean what side?" said Plusle.

Kayden held the chair and slightly lowered it as Sonic slowly got to his feet. The wolf then glared and smashed Shadow in the head with the chair. The chaotix got into the ring and Kayden preceeded to smash Vector with the chair, dodge a clothesline by Espio and hit him with a hard calf kick.

"Kayden is cleaning house tonight!" said Plusle. "I think we may have Kayden's answer!"

Sonic looked at Kayden as the wolf had the chair and smirked as Falco got to his feet. Sonic nodded and grabbed Falco and got him set up for the Sonic Driver. Kayden got on the opposite side of the table and Sonic got on the other side. As a team, Sonic threw Falco off and Kayden nailed the XKO on Falco through the table.

"XKO straight through the table!" said Ratchet. "Shadow's making a run for it!"

Shadow glared as Kayden and Sonic both looked at eachother as Sonic held a mic. Kayden pointed to his wrist indicating a clock.

"Tick tock Shades!" said Sonic. "Me and Kay-Kay here may not be facing you for the title at Ground Zero...but you had better have eyes everywhere because you won't last for long against D-Generation X!"

Kayden then took the mic as he ripped off his shirt, showing the DX shirt. "And if you're not down with that...we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

The crowd automatically yelled SUCK IT! and Sonic made the DX sign.

"Game OVER!" yelled the wolf.

"The ultimate alliance could have just been made!" said Plusle. "With just 9 days away from Ground Zero, these 9 days could end up being the worst of Shadow's life!"

**END **

**

* * *

**

MATCH RESULTS

**GMW DEF. DK KREW**

**ROUGE DEF. LEYLA-NEW CHAMPION**

**TAILS AND CRASH DEF. BOWSER, SILVER, AND VECTOR**

**KAYDEN WINS 6-MAN BATTLE ROYALE**

**BANJO DEF. FOX**

**SHADOW V. SONIC-NO CONTEST**

* * *

**CONFIRMED GROUND ZERO MATCHES**

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog W/Rouge and the Chaotix v. "The Animal" Banjo**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser**

**BROTHER V. BROTHER STEEL CAGE MATCH-"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Luigi**

**TRIPLE THREAT NO. 1 CONTENDER'S MATCH-"The Radical Swanton Master" Crash Bandicoot v. "Big Daddy" Wario v. "The Ayatollah of Flames" Kayden Seyak**


	33. Week 22 Part 1

**A/N: I won't be starting the next Xtreme Heroes chapter until I finish Ground Zero. Hopefully, I can finish this a little sooner. Oh and as far as the draft is concerned, I am post poning it until I find a better date to do it and/or find a way to put in a decent time schedule for my own work. I wanted to at least get this out to continue the story until Ground Zero.  
**

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF CHAMPION-"The Rated R Superstar" Shadow the Hedgehog**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION-"The Franchise" Sonic the Hedgehog**

**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS-Mega Man and Bomber-Man**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION-"The Innovator of Violence" Tails**

**HARDCORE CHAMPION-"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles**

**WOMENS CHAMPION-Rouge the Bat**

A promo aired for Ground Zero and the usual opening pyro sequences opened the show with the HD intro.

"48 hours now stand before tonight and our huge pay per view event: Ground Zero! We are on the last stop before Sunday and we are broadcasting LIVE in the jam packed Yoshi Island Arena for this exciting edition of Friday Night Melee! I of course am 'Kid Lightning' Plusle alongside my broadcast partners 'Blue Static' Minun and the 'Lombax with Attitude, Ratchet!"

"Once again, honored to be on the flagship of sports entertainment." said Ratchet. "Before the number one contender faces Shadow at Ground Zero, by order of our new interim general manager Eggman, Banjo must survive the Lethal Enforcer: Bowser, in our main-"

Shadow's music suddenly played and the crowd booed loudly.

"Sorry, gonna have to cut you off Wrench!" said Minun. "But we are getting an unexpected visit from the UGWF Champion!"

Shadow's usual mist came from the ramp but from the mist...stepped somebody different. Sonic was dressed like Shadow with eye makeup and a title belt on his shoulder. At his side, Leyla wore Rouge's clothes and had a fake women's championship.

"Oh my god..." said Minun. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Ratchet and Plusle couldn't help but laugh. Kayden was on Sonic's left in a white T-Shirt, acting scared and stupid. Tails wore a purple ninja outfit and held a play katana, mocking martial arts moves while Knuckles came out in a big crocodile costume, arms crossed over his chest and big sunglasses on his head. Bastion followed last, hiding his limp but wearing gangsta clothing and flashing gang signs.

"D-Generation X are...this is like a show to them!" exclaimed Plusle.

The fake Rated R Entourage got into the ring while Sonic got a mic, walking very slowly with his head down. Everyone else stood in the ring watching.

"Why...why...WHY...WHY!? Why can I not get a moment's peace around here!? Ohhh Maria..."

The crowd laughed.

"From day one I have put up with nothing but defeat after defeat...and I can only blame myself because I lack skills. Ohhh Maria..."

Kayden took the mic, stuterring lightly. "I d-d-don't th...think ya su-su-suck...yeah...definitley don't suck..."

"Ohhh what do you know!" yelled Sonic. "Shut up! I'm too sensitive to listen to other people. Now go back to your corner! Ohhh Maria!!"

Kayden went to his corner and sat down, rocking back and forth. Sonic fixed his title belt and went to go over to the fake Vector, Knuckles.

"I deserve SO much more respect from these fans! I mean...I won the UGWF Championship like a nerd would get an autograph from Gayden Christ-enson! I can be somebody! I know I can! I can, Maria!"

Sonic put the mic to Knuckles who was still in a stone cold pose. "...Ya."

The crowd laughed and Sonic shook his head. "...OH MARIA!" He walked over to Tails dressed like a ninja. "Espio...please, I am frightened by that bear...that...monster! How? How can I beat him? I'm...Ohhh Maria..."

Tails put his hands togethor and began to talk out of sync. "Hai! I, Espio, the Nonja, shall beat the stuffing out of little bear, Ha Ha Ha!" He then did a fake kick. "HAI ! I, Espio, the Nonja, shall become U-G-W-F CHAMPION!!!! HAI-YAH!" He then started dancing around the ring with fake karate antics.

Sonic then brought his hand up and Tails ran into it and held his chest. "NOOOOO! I, Espio, the Nonja...have been defeated!"

The crowd laughed at Tail's antics.

"Well, DX sure knows how to put on a show." said Ratchet.

Sonic shook his head and walked to Rouge. "Maria-I mean, Rouge, my love...that dog, he knows nothing about the secrets of being like me. I beat him too! I am the champion! Blah blah blah! I took his woman, I took his dreams...hell, I maybe even took his virginity!"

Leyla looked confused and adjusted her set. "Well hun, I don't care what Kayden says...I will still-"

Suddenly, Conker, dressed as Charmy ran out and Kayden saw him. "AHHHHHHHH! A BEEE!!!!! MOMMY!!!"

Conker jumped into the ring, rapidly bouncing up and down and suddenly glomping Knuckles. "VECTOR! VECTOR! OMG IT'S ME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH?

Knuckles had not budged, his posistion rock solid. Conker then jumped off and glomped Leyla but in the process, something fell out of Leyla's top which looked like a blob. Sonic looked down at it.

"SWEET MARIA!!" yelled Sonic, picking up the blob then looking at Leyla.

"Mo-Mommy told meh th-those are booooooouncing mily fac...factories...yeah...boobies...make me happy!!!" yelled Silver. "BOOBIES! BOOBIES!"

The commentating team almost broke down into laughter as the crowd started chanting BOOBIES. Bastion looked down at Charmy. "Yo man...that's the dopest thing my man Bronze has ever said! That's...yo that's even more gangsta when Knux beat my wanna-be thugsta ass!" The crowd laughed then Bastion took his attention to Conker. "Just in case, lil gangstas, this right here is what happens when you DON'T. USE. CONDOMS!!"

Conker slumped and started to fake cry. "NOOOOO! I WAS IN SONIC FRIGGIN HEROES! THE KIDS LOVED ME! PEOPLE LOVED ME!"

"I'm pretty sure that sub-genre is men over the age of 50!!" yelled Rouge.

The crowd ooed as Tails suddenly got up. He looked at Charmy. "YOU!!!! THE ANTI-CHRIST!!!!!! Vector! Get him! GET HIM!"

Tails leaped up and chased Conker around the ring while Knuckles still did nothing.

"I should have known!" said Sonic. "She's a liar! All of you are liars! The voice in my head are right! Praise Maria!"

The crowd was laughing harder then before as Kayden dug out a plastic, toy chair and snuck up behind Sonic then bopped him on the head as Kayden took the title and held it up high. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ABOUT TIME! I, Silver the Hedgehog, have fooled each and everyone of you! The Rainman gimmick is over! I am now the NEW UGWF CHAMPION!"

The crowd was confused but ended up cheering more. Kayden took off the costume and the others followed. Sonic got up and took the mic. "The following 'Public Service Announcement' has been brought to you by your friends fromTeam Sonic and Team Xtreme, collectively collabrated as D-Generation X."

Kayden took the mic next. "Who would like to helpfully remind you that if you aren't down with that..."

Everyone got into posistion and Sonic and Kayden, in unison..."WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!!!"

"SUCK IT!!!!" The crowd yelled proudly back.

"Blow after blow after blow!" said Plusle. "DX has made their mark with their explosive debut here tonight!"

**BACKSTAGE-MID FRAMED ON THE AIR**

Shadow and his Rated R Entourage were watching the whole thing unfold from Shadow's private locker room. Shadow held his title and his face was clearly seething.

Rouge looked over at her boyfriend. "Shadow?"

Shadow said nothing and stormed out of the room.

**SINGLE MATCH-Link v. Waluigi**

Link truely stepped up his game with a much more explosive high flying arsenal, utilizing some new moves from an unorthodox arsenal. Waluigi tried to go for the Scissors Kick but Link had it scouted and dodged, hitting a hard snap DDT. Link then ran and springboarded with a hard elbow and then followed up with a flip leg drop. Waluigi slowly got to his feet and Link whipped Waluigi to the corner. Link charged and leaped onto Waluigi, executing a monkey flip. As Waluigi got to his feet, Link kicked Waluigi in the gut, picked him up for a suplex, then twisted his foe down into the Wind Stunner for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Link!"

"Link picks up a win with his new explosive arsenal!" said Plusle. "If he can get back on a roll, then maybe we could see him back in the main event."

The Hyrulian warrior, after getting his arm raised by the ref, grabbed Waluigi and tossed him through the ropes and grabbed a mic.

"I started out here as the best icon in video game history. It seems to me that nobody wants to take me seriously anymore. Well I was in the main event before AND I WILL BE DAMNED if I let ANYONE get in my way again! This is only a glimpse of the future because at one point or another...the Phenomenal One will be on top of the mountain!"

**BACKSTAGE-DR. EGGMAN'S OFFICE**

The screen faded in on Shadow yelling at Eggman with Rouge at his side.

"You had better get some damn control around here, Eggman!" yelled Shadow. "YOU have to take care of me! I'm the UGWF Champion! You should be accomdating my every need, not letting what just happened out there happen!"

Eggman stood his own ground. "Oh really? I don't see that anywhere in your contract. I don't HAVE to accomdate you. Hell, I don't have to do anything with you."

Shadow scoffed and glared. "You think this is supposed to be funny? No. It isn't. I have a championship match against the Animal this sunday and you're letting these losers mock and disrespect me. I want to be GUARENTEED that DX will not put their hands on me and the same goes for Banjo."

Eggman thought for a second. "You want protection? Very well. If Banjo and/or D-Generation X put their hands on you, then I will disband DX and/or Banjo will forfeit his title shot."

Shadow smirked and Rouge held onto his boyfriend more. "Now that's more like it. Maybe you'll actually be better then Trino."

"I wasn't finished."

Shadow's smirk disappeared.

"This deal would not be fair unless both sides have a condition. So if YOU or any of the Chaotix, which include Rouge, Espio, Silver, Vector, or Falco put their hands on DX or Banjo...you will be stripped of your UGWF Championship!"

The fans erupted with cheers at the notion as Shadow's blank stare turned into a mixture of hate and extreme anger resistance.

"That's for Ground Zero. As for tonight, since you've been complaining so much...I figured I'd give you an easy match tonight. Your opponent...is the Squirrel from the Other Side of the Woods: Conker."

Shadow cooled down slightly but still glared at the new GM. "If this is some form or attempt at a joke, you and I are going to have some VERY bad issues."

Shadow then stormed out, again.

**RINGSIDE**

A clip was played of Leyla and Amy walking backstage.

"Well get ready ladies and gents!" said Minun. "Former champ Leyla and the Spitfire, Amy Rose are in tag team action!"

**DIVAS TAG TEAM MATCH-Leyla Fray and Amy "Spitfire" Rose v. Princess Peach and Princess Zelda**

Rouge's music played and she came out, cocky as ever, flashing her title belt to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW UGWF Women's Champion: ROUGE!"

"Tonight I guess is gonna be full of surprises." said Plusle. "Last week, Rouge stole the Women's Championship from Leyla thanks to Shadow's interference."

"I don't think you should be saying stuff like that." said Minun. "I think she might be coming down to do commentary with us."

Rouge decided to sit next to them but sit in a chair to watch the action.

Leyla's music played and she came out with Amy to loud cheers from the crowd. The bell then rang.

"This next bout is a Diva's Tag match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Leyla Frau and Amy 'Spitfire' Rose!"

"Leyla and Amy are looking great here tonight." said Plusle. "You won't find the Sexiest Women on Television anywhere else escept right here on UGWF Melee!"

"Leyla herself is becoming one of the best Knockouts we have here with her agility and raw talent." said Ratchet. "Ever since last week though, Leyla looks like she is ready to fight her way back up to the top."

Zelda's music played and she came out with Peach by her side.

"And their opponents, the team of Princess Peach and Princess Zelda!"

"As much as I would like to talk about the lovely divas, I will be right back." Ratchet took off his headset and went backstage.

"Where do you think he's going?" said Plusle.

"Who knows? Right now, we got a match to call." replied Minun.

Leyla and Zelda picked things off from their previous feud and the thunder vixen made sure to mix it up well in the air and on the ground. Zelda picked up the pace with a hard spinning sidewalk slam on Amy for a two count. Peach got her turn with a cartwheel elbow drop then for a handspring press but Amy moved out of the way and managed to tag in Leyla.

Leyla ran and hit a beautiful dropsault and a hard elbow to Peach sending her out of the ring. Leyla hit elbows against Zelda, sending her into the corner. Zelda blocked with a boot and sat on top rope. Leyla saw this and handspringed onto the bottom turnbuckle, using her legs to whip Zelda off the top rope.

"Nicely done headscissors takedown by the ThunderVixen!" said Ratchet.

Leyla then got set up for the Thunder Chick Kick and Peach was ready to interrupt but Amy quickly leaped over the top rope with a crossbody that sent them both out of the ring. Rouge watched with interest as Leyla was kicked and hoisted up for the Royal Decree but Leyla quickly slipped out of it and hit a very hard spinning roundhouse kick. Rouge stood up and Leyla leaped up to the top rope and split legged for High Hopes and the pinfall.

"Here are your winners: Leyla Fray and Amy 'Spitfire' Rose!"

"The ThunderVixen picks up an impressive victory with the Thunder Chick Kick and High Hopes!" said Plusle.

"Looks like Rouge was impressed somewhat." said Minun. "Leyla has yet to exercise her rematch clause but when she does, Leyla will use it to her full advantage."

Rouge walked past the ring as Leyla signaled she wanted the title. The Women's Champion had a mic in her hand. "Glad to see you can still actually win matches. Now I know you must be DYING to get your hands on me with your rematch clause. Well you see, that's not gonna happen this Sunday. So I've got...good news...and bad news."

"What is she talking about?" asked Plusle.

Rouge smirked and held up her title. "The good news...you and I WILL be facing eachother at Ground Zero. The BAD news though? It's gonna be...a Fatal 4-Way Bra and Panties Match!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Leyla smirked while Peach and Zelda looked at eachother.

**BACKSTAGE AREA**

Sonic and Kayden were seen walking togethor with their DX gear on.

"I cannot wait for this." said Sonic. "Dude...just 2 days away: The Animal versus the Rated PG Superstar. Ground Zero man!!"

"I know, I know!" said Kayden. "Then we got yours truely against the Radical One and Big Daddy Wario!"

"Don't forget my match. I got to defend my IC title against Bowser."

The two started walking into the parking lot.

"You know...do you think we maybe...you know, went too far?" said Kayden.

"About what?" asked Sonic. "The thing we did at the beginning of the show? No way, man. We didn't do enough! Come on...we can do better then that."

Kayden stopped for a moment and tapped Sonic's shoulder pointing off screen. "Dude. You see what I see?"

The camera showed Shadow's corvette.

"Kay...that's Shadow's brand-spankin new corvette." Sonic reached out to the car.

"You're crazy!" said Kayden. "Shadow's gonna kill us if we put a finger on his baby!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah..."

The two looked at eachother then they smirked, reaching behind and pulling out two spray cans.

"I'll tell you this." said Kayden. "It doesn't get any bigger then this."

**RINGSIDE**

"Oh my god...you don't think?" asked Plusle.

"If it's what I think, DX could be treading some VERY dangerous ground." replied Minun.

Suddenly, a high paced electric guitar song {Similiar to Evan Bourne's theme.} echoed through the arena as Ratchet came onto the stage.

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall. And now, ladies and gentleman, making his in-ring debut in the UGWF, he is the Lombax with Attitude, please welcome: RATCHET!!"

"This night just keeps getting better and better!" said Plusle. "Ratchet is well known for his time in the Omega Gaming Alliance and now as a recent tradee became a guest commentator."

"Well now we finally get to the Lombax with Attitude in action here tonight!" said Minun. "We're certainly in for a treat."

The announcer turned to Ratchet's opponent, a furry cat in a white shirt. "And his opponent, Bubsy!"

Ratchet stood down Bubsy and the bell rang, the two circling one another. Bubsy went for a kick but Ratchet grabbed his foot and corkscrewed his body, whipping Bubsy down to the mat and into a cover for a one count. Bubsy scrambled to his feet and Ratchet got Bubsy in a headlock. Bubsy backed up to the ropes and whipped Ratchet off but Ratchet was quick and brought his knee up then did a quick split, hitting a hard uppercut that knocked Bubsy down.

"What incredible impact on the uppercut!" said Plusle. "That's skill!"

Ratchet kept up his A-game and finished the match quick after he dodged a clothesline from Bubsy and nailed a hard single leg backflip kick that knocked Bubsy's lights out. Bubsy fell back against the ropes and Ratchet quickly scooped up the dazed cat into a cross legged Samoan Drop clutch then straight down into a pin for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Ratchet!"

"That was unbelievable! I don't think Bubsy is even moving! An incredible debut by the Lombax with Attitude!" said Minun.

Ratchet left for backstage.

"Well ladies and gents, still coming for tonight: the monumental main event of giants! It's Banjo versus Bowser!" said Plusle.

"Coming up after the break, we have another Opening Round Gold Rush Tag Tourney match." said Minun.


End file.
